DOS ALMAS, UN CORAZON
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: El momento de descubrir sus sentimientos ha llegado, Quien será el responsable de unir de nuevo a Candy y Terry?Como cambiara esta union el destino Y que rumbo tomaran las vidas de sus personajes en la historia,les invito a leerla.ARRIBA CAPITULO 21!DISCULEN PERO HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS CON MI CUENTA,EL CAP22 YA ESTA PUBLICADO PUEDEN BUSCARLO CON EL MISMO NOMBRE,ESPERO ME SIGAN.ANGIE
1. CAPITULO I NOTICIAS

Hola de nuevo, estoy de regreso con una historia mas espero no me hayan olvidado ya…jajaja. La idea original es de una fan del anime su nombre es Katy Sofía quien me compartió los dos primeros capítulos que había escrito pero que por razones personales no siguió escribiendo por lo que me pidió ayuda en terminar de escribirla acto que hizo sentirme feliz el saber que puedo ayudar; así que para mi será un honor escribir algo mas completo, eso si…no quiere decir que deje de escribir los minific que tanto me gustan y que comparto con ustedes; volviendo al tema por lo que para mi esta es una versión no tanto diferente a las que existente actualmente pero tiene el mismo objetivo que todas deseamos que Candy logre ser feliz quien después de sufrir tanto tuviera una recompensa por su valentía y su amor al prójimo, espero este fic sea de su agrado recuerden dejar sus reviews saben que sus opiniones y comentarios son importantes para mi, que la disfruten…empezamos. Se les quiere !

Solo me queda recordarles el anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi, este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; pero la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**DOS ALMAS, UN CORAZON**

**CAPITULO I**

**NOTICIAS**

Chicago

Aquella ciudad que alberga los más lindos y tristes recuerdos, la familia, los amigos que significan mucho para nuestra querida Candy. Han pasado dos meses después de que Candy había descubierto quien era el tío Abuelo William, estaba feliz y sorprendida el saber que era Albert su amigo, su confidente, su hermano; el que siempre ha estado ahí en las buenas y en las malas aun no creía que era esa persona que tan gentilmente la nombro parte de su familia. Candy se libro del compromiso matrimonial con Neal luego de que Albert arreglara esa situación con la Tía Elroy quien insistía en ese matrimonio. Desde entonces siguió viviendo en su humilde apartamento y haciendo lo que mas le gustaba, trabajar en la Clínica Feliz al lado del , a pesar que Albert había logrado que fuera aceptada de nuevo en el hospital Santa Juana pero prefirió quedarse en la clínica.

Una mañana como todas se levanto temprano para ir a trabajar, tomo un baño, preparo su desayuno y salio pero tenía un presentimiento que la invadía, no comprendía que podría ser.

Candy – algo me preocupa hace mucho que no se de Albert como estará? –dijo mientras salía de su departamento y de camino a la clínica pensó en llevar algunos dulces para los niños, pasó por un puesto de periódicos y para su sorpresa se encontró con un titular que le dio la respuesta a su inquietud, lo tomo en sus manos sorprendiéndose de lo que leía_: __**"El misterioso William Albert Andrey cabeza de una de las familias mas importantes de Chicago se presentara ante la sociedad en una fiesta de gala en su honor"**_– creo que Albert ya esta listo para asumir su rol como cabeza de los Andrey –dijo sonriendo- quiero ver la cara de Elisa y Neal cuando se den cuenta que mi amigo como dicen ellos el vagabundo es ni mas ni menos el tío abuelo William…creo que ese momento me lo reservare para mi –dijo sonriendo y así siguió su camino entre recuerdos y risas.

Lakewood

Mientras tanto Albert se encontraba en su despacho verificando unos documentos juntamente con George, desde aquel día que se presento ante Candy prefirió hospedarse en dicha mansión mientras llegaba el día de su tan anunciada presentación ante la sociedad lo que para el significaba estar atado a un compromiso que no le permitiría hacer lo que siempre ha querido.

George – tengo listo los documentos que tiene que firmar -dijo sin terminar la frase quedándose en silencio mientras lo observaba detenidamente porque se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar- esta bien señor?

Albert – olvidas que te pedí que por favor me llames por mi nombre tu eres mi amigo, mi maestro y además no hay nadie mas en esta casa si eso es lo que te preocupa.

George – esta bien como tu digas, pero recuerda que ahora ya has tomado tu lugar en esta familia tienes muchas responsabilidades, que es lo que te preocupa? El que no puedas realizar bien tu trabajo o que ya no puedas tener la libertad que tanto anhelas?

Albert - nada de eso, se que tengo que velar por el futuro de mi familia a quien amo sobre todas las cosas y tomar el papel que me ha sido entregado desde muy joven –dijo levantándose de su silla observando a través de la ventana del jardín- pero siempre seguiré siendo el mismo, con la diferencia que ahora no podré escapar tan fácilmente –dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras recordaba sus viajes, aventuras y de como conoció a Candy quien cambio la vida de la familia desde su llegada- sabes George preferiría hospedarme en esta casa permanentemente, sobre todo por el recuerdo de Rosemary y Anthony; talvez pueda convencer a Candy que regrese y viva conmigo, ya que pienso heredarle a ella esta mansión, para que en un futuro pueda vivir aquí con su propia familia.

George – me parece buena idea, además ha sido tan buena con todos y ha logrado que la Señora Elroy empiece a quererla como parte de la familia aunque no lo haga saber, y creo que la señorita Candy será muy feliz aquí teniendo el recuerdo de Anthony y sus dulce candy.

Albert – es lo que mas deseo –dijo sonriendo- oye George enviaste lo que te pedí.

George – Si Albert, pero creo que no fue necesario que.

Albert – no hay de que preocuparse -dijo interrumpiéndolo- además se sabe que entre ellos no hay nada mas que una amistad, espero no haberme equivocado esta vez.

George – seguro que no lo harás.

Albert - tu sabes cuan importante es ella para mi y es algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo darle un poquito de todo lo que me ha dado porque ella se lo merece, solo espero que todo salga bien.

George – así será –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – y bien continuamos –dijo volviendo a su lugar.

New York

Después de aquella despedida en una noche de invierno, pasaron muchas cosas que cambiaron sus destinos. Terry siguió acompañando a Susana mientras se recuperada del fatal accidente que casi le costo la vida, del cual el se sentía culpable y comprometido a la vez en estar cerca de ella. Durante meses Susana fue recuperándose poco a poco, decidió tomar las terapias para recuperar el movimiento de sus piernas y mas tarde la colocación de una prótesis que le ayudo a caminar por si sola, durante este proceso siempre contó con el apoyo de Terry, y a pesar de las atenciones de Susana hacia el, ella nunca pudo ocupar un lugar en su corazón como siempre quiso; porque aun queda el recuerdo de aquella enfermera que vive como una sombra entre los dos y no le gustaba verlo sufrir, por lo que finalmente Susana decidió que era tiempo de romper su compromiso con el y no atarlo mas a su vida, algo en lo que nunca estuvo de acuerdo la Señora Marlow pero acepto la decisión tomada por ella; podía ver que Susana era feliz y eso la hacia sentirse tranquila, al final todo termino como una linda amistad y cariño fraternal.

Una tarde como cualquiera, saliendo de un famoso teatro en Broadway un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azul zafiro caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, habito que hizo suyo a partir de la decisión que tomo tiempo atrás; Terry se dirigía como todas las tardes a central park a recordar los momentos vividos junto a su único y verdadero amor, el cual aun tenía en su corazón y en su mente; siempre llevando consigo una pequeña y vieja armónica que lo hacia suspirar con solo interpretar su melodía favorita.

Terry – mi tarzán con pecas –dijo sonriendo al recordarla- que será de ti te extraño tanto, tu sonrisa tus dulces palabras –dijo suspirando dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte- aquellos días en Escocia –dijo cerrando sus ojos- no volverán -dijo trepando el árbol como lo hacía en el colegio, mientras hablaba con el viento pensando así en que Candy escucharía sus palabras.

Más tarde Terry se dirigía a su departamento, el mismo lugar sencillo y calido que lo albergaba día y noche; ahora siendo un actor tan famoso podría vivir cómodamente en un lugar elegante y decente según muchas peticiones de su madre; pero prefirió quedarse en su sencillo departamento y vivir como el quisiera sin decir que debía o no hacer; llego a la puerta del edificio subió las gradas, tomo las llaves de su bolsillo las cuales cayeron al suelo, por un momento dirigió su mirada hacia abajo pudo notar que un sobre blanco con un escudo singular se encontraba ahí cosa que no paso inadvertida para el.

**Chicago**

Una tarde saliendo de la clínica, Candy se dirigía a su departamento cuando vio que alguien la seguía, no pudo ver el rostro del hombre pero cuando se percato que estaba tan cerca de ella quiso correr pero el hombre hábilmente la agarro del brazo y la llevo hacia el.

Candy – ahhh auxilio…suélteme abusivo –dijo y empezó a pegarle con su bolso al hombre.

Albert – ehh basta -dijo sonriendo- así es como saludas a tus amigos?

Candy – Albert! – dijo inmediatamente al reconocer la voz- que susto me diste pensé que era un ladrón –dijo abrazándolo.

Albert – jajaja creo que tú hubieras asustado al ladrón antes, con una golpiza así quien no –dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Candy – muy gracioso, que haces por aquí no se supone que debes de andar en el anonimato –dijo silenciosamente.

Albert – se supone, pero no te preocupes por eso, quise venir a invitarte a cenar y ha decirte algo importante.

Candy – esta bien vamos, de que se trata.

Albert – no seas curiosa ya lo sabrás, y dime a donde iremos, mmm ya se –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Albert – al café de la esquina –dijeron al unisonido mientras reían.

Caminaron varias cuadras hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería que solían frecuentar, misma que una vez le dio empleo a Albert cuando estuvo amnésico, conversaron de todo lo que les había sucedido en los últimos días que tuvieron sin verse entre risas y recuerdos; llegaron al lugar se ubicaron en una mesa.

Albert – toma Candy –dijo extendiendo su mano entregándole un sobre muy singular.

Candy – para mi –dijo sorprendida, para lo que Albert solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y le indico que lo abriera, ella tomo el sobre en sus manos perdiendo su vista en el escudo de la familia Andrey, luego lo abrió y saco una pequeña tarjeta y la leyó- tu presentación.

Albert – Si, la tía Elroy se encargo de que todo sea perfecto para ese día –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – no te veo contento por tu fiesta –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – tú sabes que ese tipo de fiestas no son de mi agrado y menos cuando soy yo el anfitrión –dijo sonriendo- quisiera preguntarte si puedes ser mi compañera esa noche a tu lado me siento mas seguro.

Candy – ohhh Albert por mi encantada, pero espero no incomodar a la tía Elroy.

Albert – desde cuando te importa lo que opinen los demás de ti? Y no te preocupes eso ya se lo hice saber a ella y esta de acuerdo porque tu eres parte de la familia.

Candy – Como? –dijo sorprendida- estas seguro que no habrá problema.

Albert – claro que no, además como te dije tu eres parte de la familia; y no estarás sola también estarán Archie, Annie e invite a Paty también.

Candy – que bien que alegría será verlos a todos reunidos de nuevo, como en el colegio –dijo sonriendo- muy bien iré contigo.

New York

Terry conducía por las calles de Manhattan a casa de su madre, como era su costumbre acompañarla a cenar los días que no tenia función en el teatro; pero en su mente aun recordaba el misterioso sobre recibido días atrás; el cual leyó sorprendiéndose, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, como era posible esto -dijo así mismo. Momentos mas tarde llego a casa de Eleanor quien ya lo esperaba, entro saludo a su madre con un beso y se dirigieron a la sala.

Eleanor – cuando vas a aprender a ser puntual.

Terry – vamos Eleanor no pasa tan a menudo, además si me invitas para regañarme mejor me marcho.

Eleanor – no, espera te pasa algo, estas diferente hoy…es Susana –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – no mama, tú sabes que entre ella y yo esta todo aclarado, encontré esto debajo de mi puerta léelo –dijo entregándole el sobre en las manos.

Eleanor – ohh comprendo como conoces a este señor le - dijo mirándolo a los ojos sorprendida.

Terry – lo conoci en Londres en circunstancias que no vienen al caso explicarte.

Eleanor – no me hables así recuerda que soy tu madre – dijo levantando la ceja- y has decido ir cierto.

Terry – después de pensarlo mucho estos días, he decido que vayamos ya hable con Robert y accedió a darme unos días de vacaciones -dijo con una sonrisa.

Eleanor – vayamos que quieres decir? –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – que la invitación es para dos – dijo sonriendo de medio lado- el realmente sabe que es lo que hace – dijo así mismo, fijando su mirada en la pequeña tarjeta que se encontraba en las manos de su madre.

**Chicago**

El gran dia ha llegado, un lujoso automovil se estaciono en las afueras de un sencillo edificio de departamentos, un chofer de la familia Andrey llego por Candy quien había prometido estar en la mansión de Lakewood a primera hora, durante su trayecto muchos recuerdos pasaron por su mente mientras ingresaba por el camino de las rosas, pronto llego a la entrada principal bajo del automóvil, al subir por las gradas fue recibida por Dorothy.

Candy – Dorothy que alegría verte de nuevo –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Dorothy – bienvenida Srita. Andrey por favor vamos adentro sígame a su habitación –dijo señalando el camino.

Candy – porque tanto formalismo –dio siguiéndola- te he pedido que me llames por mi nombre recuerda que somos amigas –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Dorothy – recuerda que estoy para servirte y si lo nota nuestra confianza la señora Elroy me retara.

Candy – esta bien –dijo subiendo las gradas- todo esta igual como la última vez que estuve aquí –dijo sonriendo notando un hermoso ramo de dulces candy que se encontraban en la mesa.

Dorothy - esto lo envía el como un obsequio de bienvenida -dijo sonriendo- y de parte de la Señora Elroy estos vestidos -dijo señalando el ropero.

Candy – como dices? –dijo sorprendida no podía creer lo que había escuchado, la Tía Elroy los había enviado para ella.

Dorothy – te pasa algo Candy? -dijo al ver la expresión en su rostro.

Candy – eh…nada, no puedo creer que la Tía Elroy haya esto por mi siempre ha sido conmigo tan apartada.

Dorothy – aunque no lo demuestre te ha empezado a querer y no te preocupes todo estará bien, confía en mi –dijo sonriendo- luego regresare para que te arregles para la fiesta.

Candy – esta bien –dijo sonriendo, se quedo sola en su habitación, camino hacia el balcón y sintió el aroma de las rosas que le traían dulces recuerdos de Anthony, Stear y Archie- cuanto había extrañado este lugar –dijo cuando suspirando, el sonido de la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad.

Albert – toc, toc.

Candy – adelante.

Albert – hola pequeña como estas.

Candy – maravillosamente –dijo abrazándolo.

Albert – esta todo bien?

Candy – si.

Albert – te tengo una sorpresa –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Paty – Candy! –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Candy – Paty! Que alegría volver a verte –dijo corriendo hacia ella.

Albert – creo que las dejare un momento a solas –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Paty – no has cambiado nada.

Candy – tu tampoco.

Paty – tengo mucho que contarte –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – yo también, aun tenemos mucho tiempo para charlar antes de la fiesta –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Ambas chicas conversaron por varias horas, recordando sus pasadas aventuras; momentos mas tarde la hora de arreglarse para la fiesta había llegado, para lo cual Albert envío un hermoso vestido como obsequio a Candy en tono verde esmeralda haciendo resplandecer mas sus ojos, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta mostrando sus atributos delicadamente y en su cabello coloco una hermosa peineta de esmeraldas que jugaba con sus rizos sueltos.

Dorothy – pareces una princesa de cuento –dijo quedando impresionada- voy por los chicos.

Candy – gracias –dijo tímidamente, mientras se veía el espejo y preguntándose como se había convertido en una hermosa dama en tan poco tiempo- si el me viera…donde estarás? –dijo para si misma suspirando- si tu y yo –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos recordando aquel fugaz beso en Escocia un tono rosado se poso en sus mejillas- puedo gritar que aun…pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Albert – toc, toc…Candy puedo pasar.

Candy – si, adelante.

Albert – te ves hermosa pequeña -dijo observándola de pies a cabeza quien inmediatamente hizo sonrojar a Candy con su mirada.

Candy – gracias, tu también-le dijo tímidamente.

Albert – jajaja si seguro, es lo mínimo que podía hacer el día de hoy usar uno de estos aburridos frack-dijo sonriéndole- he venido a darte esto –dijo abriendo una hermosa caja negra de terciopelo que contenía adentro una hermosa gargantilla de esmeraldas.

Candy – ohh es hermosa Albert –dijo al mismo tiempo que el se la colocaba en su cuello.

Albert - este es un recuerdo de mi hermana quiero que tú lo conserves desde hoy.

Candy – Porque me las das?

Albert – sabes Candy esto lo pidió Anthony antes del accidente, insistió mucho en regártelo, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro en entregárselo, el te quiso mucho - dijo cabizbajo- así que he decido cumplir su petición, porque ahora se que tu eres la persona ideal que debe de poseer este objeto tan valioso, así que no te puedes negar en llevarlo y tenerlo contigo.

Candy – Albert yo.

Albert – no digas nada, no acepto un no como respuesta -dijo acercándose a ella depositando un dulce beso en su frente.

Candy - te aseguro que lo cuidare mucho -dijo tocando con sus manos tan preciosas piedras.

Albert - bueno estas lista para empezar con este espectáculo –dijo guiñando el ojo mientras que le ofrecía su brazo.

Candy – si –dijo con una sonrisa aceptándolo.

Continuara…


	2. CAPITULO II LA PRESENTACION

Solo me queda recordarles el anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi, este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; pero la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO II**

**LA PRESENTACION**

Momentos después en el gran salón de la mansión ya se encontraban los invitados y familiares, Archie, Annie y Patty se encontraban en una de las mesas reservadas para la familia; conversaban alegremente, cuando de pronto aparecieron Elisa y Neal.

Elisa – mira Neal a cualquier gentuza invitan a un evento tan importante como este –dijo observando a Patty.

Archie – cállate y no molestes, vete de aquí a echar tu veneno por otro lado.

Neal – si hermanita tienes razón y hay algunos que disfrutan andar paseando con huérfanas por todos lados.

Archie – no te permito que hables así de mi prometida - dijo furioso levantándose de su lugar para tomar el cuello de la camisa a Neal.

Annie – no pelees por favor Archie.

Neal – suéltame –dijo empujándolo.

Elisa – vámonos Neal no vale la pena tratar con esta gentuza.

Paty – nunca cambiaran -dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

Vincent - buenas noches –dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos.

Archie – buenas noches como has estado -dijo dándole la mano.

Vicent – muy bien gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – quiero presentarte a mi prometida Annie Britter y nuestra amiga Patricia O'brien.

Vincent – mucho gusto señoritas –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Paty – encantada.

Annie – usted es.

Vincent – si -dijo interrumpiéndola- soy el padre de Anthony, quiero aprovechar el momento y presentarles a mi sobrino Robert Brower.

Robert – mucho gusto –dijo haciendo una reverencia, era un joven alto de ojos azules, tez blanca y cabello rubio, unos años mayor que Archie.

Archie – mucho gusto mi nombre es Archibald pero puedes decirme Archie; ella es Annie mi prometida y Patty amiga de la familia.

Annie – Patty - mucho gusto.

Robert – el placer es mío –dijo besando la mano de ambas chicas, acto que no paso desapercibido para Archie.

Paty – te gustaría acompañarnos –dijo ofreciéndole un lugar en la mesa.

Robert – gracias sino es ninguna molestia, tío te importaría?

Vincent – no te preocupes por mi, estaré allá con los ancianos –dijo sonriendo- tu debes de estar con los jóvenes me retiro gusto en saludarles nos vemos luego.

Robert – como tu digas tío –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – y bien cuéntanos porque estas en Chicago.

Robert – hace poco que me gradúe de Leyes en la Universidad y he venido a trabajar como abogado para la familia Andrey, en especial para la hija del Señor William, me han dicho que es una chiquilla muy inquieta.

Annie – Patty – Archie – jajaja –rieron al unisonado.

Robert – dije algo que no debía –dijo levantando la ceja-.

Archie – no nada de que preocuparse ya lo veras –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – ustedes la conocen.

Archie – claro que la conocemos –dijo sonriendo.

George – su atención por favor.

Señora Elroy – buenas noches gracias a todos los presentes por estar aquí este día tan importante para nuestra familia, quiero presentarles a William Andrey mi sobrino ahora Patriarca de la Familia quien a partir de este momento toma el lugar que le corresponde, por favor denle la bienvenida -dijo a su vez señalando las gradas por donde aparecería el rostro de tan misteriosos hombre.

Todos las miradas se centro en la pareja que bajaba por las gradas, todos los presentes se sorprendieron el ver el rostro del Señor William quien era tan joven, luciendo atractivo, tan elegante y distinguido; tomado del brazo de Candy tan hermosa y sencilla, los flashes de las cámaras se hicieron presentes, caminaron juntos hasta el final sonriendo mutuamente.

Elisa – no puedo creerlo es ese vagabundo-dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Neal – creo que nos equivocamos Elisa -dijo el también sorprendido- no puede ser ahora que haremos.

Paty – que sorpresa verlo como el patriarca de la familia.

Archie – no solo para ti es sorpresa, mira –dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraban Elisa y Neal.

Annie – creo que ya no nos molestaran durante todo el baile –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – buenas noches, gracias por estar aquí compartiendo este momento tan importante para nuestra familia…Mi nombre es William Albert Andrey y esta noche estoy orgulloso de presentarme ante ustedes como cabeza del clan Andrey, estoy a sus ordenes agradezco a todos por su atención y que disfruten la velada –dijo nerviosamente- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, así como los comentarios sobre su acompañante.

Candy – estuviste muy bien Albert.

Albert – gracias pequeña –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Vincent – buenas noches William felicidades –dijo acercándose a la pareja.

Albert – que tal estas –dijo dándole la mano.

Vincent – muy bien gracias.

Albert – recuerdas a Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Vincent – claro que si, como estas? –dijo besando su mano.

Candy – muy bien gracias pero si usted es -dijo sorprendida.

Albert – el padre de Anthony –dijo interrumpiéndola- pasa algo?

Candy – no nada…hace mucho que no lo veía, mas bien desde.

Vincent – si hace mucho tiempo –dijo cabizbajo- como están las cosas William.

Albert – muy bien, nos acompañas? –dijo señalando la mesa.

Vincent – William aprovecho la oportunidad para presentarte a mi sobrino Robert Brower Cullen.

Robert – mucho gusto Señor Andrey –dijo dándole la mano.

Albert – mucho gusto y bienvenido a Chicago, ella es mi hija Candice.

Robert – como? –dijo con sorpresa- mucho gusto señorita Andrey –dijo besando su mano notando la belleza de ella- estoy a sus ordenes.

Candy – encantada –dijo haciendo una reverencia- por favor llámame Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – muy bien Candy –dijo nerviosamente, mientras notaba que Archie y las chicas reian al ver lo sucedido.

Vincent – bueno ya todos se conocieron así que puedo regresar a mi mesa que la pasen bien –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – espera un momento tío, me disculpan –dijo corriendo hacia el.

Vincent – que pasa?

Robert – ella es.

Vincent – si, el primer amor de Anthony la quiso tanto que hasta le dio su nombre a una hermosa rosa.

Robert – en verdad es muy hermosa –dijo sonriendo.

Vincent – regresa con ellos a la mesa, luego platicaremos.

Robert – esta bien.

Vicent – luego hablamos –dijo guiñándole el ojo- y si es muy hermosa recuerda que es la hija de William.

Robert – lo tendré presente –dijo sonriendo- siento haberme ausentado –dijo incorporándose a su lugar.

Albert – con que sorprendidos no -dijo con una sonrisa.

Archie – vaya manera la tuya de cuidar a la familia -dijo con una sonrisa.

Paty - aprovecho para disculparme por todo lo que hicimos para tratar de recuperar tu memoria aquella vez.

Albert – jajaja…no te preocupes lo entiendo y yo estoy muy agradecido de que estuvieran conmigo siempre a pesar que no sabían quien era en realidad.

Archie – y ahora como deberemos llamarte tío abuelo, Tío William, Albert.

Albert – nada de eso simplemente siempre seguiré siendo Albert para ustedes – dijo guiñándoles el ojo.

Candy – ya dejemos la sorpresa a un lado –dijo sonriendo.

Momentos después todos platicaron de lo sucedido los últimos días entre recuerdos reían; y como no comentar la reacción de Elisa y Neal, al enterarse quien era el tío abuelo William; quienes no estuvieron presentes en la fiesta para fortuna de todos. La música empezó a sonar inmediatamente al sonido de un hermoso vals Candy fue la primera en bailar con Albert, luego los siguieron Annie con Archie, y Paty con Robert

Albert – pasa algo Candy?

Candy – no nada…es que.

Albert – es por Robert verdad.

Candy – es que se le parece tanto que.

Albert – sabes –dijo interrumpiéndola- es una buena persona por eso lo hice venir a trabajar en la familia.

Candy – así...porque?

Albert – mañana te lo explicare por ahora disfrutemos del baile –dijo sonriendo.

Paty – yo lo conocía como Albert pero nunca me imagine que el fuera el tío abuelo William.

Robert – si fue una sorpresa saber que alguien tan joven tomara un papel tan importante en la familia, pero nunca me imagine que Candy era su hija adoptiva y la creí una niña, ya entiendo por eso rieron todos cuando me referí a una niña inquieta.

Paty – Candy no es una niña pero si es inquieta –dijo sonriendo.

Momentos después todos regresaron a la mesa a disfrutar de la cena mientras seguían charlando.

Señora Elroy – William debes atender a los invitados, no pensaras quedarte sentado riendo toda la noche verdad -dijo seriamente.

Albert – no tía, no te preocupes en seguida voy, bueno chicos el deber me llama que se diviertan – dijo guiñando el ojo– por cierto Candy no se te vaya a olvidar el favor que te pedí.

Candy – claro que no iré a rescatarte cuando me lo pidas – dijo sonriéndole.

Albert – muy graciosa –dijo retirándose del lugar.

Archie – de que se trata.

Candy – porque eres tan curioso ya lo veras –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Albert – donde estará –dijo viendo alrededor.

George – le pasa algo señor.

Albert – no nada, creo que no vino, te aseguraste que la recibiera

George – si señor, talvez tenia otro compromiso.

Albert – talvez.

Momentos mas tarde en un rincón del salón Albert con una mirada le pedía a gritos su ayuda a Candy cuando era apresado por los socios en esas conversaciones que según el eran tan aburridas, y ella asintiendo la cabeza y con una sonrisa se acerco al lugar.

Candy – caballeros buenas noches puedo hablar con mi padre un momento por favor.

Charles – si señorita Andrey con gusto –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Alexander – bueno Señor William estaremos en comunicación –dijo despidiéndose dándole la mano.

Charles – con su permiso Señorita Andrey –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Albert – gracias Candy –dijo tomándola de la mano dirigiéndose a uno de los balcones– ven vamos quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Candy – muy bien -dijo sonriendo- a mi también me hace falta.

George – Señor William lo esperamos por acá tiene una visita importante que atender.

Albert – tu refieres a.

George – si, así es –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Albert – casi lo olvido, espérame aquí regreso en un momento -dijo depositando un beso en la frente- no tardo.

Candy – esta bien aquí estaré, unos pasos mas y llego al mismo lugar que años atrás compartió con sus primos donde le contaron aquella historia de terror, recordó que ese día también era luna llena subió su mirada y se encontró con la deslumbrante luz que iluminaba las rosas como si fueran diamantes- tu la veras como yo -dijo suspirando- aun pensaras en mi? Pronto sintió que alguien cubría sus ojos con las manos y cerca de su oído escucho algo que la dejo sorprendida.

Terry - no sabia que a tarzán pecoso le gustara tanto la luna - dijo acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la mejia.

En el salón de la mansión.

Eleanor – buenas noches Señor Andrey.

Albert – mucho gusto, me alegra que hayan venido.

Eleanor – siento la demora pero Terry estaba muy nervioso.

Albert – ya lo creo, llegue a pensar que no vendría.

Eleanor – creo que su deseo de verla era demasiado.

Albert – ya lo creo, y donde esta.

Eleanor – no lo se hace un momento estaba a mi lado.

Albert – creo saber el motivo de su desaparición –dijo sonriendo- la llevo a su mesa –dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

Eleanor – gracias –dijo aceptándolo.

Mientras tanto.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio sin nada que decir o hacer, mientras Candy no salía de su asombro y pensaba que era un sueño, poco a poco el quito sus manos de los ojos de ella quien aun seguía con los ojos cerrados temía que al abrirlos el desaparecería.

Terry – abre los ojos pecosa –dijo susurrándole al oído colocando su mano en el hombro.

Candy – no…no…puedo –dijo nerviosamente.

Terry - a que le temes –dijo rodeándola con sus brazos.

Candy – a que todo sea un sueño, que cuando habrá mis ojos no estarás ahí -dijo mientras sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente al sentir el abrazo de Terry.

Terry – no lo es -dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro- soy real mírame por favor notando que una silenciosa lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, el la recogió con su dedo- espero que no sea por mi.

Candy – eres un engreído –dijo mientras sentía el roce de la mano en su piel, tan calida y suave a la vez, decidió terminar con esto y derrepente abrió los ojos encontrándose con una mirada azul zafiro y un brillo tan intenso como la luna- eres tu…Terry! - dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Terry – ves que no soy una sombra o un sueño, soy tan real como tu –dijo tomando la mano de Candy para colocarla en su pecho sin dejar de mirarla- sientes eso?

Candy – Si, lo siento y escucho tu corazón –dijo poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho –ohhh Terry ha pasado mucho tiempo desde -dijo sollozando.

Terry – ahora puedes creerme y decirme hola -dijo interrumpiéndola con su mirada fija en esos ojos verde esmeralda.

Candy – yo…como has estado –dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sin mas los labios de Terry se posaron sobre los de ella besándola con todo el amor que tenia guardado aun en su corazón, para lo que ella solo se dejo llevar de ese beso calido y rebelde.

Terry – te amo no he dejado de hacerlo –dijo interrumpiendo el beso.

Candy – te he extrañado tanto –dijo abrazándolo mientras sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Terry – ahora podremos estar juntos de nuevo –dijo sonriendo- nadie mas nos va a separar te lo prometo.

Candy – como llegaste hasta aquí y porque viniste –dijo separándose de el.

Terry – siento decirle señorita pecas –dijo besando su mano– que he venido por invitación de un muy amigo mío.

Candy – Albert.

Terry – si y he venido con mi madre -dijo sonriendo- tienes algo mas interesante que preguntarme –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy –si tengo algo que decirte que sigues siendo el mismo engreído que conocí en el colegio -dijo haciéndole una mueca.

Terry – vaya, vaya y tu sigues siendo la misma tarzán pecoso –dijo sonriéndole- pero aun así me amas?

Albert – me alegra verlos conversando de nuevo como viejos amigos –dijo interrumpiendo- como lo hacían en Londres -dijo con una sonrisa- me alegra verte y que hayas decidido venir se dirigió a Terry.

Terry – que sorpresa Albert -dijo dándole un abrazo- nunca imagine que eras el misterioso señor Andrey -dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tanto Candy solo observaba como se saludaban y sonreían ambos viniendo a su mente el recuerdo de sus charlas en el zoológico de Londres.

Albert – Candy te pasa algo? te sientes bien.

Candy – eh...eh…si estoy bien gracias me retiro, veo que tienen mucho de que hablar voy con los chicos al salón luego hablamos Albert.

Albert – como tu digas.

Terry – hasta luego pecosa.

Candy – como me llamaste –dijo levantando la ceja- mejor me voy.

Terry – vaya sorpresa que me diste Albert la verdad no me lo esperaba y debo decirte que me sorprendió mucho tu invitación.

Albert – siempre te he considerado mi amigo y por eso quise invitarte.

Terry – solo por eso?...no lo creo –dijo levantando la ceja- se que tu intención no era esa o me equivoco.

Albert – parece que me conoces bien –dijo sonriendo- siempre consigo lo que quiero.

George – Señor Andrey lo esperan en el salón.

Albert – esta bien en un momento voy, bueno Terry tengo que dejarte estas en tu casa.

Terry – gracias, también debo regresar al salón tengo un baile pendiente –dijo sonriendo.

Ambos ingresaron al salón, por su lado Albert se reunió con algunos socios, mientras Terry buscaba desesperadamente a Candy.

Annie – donde estabas?

Archie – estábamos preocupados por ti.

Candy – es que yo…fui a dar un paseo al jardín con Albert –dijo incorporándose a la mesa.

Paty – pero si hace rato que el regreso.

Robert – Candy me concedes este baile –dijo interrumpiéndolos.

Candy – esta bien regreso en un momento –dijo sonriendo.

Paty – que raro Candy no es así esta como misteriosa no les parece.

Archie – ya lo creo, debo averiguar que le pasa.

Robert – espero no haya sido inoportuno.

Candy – no para nada –dijo sonriendo- al contrario gracias.

Robert – estoy a tus ordenes –dijo sonriendo mientras ambos bailaban y conversaban sobre sus vidas, las miradas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar en la pareja que llamaba mucho la atención algo que tampoco paso desapercibido para un par de ojos azul zafiro que los observaba detenidamente.

Terry – buenas noches –dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraban Annie, Patty y Archie quienes se sorprendieron al verlo- vamos no me vean así no soy un fantasma -dijo en tono sarcástico sentándose en la misma mesa.

Annie, Paty – hola Terry.

Terry – señoritas es un placer verlas.

Paty – creo saber la razón del paseo nocturno de Candy –dijo susurrando a Annie.

Annie – ya lo veo –dijo respondiéndole de la misma forma.

Archie – como llegaste hasta aquí –dijo seriamente, luego recordó que tiempo atrás hicieron las pases en el colegio cuando se marcho.

Terry – un simple sobre me trajo hasta aquí –dijo sonriendo- a mi también me alegra verte Archie

-dijo levantando la ceja.

Archie – me alegra verte también – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Eleanor – hasta que te encuentro.

Terry – siento haberte dejado sola -dijo levantándose ofreciéndole una silla- quiero presentarte a unos amigos del colegio, el elegante, la tímida y la gordita pensó a si mismo y sonrío- Patricia O`brien, Annie Britter y Archibald Cornwall.

Eleanor – mucho gusto –dijo sonriendo – yo soy.

Archie – no es necesario que se presente, conozco su trabajo y en cualquier lugar donde se encuentre la reconocería de inmediato –dijo levantándose de su silla dándole un beso en la mano.

Eleanor – muchas gracias Señor Cornwall.

Albert – gracias por aceptar mi invitación –dijo acercándose a Eleanor.

Eleanor – gracias a usted por todo lo que ha ayudado a mi hijo, se todo lo sucedido en Londres y en Chicago.

Candy – señora Baker es un placer volver a verla –dijo acercándose a ella.

Eleanor – hola Candy como has estado? Bueno hermosa como siempre –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Candy – muy bien, gracias –dijo sonrojándose.

Robert – buenas noches.

Albert – quiero presentarles a Robert Brower.

Eleanor – mucho gusto.

Robert – el gusto es mío –dijo besando su mano.

Terry – mucho gusto –dijo estrechando su mano al mismo tiempo que lo vio con una mirada profunda.

Annie – cuando vinieron –dijo cambiando el tema.

Eleanor – hoy por la mañana.

Terry – puedo hablar contigo Candy –dijo secamente.

Candy – esta bien regreso en un momento -ambos dirigiéndose al jardín- de que quieres hablarme.

Terry – dime una cosa Candy aun sientes algo por mi? Dime por favor necesito saberlo.

Candy – Terry yo -dijo sollozando- yo te sigo queriendo como la primera vez –dijo mientras una lagrima resbalada por su rostro, y al fin dejo salir lo que ahogaba su corazón- ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas han cambiado.

Terry – pero mis sentimientos por ti no –dijo interrumpiéndola- en realidad vine porque deseaba verte.

Candy – yo -dijo acercando su rostro al de el- también deseaba verte.

Terry – pecosa mía, mi amor –dijo abrazándola- te quiero tanto, espere mucho tiempo este momento estar cerca de ti de nuevo, sabes deseo hablar con Albert para pedir tu mano en matrimonio.

Candy – Terry!

Terry – te amo tanto que ya no puedo pasar un minuto sin ti –dijo uniendo sus labios con los de ella entregándole un beso apasionado y desenfrenado pero calido a la vez.

Candy – creo que debemos regresar al baile –dijo separándose de el.

Terry – esta bien como usted diga señorita Andrey –dijo haciendo una reverencia- ahh pero no me iré hasta que me concedas una pieza.

Candy – esta bien –dijo sonriendo mientras ambos se adentraban a la mansión.

Albert – vaya, vaya los dos rebeldes de nuevo juntos –dijo sonriendo- todo bien.

Terry – de maravilla –dijo mientras se dirigían a la pista.

Eleanor – me alegra verlo feliz –dijo sonriendo- sino hubiera sido por usted.

Albert – solo hice algo que deseaba hacer.

Eleanor – creo que es hora de retirarme, estoy muy cansada el viaje fue tan largo –dijo haciendo una señal a Terry.

Albert – comprendo permítame acompañarlos.

Candy – creo que tu madre quiere irse.

Terry – ya lo veo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert –es un gusto que hayan venido –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Eleanor – gracias por la invitación.

Terry – pecosa espero verte pronto –dijo besando su mano.

Candy – hasta pronto –dijo sin poder pronunciar mas palabras por lo nerviosa que el la hacia sentir.

Terry – lista Eleanor –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Eleanor – si.

Tiempo después el baile llego a su fin, todos los invitados y periodistas se retiraron del lugar no sin antes despedirse de Albert, mientras que cada uno de los chicos se dirigió a sus habitaciones a excepción de una persona.

Candy – Albert puedo hablar contigo un momento.

Albert – esta bien -dijo dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

Candy – dime porque invitaste a Terry.

Albert – porque es mi amigo –dijo sirviéndose un whisky- pasa algo con el.

Candy – pero tu sabes que el y yo.

Albert – Candy -dijo tomándola por los hombros– yo se que el te ama y tu a el, además ya no hay nada que se interponga entre los dos, quiero que seas feliz ya es hora hacer algo por ti tu has hecho mucho por nosotros piénsalo –dijo dando un beso en la frente- es hora de dormir.

Continuara…


	3. CAPITULO III DESCISIONES

**CAPITULO III**

**DECISIONES**

Lakewood

Albert – toc, toc.

Señora Elroy – adelante te estaba esperando.

George – buenos días Señor William –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Albert – buenos días, supongo que es algo importante para que George este aquí –dime que pasa.

Señora Elroy – es sobre Candice.

Albert – pasa algo con ella –dijo acercándose al escritorio.

Señora Elroy –se que pronto será su cumpleaños –dijo abriendo la gaveta para sacar unos papeles- por lo cual ha llegado el momento de cumplir con el acuerdo matrimonial que se tiene pactado desde hace unos años.

Albert – como dices? -dijo levantando la ceja– creo que este tema ya lo hemos resuelto no se casara con Neal contra su voluntad no lo permitiré.

Señora Elroy – te equivocas –dijo levantando la ceja– no es Neal el prometido de Candice.

Albert – como? Tú hiciste un acuerdo sin consultármelo, no lo puedo creer Tía.

Señora Elroy – antes de decir algo lee esto –dijo entregándole unos documentos.

Albert – pero que –dijo leyendo se trataba de un acuerdo matrimonial pactado entre familias.

Señora Elroy - William esto lo hice por el buen nombre de la familia, esto ya estaba escrito antes de que tu tomaras tu lugar en esta familia.

Albert – no entiendo a que te refieres, me pueden explicar –dijo enojado.

George – desde su juventud el único heredero ha sido usted, su padre antes de morir dejo ciertas condiciones en el testamento una de ellas es que cuando tomara su lugar como cabeza de los Andrey nadie mas podría ser patriarca a menos que usted tuviera.

Albert – hijos –dijo interrumpiéndolo continuando de leer los documentos.

George – así es señor, siendo ella su única y legítima heredera le corresponde ser en un futuro matriarca de la familia.

Señora Elroy – por lo tanto Candice debe casarse con ese joven al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Albert – pero Candy no es mi hija legitima, es mi hija adoptiva no puedo obligarla a hacerlo.

Señora Elroy – ya lo sabemos no es necesario que me lo hagas recordar –dijo levantándose de su silla – por que crees que al principio estuve en desacuerdo con que hayas adoptado a esa chica, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que ha hecho todo lo posible por ser parte de esta familia y ahora debe de cumplir con este pacto siendo tu única hija, William no aprobare una negativa de parte de Candice sobre este tema.

George – pensamos que ella seria la mejor opción para asumir ese rol más adelante o en todo caso su esposo.

Albert – tu también lo sabias George…porque no me lo habías dicho, además ya habíamos acordado que Archie seria mi sucesor.

Señora Elroy – no puedes cambiar las cosas que ya están decididas, si tu no aceptas esta decisión se te revocará de tu puesto en esta familia y estaría a votación del consejo quien te suplirá.

Albert – como?

George – entienda Señor William no queremos que eso pase y que el consejo decida poniendo en otras manos la fortuna de la familia seria un gran riesgo.

Señora Elroy – en verdad deseas que eso pase? entiende que esto lo hice por el bien de la familia y se que confías en ella es la única persona que puede ayudarte con esto, además ella no podrá ser matriarca de la familia hasta que tu renuncies o lo decida la familia.

Albert – hablare con ella y le explicare –dijo terminado de leer los documentos– pero si ella no acepta no la obligare a que lo haga aunque pierda mi titulo, con permiso me retiro –dijo saliendo de la biblioteca.

Señora Elroy – George por favor hazte cargo de notificar a la familia del prometido de Candice que haga los preparativos para el compromiso -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

George – si señora como usted ordene –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Mientras tanto los chicos se divertían en el jardín recordando los momentos vividos en el colegio, pero fue hasta que recibieron una visita inesperada.

Terry – no pensaban invitarme a su fiesta –dijo levantando la ceja.

Annie – Patty- Terry..!

Candy – hola Terry –dijo caminando hacia el.

Archie – que haces aquí?

Terry – vine por tarzán pecoso –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – como me llamaste –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Terry – viene a invitarte a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Candy – en serio?

Terry – ven vamos –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – esta bien solo déjame avisarle a Albert –dijo entrando a la casa.

Terry – esta bien te espero.

George – señorita Candy –dijo topándose con ella- porque corre pasa algo.

Candy – no nada, es que vengo a buscar a Albert.

George – el señor William esta un poco indispuesto.

Candy – esta bien?

George – si solo le duele un poco la cabeza.

Candy – debería ir a chequearlo –dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

George – no es necesario –dijo deteniéndola- la mucama ya le dio algunos analgésicos.

Candy – esta bien.

George – necesita que le diga algo.

Candy – no, es solo que le quería contar que saldré a pasear con Terry.

George – se lo hare saber cuando pueda.

Candy – esta bien nos vemos luego –dijo sonriendo- no tardare y por favor cuídalo mucho.

George – si señorita –dijo sonriendo de lado- definitivamente no habrá alguien mejor para ocupar ese lugar en la familia –dijo subiendo a si mismo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Albert.

Albert – no puedo creerlo -dijo golpeando la puerta con su puño- como es posible que hicieran esto.

George – puedo pasar.

Albert – si…adelante.

George – Albert tu sabes que es importante pensar en quien deberá suplirte cuando tu ya no puedas hacerlo entiéndelo –dijo acercándose a el- además el único heredero era Anthony –dijo con tristeza- pero desde su fallecimiento la Señora Elroy pensó en Candy para esto, o hubieras preferido que haya sido Elisa o Neal quien ocupara el puesto.

Albert – no claro que no, pero.

George – sabes la Señora Elroy le ha tomado cariño a la Señorita Candy por eso es que la elegio a ella y también por el recuerdo a tu hermana y siendo tu hija no hay impedimento alguno –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Albert – entiendo pero será difícil explicárselo.

George – trata de hacerla entrar en razón porque si ella no acepta tendrían que reconsiderar.

Albert – pero casarse con alguien a quien no ama por salvar a la familia solo por el buen nombre, no es justo no puedo pedirle que haga eso por mi –dijo acercándose a la ventana- ahora que hice que Terry viniera por ella pasa esto, en verdad no lo entiendo.

George – puedes explicarle, y sino lo desea pueden anular el compromiso.

Albert – y eso se puede hacer?

George – creo que si, déjame revisar los documentos que firmo la señora Elroy.

Albert – esta bien hazlo…se que puedo confiar en ti.

George – lo se, y discúlpame si no te lo había dicho antes pero fueron ordenes de la señora Elroy.

Albert – no te preocupes te entiendo.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad caminaba una pareja de enamorados en el parque, visitaron el museo de arte y el lago Michigan.

Candy – recuerdo cuando Stear me llevo en su automóvil tuvo una falla mecánica y caímos al lago –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – así que ese cerebrito casi te ahoga –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – Terry! –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Terry - siento mucho lo de Stear, me hubiera gustado estar ahí contigo.

Candy – fue muy difícil aceptar su muerte, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado lo extraño mucho y mas sus ingeniosos inventos –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – si ya lo creo, y dime que has hecho todo este tiempo.

Candy – han pasado tantas cosas que no me alcanzaría todo el día para contártelas.

Terry – bien entonces empecemos –dijo tomando su mano- tengo mucho tiempo para escucharte.

Candy – esta bien, muchos cambios pasaron desde aquel día cuando regrese a Chicago –dijo suspirando mientras le relataba todo lo sucedido en dos años que pasaron separados.

Más tarde se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel donde se hospedaba Terry el famoso Drake Bro`s un lujoso hotel de la época con una imponente vista al lago Michigan.

Candy – que hermosa vista al lago.

Terry – por eso pedí esta mesa y además para que estemos tú y yo solos.

Candy – Terry! –dijo sonrojándose.

Mesero – buenas noches desean ordenar.

Terry – por favor dos bistecs y la mejor botella de vino que tengan.

Mesero – excelente elección señor enseguida lo traigo…con permiso.

Candy – y tu madre?

Terry – Eleanor fue a visitar a unos amigos.

Candy – me alegra saber que se han llevado bien, pero cuando aprenderás a decirle mama –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – un día de estos –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Candy – y tu padre?

Terry – esta bien…el duque y yo hicimos las pases, al final no tuvo mas que aceptar dejarme hacer lo que quiero; el aun te recuerda.

Candy – en serio.

Terry – si, hace tiempo me pregunto por ti la verdad no sabia que decirle, después se entero de mi relación con Susana y el motivo que me ataba a ella, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión; pero me alegra que todo al final se haya arreglado.

Candy – la verdad no se que decirte.

Terry – ella sabia que no la quería –dijo interrumpiéndola- al fin entendió que mi felicidad no era estar a su lado.

Candy – me alegra saberlo –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – mañana debo regresar a New York –dijo tomándola de las manos- pero te prometo que pronto vendré para poder hablar con Albert, me esperaras?

Candy – si Terry! –dijo emocionada- ya he esperado mucho no me importaría esperar un poco mas –dijo sonriéndole.

Terry – temía que hubieras encontrado a alguien mas en tu vida, desde que termine con Susana no me atrevía en venir a buscarte hasta que la invitación de Albert me hizo reaccionar me dio mucho valor.

Candy – no ha habido nadie mas –dijo fijando su mirada en la de el- no me ha sido fácil olvidarte.

Terry – pecosa te amo –dijo rozando sus labios- quiero hacer un brindis –dijo levantando su copa- por la mujer que amo –dijo guiñándole el ojo- por nosotros. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente entre risas y recuerdos, seguidamente la llevo a su casa.

Candy – gracias por todo la pase muy bien.

Terry – te escribiré –dijo sonriendo- pronto terminara la temporada y vendré a verte.

Candy – estaré esperándote –dijo sollozando.

Terry – espero que pronto estemos juntos y nadie podrá separarnos –dijo abrazándola- te quiero mi amor –dijo uniendo su boca a la de ella en un beso lleno de amor y promesas.

Al siguiente día.

Secretaria – toc, toc.

Albert – adelante.

Secretaria – señor Andrey tiene una visita dice que es amigo suyo.

Albert – muy bien hazlo pasar por favor – dijo acercándose a la ventana.

Secretaria – si señor.

Terry – interrumpo – dijo abriendo la puerta y ofreciéndole su mano a Albert.

Albert – no para nada, no esperaba verte por aquí pensé que ya habían partido –dijo estrechando la mano de Terry.

Terry – aun no, partimos en el tren del medio día; ya sabes a que he venido –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert - vienes a hablar conmigo sobre Candy cierto –dijo sentándose.

Terry – tu si sabes lo que haces -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – en verdad no lo se a que te refieres -dijo ofreciéndole asiento delante de el- solo te puedo decir que pude ver que contigo ella es feliz.

Terry – vengo a pedirte su mano en matrimonio –dijo seriamente- quiero casarme con ella lo antes posible, tengo que regresar por ahora a New York a terminar la temporada y arreglar unos negocios.

Albert – no seria mejor que se lo pidieras a ella -dijo interrumpiéndolo- por eso te invite a Chicago porque sabia que tu y ella podrían volver a estar juntos y que no permitirías que los separaran de nuevo, yo fui quien quiso que se reencontraran nuevamente y que sean felices.

Terry – y así será…así que espero tu aprobación.

Albert – estas seguro que eso es lo que ella desea.

Terry – como?…claro que si, conmigo no le faltara nada y.

Albert – no es necesario que me lo digas –dijo levantando la ceja- buena suerte –dijo estrechando su mano- espero que todo salga bien y se resuelva pronto.

Terry – bien…gracias aunque ahora seas el ilustre Señor Misterio Andrey nunca cambiaras –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – siempre seré el mismo vagabundo jajajaja –dijo mientras se escuchaba la risa de ambos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión.

Patty – pasa algo Candy?

Candy – no nada.

Annie – pensabas en Terry cierto.

Candy – Annie que cosas dices –dijo sonrojándose.

Dorothy – señorita Candy tiene una visita.

Terry – hola pecosa.

Candy – Terry! –dijo corriendo hacia el- creí que ya habías regresado a New York.

Terry – pensaste que me iría sin despedirme de ti –dijo guiñándole el ojo- vine por ti para que me acompañes a la estación, mi tren parte en una hora.

Candy – esta bien, te acompaño –dijo sonriendo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la estación del tren donde los esperaba Eleanor, quien buscaba por todos lados a Terry, pronto escucho el silbato que anunciaba la pronta salida del tren.

Eleanor – donde estarás? –dijo moviendo el pie.

Terry – pasa algo Eleanor –dijo acercándose a ella.

Eleanor – Terry me tenias preocupada donde estabas?

Terry – arreglando unos asuntos.

Candy – buenas tardes Señora Baker.

Eleanor – hola Candy…mmm ya entiendo; te espero en el vagón hasta luego Candy que estés bien.

Candy – buen viaje.

Eleanor – gracias.

Candy – Terry te voy a extrañar tanto –dijo mientras una lagrima silenciosa se escapaba.

Terry – no estés triste –dijo rodeándola con sus brazos- estaré pronto de regreso contigo, te escribiré, te lo prometo –dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo para sacar una cajita de terciopelo negro con una sortija con un dulce solitario en ella- esto es para ti –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – ohhh Terry….es hermoso –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – esto es símbolo de mi amor por ti – dijo colocándolo en su dedo anular- lo compre hace mucho tiempo y pensaba dártelo cuando vinieras a New York aquel pasado invierno, pero todo este tiempo lo he tenido conmigo esperando este día -dijo besando sus labios tiernamente- te amo –le dijo susurrando a su oído- Feliz cumpleaños pecosa –dijo besándola.

Candy – Terry yo -dijo dejando escapara una lagrima, mientras al fondo se escucho el silbato que indicaba la salida del tren- te extrañare –dijo mirándolo a los ojos para luego abalanzándose sobre el para abrazarlo- no quisiera dejarte ir de nuevo –dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Terry – nadie puede separarnos desde ahora –dijo dándole un beso en la frente, luego tomo el rostro en sus manos y acerco sus labios a los de ella besándola con todo el amor que tiene en su corazón- te veo pronto pecosa –dijo subiendo al vagón, no sin antes de mandarle un beso; mientras ella lo despedía con una sonrisa en su rostro agitando su mano, por un momento bajo su cabeza para observar el anillo en su dedo dejando resbalar una lagrima, para luego ver partir de nuevo a su gran amor.

Momentos mas tarde Candy se encontraba en su habitación recordando los momentos vividos junto al amor de su vida, aun sentía la calidez de ese abrazo y el sabor de su boca mientras veía las estrellas imaginando como seria su futuro con el, pero un sonido en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

Albert – toc, toc.

Candy – adelante.

Albert – que haces pequeña.

Candy – hola Albert, nada en particular y como te has sentido.

Albert – mejor gracias, y bien dime como te has sentido en casa –dijo sentándose junto a ella.

Candy – muy bien, ya extrañaba charlar con los chicos y contigo por supuesto – dijo sonriéndole – te e noto muy serio pasa algo.

Albert – tengo algo importante que decirte, solo te pido por favor que primero me escuches –dijo seriamente para lo que Candy solo asintió la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

Albert – Candy ya esta sabido que pronto será tu cumpleaños y.

Candy – que pasa…me asustas –dijo interrumpiéndolo- te noto muy serio.

Albert – se ha hecho un arreglo matrimonial para ti –dijo sin titubear.

Candy – como? –dijo sorprendida- no entiendo…no puede ser tu sabes que no quiero casarme con Neal.

Albert – lo se, pero tu prometido no es Neal.

Candy – no entiendo, me confundes.

Albert - Candy puedes escucharme por favor –dijo en tono de suplica para lo que ella solo asintió la cabeza, durante unos minutos el pudo contarle todo el hecho, le dijo que el no podría obligarla a aceptar, pero que el no confiaba en alguien mas para que tomara ese lugar que era tan importante para la familia, al final tan solo pudo observar a Candy quedarse en silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Candy – esta bien acepto hacerlo – dijo mientras resbalaba una lagrima sobre su mejilla.

Albert – por favor piénsalo no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras y que no tomes a la ligera tu decisión.

Candy – no te preocupes puedes decirle a la Tía Elroy que he aceptado.

Albert – Candy…yo.

Candy – no digas mas –dijo interrumpiéndolo- te digo lo mismo que tu me dijiste quiero darte un poquito de todo lo que me has dado, puedes dejarme sola un momento por favor.

Albert – pero.

Candy – por favor –dijo dándole la espalda- hasta mañana.

Albert –hasta mañana –dijo depositando un beso en la frente.

Candy – por que ahora pasa esto –dijo sollozando dejándose caer sobre la cama.

No pudo dormir durante toda la noche, pensaba en que podía decirle a Terry como seria su reacción después de que se habían prometido que nunca nadie los volvería a separar de nuevo, pero pronto cayo en un profundo sueño.

El sol se colaba por la ventana, los rayos acariciaban su rostro con delicadeza, sus ojos se abrían lentamente mientras sentía el aroma de las rosas por un instante noto que había dormido con la ropa puesta, pero aun así no quiso levantarse de su cama un hermoso brillo en su mano la hizo recordar una promesa de amor que pronto llegaría a su fin.

Dorothy – toc, toc Candy estas bien? –dijo tocando la puerta moviendo la perilla pero noto que estaba con llave.

Albert – buen día Dorothy –dijo acercándose a ella.

Dorothy – buen día Señor William.

Albert – pasa algo?

Dorothy – llamaba a Candy para que tome el desayuno pero no me responde y su puerta esta con llave.

Albert – déjala descansar no paso una buena noche.

Dorothy – como usted ordene, con su permiso –dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras salía del corredor.

Albert – pequeña siento ser yo el causante de tu dolor –dijo recostado en la puerta.

Annie – que le pasara a Candy –dijo al ver que no había bajado a comer.

Patty – quedamos en que iríamos a dar un paseo en bote por el lago hoy.

Archie – chicas por favor no se preocupen ella esta bien solo esta descansando en su habitación.

Annie – como sabes eso.

Archie – porque fui a buscarla y Dorothy me indico que estaba durmiendo.

Patty – Annie - ahh se sentirá bien…mmm que raro – dijeron al unisonido.

Albert – solo esta un poco indispuesta pero se recuperara –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Archie – muy bien –dijo levantándose de la mesa– es hora de nuestro paseo; gustas acompañarnos tío.

Albert – me encantaría pero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos.

Candy – se van sin mí –dijo con una sonrisa detrás de ellos.

Todos – Candy -dijeron al unisonido.

Annie – pensé que estabas enferma.

Candy – no te preocupes estoy bien mira –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Archie – bien nos vamos –dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Durante el día estuvieron paseando en bote riendo, haciendo todo tipo de actividades, todos reían pero aun así veían que Candy estaba distraída; pero solo la observaron y no pudieron preguntarle nada. Al atardecer alistaban todo para regresar a casa.

Annie – Candy…Candy…estas bien.

Candy – ehh…si –dijo mientras recordaba las palabras de Albert, por favor no digas nada aun sobre este compromiso hasta que quede por terminado.

Archie – estas muy distraída, pasa algo.

Candy – no, es…solo que –dijo y luego se quedo callada – no es nada chicos olvídenlo -dijo con una sonrisa.

Al anochecer llegaron a casa listos para cenar, todos conversaban a excepción de una persona.

Patty – bueno es hora de retirarme – dijo levantándose a la mesa- ya es muy tarde.

Annie – tienes razón debo regresar a casa –dijo haciendo lo mismo.

Archie – yo te llevare no te preocupes -dijo saliendo con ella- ambos se despidieron y salieron de la casa.

Patty – buenas noches no te quedes tan tarde Candy.

Candy – si…mejor dicho no…-dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- se dirigió al jardín a recordar los momentos vividos con Terry preguntándose como le diría que no podían estar juntos mientras una lagrima resbalada por sus mejillas.

Robert – Candy…eres tú?

Candy – hola Robert –dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Robert – por favor llámame Bobby.

Candy – esta bien.

Robert - pasa algo…te sientes bien.

Candy – no…nada siempre vengo a dar un paseo por el jardín, se ve tan hermoso de noche no lo crees –dijo sonriendo- y tu que haces por aquí?

Robert – vine a buscarte por ordenes del señor William quiere hablar contigo.

Candy – esta bien vamos –dijo adentrándose a la casa.

Robert – toc, toc.

Albert – adelante.

Candy – Albert –dijo corriendo a abrazarlo.

Albert – mi pequeña –dijo depositando un beso en el cabello- ven –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- siéntate quiero decirte algo importante.

Archie – toc,toc.

Albert – adelante te esperábamos.

Archie – dime tío en que puedo ayudarte.

Albert – siéntate por favor, los he llamado a ambos porque tengo una noticia importante que darles.

Archie – te escucho.

Albert – creo que ya conocen a Robert verdad.

Archie – Candy – si.

Robert – gusto en saludarlos nuevamente –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Albert – bien…Robert esta aquí para trabajar como abogado dentro de la familia especialmente para administrar sus bienes

Candy – Archie –como?

Robert – así es, velare por el buen manejo de la herencia que se les ha sido asignada a cada uno.

Albert – su trabajo será asesorarlos en futuras inversiones y que el manejo de la cuenta sea correcto.

Archie – como? te sucede algo tío.

Candy – porque estas haciendo esto? No digas que.

Albert – calma –dijo interrumpiéndolos- mi salud esta bien, lo que pasa es que ha llegado el momento de que tomen su lugar dentro de la familia.

Candy – no entiendo Albert.

Robert – los bienes que les han sido asignados a ti y Archie seguirán de la misma forma, únicamente que yo los asesorare en caso de ustedes quisieran hacer alguna inversión para aumentar el valor de la misma.

Candy – pero Albert yo no quiero que me des nada.

Archie – como? pero si tu eres hija adoptiva de la familia.

Candy – pero no es necesario que me des algo para seguir siendo parte de la familia.

Albert – lo hago pensando en tu futuro Candy, y si lo deseas puedes ayudar al Hogar de Pony siendo una donadora permanente.

Candy – esta bien, pero seguiré haciendo lo mismo.

Albert – y tú Archie cuando quieras puedes empezar a trabajar en la oficina.

Archie – si acepto tu propuesta, pero al igual que Candy quiero seguir con mi vida normal.

Albert – muy bien ya que todo esta aclarado por favor no duden en consultar a Robert para lo que necesiten.

Robert – muy bien les estaré informando cuando tenga los documentos listos para que puedan firmar.

Albert – eso es todo.

Robert – con permiso –dijo saliendo de la biblioteca.

Archie – me retiro tío –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Candy – voy a mi habitación.

Albert – un momento Candy necesito hablar contigo.

Candy – si dime.

Albert – tengo una solución sobre tu compromiso.

Candy – como?

Albert – hay algo que se puede hacer al respecto y que solo el padre de la novia puede hacerlo, estuve hablando con George y llegamos a la conclusión que -dijo mientras explicaba a Candy que podrían hacer.

Candy – entiendo, espero que la tía Elroy no se moleste.

Albert – no te preocupes no se enterara hasta que llegue el momento –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- te pasa algo? Pensé que te haría feliz saber que tenemos una solución.

Candy – si lo estoy…es solo que…lo siento por ese chico.

Albert – tu siempre pensando en los demás, ya olvídalo no te preocupes entenderán, me voy.

Candy – te veo luego –dijo abrazándolo- gracias Albert.

Continuara….

Hola de nuevo, les dejo otra capitulo mas espero les haya gustado…cada vez se pondrá mas interesante la historia y recuerden dejar sus reviews sus opiniones son importantes para mi. Con Cariño,Angie!


	4. CAPITULO IV JUEGOS DEL DESTINO

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO IV**

**JUEGOS DEL DESTINO**

Han pasado varios días desde que Terry regreso a New York; Candy según a petición de Albert decidió mudarse a la mansión de los Andrey en la ciudad pero con la condición de seguir trabajando en la clínica; lo que no fue bien visto para la tía Elroy pero quien acepto a petición de Albert por lo que no pudo negarse. Varios días han pasado desde que Patty había regresado a Florida. Archie quien se había incorporado al trabajo de oficina con la ayuda de Robert quien supervisaba cada detalle; para lo cual Albert ya lo involucraba en la toma de decisiones de algunos negocios, siempre con la ayuda de George. Desde el anuncio de la fecha de la boda Annie inicio con los preparativos para que todo pudiera ser perfecto pero ahora tenía algo más importante que planear una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Annie – ya todo esta listo será muy divertido –dijo sonriendo- un salón lleno de flores, música y baile –dijo suspirando.

Archie – pero a Candy no le gustan ese tipo de fiestas.

Annie – pero es una orden de la Señora Elroy, me parece que a pesar de todo lo que ha dicho ha aprendido a quererla y sus instrucciones fueron muy precisas, me costo mucho convencerla de que fuera solo una pequeña reunión con la familia; pero yo me encargare que todo este perfecto.

Archie – me imagino que estarán Elisa y Neal.

Annie – supongo que si, pero desde la fiesta no se han aparecido por aquí.

Archie – fue demasiada la impresión –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Momentos más tarde.

Dorothy – toc, toc.

Candy – adelante.

Dorothy – buenos días Candy.

Candy – buen día Dorothy no te parece que es un hermoso día –dijo suspirando.

Dorothy – feliz cumpleaños Candy –dijo extendiéndole una pequeña Biblia- es un obsequio para ti con mucho cariño.

Candy – gracias Dorothy –dijo abrazándola.

Dorothy – esto llego muy temprano para ti –dijo dándole un sobre.

Candy – es de Terry –dijo sonriendo- iré a leerla enseguida –dijo saliendo de la habitación corriendo.

Dorothy – nunca cambiara –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – Buenos días Dorothy.

Dorothy – Buenos días Señor William.

Albert – Candy se levanto ya?

Dorothy – si señor, pero salio al jardín muy apresurada.

Albert – cuando regrese dile que la espero en la biblioteca por favor.

Dorothy – si señor.

Mientras tanto Candy llegaba al bosque trepo a uno de sus árboles favoritos, luego abrió el sobre con mucha emoción y alegría.

Candy:

Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, que lindo poder decirlo libremente no crees; discúlpame el no poder estar contigo este día, pero aun hay fechas que cumplir y Robert no quiere darme vacaciones aun, es mejor así para que cuando llegue el momento podamos pasar muchos momentos agradables juntos. Espero te guste el obsequio que te envíe; dale mis saludos a Albert. Ansío verte pronto. Siempre Tuyo. Terry.

Candy – Terry! –dijo sollozando dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte.

Albert – pequeña traviesa que haces ahí.

Candy – buen día Albert, enseguida bajo –dijo sonriéndole.

Albert – que haces aquí tan temprano.

Candy – recibí carta de Terry, te envía cariños.

Albert – que amable de su parte, Feliz Cumpleaños –dijo abrazándola- no creas que me había olvidado de ti.

Candy – gracias Albert es la primera vez que compartiremos juntos mi cumpleaños.

Albert – si tienes razón, pero no será la primera ni la ultima, ven vamos a desayunar.

Candy – no tienes que ir a la oficina hoy.

Albert – no…hoy es un día especial así que nada de trabajo –dijo sonriendo de medio lado- hoy estaré contigo todo el día.

Candy – pero debo ir a la clínica el doctor Martín me espera.

Albert – por eso no te preocupes ya hable con el, y hoy no te necesitara.

Candy – como?

Albert – ven y no preguntes mas –dijo tomándola de la mano- regresemos a casa.

New York

Susana – hola Terry.

Terry – hola que haces por aquí Susana.

Susana – vine a ver si estas bien hace muchos días que no te veo.

Terry – estoy bien gracias, ya me viste así que puedes irte –dijo levantando la ceja.

Susana – porque te comportas así conmigo yo solo.

Karen – Susana que haces aquí –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Susana – eso no te importa –dijo enfurecida.

Karen – Grandchester es hora de iniciar con el ensayo.

Terry – bien vamos.

Susana – puedo quedarme para verte ensayar Terry?

Karen – no creo que sea prudente para tu salud.

Susana – a ti no te pregunte –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – es mejor que te vayas a casa y descanses, puede ser peligroso que estés aquí.

Susana – pero.

Terry – disculpa tengo que ir a ensayar nos vemos –dijo dándole la espalda.

Susana – esta bien, te veré luego –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – que le pasa? A veces no la soporto y otras me siento mal el saber que esta sola.

Karen – no te preocupes, tu hiciste lo debías hacer además ella fue quien te dejo libre para que fueras feliz.

Terry – si lo se, ahora que he vuelto a ver a Candy no dejare que nada nos separe.

Karen – aja…eso es lo que te tiene de buen humor –dijo sarcásticamente.

Terry – como dices?

Karen – desde que regresaste de tu viaje estas diferente.

Terry – mejor vamos a seguir con el ensayo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar, sin percatarse que un par de ojos azules habían visto la escena.

Susana – volvió con ella –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- por esta vez Karen tiene razón yo fui quien decidió alejarlo de mi, nunca pensé que seria tan pronto que se reconciliaran, no me será tan fácil dejar de amarte Terry.

Chicago

Annie – Feliz Cumpleaños Candy –dijo abrazándola- ya están listos nos esperan.

Candy – como? quienes?

Archie – iremos de picnic –dijo sonriendo- Feliz Cumpleaños gatita –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – gracias Archie.

Archie – esto es para ti, toma –dijo dándole una caja.

Candy – gracias Archie no te hubieras molestado –dijo mientras la abría y sacaba un hermoso sombrero- combina con mi vestido –dijo haciendo una mueca.

Albert – nunca cambiaras Archie –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – porque lo dices tío –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – nadie sabe mas de moda que tu, bien…nos vamos.

Todos se reunieron en el bosque cerca de la mansión de Lakewood, todos pasearon en bote por el lago, luego fueron a comer Annie había preparado un delicioso pastel que era el favorito de Candy, todos cantaron en coro la felicitación, todo era alegría y felicidad en ese lugar, solo podían escucharse risas.

Archie – quiero anunciarles algo importante; Annie y yo ya hemos fijado fecha para la boda.

Candy – que alegría…cuando será?

Annie – en febrero.

Albert – felicitaciones.

Candy – pero aun falta mucho tiempo.

Archie – lo suficiente para realizar los preparativos –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – propongo un brindis por los nuevos novios.

Todos – salud –dijeron al unisonido.

Archie – creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa.

Candy – como? tan pronto, me siento muy bien estando aquí.

Annie – tienes razón pero hay invitados que atender –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – que dices?

Albert – ya lo veras.

Todos reunieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la mansión.

* * *

Momentos mas tarde Albert y Archie se dirigieron a la habitación de Candy donde se encontraban las chicas arreglándose para la ocasión.

Archie – porque tardaran tanto.

Albert –que dices…tú te tardaste más que ellas.

Archie – tu sabes que me gusta lucir bien –dijo mientras tocaba la puerta- toc, toc.

Annie – adelante.

Albert – ya están listas chicas – dijo mirando a Candy asombrado por lo hermosa que se veía.

Annie – Candy – sii….

Archie – wooww se ven muy bien –dijo sonriendo- verdad Tío…tío…tío.

Albert – ehh…

Archie – que se ven lindas.

Albert – si claro que si, lista señorita cumpleañera –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo- pero primero quiero darte esto -dijo entregándole una caja de terciopelo negro y en el interior se encontraban un par de pendientes de diamantes.

Candy – ohh…Albert son hermosos -dijo colocándoselos- tu me has dado tanto que no se como agradecerte –dijo abrazándolo- y esta fiesta que la Tía Elroy hizo para mi no puedo creerlo.

Albert – pues créelo, no llores pequeña animo vamos ya es hora –dijo ofreciéndole su brazo, para lo cual ella solo asintió la cabeza.

Todos se reunieron en el gran salón para la celebración, los presentes quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Candy quien lucia como toda una dama, y no se hicieron esperar los comentarios de Elisa y Neal los cuales fueron evadidos por Archie en defensa de su prima; mientras tanto la Señora Elroy dirigió unas palabras a los presentes no sin antes de felicitar a Candy, todos quedaron atónitos al escuchar lo dicho por la Tía Abuela quien ofreció un brindis en su honor, mientras tanto Albert, Annie y Archie se preparaban para darle una sorpresa a Candy en el jardín.

Albert – ven quiero hablar contigo –dijo llevándola al jardín.

Candy – que pasa Albert - dijo siguiéndolo.

Albert – ya veras.

Candy – pero hay que atender los invitados.

Albert – no tardaremos te lo prometo.

Mientras que en el jardín los chicos se ocultaron al ver que se acercaba Candy, cuando llego al lugar todos gritaron "sorpresa" descubriendo así un nuevo estirpe de dulces candy de un color distinto a las demás…Candy se sorprendió mucho al verlas y recordó cuando Anthony le regalo su cumpleaños.

Candy – que hermosas.

Archie – el señor Smith lo cuido durante mucho tiempo.

Albert – con paciencia y esmero florecieron.

Candy – gracias.

Annie – realmente son hermosas no se comparan con ningún otra.

Albert – pedí que en esta casa también hubieran dulce candy, no solo como recuerdo de Anthony y mi hermana, sino también por ti –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – gracias chicos por ese detalle.

Archie – sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo gatita –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Annie – creo que es hora de regresar o la señora Elroy notara que no estamos.

Albert – bien vamos.

George – siento interrumpirlos –dijo acercándose- muy lindas rosas el recuerdo del Señorito Anthony siempre vive –dijo agachándose a olor las rosas- la Señora Elroy desea hablar con ustedes de inmediato por eso vine a buscarles los espera en la biblioteca.

Albert – esta bien enseguida vamos.

Archie – que querrá ahora.

Candy – no lo se, me he comportado como toda una dama –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – seguro que no es para retarte –dijo guiñando el ojo.

New York

Terry – cual era la urgencia de verme.

Eleanor – pasa por favor –dijo acercándose al escritorio- llego esta carta de Richard léela por favor.

Terry – debe ser algo importante –dijo abriendo el sobre.

Eleanor – ve tu mismo.

Terry - no entiendo -dijo furiosamente- como pudo hacer esto.

Eleanor – pide que vayamos a Londres inmediatamente para arreglarlo.

Terry – no puedo creerlo, como es posible que me hiciera esto.

Eleanor – tranquilízate hijo –dijo acercándose a el.

Terry – voy a hablar con Robert para pedirle que me de unos días y así partiremos a Londres inmediatamente –dijo saliendo furiosamente- y por supuesto que arreglare esto cuanto antes. Subió rápidamente a su auto, mientras en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras escritas por su padre. Candy! –Susurraba en silencio- esperaras por mí? No voy a dejar que nos separen una vez más.

Chicago

Albert – toc, toc.

Señora Elroy – adelante.

Albert – pediste hablar con nosotros –dijo entrando a la biblioteca seguido de Archie, Annie y Candy.

Señora Elroy – si, tengo noticias que darles a todos siéntense por favor –dijo señalando el sillón- ha llegado un telegrama de la familia de tu prometido Candice.

Archie – prometido!

Annie – como?

Albert – tan pronto.

Candy – no puede ser –dijo sorprendida.

Señora Elroy – así es, nos reuniremos con ellos en unos días –dijo levantando la ceja- bien…es todo.

Albert – como? debiste consultarlo conmigo antes de tomar una decisión.

Señora Elroy – la decisión esta tomada y Candice ha aceptado así que no puedes reprocharme nada William –dijo saliendo de la biblioteca.

Archie – como que Candy se casara -dijo asombrado- porque?

Albert – es un arreglo entre familias _–_dijo acercándose a la ventana.

Annie – y puedes hacer algo para impedirlo.

Albert – no lo se – dijo fijando su mirada hacia el jardín.

Archie – y tu estas de acuerdo Candy? –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy - si, he aceptado casarme –dijo levantándose de la silla.

Annie – que dices? –dijo asombrada_-_ y que pasara con Terry.

Candy – el no debe de enterarse de esto, prométanme que no le dirán nada yo hablare con el en su momento –dijo caminando hacia la puerta- me retiro.

Annie – espera.

Albert – es mejor que la dejemos sola un momento.

Robert – hola Candy –dijo topándose con ella.

Candy – hola Bobby.

Robert – pasa algo…te sientes bien?

Candy – ehh…si.

Robert – feliz cumpleaños –dijo entregándole un obsequio.

Candy – gracias –dijo sonriendo- no te hubieras molestado.

Robert – era lo menos que podía hacer para mi nuevo jefe –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – vamos Bobby tu sabes que somos amigos –dijo fijando su mirada en la de el.

Robert – pasa algo –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – nada…es que, tus ojos son.

Robert – lo se –dijo nerviosamente sintiendo la mirad de ella- y tu eres hermosa –dijo observándola detenidamente- tenia razón mi tío.

Candy – de que hablas.

Robert – tu eres alguien a quien no se puede olvidar tan fácil –dijo susurrando.

Elisa – vaya, vaya que fácil te olvidaste de Terry.

Robert – buenas noches señorita creo que no nos han presentado mi nombre es Robert Brower, abogado de Candy.

Elisa – ah dicho Brower –dijo sorprendida.

Robert – así es.

Elisa – no puedo creerlo usted se parece tanto a el.

Neal – como aun sigues aquí –dijo mirando a Candy- vámonos Elisa –dijo tomándola del brazo.

Elisa – espera el.

Neal – vamos no hay nada mas que hacer aquí –dijo llevándosela.

Robert – que raros son esos dos, que no son ellos parte de la familia.

Candy – se podría decir que si, pero nunca cambiaran –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Robert – a que te refieres.

Candy – ven vamos al jardín y te contare.

Todos se quedaron en shock por la reacción de Candy sobre su compromiso, no estaban de acuerdo pero Albert les contó el porque la Tía Abuela había decido realizar ese compromiso, horas mas tarde todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. , mientras que Candy se refugiaba en su cama llorando desconsoladamente observando el anillo que le dio Terry con la promesa de estar juntos para siempre.

New York

Robert – bueno chicos eso esto por hoy, lo han hecho muy bien nos vemos mañana.

Terry- puedo hablar un momento contigo.

Robert – si, adelante.

Terry – necesito pedirte unos días, debo viajar a Londres lo antes posible.

Robert – que pasa?

Terry – tengo que arreglar un problema familiar es importante, si no lo fuera no te lo pediría.

Robert – Grandchester un día de estos me vas a sacar canas verdes –dijo sonriendo- esta bien pero deberás irte después de la función, pero recuerda que ya estamos en las funciones finales de la temporada.

Terry – lo se, te prometo esforzarme mas; gracias Robert.

Chicago

Varios días han pasado desde la fiesta, todos seguían con la misma rutina, Albert, Archie, Robert y George iban a la oficina todos los días, Candy quien seguía ayudando en la clínica y Annie continuaba con los preparativos para su boda.

Annie – cuando partirán.

Candy – mañana.

Annie – tan pronto.

Dorothy – Señorita Candy esto es para usted –dijo extendiendo un sobre.

Candy – gracias Dorothy.

Annie – cuando le dirás a Terry.

Candy – no lo se.

Archie – se que es un aristócrata malcriado pero debes decírselo cuanto antes –dijo entrando a la biblioteca.

Candy – si lo hare –dijo cabizbaja- voy al jardín nos vemos luego.

Archie – no la entiendo, cuando esta triste esta contenta.

Annie – nunca cambiara, pero me siento triste por ella.

Candy corría por el bosque cerca de la mansión a trepar a su árbol favorito para leer la carta de Terry, mientras abría el sobre sus manos temblaban de emoción y tristeza a la vez, acerco la hoja a su nariz y aspiro profundamente el aroma que desprendía hasta quedarse impregnada de el.

Candy:

Creo que tendré que acostumbrarte a llamarte así y dejar a un lado tarzán pecoso…jajaja, solo han pasado algunos días sin verte y ya te extraño, espero estar pronto de vuelta en Chicago para tenerte conmigo y no dejarte ir nunca mas, necesito escuchar tu voz, abrazarte, besarte y sobre todo extraño ver tus pecas…jajaja me imagino que cara estarás poniendo pero no te pongas así, tu sabes que esa es la manera en que puedo decirte que te amo. Tengo que salir de viaje varios días, pero volveré pronto por ti, Eleanor te manda cariños; se que me reprenderás por no llamarla mama jajaja pero espero lo hagas cuando me veas, por favor te pido que esperes por mi. Siempre tuyo. Terry

Candy – Terry! –dijo mientras una lágrima caía en su mejilla- si pudiera decirte.

Robert – hola Candy estas bien? –dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Candy – ehh…si hola Bobby –dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro.

Robert – puedo acompañarte?

Candy – como?

Robert – si puedo trepar al árbol, no creas que por vestir traje me lo impide –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – esta bien te ayudare.

Robert – no te molestes soy un experto –dijo dando un brinco y empezar a subir- hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia –dijo sentándose a la par de ella- es un lugar muy hermoso –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – si mucho, desde aquí puedes ver el lago, por allá se encuentra la colina de Pony –dijo señalando.

Robert – puedo sentir el viento tocar mi rostro, ya había olvidado lo que se siente trepar en un árbol.

Candy – como supiste donde encontrarme.

Robert – me he dado cuenta que siempre vienes a este árbol; espero no haberte interrumpido –dijo señalando el sobre.

Candy – ohh no…-dijo moviendo su cabeza- es una carta de Terry.

Robert – lo recuerdo.

Candy – si.

Robert – es tu novio?

Candy – este bueno yo.

Robert – se nota que lo quieres mucho.

Candy – tu crees –dijo sonrojándose- lo quiero con todo mi corazón, pero ahora ya no podrá haber nada entre nosotros.

Robert – espera a que sucedan las cosas antes de que puedas confirmar eso.

Candy – como? Albert te lo contó.

Robert – si, debía saberlo no…recuerda que soy tu abogado –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – bueno es que.

Robert – me contó cuales son sus planes así que no te precipites, debes pensar bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión; bueno es hora de bajar Archie nos espera en la biblioteca.

New York

Horas mas tarde Terry conducía por las calles de Manhattan hacia la casa de Eleanor; al llegar observo en las afueras un vehiculo que no conocía, pero aun así se bajo y entro dirigiéndose a la sala se sorprendió quien se encontraba ahí.

Richard – hola Terence –dijo dirigiéndose a el.

Terry – pensé que nos esperarías.

Richard – así es como me saludas –dijo levantando la ceja, para lo cual Eleanor se acerco a ellos.

Eleanor – caballeros nos sentamos –dijo señalando el sillón.

Terry – ha que debemos el honor de tu visita.

Richard – vine hace unos días por negocios.

Terry – ahora me puedes explicar porque lo hiciste.

Richard – no puedo darte ninguna explicación, solo puedo decirte que lo siento y que lo arreglaremos pronto, además de eso quiero que a partir de hoy no deseo que te veas a escondidas con tu madre, ya he escuchado muchos rumores sobre ustedes y creo que ya es tiempo que sepan la verdad sobre tu origen.

Eleanor – como dices? –dijo llevándose su mano a la boca.

Richard – ahora ya no hay nada que ocultar.

Terry – estas seguro que eso no afectara tu reputación –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – por eso no hay de que preocuparse, estoy orgulloso de ti de lo que has logrado por ti mismo sin depender de mi –dijo seriamente, mientras que Eleanor y Terry se sorprendieron al escuchar lo dicho por el duque, quien solo siguió hablando y explicándoles lo ocurrido los últimos meses. Luego se dirigieron al comedor siguiendo con la conversación.

Richard – bien partiremos pasado mañana.

Eleanor – tan pronto.

Terry – entre mas rápido mejor…me retiro –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- feliz noche.

Eleanor – feliz noche cariño; y bien –dijo dirigiéndose al duque- porque lo hiciste.

Richard – en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor para el, pero nunca espera que hiciera lo que hizo –dijo sonriendo- escapar del colegio y venir a América.

Eleanor – tu siempre has querido ordenarle que hacer, no creo que lo permita mas ya no es chiquillo al que puedas manipular a tu antojo.

Richard – lo se, por eso fue que decidí decirles toda la verdad pero sino hubiera sido por esa carta todo hubiera quedado en el olvido.

Eleanor – espero puedas hacer algo al respecto.

Richard – hare todo lo que este en mis manos, bueno me retiro.

Eleanor – esta bien hasta pronto.

Chicago

Una carta con un triste contenido era depositada en el correo por una chica que perdía las esperanzas de estar nuevamente con el amor de su vida.

Terry

Recibí tu carta y que bueno que ya te hayas aprendido mi nombre. Al leer tus palabras me haces estremecerme, yo también te extraño; pero no se si pueda esperar por ti mas tiempo, no se si volveré a verte, por favor te pido que no me preguntas nada, esta es la ultima carta que te escribo, no me busques mas porque ya no existe el tu y yo; te devuelvo tu libertad y tu promesa de matrimonio, espero que encuentres a alguien con quien ser feliz, por ahora no te puedo decir los motivos que me impulsan a decirte esto, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar que siempre te voy a amar con todo mi corazón. Candy.

Ese mismo día la familia Andrey salía de la mansión con rumbo incierto hacia una nueva vida para Candy, sin saber que le deparara el destino de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Días mas tarde Terry caminaba con su madre por las fabulosas calles de Londres, contándole los momentos que paso en el colegio y de cómo conoció a Candy, de sus encuentros en el zoológico Blue River, hasta los días que paso en el cuarto de meditación, lo que paso en Escocia, y la razón por la cual decidió abandonar el colegio. Luego de un rato decidieron regresar a la mansión del Duque.

Richard – disfrutaron el paseo –dijo abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca.

Eleanor – mucho, son tantos recuerdos –dijo con una sonrisa- más al escuchar a Terry tan entusiasmado hablando de Candy.

Richard – Candy –dijo levantando la ceja- la chica del carruaje –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – del carruaje, no entiendo –dijo entrando al lugar.

Terry – creo que olvide contarte esa parte, pero papa podrá contártela mejor –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Meredith – toc, toc.

Richard – adelante.

Meredith – mi Lord, ya están aquí los abogados que mando a llamar.

Richard – hazlos pasar por favor.

Meredith – si mi Lord.

Eleanor – abogados -dijo asombrada.

Terry – quieres explicarme que significa esto.

Richard – ya lo sabrás –dijo acercándose al escritorio.

Señor Evans – buenas tardes mi Lord –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señor Jones – buenas tardes mi Lord.

Richard –adelante por favor quiero presentarles a mi hijo mayor Terrence.

Señor Evans-Señor Jones – mucho gusto mi Lord –dijeron al unisonido.

Richard – ella es Eleanor Beaker la madre de Terrence.

Señor Evans-Señor Jones – mucho gusto Madam –dijeron al unisonido.

Richard – bien empecemos –dijo acomodándose en la silla.

Terry – un momento –dijo seriamente- quieres explicarnos que significa esto, que quieres que empecemos.

Richard – Señor Evans por favor puede decirle a Terrence el motivo de esta reunión.

Señor Evans – si mi Lord, muy sencillo Joven Grandchester hemos venido a dejarle estos documentos –dijo sacándolos del portafolio- como usted vera –dijo acomodándose los lentes- como es de su conocimiento siendo el hijo mayor del duque usted es el heredero universal de la familia Grandchester.

Terry – como dice? –dijo levantándose de la silla- yo no te he pedido nada padre, tu sabes que yo.

Richard – prosiga Señor Evans –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Señor Evans – si mi Lord, usted al firmar estos documentos desde el día de hoy usted será el dueño de todas las propiedades, negocios y fortuna de la familia Grandchester.

Señor Jones – usted tiene derecho a decidir si desea hacerlo o no.

Terry – ya te había dicho que no quiero tu herencia y mucho menos el ducado.

Richard – tu eres el único en quien confío –dijo parándose de la silla- yo se que tu podrás sacar adelante esta familia además tu puedes decidir cuando tomar el ducado, desde el momento que firmes estos papeles tu serás el dueño absoluto de la fortuna Grandchester, pero mientras yo este vivo siempre estaré a cargo de los negocios y al frente de la compañía, cuando yo falte tu tendrás que asumir el poder por medio de un asesor, así que si crees que voy a quitarte lo que las logrado te equivocas, yo solo pretendo que tengas lo que te corresponde y que lo tomes cuando tu lo decidas.

Terry – como? pero no lo necesito.

Richard – por favor lo hago por tu futuro –dijo en tono de suplica- con esto y la disolución de tu compromiso podrás ir en busca de Candy para casarte libremente.

Eleanor – Richard tiene razón cariño –dijo acercándose a Terry- solo tu podrás hacerlo incluyendo a tu futura familia, además tu puedes aceptar el ducado cuando desees hacerlo.

Terry – pero no lo merezco –dijo cabizbajo- no me porte contigo.

Richard – eso ya es parte del pasado olvídalo, ahora entiendo porque te comportabas así…pero yo siempre te he querido y has sido mi favorito, tu eres el fruto del verdadero amor –dijo mirando a Eleanor- puede ser que nunca te lo hice saber pero así es, siempre he querido lo mejor para ti.

Eleanor – Richard! –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – esta bien…acepto pero no quiero que me obligues a tomar el ducado a menos que yo lo decida.

Richard – claro, además esta estipulado en una de las cláusulas.

Señor Jones – vera que no se arrepentirá Joven Grandchester.

Richard – prosiga por favor Señor Jones.

Los abogados leyeron y explicaron a Terry de que se trataban los documentos, los cuales reviso por ultima vez y firmo sin duda alguna, vino a su mente la sonrisa de Candy, luego se dirigió a su madre la abrazo, y luego le dio un abrazo a su padre como un gesto de agradecimiento.

Señor Evans – la copia de los documentos se los haremos llegar en dos días.

Señor Jones – felicidades joven Grandchester nos retiramos –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señor Evans – madam –dijo dirigiéndose a Eleanor.

Richard – gracias por todo caballeros, quedo en espera de los documentos.

Señor Jones – si mi Lord, me encargare personalmente de eso –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Eleanor – bueno me retiro deseo ir a descansar.

Richard – un momento, hay algo mas que debo decirles, mañana por la noche será la reunión así que te pido por favor te tranquilices y estés listo para hablar con ellos.

Eleanor – tan pronto.

Richard – así lo ha querido la tutora de la joven, bueno me retiro nos veremos en la cena –dijo saliendo de la biblioteca.

Océano Atlántico

Albert – pasa algo.

Candy – nada…solo recordaba que fue una noche de neblina como esta que lo vi por primera vez en el Mauritania –dijo recostándose en la barandilla.

Albert – si, lo se; no te preocupes todo saldrá bien –dijo parándose a la par de ella.

Candy – siempre desee volver a este lugar pero nunca imagine que lo haría de esta manera.

Albert – pequeña no tienes porque sentirte así, ahora estoy contigo.

Candy – y si no resulta, si la Tía Abuela se opone y te repudia como cabeza de los Andrey.

Albert – a pesar de todo se que no lo haría no permitiría que eso sucediera, por mi no te preocupes.

George – Señor William, Señorita Candy están ahí?

Candy – si George, que pasa?

George – es muy tarde, por favor entren, el capitán me informo que por la mañana desembarcaremos.

Albert – esta bien George, nos cuidas como niños chiquitos –dijo sonriendo.

George – debo hacerlo porque ambos son muy traviesos –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Candy – bien, regresemos.

Archie – donde estaban?

Candy – fui a dar un paseo.

Albert – yo también –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – quieren tomar el te conmigo, traje chocolates también –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – esta bien.

Archie – sabia que no te negarías –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Candy – oye -dijo frunciendo la nariz para luego reír.

Robert – buenas noches pensé que ya dormían.

Candy – hola Bobby quieres tomar el te con nosotros?

Robert – será un honor –dijo sonriendo.

George – me parece el que joven Brower se llevaba muy bien con Archie y Candy.

Albert – si tienes razón; pero creo cada vez es mas amigo de Candy.

George – hizo una buena elección señor.

Albert – eso espero.

George – me retiro –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy – Albert nos acompañas.

Albert – si pequeña –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – bueno que pensaron en la propuesta que les hice.

Archie – por favor no hablemos de eso por ahora.

Candy – creo que estoy de acuerdo con Archie –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – esta bien será como tú digas.

Albert – no la consientas tanto o se mal acostumbrara.

Candy – que dices?

Robert – pues yo solo pretendo.

Albert – lo se –dijo sonriendo- no te preocupes era una broma.

Archie – mejor juguemos damas, que les parece.

Candy – bien.

Robert – me parece bien, cuídate Archie que te ganare.

Archie – eso lo veremos.

Continuara…

Hola de nuevo…les dejo un capitulo mas espero lo hayan disfrutado; quiero aprovechar el espacio para agradecer por sus comentarios…igual les recuerdo dejar sus reviews saben que son importantes para mi y desempeño de este trabajo. Se les quiere, Angie!


	5. CAPITULO V FIESTA DE COMPROMISO

Hola les dejo un nuevo capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios en verdad los aprecio muchísimo y que me permiten cada dia aventurarme mas en el sueño de la escritura…hare todo lo posible por actualizar cada semana, sigan disfrutando de esta historia y recuerden dejarme sus reviews sus opiniones y comentarios son importantes para mi. Se les quiere. Angie!

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO V**

**FIESTA DE COMPROMISO**

Un automóvil entraba a una elegante mansión, llevando consigo a una dama a la que su familia había decidido su futuro; Candy con la mirada hacia abajo no se atrevía a mirar los alrededores, se sentía triste aturdida, porque se casaría con alguien a quien no había visto nunca, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de Anthony, Terry, sus amigos del colegio, el Hogar de Pony, sus madres y de cuando viajo por primera vez a aquella ciudad desconocida. Pronto el automóvil se detuvo frente a la entrada de tan majestuoso castillo como los cuentos de hadas, bajando primero la Señora Elroy seguida de Albert, George, Archie, Candy y Robert.

Albert – estas lista Candy –dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Candy – si –dijo saliendo del automóvil, mientras observaba aquel inmenso lugar como si fuera una cárcel de la que nunca podría salir.

Mayordomo – adelante, bienvenidos por favor síganme –dijo llevándolos a la biblioteca- esperen un momento por favor –dijo cerrando la enorme puerta.

Todos miraban a su alrededor a excepción de Candy quien solamente se sentó en uno de los sillones mas apartados del lugar, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo que la caracterizaba, aunque vistiera un elegante y fino vestido confeccionado especialmente para ella a solicitud de la Tía Abuela, en sus pensamientos solo se encontraba Terry mientras observaba el anillo que el mismo coloco en su dedo para lo que solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro.

Albert – te sientes bien?

Candy – si, solo estoy un poco nerviosa –dijo titubeando.

Albert – no te preocupes, pronto acabaremos con esto.

Candy – no quiero que por mi culpa tu.

Albert – nada me pasara –dijo interrumpiéndola- todo saldrá bien te lo prometo.

Candy – si –dijo nerviosamente.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió repentinamente, la atención de todos los ahí presentes se dirigió hacia la entrada observando a un caballero muy elegante de cabellos blancos ingresando, Candy al escuchar cerrar la puerta bajo su mirada y por un instante cerro los ojos con temor, no pudiendo ver de quien se trataba solo escucho una voz que decía.

Caballero - Bienvenida Señora Elroy –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señora Elroy – gracias por recibirnos.

Albert – mucho gusto mi nombre es William Andrey, le presento a mi sobrino Archibald Cornwell, mi asesor George Williams y el abogado de mi hija Robert Brower.

Archie – Robert – mucho gusto –dijeron al unisonido.

George – que gusto verlo de nuevo –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Caballero - mucho gusto…vaya que sorpresa nunca imagine que alguien tan joven fuera la cabeza de la familia.

Albert – entiendo que no esperaba verme.

Caballero – la verdad no, solo esperaba a la Señora Elroy; pero me alegra que estén todos aquí para arreglar esto.

Albert – como dice?

Señora Elroy – ella es Candice White Andrey –dijo interrumpiéndolo, mientras señalando el lugar donde se encontraba.

Caballero - mucho gusto Señorita Andrey –dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraba.

Candy – esa voz –dijo así misma- donde la he escuchado –dijo mientras abría los ojos para ponerse de pie- mucho gusto -dijo acercándose a el caballero, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando pudo ver el rostro del padre de su prometido- no puede ser –dijo con sorpresa.

Richard - pero si tu eres -dijo con una sonrisa- vaya, vaya que sorpresa, no pensé verte de nuevo y en estas condiciones.

Albert –como? Ustedes se conocen -dijo sorprendido.

Richard – si, desde hace tiempo.

Candy – usted es el padre de Terry –dijo con asombro.

Albert – como?

Archie – queeee?

Robert – vaya sorpresa.

Albert - eso quiere decir que el compromiso matrimonial de Candy es con Terrence -dijo asombrado.

Richard – me temo que si -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Archie – no puedo creerlo.

Richard – no sabía que Candy era su hija Señor William.

Albert – es mi hija adoptiva.

Richard – oh ya entiendo.

Señora Elroy – como se conocen?

Albert – Terrence y Candy estudiaron en el San Pablo.

Señora Elroy – el es el chico por quien Candy dejo el colegio –dijo levantando la ceja- William me debes una explicación.

Albert – ella no dejo el colegio por el, hablaremos después sobre este tema Tía.

Eleanor - toc, toc.

Richard – adelante estábamos esperándolos –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry - Eleanor – buenas tardes –dijeron al unisonido.

Eleanor – bienvenidos.

Terry – que hacen ustedes aquí –dijo sorprendido.

Albert – no te alegras de verme –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – pero yo –dijo sorprendido- no me esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Archie – y nosotros tampoco.

Terry – donde esta –dijo quedándose en silencio fue en ese momento que se encontró con esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que tanto ama- Candy! -dijo acercándose a ella- que haces aquí.

Candy – yo –dijo sollozando.

Richard – Terrence –dijo interrumpiéndola- quiero presentarte a tu prometida la Señorita Candice White Andrey.

Eleanor –como? –dijo sorprendida- porque no nos dijiste que era Candy de quien se trataba el compromiso.

Terry – es enserio lo que dices?

Richard – si muy en serio; yo no sabía que ella era una de los Andrey, además solo la vi un par de veces en el colegio.

Albert – tía puedes explicarnos que significa esto y porque no nos dijiste quien era el prometido de Candy nos hubieras ahorrado tantas preocupaciones.

Señora Elroy – fue hace tanto tiempo que arregle este compromiso con el Duque de Grandchester; no sabia que ellos se conocían, aun eran niños cuando firmamos aquellos documentos; pero a caso tu no los leíste bien, ahí figura el nombre del Duque.

Albert – la verdad no, estaba tan molesto que no percate en ese detalle, tu lo sabias George.

George – no.

Señora Elroy – dejemos esto tal y como esta.

Albert – tienes razón hablaremos luego.

Richard – por favor su atención, hay algo que quiere decir Terrence –dijo dirigiéndose a el.

Archie – como?

Robert – que?

Eleanor – cariño…estas bien –dijo acercándose a el.

Terry – si mama estoy bien…un poco…no se como explicarlo, nunca pensé que.

Albert – que es lo que quieres decirnos –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – estoy demasiado sorprendido para hablar.

Archie – parece que si…están destinados a estar juntos –dijo susurrando.

Robert – ya lo creo.

Candy – Terry –dijo fijando su mirada en la de el.

Terry – yo venia a.

Candy – Terry! -dijo abrazándolo- no puedo creerlo, que eres tu…tenia tanto miedo y.

Terry – no llores ahora ya no habrá quien nos separe te lo prometí lo recuerdas –dijo correspondiendo su abrazo.

Señora Elroy – mmm pero no tiene que decir antes algo joven Grandchester.

Terry – como dice?

Señora Elroy – debes hablar con William si quieres casarte con Candice.

Terry – bueno yo –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- lo hare como debe de ser.

Albert – será mejor que los dejemos solos un momento para que puedan conversar y se pongan de acuerdo en los preparativos de la boda –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Richard – estoy de acuerdo –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – me acompañan por favor –dijo aun sorprendida, mientras todos salieron de la biblioteca.

Candy – no lo puedo creer.

Terry – porque no me dijiste que vendrías a Londres.

Candy – no lo sabia, mucho menos que eras tu.

Terry – lo mismo pensé, y yo que venia decidido a romper ese absurdo compromiso.

Candy – yo también venia a lo mismo.

Terry – aun no lo creo –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – porque te ríes.

Terry – por los juegos que hace el destino, es curioso no lo crees.

Momentos mas tarde conversaban de lo sucedido momentos antes, se contaron todo lo relacionado al compromiso de ambos, ella diciendo que había aceptado por apoyar a Albert, y el le confeso que venia a romper el compromiso porque con quien el deseaba estar era con ella. Después de todo ambos sonreían felices sin saber que un pacto de familia los uniría de nuevo.

Terry – yo aun no puedo creer lo que me dices, por todo lo que hemos pasado y que estemos juntos aquí en Londres nuevamente –dijo acercándose a ella rodeándola con sus brazos.

Candy – Terry –dijo con infinita ternura abrazándolo acomodándose en su pecho cerrando sus ojos sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, el sentir a Terry junto a ella; su calor, su aroma, el latir de su corazón la hacía volar y sentirse libre.

Terry – mi tarzán con pecas –dijo recibiéndola felizmente, mientras que aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, sintiendo la calidez de cu cuerpo con el de el; con su mano levanto su barbilla y mirándola a los ojos le dijo- te amo, te prometí que estaríamos juntos siempre –dijo sonriendo, en ese momento aprisiono su boca con la de Candy para entregarle un beso apasionado y ella correspondiendo con la misma intensidad lo abrazo con mucha mas fuerza, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y el estrechándola por la cintura jalándola hacia el; ambos eran dueños de aquel momento donde se decían todo con un solo beso, fue tan irreal ese momento que no deseaban separarse mas, luego el sonrío acariciando su rostro y perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos, para lo cual ella solo pudo observarlo con admiración y amor respondiendo a su sonrisa y diciendo Te Amo.

Richard – toc, toc.

Terry – adelante –dijo separándose de Candy tomándola de la mano.

Richard – espero no interrumpir –dijo adentrándose en la biblioteca.

Terry – no para nada, ya íbamos a reunirnos con ustedes.

Richard – Candy me dejas hablar un momento a solas con Terrence.

Candy – si Duque de Grandchester.

Richard – por favor llámame por mi nombre, mas que ahora en adelante seremos familia –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

Candy – gracias –dijo recibiendo el abrazo del duque, mientras observaba a Terry a través de el- me retiro –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Richard – no te había visto tan feliz desde que dejaste el colegio –dijo acercándose al escritorio.

Terry – la verdad es que aun no salgo de la impresión y yo que venia dispuesto a romper el compromiso que tú hiciste para mí.

Richard – ya lo se, fue mi culpa y ya te he pedido disculpas –dijo abriendo uno de los cajones- esto es para ti –dijo sacando una elegante cajita de terciopelo azul- bueno mejor dicho es para ella.

Terry – como? -dijo extiendo su mano para recibirla- pero no puedo aceptarlo podré comprarlo con mi dinero.

Richard – por favor tómalo este anillo debió de ser de tu madre –dijo acercándose a el- ha pasado de generación en generación de esta familia, y el turno era de tu madre pero -dijo cabizbajo- bueno tu sabes el resto de la historia.

Terry – te entiendo –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Richard – acéptalo, ella se lo merece es muy buena y ahora que va a ser tu esposa le pertenece así será de ahora en adelante, bueno y dime ya se lo preguntaste –dijo saliendo con el de la biblioteca.

Terry – aun no, olvide ese detalle –dijo sonriendo- quiero hacer algo especial para ella.

Richard – esta bien, pero no te tardes –dijo dirigiéndose a donde todos estaban reunidos.

Candy – permiso –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Eleanor – ohh Candy felicidades –dijo abrazándola- siempre supe que tu deberías de ser la esposa de mi Terry.

Candy – gracias señora.

Eleanor – dime por mi nombre por favor.

Albert – felicitaciones pequeña –dijo abrazándola- como te sientes.

Candy – aun no lo puedo creer, pero me siento muy feliz –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- todo te lo debo a ti.

Albert – creo que el crédito debemos dárselo a la tía –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Candy – ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – solo espero que ese aristócrata malcriado te cuide bien –dijo dándole un beso- bueno gatita te deseo todo lo mejor.

Candy – gracias Archie y recuerda que.

Archie – ya se, te prometo no llamarlo así de nuevo.

Robert – felicidades Candy –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – gracias Bobby –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – y bien a mi no me felicitan –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – claro –dijo acercándose a el.

Terry – puedes decirle a tu abogaducho que suelte a mi prometida –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – Terry! –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Robert – lo siento –dijo mirándola.

Candy – no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – felicidades cariño –dijo abrazándolo- deja ya de ser tan celoso –dijo susurrándole al oído.

Terry – ven amor –dijo tomando a Candy de la mano.

Richard – bien creo que es hora de celebrar.

Llegada la noche todos se reunieron en el comedor para cenar, donde no se hicieron esperar de nuevo los buenos deseos para la nueva pareja ofreciendo un brindis en su honor; horas mas tarde todos se retiraron no sin antes agradecer al Duque de Grandchester la atención prestada hacia ellos, quedándose en reunirse al siguiente día para ver las posibles fechas de la boda antes de regresar a America.

Londres

Ya habían pasados dos días después de aquella reunión, al final de todo se cumplió con el pacto de familia que se había preparado desde hace años, todos estaban felices por el pronto acontecimiento.

Terry había invitado a Candy a dar un paseo por Londres; fue por ella al hotel donde se hospedaba ese día llego temprano, ya que le tenia una gran sorpresa. Ambos se reunieron en la recepción del hotel, luego la llevo hasta su automóvil recorriendo las calles de la ciudad y recordando aquellos momentos en el colegio.

Terry – llegamos –dijo estacionando el automóvil.

Candy – tan pronto.

Terry – ya veras te tengo una sorpresa -dijo tomando la cesta de picnic en sus manos- será muy romántico –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – este lugar te parece romántico –dijo levantando la ceja, mientras observaba una enorme y fea pared.

Terry – ya veras.

Candy – donde estará la entrada –dijo moviendo su cabeza buscándola.

Terry – quien te dijo que necesitamos una puerta para entrar –dijo señalando el árbol.

Candy – treparemos para entrar.

Terry –no me digas que tienes miedo –dijo caminando hacia el árbol para subir.

Candy – pero alguien nos puede ver.

Terry – no te preocupes este lugar esta vacío, no hay nadie aquí, así nadie nos interrumpirá –dijo sonriendo- vamos toma mi mano –dijo ofreciéndosela.

Candy – esta bien subiré –dijo tomando la mano de Terry; ambos treparon el árbol como era ya costumbre para ellos y lograron cruzar la enorme pared.

Terry – ahora debo vendarte los ojos –dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo.

Candy – que pretendes Terry –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Terry – confía en mi –dijo acercándose a ella dándole un beso en los labios, mientras aprovechaba para vendarle los ojos.

Candy – esta bien.

Tomados de la mano caminaron por varios minutos, Candy podía sentir la suave brisa de verano sobre su rostro y el viento susurrándole en su oído.

Terry – bien llegamos, pero aun no puedes quitarte la venda.

Candy – donde estamos?

Terry – ya veras –dijo mientras sacaba su armónica del bolsillo y empezó a tocar su melodía favorita, a lo que Candy al escucharla suspiro.

Terry – ahora puedes quitarte la venda –dijo ayudándola.

Candy – no puede ser, la segunda colina de pony –dijo sonriendo- todo sigue igual que antes, pero como es que entramos aquí sin permiso.

Terry – no te preocupes es verano y todos están en Escocia recuerdas –dijo colocándose frente a ella.

Candy – si lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer que estábamos aquí en esta colina bailando tú y yo; festival de mayo del colegio –dijo tomándolo de las manos, acto que lo estremeció.

Terry – y yo recuerdo a una mona colgando de una soga blanca desde el cuarto de las chicas al cuarto de los chicos –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – lindos recuerdos no -dijo suspirando.

Terry – recuerdas que me pediste que fuéramos de picnic.

Candy – si lo recuerdo.

Terry - por eso decidí venir a nuestra colina favorita –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – gracias Terry.

Terry – pero aun hay algo mas que debo hacer –dijo arrodillándose lentamente frente a ella, la cara de asombro de Candy no se hizo esperar, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, sus piernas empezaban a temblar y sus manos se pusieron frías, pero sus ojos se iluminaron con mayor intensidad llegando el momento preciso para escuchar de labios de Terry lo que mas anhelaba- Candy aceptas ser mi esposa –dijo viéndola a los ojos sin titubear, al mismo tiempo sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña y elegante caja de terciopelo azul abriéndola lentamente dejando ver un hermoso y fino anillo en oro blanco entrelazado con unos pequeños pétalos alrededor envolviendo un hermoso diamante en el centro y dentro la frase grabada "el amor conquista todo" para lo que Candy solo abrió los ojos para observar tan hermosa joya, mientras que Terry la tomaba con sus manos para colocarlo en el dedo anular de ella, Candy dejo escapar unas lagrimas al mismo tiempo bajando para quedar frente a Terry.

Candy – si…si…acepto –dijo acercando su boca a la de el.

Terry – mi amor –dijo besándola entrelazando sus manos con las de ella- me haces tan feliz –dijo rodeándola con sus brazos.

Candy – tu también –dijo sonriendo- tengo todo lo que he deseado.

Todo en el ambiente se respiraba felicidad y amor, ambos arreglaron el lugar para disfrutar del picnic y haciendo un brindis por su futuro, pasaron varias horas en el colegio San Pablo recordando los momentos que pasaron ahí, el lugar les daba la bienvenida como a sus hijos predilectos, no pudieron evitar recordar aquel doloroso momento que había cambiado sus destinos para siempre. Al atardecer regresaban a la mansión del Duque ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro, allá se encontraban todos reunidos y contaron todo lo acontecido, Eleanor lloraban de alegría, Archie y Albert estrechaban la mano de Terry, Robert solo se dignaba a ver la escena, mientras que la Señora Elroy conversaba con el Duque. Días después todos regresaron a America para hacer los preparativos de la boda. Candy y Terry decidieron que se realizaría en Chicago, en el mes de Diciembre; la tía abuela y Eleonor se encargarían de organizar todo lo que fuera necesario para el enlace.

Océano Atlántico

Todos se reunían en el gran salón para cenar cada noche, ya habían pasado unos días después de haber tomado el barco de regreso a America, el cual llevaba consigo un par de corazones ilusionados y enamorados embarcándolos hacia una nueva vida juntos. La última noche del viaje se llevo a cabo un baile, en el cual se presento la familia Andrey como invitado de honor. El brindis no se hizo esperar así como las felicitaciones para la nueva pareja, momentos después Candy y Terry se dirigieron a cubierta a disfrutar del paisaje.

Candy – que hermosa noche –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – no tan hermosa como tu –dijo abrazándola por detrás- recuerdas que en una noche así te vi por primera vez.

Candy – siempre la recordare –dijo cerrando sus ojos- pero se te olvida que aun recuerdo que te burlaste de mis pecas –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Terry – jajajaja no te enojes mi amor, es que no quise aceptar en ese momento que me gustaste, y mi único escape fue decírtelo – dijo sonriendo.

Candy – pues no me parece gracioso –dijo seriamente- pero te perdonaría todo por ser tú.

Terry – te amo tanto, no podría estar lejos de ti nuevamente –dijo inclinando de lado su cabeza para besar esos labios color carmín que tanto le gustaban.

Esa noche fue el único testigo del encuentro del verdadero amor, así como fue aquel recuerdo de amor años atrás, la luz de la luna consolaba los rostros de Terry y Candy quienes seguían inundando sus sueños en un eterno beso.

Continuara….


	6. CAPITULO VI EL ANUNCIO

Hola aquí les dejo un capitulo mas, mil gracias por leer y adentrarse en esta nueva aventura, por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews sus opiniones y comentarios son importantes para mi…nos vemos en el siguiente cap…se les quiere miles. Angie!

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO VI**

**EL ANUNCIO**

_"__Como en un sueño voy a tu encuentro, con el corazón entre las manos y mi alma a flor de piel, esperando que puedas tomarlo para que lo estreches en tu pecho y puedas darle a mi vida la luz que tu mirada me regalo aquel verano y me dejes entrar en tu corazón para siempre"_

**Chicago**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, desde su regreso a Chicago Candy hacia la misma rutina de siempre, trabajando en la clínica del Doctor Martín como voluntaria, tal y como lo había pedido la tía Abuela ya que prefería que se supiera que lo hacia como una obra de caridad y no como una empleada mas; escribió a Paty una carta contándole todo lo acontecido los últimos días, de lo feliz que era al fin después de todo y que la esperaría el día de su boda. También fue a visitar el Hogar de Ponny a contarles a todos sobre su pronta boda, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte de la hermana María y la Señorita Ponny quienes le dieron su bendición y prometieron estar presentes en tan importante evento. Días después Candy devolvió el apartamento que alquilaba en la ciudad, ya que viviría en la mansión Andrey hasta el día de su boda como se lo había pedido Albert. Los preparativos corrían a cargo de la tía Elroy y Eleanor quienes se ocupaban de todos los detalles. Archie y Albert juntamente con George y Robert se dirigían a diario a la oficina. Mientras tanto Terry seguía en New York para continuar con su trabajo.

A pesar de todos los intentos de mantener en secreto la boda, no fue posible se sabia muy bien que Albert era una persona perseguida por los medios siendo uno de los solteros mas cotizados del momento, por lo cual en cualquier evento que el asistía siempre iba acompañado de Candy, y nunca faltaban los reporteros que siempre iban por alguna primicia por parte del Patriarca del Clan Andrey o de su acompañante; en uno de esos eventos siempre era notoria la presencia de Candy luciendo hermosa; un reportero se acerco a ella buscando alguna información de Albert pero pronto noto algo diferente en ella, una preciosa sortija de compromiso se encontraba en su dedo anular lo cual no paso desapercibido para el, así que pronto la noticia no se hizo esperar, y una pequeña reseña se encontraba en los periódicos de la ciudad _**"Candice White Andrey, hija del famoso William Andrey contraerá nupcias muy pronto".**_

George – toc, toc.

Albert –adelante.

George – leíste ya el diario?

Albert – aun no.

George – sabes es importante que leas la pagina de sociales –dijo entregándoselo en las manos.

Albert – porque lo dices.

George – velo tu mismo.

Albert - como es posible que esta gente tenga esa información, prometí a Candy que aun no se haría publico -dijo tirando el diario sobre el escritorio.

George – sabes bien que aunque mantuvieran el secreto se enterarían pronto, recuerda que la prensa esta pendiente de cada movimiento que hagas.

Albert – lo se, bueno ya ni modo.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad una familia se reunía para tomar el desayuno juntos.

Mucama – aquí esta el diario de hoy señor.

Señor Legan – gracias –dijo tomándolo en sus manos- veamos como están los negocios el día de hoy, al llegar al centro en la pagina del lado derecho pudo observar el nombre de Candy, leyó el articulo y solo logro sonreír.

Señora Legan – que pasa querido –dijo levantando la ceja- pasa algo malo?

Señor Legan – no, para nada…al contrario es una buena noticia –dijo sonriente- me alegro mucho por ella.

Señora Legan – de que hablas…de quien hablas?

Señor Legan - de Candy por supuesto.

Señora Legan – como?

Señor Legan – porque se casara pronto según el diario.

Neal – Eliza – Señora Legan – como? –dijeron al unisonido.

Eliza – como que Candy se casara, con quien?

Neal – déjame ver el periódico papa –dijo extendiendo su mano, los ojos se abrieron como platos al leer el articulo publicado, luego sonrío sarcásticamente.

Eliza – de que te ríes Neal.

Neal – creo que perdiste Eliza.

Neal – anda dime.

Neal – a puesto que es Grandchester –dijo sin más, los ojos de Eliza se abrieron completamente.

Eliza – no puede ser -dijo sorprendida- pero no se supone que esta con Susana Marlow.

Neal – al parecer no es así.

Señora Legan – dejen de preocuparse por lo que haga Candy no es de importancia –dijo al observar la reacción de Eliza.

Señor Legan – no se porque se sorprenden, bueno querida nos vemos pronto –dijo levantándose de su silla dejando a todos en silencio.

New York

Robert – bien Terry pues no queda más que felicitarte –dijo abrazándolo.

Terry – gracias…sabía que entenderías.

Robert – pero dime algo –dijo acomodándose en su silla- aun piensas seguir en la compañía.

Terry – claro que si, quiero seguir actuando hasta que pueda hacerlo, claro si tu me lo permites.

Robert – bien entiendo, siempre serás bienvenido no puedo dejar escapar a uno de mis mejores actores.

Terry – solo una cosa más.

Robert – ya me lo temía –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – es solo que necesito me des unos días, veras se realizara mi compromiso formal con Candy y.

Robert – esta bien tomate el tiempo que necesites.

Terry – gracias Robert –dijo dándole la mano saliendo de la oficina.

Robert - nunca lo había visto tan feliz -dijo a si mismo.

Karen – que tal Grandchester –dijo topándose con el.

Terry – que pasa Klaise.

Karen – felicitaciones –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – escuchabas –dijo levantando la ceja.

Karen – escuche pero no escuche –dijo sarcásticamente.

Terry – mmm...ya lo veo, igual gracias.

Karen – supongo que se lo dirás a Susana.

Terry – no tendría porque, lo sabrá a su debido tiempo.

Karen – ha venido a buscarte todos los días al teatro desde que saliste de viaje.

Terry – que pretende ahora.

Karen – no lo se, me parece que no te quiere dejarte ir tan fácil.

Terry – no voy a permitir que se interponga entre Candy y yo, ya habíamos arreglado las cosas no entiendo que quiere ahora.

Karen – olvidémonos de ella quieres.

Terry – si tienes razón, no quiero pensar en ella.

Karen – no se como le hará Candy para aguantarte cuando te cases, ella es tan dulce y tu eres un ogro antisocial –dijo sonriendo.

Susana – como…vas a casarte con Candy? –dijo sorprendida.

Karen – Terry – Susana! –dijeron al unisonido.

Terry - que haces aquí.

Susana – respóndeme vas a casarte con ella –dijo furiosamente.

Karen – ya es tiempo que entiendas que el no te quiere.

Susana – a ti no te pregunte –dijo molesta.

Terry – basta -dijo interrumpiéndolas- no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra tuya Susana; y si voy a casarme con Candy muy pronto así que déjanos en paz.

Susana – pero yo creí que.

Terry – vete de aquí, no tienes porque buscarme mas; el compromiso que tu me hiciste hacer contigo se acabo me entiendes…se acabo –dijo furiosamente saliendo del lugar.

Chicago

Doctor Martín – vaya que eres famosa –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – por que lo dice.

Doctor Martín – velo tu misma y me entenderás –dijo entregándole el diario.

Candy – como? –dijo sorprendida.

Doctor Martín – que no estas feliz.

Candy – si, pero aun no he decidido que se informara hasta que se hiciera oficial.

Doctor Martín – ohh entiendo tu punto de vista, pero es mejor así no crees –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – bueno si…pero.

Doctor Martín – anda Candy no te preocupes.

Robert – toc, toc buenas tardes.

Candy – hola Bobby –dijo sonriendo- que haces aquí.

Robert – hola Candy –dijo depositando un beso en su mano- Albert me dijo donde podría encontrarte –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – ohh pasa algo.

Robert – no nada.

Doctor Martín – ejem, ejem –dijo para llamar la atención.

Candy – ohh lo siento, Bobby quiero presentarte al Doctor Martín.

Robert – mucho gusto.

Doctor Martín – mucho gusto, eres el novio de Candy.

Robert – como dice? –dijo sonrojándose.

Candy – ehh…o no –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- el es mi abogado.

Doctor Martín – lo siento es que los vi tan cariñosos que pensé…ya olvídenlo; y tú para que necesitas abogado Candy tienes algún problema?

Candy – no el trabaja para Albert, será mi asesor financiero.

Doctor Martín – ahh ya veo; así que ya no podrás trabajar conmigo en la clínica.

Candy – no, me temo que no, me iré a vivir a New York cuando me case.

Doctor Martín – te voy a extrañar –dijo sonriendo- pero me hace muy feliz verte contenta.

Candy – gracias doctor.

Robert – bueno nos vamos –dijo seriamente.

Doctor Martín – disculpa por haberte hecho sonrojar –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – no para nada…yo.

Candy – ya estoy lista, hasta mañana doctor.

Doctor Martín – adiós Candy, Robert –dijo estrechando su mano.

Robert – hasta pronto.

Candy – a donde me llevas?

Robert – quiero mostrarte algo importante, ya veras –dijo guiñándole el ojo- por cierto disculpa por lo que paso el día de tu compromiso, realmente el tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como tu.

Candy – no te preocupes.

Robert – realmente el tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como tu.

Candy – ehhh…yo, gracias –dijo sonrojándose.

Robert – bien nos vamos, se que te gusta caminar por eso pensé que podríamos hacerlo.

Candy – claro, pero dime como fue que decidiste trabajar para Albert.

Robert – mi tío me presento la propuesta, hace poco tiempo que termine mis estudios universitarios y lo vi como una oportunidad de aprender y ayudar a la familia.

Candy – el padre de Anthony.

Robert – si, así es; Albert me dijo que necesitaba alguien de confianza para cuidar las finanzas de su hija, viéndolo tan joven pensé que se trataba de una niña.

Candy – yo una niña –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Robert – si, ambos somos casi de la misma edad, y para mi lo mas lógico es que Albert tuviera una hija pequeña.

Candy – si ya lo creo, pero Albert aun es muy joven para tener un hijo.

Robert – bueno si pero, es lo mas común en personas de su alcurnia.

Candy - conociste a Anthony –dijo cambiando de tema.

Robert – si, pero era muy pequeño cuando lo vi por primera vez, mi tío me contó todo lo sucedido, siento mucho que haya muerto tan joven –dijo cabizbajo.

Candy – si, es una lastima –dijo tristemente- yo estuve ahí y no pude evitarlo –dijo mientras caía una lagrima en su mejilla.

Robert – tu no tienes la culpa de que hayan sucedido así las cosas, discúlpame por haberlo mencionado.

Candy – el siempre vive en mi mente, en el jardín, en las dulce candy –dijo llorando.

Robert – Candy –dijo abrazándola- no llores por favor, no tienes motivos porque sentirte así.

Candy – discúlpame yo –dijo reflejando su mirada en la de el.

Elisa – aja me lo imaginaba

Candy – Elisa!

Elisa - acaso sabe Terry que te ves a escondidas con tu amigo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – señorita Legan no es lo que usted piensa.

Elisa – claro que lo es –dijo frunciendo la nariz- los estoy viendo.

Candy – por favor Elisa estas malinterpretando las cosas.

Elisa – no, los estoy viendo, pero que puede esperarse de una dama de establo…mmm adiós.

Robert – espere por favor.

Candy – déjala.

Robert – pero se lo hará saber a tu prometido.

Candy – no te preocupes, el te conoce y sabe quien eres; además no dudaría de mis palabras y no creerá nada de lo que Elisa le diga de mi.

Robert – tienes razón, bueno seguimos –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Candy – esta bien.

New York

Eleanor – toc, toc.

Terry – adelante.

Eleanor – hola cariño magnifico ensayo –dijo adentrándose al camerino- como todos los días.

Terry – gracias.

Eleanor – te pasa algo?

Terry – no, nada.

Eleanor – recuerda que mañana parto hacia Chicago y me dijiste que.

Terry – si lo se, casi lo olvido por completo –dijo interrumpiéndola- bueno no perdamos mas tiempo nos vamos –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Eleanor – si –dijo moviendo la cabeza saliendo con el.

Karen – hasta luego Grandchester, señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Terry – hasta pronto Klaise.

Eleanor – hasta pronto Karen, me parece una chica agradable.

Terry – lo es cuando quiere, pero no puedo negar que es una excelente actriz.

Eleanor – es indiscutible, es tan buena como tu.

Terry – si tu lo dices –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Eleanor – tienes pensado que le regalaras a Candy?

Terry – aun no pero creo que.

Susana – Terry puedo hablar contigo –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – como aun estas aquí –dijo levantando la ceja.

Susana – buenas tardes señora Baker.

Eleanor – buenas tardes.

Terry – ahora no puedo saldré con mi madre, platicamos luego adiós –dijo dándole la espalda.

Eleanor – que sucede, sigue molestándote; ella es la razón por la cual estas tan irritado.

Terry – no pensemos en ella ahora, mejor dime que puedo comprarle a Candy.

Eleanor – esta bien.

Chicago

Robert – estos son los planos para la remodelación de la casa principal, la capilla seguirá en el mismo lugar, los dormitorios serán mas grandes uno para los y chicos y otro para las chicas.

Candy – ohhh me parece estupendo; la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María estarán muy contentas.

Robert – eso espero, y con esta remodelación será mucho más grande y confortable.

Candy – gracias Bobby por ayudarme con este proyecto.

Robert – no tienes porque, es mi trabajo.

Albert – veo que iniciaron sin mi –dijo sonriendo mientras entraba a la biblioteca.

Candy – Albert ven –dijo tomándolo de la mano- mira –dijo señalando el plano- no crees que se vera lindo.

Albert – lindo…mmm si tienes razón –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – siento no haberte esperado Albert pero Candy estaba muy entusiasmada.

Albert – no te preocupes.

Archie – hola a todos –dijo sonriendo- vamos al comedor la cena esta lista.

Candy – hola Archie –dijo sonriéndole.

Archie – hola gatita.

Albert – enseguida vamos gracias; supongo que te quedaras a cenar con nosotros.

Robert – si, gracias por la invitación.

Dorothy – Señorita Candy este telegrama es para usted –dijo entregándoselo en las manos- con permiso.

Candy – es de Terry -dijo sonriendo, mientras lo habría para leerlo- su rostro se ilumino al leer las palabras de su amor, acto que no paso desapercibido para Robert; luego su rostro cambio sorpresivamente. Terry porque me haces enojar –dijo frunciendo la nariz- _**Candy: Mama llegara mañana a Chicago, te envío un vestido que hará juego con tus ojos y tus pecas. Hasta Pronto. Te Quiere. Terry.**_

Albert – pasa algo –dijo preocupado.

Candy – velo por ti mismo –dijo molesta entregándole el telegrama, para lo cual solo se escucho una carcajada- Albert tú también te burlas de mis pecas.

Albert –no para nada –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – a mi me parecen muy lindas –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – gracias Bobby tu si me entiendes.

Robert – es que yo también las tuve de niño.

Candy – como?

Archie – porque te ríes tío? Y tu porque estas tan molesta acaso paso algo.

Albert – no nada mejor vamos a cenar.

Todos se preparaban para cenar, siguieron hablando y riendo del telegrama de Terry. Seguidamente de finalizar la cena, hablaron de los planes para remodelar la clínica del Doctor Martín también se haría después de finalizar con el Hogar de Ponny; horas mas tarde cada uno se despidió y se dirigieron a su habitación.

New York

Karen – así que estas aquí.

Terry – Karen!

Karen – disculpa si te interrumpo, pero Robert me pidió venir a buscarte –dijo acercándose a el.

Terry – enseguida voy.

Karen – tu madre debe estar llegando en estos momentos a Chicago.

Terry – si…como es que me encontraste aquí.

Karen – sabiendo que eres un antisocial decidí buscarte en el lugar mas apartado del lugar.

Terry – como?...significa que tu.

Karen – linda vista no te parece –dijo interrumpiéndolo y suspirando- bueno ya es hora.

Terry – si vamos.

Chicago

Candy – se acerca el tren –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – ya lo veo, estas muy contenta… cierto.

Candy – si, mucho.

Momentos después el tren hacia su arribo a la estación, acercándose a la plataforma Candy logro divisar el hermoso rostro de Eleanor quien le sonreía a través de la ventana, momentos mas tardes bajaba del vagón reuniéndose con ella.

Eleanor – hola Candy.

Candy – hola Eleanor.

Robert – buenas tardes Señora Beaker bienvenida.

Eleanor – gracias.

Candy – como estuvo su viaje.

Eleanor – muy placentero…y como esta todo?

Candy – muy bien gracias.

Robert – el auto esta listo –dijo señalando.

Momentos después abordaron el vehiculo dirigiéndose a la mansión, donde se hospedaría.

Señora Elroy – gracias por haber venido Señora Beaker, son tantos los preparativos a realizar que no puedo hacerlo sola.

Eleanor – no se preocupe yo me hare cargo.

Señora Elroy – gracias, me retiro estoy un poco indispuesta.

Eleanor – no se preocupe que siga mejor.

Señora Elroy - se queda en su casa –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Albert – como esta Terry?

Eleanor – bien…algo nervioso pero muy contento.

Archie – contento…es un gesto que no le conozco –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Archie no digas eso.

Archie – pero si es cierto, tu sabes que es un tanto extraño.

Candy – Archie!

Albert – vamos no peleen –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – Candy puedes acompañarme a mi habitación.

Candy – claro.

Eleanor – con su permiso caballeros –dijo retirándose del lugar.

Candy – como esta Terry –dijo subiendo las gradas- ayer recibí su telegrama.

Eleanor – no te preocupes el esta bien, siempre piensa en ti –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – si ya lo creo –dijo sonrojándose.

Eleanor – ven pasa –dijo abriendo la puerta- toma Candy –dijo extendiéndole un sobre- y este obsequio es para ti, el mismo lo escogió y no te creas lo que escribió en el telegrama –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – o sea que usted.

Eleanor – no le hagas caso era solo una broma –dijo interrumpiendo- el te ama y no te haría daño.

Candy – gracias Eleanor –dijo sonriendo- me retiro buenas noches.

Eleanor – dulces sueños –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras en el jardín, una chica con un profundo entusiasmo abría una carta para leerla a la luz de la luna, rodeada de sus hermosas dulce candy.

_**Querida Candy: **_

_**Disculpa por no haberte escrito antes, pero estoy tratando de hacer todo lo mejor en las presentaciones para que Robert me pueda dar mis vacaciones. Ansío verte, te extraño tanto; hubiera querido ir dentro de la maleta de mi madre para llegar a ti y así poder besarte y abrazarte. Espero te guste el obsequio que te envíe, y espero no te hayas enojado por el comentario en el telegrama jajaja, espero noticias tuyas pronto te quiero pecosa mía. Tuyo. Terry. **_

Candy – nunca podría enojarme contigo –dijo suspirando.

New York

Terry – que haces aquí –dijo levantando la ceja.

Karen – no creas que solo tu vienes a este lugar.

Terry – ya lo veo, a que vienes.

Karen – a nada en particular, y tu vienes a pensar en Candy verdad.

Terry – jajaja es algo que no te importa –dijo sonriendo- a caso tu tambien vienes a pensar en alguien.

Karen – no para nada, ademas no es de tu incumbencia –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – a caso no tienes un novio o un amigo.

Karen – lo hubo –dijo fijando su mirada al cielo- pero eso ahora no importa.

Terry – puedo preguntar que fue lo que te paso.

Karen – estuve a punto de casarme con el quien creí era el amor de mi vida –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – tu casarte.

Karen – aunque no lo creas así fue.

Terry – pero que paso porque ya no lo hiciste.

Karen – descubrí que lo único que amaba era el dinero de mi familia; además aun era una chiquilla.

Terry – lo siento.

Karen – fue lo mejor, me olvide de el hace mucho tiempo.

Terry – no crees que haya alguien ideal para ti.

Karen – puede ser pero debe estar muy lejos porque aun no lo encuentro –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – veras que pronto aparecerá –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Karen – creo que deberías hablar con Susana y dejarle las cosas en claro.

Terry – tienes razón lo he estado pensando.

Karen – hazlo solo así te dejara ser feliz con Candy.

Terry – lo hare, gracias por decirlo.

Karen – realmente en verdad deseo que seas muy feliz.

Terry – tú te preocupas por mi?

Karen – claro que no, ya estas demasiado grandecito para que lo hagas tu mismo –dijo sarcásticamente- he aprendido a apreciarte mucho y a quererte como un buen amigo.

Terry – yo también debo decir lo mismo, eres especial y veras que pronto encontraras a alguien quien te haga feliz.

Karen – es lo que mas deseo –dijo suspirando.

Terry – ya es muy tarde te acompaño a tu departamento.

Karen – esta bien.

Esa noche fue la única testiga de la expresión de cariño y respeto por parte de Terry y Karen algo que ninguno de los dos había pensado que pudiera pasar.

Chicago

Al día siguiente Eleanor solicito que las damas de honor y la novia estuvieran presentes para escoger las telas y diseños para elaboración de los vestidos.

Eleanor – Candy quiero presentarte a Thomas Burberry, el es el diseñador que se encargara de la confección de tu vestido de novia -dijo con una sonrisa.

Candy – encantada –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Thomas – mucho gusto madam –dijo besando su mano.

Eleanor – el fue enviado de parte de Richard –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – como?

Thomas – bueno madam, dígame ya tiene pensado que le gustaría –dijo acercándose con una valija- tengo algunas muestras de las telas mas finas usadas para la realeza como usted.

Candy – yo.

Thomas – pronto será una duquesa y espero poder servirle siempre –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy – pero no he pedido.

Eleanor – mmm déjeme ver Thomas ven Candy siéntate conmigo –dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Annie – buenas tardes –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Candy – quiero presentarle a mi amiga Annie, quien será una de las madrinas de honor.

Eleanor – mucho gusto, toma asiento querida.

Thomas – mucho gusto madam.

Annie – el placer es mío.

Eleanor – bien veamos que traes Thomas –dijo sentándose.

Candy – ohh que bonitas telas.

Thomas – como le gustaría el vestido madam?

Candy – pues algo muy sencillo, no muy llamativo.

Thomas – como que sencillo –dijo levantando la ceja- para usted no madam de ninguna manera; déjeme mostrarle algunos dibujos –dijo sacando una carpeta con infinidad de imágenes, para lo que las damas se dedicaron a escuchar las explicaciones de Thomas sobre los diseños observando los pequeños trozos de tela; al poco tiempo las chicas decidieron los diseños y el color; el vestido que usaría Candy seria digno de alguien como ella; al final de la tarde el diseñador ya había tomado las medidas de Candy para empezar con la elaboración del vestido, así como las de las damas de honor.

Thomas – mmm perfecto madam todo esta listo, permítame decirle que tiene una hermosa figura.

Candy – ohh gracias –dijo sonrojándose.

Thomas – bueno madam me retiro –dijo dándole un beso en la mano- solo quedo en confirmar las tallas de la otra dama de honor.

Eleanor – muchas gracias por todo.

Thomas – siempre ha sido un placer madam –dijo besando su mano- señorita –dijo dirigiéndose a Annie- con su permiso –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Candy – hasta pronto.

Annie – que día -dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Eleanor – y es solo el comienzo –dijo sonriendo- bueno me retiro a mi recamara tengo que regresar mañana a New York con permiso –dijo dejando solas a las chicas.

Candy – que complicado es todo esto -dijo sentándose- no pensé que planear una boda fuera tan difícil, porque no casarnos y ya –dijo suspirando.

Annie – recuerda que debes hacer bien las cosas y que sean bien vistas ante la sociedad.

Robert – lo importante es que se amen y sean felices, y no que sean bien visto ante la sociedad –dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Candy – hola Bobby.

Annie – si creo que tienes razón, bueno yo me retiro debo ir a casa.

Robert – no quise ser inoportuno.

Annie – no para nada, estoy muy contenta por Candy; pero yo también estoy preparando una boda lo recuerdan –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – cierto…lo olvidaba, perdóname Annie.

Annie – no te preocupes aun tengo tiempo –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – esta bien, por el novio no te preocupes yo me encargare –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – vaya, vaya con que esas tenemos gatita.

Candy – hola Archie.

Robert – hola Archie.

Annie – hola cariño –dijo acercándose a el.

Archie – y bien no piensan cenar, nos esperan vamos.

* * *

Los días han transcurriendo normalmente, los preparativos para la cena de compromiso ya casi estaba listo; Eleanor quien viajaba constantemente a Chicago para estar presente en todas las decisiones que Candy tomaría para la ceremonia, siempre con la supervisión de la Señora Elroy quien para sorpresa de todos estaba dedicada a los preparativos.

Candy – ahí esta –dijo mientras corria- Paty!

Paty – Candy! –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – me alegra verte de nuevo.

Paty – a mi también, como iba a faltar a tu boda.

Robert – bienvenida Paty.

Paty – hola Bobby.

Robert – bien señoritas nos vamos.

Candy – si.

Paty – estas nerviosa Candy?

Candy – no aun…creo –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – espera al día y ya veras.

Paty – me alegro mucho recibir tu carta y con esa noticia, definitivamente el destino esta de tu lado.

Candy – lo crees?

Paty – claro que si, después de todo lo que han pasado ya era hora que sean felices.

Candy – si tienes razón, pasa algo –dijo notando el rostro de Paty.

Paty – nada es que solo me preguntaba si…olvídalo.

Candy – que querías decirme Paty.

Paty – no quiero que te enojes conmigo.

Candy – porque tendría que hacerlo.

Paty – es que me preguntaba si Susana ya sabría de tu boda con Terry.

Candy – no lo había pensado, no se lo he preguntado.

Paty – como?

Candy – me olvide de ello por completo, los preparativos me han tenido ocupada.

Robert – disculpa que me entrometa Candy, pero creo que no te debería importar eso; me imagino que a estas alturas el señor Grandchester ya se lo habrá mencionado.

Paty – algo así no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo, tu misma me lo dijiste en tu carta.

Candy – si lo se, tienen razón, oye Bobby porque cuando hablas de Terry le dices Señor Grandchester.

Robert – porque merece mi respeto.

Candy – porque no simplemente le dices Terry.

Robert – no creo que le agrade que lo llame así, lo he notado muy serio conmigo últimamente.

Paty – hay Candy como le pides eso a Bobby, si sabemos bien que los motivos que tiene Terry para verlo así es porque esta celoso de el.

Robert – que?

Candy – como dices?

Paty – estoy en lo correcto Bobby –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – bueno yo…creo que el no tendría porque sentir celos de alguien como yo; el es todo un descendiente al ducado y yo soy simplemente un abogado.

Paty – pero muy simpático, o no Candy.

Candy – ehh…yo.

Robert – bien señoritas hemos llegado –dijo bajando del carruaje.

Candy – que cosas dices Paty.

Paty – no me digas que no te llama la atención Bobby, es joven, profesional y muy guapo; pero que lastima que solo tenga ojos para ti.

Candy – pero el es solo mi amigo.

Paty – crees que no me he dado cuenta en la forma que tu lo miras y como te ve el.

Candy – no lo veo de ninguna manera y te repito es mi amigo.

Paty – dime a caso no te llama la atención, su parecido con Anthony es indiscutible.

Candy – yo estoy comprometida, me voy a casar pronto con Terry porque lo amo.

Paty – lo se pero no significa que no te guste Bobby.

Candy – Paty nunca imagine que tú dirías eso.

Paty – hay que ser realistas Candy.

Robert – señoritas –dijo interrumpiéndolas- acaso no piensan bajar.

Paty – si claro.

Candy – si –dijo sonrojándose.

New York

Terry – buenas noches.

Señora Marlow – que hace usted aquí.

Terry – he venido a saludar a Susy, esta ella en casa.

Susana – Terry –dijo sorprendida.

Señora Marlow – adelante –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Susana – te esperaba.

Terry – a si.

Señora Marlow – los dejo un momento a solas –dijo retirándose del lugar.

Susana- mama.

Señora Marlow – dime hija.

Susana – por favor trae una taza de te del que tanto le gusta a Terry.

Señora Marlow – esta bien.

Terry – no es necesario, no tardare mucho.

Susana – y dime a que debo el honor de tu visita.

Terry – como has estado?

Susana – mejor, a caso no lo ves –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – me alegra saberlo.

Susana – pero dime a que has venido.

Terry – como sabrás pronto voy a casarme con Candy.

Susana – si lo se, no es necesario que me lo repitas –dijo cabizbaja.

Terry – gracias por entenderlo, así que a partir de hoy no podré darte más mi ayuda económica.

Susana – comprendo –dijo cabizbaja- se que ahora deberás mantener un hogar; de todos modos gracias por el tiempo que lo hiciste, además ya no iba a ser necesario en dos meses terminaba con mis terapias.

Terry – que bueno que lo hayas comprendido, solo quiero pedirte algo más.

Susana – de que se trata?

Terry – por favor no me busques mas, se que para ti fue muy difícil el habernos separado; pero esa fue tu decisión así que te pido que por favor me dejes ser feliz con.

Susana – tienes razón –dijo interrumpiéndolo- discúlpame solo que no esperaba que tan pronto pudieran encontrarse de nuevo, yo se que conmigo no eras feliz por eso te deje ir sacrifique mi amor por ti, con tal de verte feliz y que volvieras hacer el mismo como cuando te conocí.

Terry – gracias por entenderlo Susana, te deseo todo lo mejor.

Susana – gracias Terry –dijo sollozando- solo quiero decirte algo no me será fácil olvidarme de ti.

Terry – en verdad lo siento –dijo acercándose dándole un beso en la mejilla- es mejor así, se que pronto encontraras a alguien con quien puedas ser feliz.

Chicago

Paty – hola Candy ya termine de desempacar y vine a pedirte que –dijo quedándose en silencio- Candy…Candy…me escuchas –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – ehh que pasa Paty?

Paty – a ti debería preguntarte que pasa, estas algo distraída –dijo viendo a través de la ventana.

Candy – no…solo estaba pensando –dijo mientras observaba a fuera a Robert quien caminaba con Archie por el jardín.

Paty – ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – que decías.

Paty – que te pasa?

Candy – realmente no me había dado cuenta –dijo sonriendo- su parecido es notorio –dijo mientras veía la fotografía de Anthony que tenia en su mano.

Paty – si son familia deberían parecerse no crees.

Candy – si lo se, pero no a tal grado.

Paty – que tanto piensas.

Candy – si Anthony viviera se vería como el –dijo sonriendo.

Paty – ya lo creo, así que es cierto lo que te decía…te gusta cierto.

Candy – solo por su parecido con Anthony, pero a quien quiero es a Terry.

Paty – estas segura?

Candy – completamente –dijo sorprendiéndose al mirar que los chicos la saludaban desde afuera.

New York

Terry – hola mama.

Eleanor – hola cariño, como te fue?

Terry – mejor de lo que esperaba.

Eleanor – como lo tomo.

Terry – muy bien.

Eleanor – me alegro, ella tiene que entender que ahora en adelante tendrás una esposa a quien mantener.

Terry – si, aunque no estoy muy convencido aun con su reacción…me tiene algo, no se como podría decírtelo.

Karen – buenas noches –dijo adentrándose al lugar.

Terry – Klaise que haces aquí –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – bienvenida –dijo sonriendo- yo la invite a cenar con nosotros.

Karen – espero no haber llegado tarde.

Eleanor – no te preocupes, estamos a tiempo.

Karen – así es como me saludas Grandchester.

Terry – hola Karen.

Karen – así esta mejor –dijo guiñando el ojo- traje el postre.

Eleanor – gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

Karen – yo misma lo prepare.

Eleanor – estupendo.

Terry – mama asegúrate que este bien cocinado –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – muy gracioso Terry.

Eleanor – cariño olvidaba decirte que llego telegrama de tu padre, dice que estará aquí antes de la boda y que espera podamos ir a Chicago juntos.

Terry – me parece bien, le dijiste que.

Eleanor – si, me prometió estar a tiempo, regreso en un momento.

Karen – así que ya estas listo para el matricidio –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – porque dices así.

Karen – según recuerdo tú decías eso, que no creías en el matrimonio.

Terry – bueno, eso fue en otra época, realmente Susana no me inspiraba nada, ni en mis mas locos sueños.

Karen – si ya lo creo, pero me alegra que te hayas encontrado con Candy de nuevo, dale mis saludos.

Terry – lo hare, quisiera invitarte a la boda por el civil.

Karen – es en serio o es otra de tus bromas.

Terry – quisiera que estés ahí, además Robert ira.

Karen – vaya realmente ella te ha cambiado.

Terry – no lo voy a repetir de nuevo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Karen – esta bien, gracias por la invitación pero no te pongas así –dijo sonriendo- dime porque lo haces.

Terry – porque te he tomado aprecio durante este tiempo y te has convertido en mi mejor amiga –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Karen – yo también –dijo abrazándolo- tu también eres mi mejor amigo.

Eleanor – así me gustaría verlos todo el tiempo –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – esto no es enserio verdad Klaise –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Karen – claro que no Grandchester –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Terry – ni lo sueñes mama.

Continuara…


	7. CAPITULO VII ENTRELAZADOS

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO VII**

**ENTRELAZADOS **

New York

En todo el teatro se escuchaban los aplausos, una noche mas el publico estaba complacido por la actuación de Terry, las ovaciones para el actor no se hicieron esperar, el se sentía feliz y dichoso por la excelente temporada y por haber participado en una de las puestas en escena mas famosas de la época la cual llegaba a su fin esa misma noche después de mas de doscientas presentaciones por todo el país lo cual era un logro para una compañía teatral de la época.

Karen – felicidades Grandchester –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – gracias Klaise y recuerda que.

Karen – si ahí estaré.

Susana – magnifica actuación Terry.

Terry – gracias.

Karen – bueno Grandchester tengo que irme nos vemos –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Terry – que haces aquí.

Susana – solo vine a felicitarte.

Terry – gracias ya lo hiciste puedes irte, además es peligroso que estés aquí –dijo dándole la espalda.

Susana – espera…por favor no te cases con Candy –dijo sollozando.

Terry – como dices? Porque crees que puedes pedirme eso, entre tú y yo no existe nada; y lo que existió solo fue un chantaje de tu madre.

Susana – recuerda que tú lo prometiste.

Terry – prometí que estaría contigo, pero no a casarme; tú fuiste la que tomo la decisión sobre romper ese compromiso así que no vengas ahora a decirme que debo hacer; creí que ya habíamos arreglado esto.

Susana – es que no puedo aceptarlo.

Terry – a mi no me importa si lo aceptas o no.

Susana - además que pensara tu padre si te casas con una huérfana.

Terry – de donde sacaste eso –dijo levantando la ceja.

Susana – se sabe que ella no es hija legítima de la familia Andrey, tu padre no aceptara esa unión.

Terry – jajaja…pues este matrimonio esta aprobado, mi padre fue quien decidió que debería casarme con Candy y no contigo, así que deja de decir mas tonterías y vete; no quiero volver a verte –dijo dándole la espalda caminando por el pasillo.

Susana – no será tan fácil –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – que pasa cariño.

Terry – nada sin importancia –dijo acercándose a ella.

Eleanor – esta bien, nos vamos.

Robert – déjame despedirme de mi muchacho –dijo dándole un abrazo- te felicito Terry has hecho un magnifico trabajo.

Terry – gracias Robert por haberme dado la oportunidad.

Robert – recuerda que siempre serás bienvenido, espero estés devuelta para las próximas audiciones.

Terry – cuenta con eso.

Robert – por ahora disfruta de tus vacaciones y de tu luna de miel –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Terry – claro que lo hare es algo que he esperado por mucho tiempo.

Eleanor – Terry!

Terry – no te espantes mama, es cierto tu lo sabes.

Robert – bien nos vemos pronto.

Eleanor – hasta pronto.

Terry – recuerda que.

Robert – ahí estaré.

Eleanor – bien estas listo para irnos, aun hay mucho que hacer.

Terry – si vamos.

* * *

Chicago

Días atrás varias invitaciones habían sido enviadas a toda la sociedad de Chicago y al clan Andrey. Los preparativos para la ceremonia civil corrieron a cargo de Eleanor y la señora Elroy quien supervisaba cada detalle cuidadosamente; ya solo dos días faltaban para celebrar tal evento, todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos esperando el día.

Mientras tanto en la estación del tren.

Candy – ya se hizo tarde…habrá pasado algo!

Albert – no te preocupes pequeña estas muy nerviosa tranquilízate –dijo mientras que a lo lejos pudo divisar el humo del tren- allá viene –dijo señalando con su dedo.

Candy – si…ya lo veo –dijo con emoción- ha pasado tanto tiempo, lo he extrañado tanto –dijo con un suspiro, mientras que momentos después el tren se acercaba a la plataforma, ella se encontraba ansiosa por perderse en esa mirada azul, después pudo ver a Terry saliendo del vagón dirigiéndose hacia ella apresuradamente.

Terry – Candy! -dijo abrazándola inmediatamente.

Candy – Terry! -dijo recibiendo el abrazo para después refugiarse en su pecho- te extrañe tanto –dijo sollozando.

Terry – pero ya estoy aquí –dijo levantando su barbilla con su mano- desde mañana nadie nos va a separar –dijo depositando un beso en sus labios, para ella era el mas esperado desde que partió, se volvió en un beso fugaz pero con mucho amor.

Candy – Terry aquí no, todos nos observan -dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – tu sabes que eso no me importa, ya todos deben de saberlo no –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Albert – vamos par de tórtolos que se hace tarde –dijo dándole la mano a Terry.

Terry – hola Albert.

Eleanor – Terry que maleducado eres, nos dejaste a Robert y a mi esperando en el vagón.

Albert – bienvenida Eleanor –dijo depositando un beso en la mano.

Eleanor – gracias Albert.

Terry – vamos mama no quiero que me retes por favor, ven Candy –dijo tomándola de la mano- quiero presentarte a mi jefe Robert Hathaway.

Robert – mucho gusto señorita –dijo besando su mano.

Candy – encantanda –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Robert – quiero darle las gracias.

Candy – a mi porque?

Robert – no se que le dio a Terry pero déjeme decirle que usted ha hecho magia con el, desde que regreso de Londres, ha actuado como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Candy – ya lo creo –dijo guiñando el ojo- entonces deberá darme el crédito a mi –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – jajaja ya entiendo porque te casaras con ella Terry –dijo sonriendo- es realmente excepcional.

Terry – si lo se, –dijo interrumpiéndolo- que pecosa tan traviesa espero no quieras darle mis ganancias.

Candy – Terry! –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- señor Hathaway quiero presentarle a mi padre William Andrey.

Albert – mucho gusto y bienvenido –dijo dándole la mano.

Robert – el placer es mío, gracias por la invitación.

Candy – como estuvo el viaje.

Robert – muy placentero, gracias.

Eleanor – quiero ir a descansar, el viaje fue muy largo y.

Terry – ya se, estas cansada esta bien vámonos –dijo sin soltar la mano de Candy.

George – señor los carruajes están listos.

Albert – gracias.

Candy – cuando vendrá tu padre.

Terry – mañana estará aquí.

Albert – adelante –dijo dándole la mano a Eleanor para subir- por favor señor Hathaway.

Robert – gracias, pero por favor llámeme Robert Señor Andrey.

Albert – esta bien, pero si usted me llama Albert –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – esta bien Albert.

Albert – solo espero no confundirme.

Eleanor – porque lo dice?

Albert – uno de mis asesores se llama igual que usted.

Candy – recuerda que el gusta que le llamemos Bobby –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – como que Bobby –dijo levantando la ceja- no entiendo porque tanta confianza.

Albert – bueno, bueno no discutan es hora de irnos.

Terry – yo iré con Candy en el otro carruaje –dijo jalándola hacia el.

Albert – esta bien, pero no lleguen tarde.

Eleanor – te veo luego hijo –dijo mientras iniciaba la marcha, alejándose lentamente.

Candy – a donde me llevas.

Terry – que no puedo ir de paseo con mi prometida; o caso debes preguntarle a Bobby primero –dijo en tono de burla.

Candy – eres insoportable –dijo frunciendo la nariz, mientras se alejaba de el.

Terry – pero aun así me amas –dijo tomándola del brazo.

Candy – pues así no –dijo enseñándole la lengua.

Terry – y así –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – Terry! –dijo al sentirlo cerca.

Terry – o prefieres así –dijo dándole un beso.

Candy – no dejaras de ser un rebelde –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras que Albert llevaba a Eleanor y Robert al hotel donde se hospedarían, Candy y Terry iban de paseo por el parque, conversando durante un largo rato contando sus anécdotas de los días que estuvieron separados, entre risas, caricias y besos cayo la noche; luego se dirigieron de regreso a la mansión.

Terry – mañana será un día interesante no lo crees –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – si…para mí será el mejor de todos –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – te amo –dijo dándole un beso- nos vemos mañana.

Candy – hasta mañana –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo en la mansión se encontraba listo para tan importante evento; Candy se había levantado muy temprano para sorpresa de todos, los sirvientes corrían por toda la casa terminando de preparar los arreglos para la ceremonia y la Señora Elroy supervisaba todo hasta el más mínimo detalle las flores, el banquete, etc.

Albert – Dorothy has visto a Candy?

Dorothy – no señor.

Robert – creo saber donde esta –dijo sonriendo- buen día Albert.

Albert – buen día.

Dorothy – con permiso.

Robert – me necesitas?

Albert – si quiero pedirte un favor.

Señora Elroy – William necesito hablar contigo –dijo interrumpiendo.

Robert – buen día señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señora Elroy – buen día.

Albert – es necesario que sea ahora.

Señora Elroy – si, muy necesario.

Albert – esta bien, Bobby puedes por favor encargarte de.

Robert – enseguida por voy ella –dijo sonriendo- con su permiso.

* * *

Con la llegada del invierno el paisaje había cambiado mucho, y a pesar del frío Candy trepaba su árbol favorito cada vez que podía hacerlo, el viento helado entonaba una canción que solo ella escuchaba.

Candy – Anthony, Stear –dijo susurrando- si pudieran estar aquí que feliz seria, pero solo me queda decirles que nunca los olvidare y que siempre viven en mi corazón.

Robert – creo que debes bajar o te congelaras.

Candy – hola Bobby –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – siento haberte interrumpido.

Candy – no te preocupes, enseguida bajo.

Robert – quieres que te ayude?

Candy – no es necesario soy una experta –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba, mientras que bajaba rápidamente.

Robert – con cuidado esa rama esta rota.

Candy – no te preocupes yo…ahh –dijo cuando se escucho un fuerte sonido, seguido del grito de ella.

Robert – cuidado –dijo corriendo hacia ella, atrapándola hábilmente en sus brazos para luego caer ambos al suelo quedando sus rostros a milímetros de distancia- estas bien.

Candy – si…no te preocupes –dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el.

Robert – por un momento me asustaste –dijo hundiéndose en su mirada, mientras ella hacia lo mismo- que hermosa es –dijo así mismo.

Candy – no tienes porque –dijo sonrojándose.

Paty – Candy! –dijo sorprendida al ver la escena.

Annie – que paso?

Candy – ehh.

Robert – ella esta bien es solo que trepaba el árbol y –dijo sonrojándose.

Candy – si no hubiera sido por Bobby me hubiera golpeado –dijo incorporándose.

Annie – cuando dejaras de hacer eso.

Paty – están bien.

Robert – si.

Annie – pero estas sangrando.

Candy – como?

Robert – no es nada, es solo un rasguño.

Candy – debo revisarte –dijo tocando su brazo.

Robert – no es necesario…auch –dijo quejándose.

Paty – es mejor que regresemos a la casa.

Annie – si.

* * *

Mientras que en la biblioteca de la mansión.

Albert – esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo tía.

Señora Elroy – seria lo mejor.

Albert – esta bien, George encárgate del papeleo.

George – como usted diga Señor William.

Albert – y recuerda incluir la casa del campo.

Señora Elroy – como? también se la darás.

Albert – si, ella disfruta mucho de la vida del campo; por eso mande a remodelarla.

Señora Elroy – si tú lo has decido esta bien, nos vemos luego –dijo saliendo del lugar.

George – esta seguro que la señorita Candy aceptara.

Albert – ya me encargare de convencerla –dijo sonriendo- bien es todo.

George – esta bien como tu digas.

Albert – voy a fuera un momento –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si- donde estarán todos –dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Annie – voy por agua caliente –dijo corriendo hacia la cocina.

Paty – voy contigo.

Albert – porque tanto alboroto.

Candy – hola Albert –dijo entrando a la casa.

Robert – hola Albert.

Albert – que te paso? -dijo al ver el aspecto de Robert.

Robert – nada solo un pequeño rasguño.

Candy – voy a revisarlo.

Albert – es grave?

Robert – no para nada, Candy exagera.

Candy – vamos.

Albert – un momento, pueden explicarme que sucedió –dijo levantando la ceja- envíe a Bobby a buscarte y mira como regresa.

Robert – no es nada de que preocuparse.

Candy – bueno yo…estaba en el árbol cuando quise bajar resbale y Bobby me atrapo, luego caímos los dos.

Robert – no te enojes con ella, estoy bien…pero realmente eres pesada Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – como dijiste –dijo apretando el brazo para solo escuchar un quejido de parte de el.

Robert – auch.

Albert – creo que será mejor que vayas a ver al medico.

Robert – pero.

Albert – no hay excusa –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Robert – esta bien, nos vemos luego.

Candy – lo siento –dijo abrazándolo.

Robert – no te preocupes.

Albert – vamos pequeña tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

Horas más tarde todos se arreglaban para la ocasión, Albert y Archie usaban los trajes de gala mismos que fueron elegidos por la tía abuela no pudiendo faltar el uso del tartan como lo indicaba la tradición Escocesa, y los broches con la insignia de la familia.

Mientras tanto Paty y Annie se encontraban en la habitación de Candy conversando.

Patty – estas nerviosa? te noto tan tranquila.

Annie – cualquier novia estaría nerviosa –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – estoy bien…no estoy nerviosa –dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Dorothy – toc, toc.

Candy – adelante.

Dorothy – es hora de arreglarte Candy se hará tarde.

Candy – esta bien…que traes ahí?

Dorothy – tu vestido enviado por la Señora Elroy especialmente para ti y puedas lucirlo esta noche –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – como…pero si ya tengo el que usare esta noche.

Dorothy – no te puedes negar a usarlo Candy –dijo posándolo sobre la cama.

Candy – si, tienes razón –dijo acercándose- es hermoso –dijo tocándolo con sus manos, era un hermoso vestido de seda color marfil con pequeños diseños florales en hilos de oro con un escote en V, falda acampanada y mangas caídas al hombro.

Patty – Annie –ohhh q lindo –dijeron al unisonido.

Dorothy – bueno es momento que te arregles Candy o tendré que retarte –dijo con una sonrisa.

Candy – esta bien como tu digas.

Paty – bueno nos veremos pronto.

Annie – luego vendré a peinarte, no creas que usaras así el cabello –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – pero que tiene mi cabello.

Dorothy – ya esta listo el baño –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – enseguida voy.

* * *

Horas más tarde los invitados empezaron a llegar a la mansión, la Señora Elroy los recibía como era su costumbre dirigiéndolos al salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, muchas flores y las mesas decoradas elegantemente ya se encontraban listas haciendo un ambiente calido a pesar del frío que hacia afuera.

Albert – toc, toc

Candy – adelante –dijo sonriendo.

Albert –venimos a ver si ya estas lista –dijo abriendo la puerta, seguido por los chicos.

Annie – Patty – ohh que hermosa!

Candy – gracias –dijo sonrojándose, estaba discretamente maquillada y su cabello recogido con un chongo dejando sueltos unos rizos en su cuello luciendo una hermosa peineta con pequeñas sirconias.

Annie – pareces una princesa de cuento.

Archie – impresionante gatita –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Albert – te ves muy linda Candy –dijo impresionado- pero ese no es el vestido que te compre.

Candy – lo siento Albert pero la tía me pidió que usara este y no pude negarme.

Archie – sabes es muy fino no cabe duda que la tía abuela tiene buen gusto –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – esta bien Candy no te preocupes…lista –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Candy – si…gracias –dijo sonrojándose.

Albert – vamos tu momento ha llegado –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Annie – a caso no estas nerviosa.

Paty – vamos Annie no le digas eso, o harás que se sienta así.

Señora Elroy – un momento a donde crees que vas Candice –dijo seriamente.

Candy – debo bajar es mi -dijo sorprendida.

Señora Elroy – se que día es –dijo interrumpiéndola- pero aun no ha venido el novio, así que no puedes salir de tu habitación aun, George avisara a William cuando sea el momento para que bajes.

Albert – por favor tía.

Archie – eso ya no se usa ahora tía.

Señora Elroy – que dices Archie.

Albert – es su boda tía debe estar ahí.

Señora Elroy – no quiero ningún pero William, se harán las cosas como Dios manda; así que regresa a tu habitación Candice –dijo retirándose del lugar.

Candy – si tía -dijo adentrándose a su habitación.

Albert – lo siento Candy yo.

Candy – no te preocupes –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Albert – te prometo que vendré pronto.

Archie – solo espero que el novio no se arrepienta.

Annie – Paty – Candy – Archie! –dijeron al unisonido.

Archie – que…solo era una broma.

Albert – muy gracioso, te veo luego –dijo guiñando el ojo, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si, dejandola sola.

Candy - cuanto mas tendré que esperar –dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana- que noche tan hermosa, pero que es eso –dijo notando una silueta en el jardín- no puede ser es pero si es…Anthony! –dijo sorprendida- no te vayas de nuevo –dijo tomando su abrigo, silenciosamente salio de su habitación, tomando la puerta de atrás sin ser vista, a pasos lentos se acerco a las rosas con temor, llego a la fuente esperando ver a su príncipe- donde estas, de seguro es un sueño –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- ohhh Anthony pensé que volvería a verte y que esta calida luz de luna te trajera de vuelta a mi por un instante –dijo sollozando.

Neal – a quien buscabas –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – que haces aquí.

Neal – vaya, vaya que sorpresa encontrarte aquí -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- no se supone que deberías estar adentro.

Candy – no me molestes quieres -dijo dando la vuelta para regresar.

Neal – adonde crees que vas –dijo tomándola por el brazo- el novio aun no viene –dijo con sarcasmo- puede ser que se haya arrepentido y ya no quiera casarse contigo después de todo –dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Candy - no me importa lo que digas –dijo levantando la ceja, por un momento se descuido y Neal se acerco a ella peligrosamente, hábilmente la apoyo contra su cuerpo cubrió su boca con un pañuelo que contenia un liquido la agarro fuertemente de la cintura dejandola casi inmovil; ella trataba de luchar pero no resistió mas y se desmayo.

Neal – jajaja ahora si te tengo en mis manos –dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

* * *

La mansión de Lakewood se encontraba decorada elegantemente recibiendo a todos los invitados, Annie, Archie y Paty conversaban muy contentos, se hicieron presentes la Señorita Pony, Hermana María, Tom y Jimmy; en otro lugar del salón se encontraba Albert y George conversando con alguno de los socios, mientras que la tía abuela daba la bienvenida.

Señor Elroy – bienvenidos.

Señora Legan – gracias por la invitación tía.

Señor Legan – buenas noches.

Eliza – buenas noches tía –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señora Elroy – donde esta Neal.

Señora Legan – se quedo en casa no se sentía muy bien, discúlpelo por favor.

Señora Elroy – mmm comprendo…adelante por favor.

Terry – buenas noches –dijo ingresando al lugar haciendo una reverencia.

Eliza – hola Terry que sorpresa.

Terry – que tal Eliza.

Eleanor – buenas noches Señora Elroy.

Eliza – nos vemos pronto Terry.

Richard – buenas noches –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señora Elroy – bienvenidos ya los esperábamos…adelante por favor –dijo mientras llamaba a George.

Eleanor – con su permiso.

George – si señora.

Señora Elroy – por favor avisa a William que puede ir por Candice.

George – como usted diga.

Archie – hola Terry –dijo ofreciéndola la mano.

Terry – señoritas –dijo haciendo una reverencia- buenas noches.

Eleanor – buenas noches –dijo con una sonrisa.

Richard – buenas noches.

Albert – bienvenidos –dijo acercándose a ellos- los esperábamos.

Eleanor – tuvimos un inconveniente con el carruaje –dijo disculpándose; si supieran que Terry estaba tan nervioso que no terminaba de arreglarse –dijo para si misma.

Albert – esta bien no hay problema.

Richard – aun hay tiempo.

Terry – bueno creo que ya es hora no -dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – no seas impaciente.

George – buenas noches, siento interrumpirlo señor William pero me indica la Señora Elroy que puede ir por la Señorita Candy.

Albert – muy bien enseguida voy, me disculpan -dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Archie – a caso no estas nervioso.

Terry – yo para nada.

Archie – bueno si tú lo dices.

Albert – toc, toc estas lista -dijo golpeando suavemente la puerta- Candy…Candy me escuchas –dijo en tono de preocupación, la llamaba pero no tenia respuesta- Candy estas bien –dijo golpeando la puerta nuevamente- mmm raro voy a entrar –dijo así mismo, al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa ella no se encontraba ahí, busco por toda la recamara, pero faltaban sus cosas, su valija no estaba, faltaba su ropa- pero que paso debo avisar a George –dijo y salio corriendo del lugar.

George – que pasa –dijo topándose con el- no se supone que deberías haber ido por Candy.

Albert – no esta en su habitación y sus cosas tampoco; esto es muy raro –dijo tocando su barbilla.

George – si es muy extraño, voy a buscarla al jardín talvez se entretuvo por ahí.

Albert – bien, yo pediré a los chicos nos ayuden a buscarla, ni una palabra de esto a Terry.

George – esta bien, como tu digas.

Albert – chicos necesito hablar con ustedes -dijo acercandose donde se encontraban.

Paty – que pasa.

Annie – me asustas.

Archie – de que se trata tío.

Robert – hola a todos buenas noches.

Albert – que bueno que estas aquí.

Robert – que pasa.

Albert – no encuentro a Candy.

Paty – como?

Archie – no puede ser, pero si solo la dejamos un momento mientras que Terry venia.

Albert – debemos buscarla.

Archie - yo iré por los alrededores nos veremos aquí en media hora.

Albert - no digan nada a nadie hasta que sepamos que paso.

Annie – Paty – si

Albert – Annie tu quédate aquí no quiero poner en alerta a nadie, no se deben dar cuenta.

Annie – esta bien.

Robert – iré a revisar del otro lado de la casa.

Momentos más tarde Albert tomo uno de los caballos y se dirigió al bosque en busca de Candy, mientras George, Archie y Paty buscaban en todos los rincones de la mansión.

* * *

Mientras que en otra parte del salón.

Eliza – hola Terry –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – hola Eliza, que se te ofrece.

Eliza – solo he venido a saludarte.

Terry – ya lo hiciste puedes retirarte.

Eliza – nunca cambiaras –dijo levantando la ceja- pero no crees que Candy ya tardo mucho, no será que ya se arrepintió casarse contigo.

Terry – no lo creo.

Eliza – la he visto muy amigable con Bobby y como se parece tanto a Anthony no dudaría que ella y el.

Terry – cállate Eliza –dijo interrumpiéndola- recuerda que estas hablando de mi prometida.

Eliza – piensa lo que tu quieras, será una noche divertida –dijo sarcásticamente.

Terry – que quieres decir con eso.

Eliza – ya lo sabrás –dijo riendo.

Terry – donde estará Albert? –dijo buscando desesperadamente- porque tardaran tanto.

Eleanor – que pasa cariño te noto nervioso –dijo acercándose a el.

Terry – Candy y Albert aun no vienen.

Richard – no te preocupes todo estará bien, una boda no es boda sin una novia que llegue tarde.

Terry – Annie –dijo acercándose- has visto a Albert?

Annie – fue por Candy no te preocupes todo estará bien –dijo nerviosamente.

Terry - a que te refieres –dijo levantando la ceja.

Annie – ehh nada.

Eliza – que pasa aquí –dijo acercándose a ellos- aun no aparece Candy.

Terry – como?

Eliza – yo la vi escapar por el bosque con su maleta –dijo malévolamente- lo mas raro es que no iba sola.

Annie – no puede ser, es una mentira.

Terry – a que te refieres con que no iba sola.

Eliza – ya te lo dije, anda y velo tu mismo.

Terry – llévame a la habitación de Candy –dijo enfurecido a Annie.

Annie – no creo que sea prudente, no tardan.

Terry – me llevas o armo un escándalo.

Annie – esta bien –dijo tomándolo del brazo; ambos corrieron hasta llegar a la puerta.

Terry - toc, toc…Candy estas ahí.

Annie – talvez esta abajo esperándote.

Terry – Candy…estas bien –dijo furiosamente y como no tuvo respuesta abrió la puerta y se adentro a la habitación- no esta…donde pudo haber ido, sus cosas no están –dijo señalando el armario- Eliza tiene razón.

Annie – no le creas lo que te dijo, es mentira.

Terry – dime que sabes –dijo tomándola por los hombros.

Annie – esta bien te lo diré; no sabemos donde esta solo la dejamos un momento mientras que tu venias.

Terry – no es posible –dijo pasando sus manos por su cabeza- y donde esta Albert.

Annie – buscándola con los chicos.

Terry – porque no me lo habían dicho.

Annie – no querían preocuparte.

Terry - vamos afuera.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la mansión.

Señora Elroy – George porque tarda Albert, los invitados se están impacientando.

George – al parecer la señorita Candy estaba muy nerviosa y se sintió mal.

Señora Elroy – oh por Dios, ya has llamado al doctor?

George – si señora, ya viene en camino.

Señora Elroy – bueno espero que se recupere pronto, me tienes al pendiente; pero debo anunciar la razón del retraso.

George – si señora como usted ordene, su atención por favor –dijo alzando la voz.

Señora Elroy – buenas noches a todos, gracias por estar aquí; disculpen la tardanza pero mi sobrina se ha sentido mal pero no es nada grave así que agradezco su comprensión al respecto, gracias.

Eleanor – ohh que le ha pasado a Candy.

Richard – puede ser que sea de los nervios.

Eleanor – señor Johnson –dijo acercándose a el- se encuentra bien Candy?

George – si señora, es solo nervios pero ya esta bien…pronto vendrá.

Richard – donde estará Terry?

Eleanor – de seguro esta con Candy.

George – voy por el medico, con permiso.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora y no había rastro alguno del paradero de Candy, mientras tanto todos estaban en el jardín.

Annie – Archie!

Terry – saben algo de Candy.

Archie – no, aun no.

Annie – lo siento yo.

Terry – yo la obligue a decirme que estaba sucediendo.

Paty – donde podrá estar, no entiendo.

Annie – esperen un momento, ahora que recuerdo como es que sabe Eliza que Candy desapareció.

Paty – como dices?

Terry – Eliza se acerco a nosotros y nos pregunto si ya había aparecido.

Annie – así que ella tiene que saber algo.

Terry – voy a obligarla a decirme que paso con Candy.

Paty – no espera.

Archie – tiene que haber un error –dijo enfadado- y esto tiene que ver con.

Annie-Archie-Terry – NEAL! –dijeron al unisonido.

Robert – miren lo que encontré en la torre –dijo corriendo hacia ellos enseñándoles la maleta.

Annie – es la maleta de Candy.

Robert – pero ella no se encontraba ahí.

Terry – tengo que ir a buscarla.

Archie – voy contigo.

Terry – bien vamos, ustedes quédense aquí puede que regrese a la casa.

Annie – Patty - Robert – si.

* * *

Mientras en una de las torres, en una obscura y lejana habitación Candy despertaba de un profundo sueño, abrió los ojos lentamente notando una total obscuridad y escuchando ruidos extraños.

Candy – donde estoy –dijo incorporándose lentamente- me duele la cabeza como llegue hasta aquí solo recuerdo que salí al jardín y de pronto…ya recuerdo Neal –dijo frunciendo la nariz- el me trajo hasta acá ya -dijo caminando hacia la puerta, solo la luz de la luna que era su única compañera, un rayo entraba por una de las hendiduras de la ventana, siguió caminando cuando tropezó con algo- que es esto -dijo tocándolo con sus manos- pero si es mi maleta –dijo sorprendida- tengo que salir de aquí -dijo y empezó a golpear la puerta- ayúdenme sáquenme de aquí por favor –dijo sollozando, mientras gritaba con toda su fuerza pero no obtuvo respuesta, en un momento de silencio escucho el crujido de la ventana, se acerco y observo que se encontraba abierta- creo que tendré que salir por aquí no me vencerás Neal –dijo tomando una silla apilándola con un banco, para subir a la ventana- creo que la tía me retara por lo que hare –dijo sonriendo, rompió la parte del vestido que le estorbaba…camino lentamente por la orilla llegando al otro lado de la torre, al llegar al techo se coloco en posición de gato para seguir su camino llegando a una enorme pared, la cual pudo bajar resbalándose poco a poco llegando a la orilla y saltando a un árbol que se encontraba cerca de ahí, rompiendo lo que quedaba del vestido, trepo audazmente el árbol y deslizándose poco a poco logro bajar tocando por fin el suelo- no te será tan fácil vencerme –dijo sonriendo, la niebla cubría el lugar, el frío se sentía cada vez mas- ya es muy tarde tengo que regresar deben estar preocupados por mi, pero donde estoy, bueno creo que tendré que caminar lentamente de regreso.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la mansión.

George – no la encuentro Albert

Albert – a donde habrá ido, fui a todos los lugares a donde pudo ir…pero no la encontré.

Robert – Albert estábamos buscándote –dijo agitado- ya la buscamos en la casa pero no la encontramos.

Paty – Terry y Archie fueron al bosque a buscarla.

Annie – creo que todo esto es una trampa de Eliza y Neal.

Albert – como?

Annie – ella fue la que nos dijo que Candy había huido.

Albert – no pudo haber desaparecido así, si algo le ocurre no me lo voy a perdonar.

George – tranquilízate Albert veras que ya la encontraremos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la fría noche Candy caminaba lentamente por el bosque, a lo lejos pudo divisar un camino y luego reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba.

Candy – como pudo ese patan traerme tan lejos, debo apresurarme –dijo caminando apresuradamente.

Después de varios minutos de caminar bajo la fría noche vio el portón de las rosas, se adentro por el lado del jardín, cuando pudo divisar varias siluetas a la distancia.

Candy – Albert, Albert eres tu –dijo gritando mientras corría hacia donde se encontraban ellos tomando su vestido con las manos.

Albert – Candy –dijo corriendo a su encuentro- donde estabas pequeña, estábamos preocupados por ti –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – salí a dar un paseo y.

Robert – mírate como estas, te lastimaste?

Candy – solo un poco –dijo sonriendo- pero nada grave.

Annie – que bueno que estés bien –dijo abrazándola- Patty te espera en tu habitación.

Terry – Candy!…-dijo bajando hábilmente del caballo corriendo hacia ella abrazándola- ohh estaba tan preocupado por ti, temí que algo te pasaría.

Archie – gracias a Dios que estas aquí.

Candy – ohh Terry –dijo refugiándose en el- tenía tanto miedo y –dijo sollozando.

Albert – lo importante es que estas bien –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Archie –donde estabas.

Candy – en la torre.

Annie – como?

Candy – salí a dar un paseo por el jardín –dijo sin decirle que la había impulsado a salir de su habitación- me encontré ahí con Neal y me puso algo que me hizo dormir y me llevo a la torre, salí por una ventana y escale hasta trepar un árbol y así bajar –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – me las va a pagar –dijo furioso.

Albert – tranquilízate Terry.

Archie – ya encontraremos la forma de desquitarnos

Albert - por lo pronto debes de ir a cambiarte Candy, recuerda que una boda se realizara esta noche –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Momentos mas tarde todos los presentes se encontraban listos para la ceremonia, Candy bajaba por las gradas tomada del brazo del Albert, luciendo un hermoso vestido de seda beige con cuencas doradas ceñido a su silueta, los comentarios de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Terry la esperaba al pie de las escaleras juntamente con Eleanor y Richard; cuando Terry vio a Candy descender su corazón se estremecía y los nervios no se hicieron esperar, mientras pensaba que de ahora en adelante ya nada los podía separar; mientras que ella vibraba de emoción al verlo tan varonil y galante; el tomo la mano de Candy para dirigirse a la mesa que ya estaba ubicada dentro del salón.

Juez – buenas noches, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la boda del señor Terrence Grandchester y la señorita Candice White Andrey; antes de seguir…-dijo acomodándose los lentes- debo preguntarles si vienen a contraer matrimonio bajo su propia voluntad?

Candy – Terry – si…-dijeron al unisonido.

Juez – muy bien, daremos inicio con la lectura del acta; hoy 28 de noviembre a las veinte horas, estando reunidos en…-dijo prosiguiendo con la lectura del acta respectiva, explicando a los novios lo contenido en ella. Seguidamente prosiguió con el acto final; por el poder que me otorga la ley los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia –dijo con una sonrisa- Candy y Terry se miraron fijamente, ambos conteniendo las lagrimas de sus ojos, porque al fin estarían juntos para siempre, Terry tomo la barbilla de Candy para posar sus labios suavemente con los de ella entregándole un beso tierno pero breve, luego sonrieron y se vieron reflejados en sus ojos el nuevo futuro que se aproximaba para ellos.

Los presentes aplaudieron a los nuevos esposos, quienes agradecían con una sonrisa. Luego era el momento de firmar el acta Albert le entrego primero la pluma a Candy, seguidamente ella se la entregaba a Terry quien firmo sin dudar; luego los testigos y padres de los novios. Todos se dirigían al salón donde se encontraba listo el banquete y así brindar por los nuevos esposos.

Eleanor – felicidades cariño –dijo abrazándolo.

Terry – gracias mama.

Albert – que seas muy feliz Candy –dijo besando su frente.

Candy – gracias Albert –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Richard – felicidades hijo.

Terry – gracias padre.

Annie – felicidades Candy.

Paty -serás mas feliz de ahora en adelante.

Candy – gracias chicas –dijo abrazándolas.

Robert H. – felicidades Candy –dijo besando su mano.

Candy – gracias.

Karen – felicidades Candy.

Candy – Karen! que sorpresa hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Karen – si hace mucho, lamento que te hayas casado con Terry es un odioso -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – gracias por tus palabras Klaise –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – como?

Karen – es broma, pero no se como lo soportaras –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – ahh entiendo –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Albert – listos para abrir el baile chicos –dijo acercándose.

Terry – quiero presentarte a mi compañera de escena Karen Klaise.

Candy – el es mi padre William Andrey.

Karen – encantada –dijo observando esos ojos azules tan intensos como el mar- que buen mozo –dijo para si misma.

Albert –mucho gusto Señorita Klaise –dijo besando su mano, a la vez que sentía una electricidad en sus labios que recorría todo su cuerpo; que es esto se dijo así mismo.

Karen – no pensé que tu padre fuera tan joven –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – todos opinan lo mismo –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – ven amor vamos a bailar, con su permiso.

Albert – adelante.

Karen – como conoció a Terry.

Albert – en Londres –dijo con una sonrisa.

Karen – y siempre ha sido tan antipático –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – jajaja me temo que si –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – me lo imaginaba.

Albert – pero es un buen muchacho.

Karen – si lo se.

George –buenas noches señorita –dijo haciendo una reverencia- señor William siento interrumpirlo pero es hora del brindis.

Albert –esta bien en un momento voy, nos acompaña señorita Klaise.

Karen – con gusto, pero dígame Karen por favor –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – como usted diga, pero por favor llámeme por mi nombre.

Karen – muy bien William –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Albert – como?

George – su atención por favor –dijo tocando una campanita.

Albert – quiero agradecer a todos sus presencia esta noche tan especial, quiero felicitar a los novios les deseo todo lo mejor.

Terry – quiero brindar porque soy el hombre mas dichoso al tener junto a mi a la mujer mas maravillosa, mi ahora esposa Candy salud –dijo entrelazando su brazo con el de ella; ambos bebiendo de la copa de vino- a partir de este momento nadie nos va a separar –dijo surrando dándole un beso.

Candy – lo se –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – vaya que noche –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Annie – toda una aventura.

Paty – mas para Candy, es un buen recuerdo del día de su boda –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – muy graciosa, pero Neal me las pagara…donde estará esa artimaña?

Archie – de seguro escondido por ahí.

Candy – ya chicos olvídenlo, y vamos a disfrutar del baile.

Paty – tienes razón es lo mejor.

Robert – felicidades Candy, Señor Grandchester –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Terry – gracias señor Brower –dijo dándole la mano, notando la tensión entre ambos.

Candy – gracias Bobby –dijo interrumpiendo- como esta tu brazo.

Robert – mejor, pero tendré que mantenerlo inmóvil por un tiempo.

Candy – lo siento.

Robert – no te preocupes todo esta bien.

Terry – porque tienes que disculparte con el –dijo levantando la ceja.

Paty – Bobby bailas conmigo, ese vals es mi favorito –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Robert – será un honor –dijo sonriendo- con permiso.

Paty – nos vemos pronto.

Archie – vamos a bailar amor –dijo tomando la mano de Annie.

Annie – si.

Terry – y bien estoy esperando una respuesta.

Candy – es que.

Albert – Candy puedes venir un momento por favor –dijo interrumpiéndola- te la robare un minuto amigo.

Terry – esta bien, pero por favor cuídala.

Albert – no te preocupes conmigo estará segura –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – a donde me llevas?

Albert – ya veras.

Karen – linda fiesta –dijo acercandose a el.

Terry – gracias Karen.

Karen – es un hermoso lugar, no sabes el trabajo que me costo llegar hasta acá.

Terry – ya lo creo, pero lo importante es que estas aquí; este es un lugar especial para Candy y Albert.

Karen – ya lo veo, bueno voy a explorar por ahí te veo luego.

Terry – hasta pronto Klaise.

Karen – por cierto muchas felicidades –dijo abrazándolo.

Terry – gracias.

Albert – hemos regresado.

Candy – ya estoy aquí amor.

Terry – ven –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – que pasa?

Terry – nada es solo que quiero sentirte cerca de mí.

Albert – los dejo, hablamos luego.

Candy – lo estaremos toda la vida –dijo fijando su mirada en la de el.

Terry – te amo no se que haría sin ti, si algo te hubiera pasado no me lo perdonaría.

Candy – no pienses más en eso.

Terry – esta bien.

Candy – vamos a bailar quieres –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – lo que usted diga señora Grandchester -dijo dirigiendose a la pista.

Albert – hola Karen espero este disfrutando de la velada –dijo acercándose a ella.

Karen – claro que si, gracias…debo decirle que su residencia es maravillosa.

Albert – gracias, puede venir cuando quiera.

Karen – en serio…ahora que tendré varios meses de vacaciones lo tomare en cuenta –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Albert – lindo vals no le parece, bailamos –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Karen – esta bien –dijo sonriendo.

Esa noche fue testiga de la lucha por alcanzar el verdadero amor y que a pesar de todas las adversidades que trae consigo lograron vencer todos los obstáculos, iniciando así el camino a la felicidad eterna.

Continuara….

Espero hayan disfrutado de este cap, cada vez se pondra mas interesante; que aventura la de la pecosa no lo creen...bueno lo importnate es que triunfo el amor...gracias por leer y recuerden dejar sus reviews que son importantes para mi, nos vemos en el siguiente. Se les quiere miles. Angie!


	8. CAPITULO VIII POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración y autoría.

**CAPITULO VIII**

**POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE**

Chicago

Varios días habían pasado desde la ceremonia civil, todos regresaban a la rutina de siempre Albert, Archie y Robert volvieron a la oficina, Paty quien se quedo en Chicago hasta la fecha de la boda y mientras tanto ayudaba a Annie con sus obras de caridad, Candy volvió a trabajar a la clínica al lado del tan amable Doctor Martín; Terry tuvo que regresar a New York con Eleanor y Robert; quienes tenían asuntos pendientes que concluir. La noticia del enlace no se hizo esperar, en los principales diaros de la ciudad aparecía una hermosa fotografía de la feliz pareja con una sencilla descripción: _**"El famoso actor Terrence Grandchester pronto contraerá nupcias con la Señorita Candice White Andrey, por este medio anticipadamente felicitamos a la feliz pareja"**_

New York

Susana – no puede ser –dijo soltando el diario.

Señora Marlow – que pasa te sientes bien.

Susana – Terry se casara pronto –dijo sollozando.

Señora Marlow – tu sabias que esto iba a pasar.

Susana – si pero no creí que fuera tan pronto –dijo tristemente- han pasado tan solo algunos meses.

Señora Marlow – tú decidiste darle su libertad, pero por lo visto no perdió el tiempo.

Susana – tienes razón yo fui quien lo dejo ir, pensé que ya lo había olvidado.

Señora Marlow – talvez su padre no debe saberlo.

Susana – si lo sabe, Terry me lo dijo.

Señora Marlow – cuando hablaste con él?

Susana – hace unos días fui a buscarlo al teatro.

Señora Marlow – que hiciste qué? Cómo pudiste rebajarte en ir a buscarlo, entiende que el no te quiere.

Susana – no puedo mama, no puedo –dijo sollozando.

Señora Marlow – pues tienes que hacerlo.

Susana – debo averiguar cuando se casara –dijo para sí misma.

* * *

Mientras tanto lejos de ese hogar, en el teatro se reunieron todo el elenco de la obra.

Robert -atención a todos por favor, la temporada ha terminado con éxito –dijo sonriendo, mientras todos los actores aplaudían- a principios de año empezaremos con las audiciones para la siguiente puesta en escena, por favor estén pendientes de mi llamado, les deseo que pasen unas lindas vacaciones y unas felices fiestas dicembrinas, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de felicitar a Terry por su pronta boda a quien deseo toda la felicidad del mundo –dijo aplaudiendo mientras todos los actores lo imitaban- bueno eso era todo gracias por venir.

Karen – felicita a de nuevo a Candy de mi parte.

Terry – gracias Klaise, pero porque no lo haces tú misma –dijo entregándole la invitación.

Karen – como? …me estas invitando a tu boda Grandchester.

Terry –sí, pero si no quieres, no vayas.

Karen – nunca dejaras de ser antipático verdad – dijo sonriendo mientras recibía el sobre- como te aguanta Candy…pero te advierto de una vez que no te daré ningún obsequio –dijo guiñándole el ojo- hasta luego.

Terry – jajaja nunca cambiaras Klaise.

Chicago

Iniciaba ya el mes de Diciembre, solo unos cuantos días faltaban para la ceremonia religiosa, los preparativos ya estaban listos, todos se sentían tensos y nerviosos porque todo estuviera perfecto para ese día.

Thomas – toc, toc puedo entrar.

Candy – adelante Thomas.

Thomas – hermosa sin lugar a duda –dijo entrando al lugar.

Candy – gracias -dijo sonrojándose mientras se veía en el espejo.

Annie – cuando Terry te mire se va a desmayar –dijo sonriendo.

Paty – no creo que eso funcione en el.

Thomas – veamos –dijo rodeándola- todo está perfecto, como se siente madam.

Candy – muy bien –dijo acariciando con sus manos el vestido- realmente quedo hermoso Thomas muchas gracias.

Thomas – por nada madam el placer ha sido mío.

Señora Elroy – digno de la realeza –dijo entrando al lugar.

Thomas – como debe de ser, que le parece.

Señora Elroy – excelente trabajo señor Burberry.

Thomas – gracias madam, ahora puedes quitártelo.

Señora Elroy – Dorothy ayuda a Candice a quitarse el vestido –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Dorothy – si señora –dijo acercándose a ella- déjame admirarte –dijo juntando sus manos a la altura de su rostro- estas hermosa te deseo que seas muy feliz te lo mereces.

Candy – gracias Dorothy –dijo sonriendo.

Thomas – bien…esperare afuera –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Annie – necesitas que te ayude.

Candy – estoy bien gracias, pueden dejarme a solas un momento.

Paty – está bien –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Dorothy – regreso en un momento.

Candy – como quisiera que estuvieran aquí –dijo tristemente- pero sé que desde el cielo ustedes me ven y están conmigo en todo momento –dijo observándose en el espejo- me siento como una princesa.

Robert – y lo eres –dijo entrando al lugar.

Candy – Bobby –dijo sorprendida.

Robert –discúlpame si te asuste, solo vine por unos papeles que Albert necesita.

Candy – no te preocupes.

Robert - no pensé encontrarte aquí y vestida así –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – es el único lugar suficientemente grande –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – pareces un ángel –dijo besando su mano- te ves hermosa…bueno siempre; en verdad el tiene mucha suerte en tenerte.

Candy – Bobby yo.

Robert – creo que mejor me voy –dijo sonriendo.

Thomas – madam esta lista –dijo abriendo la puerta- ohh por Dios usted no puede estar aquí…se supone que el novio aun no la puede ver –dijo tomándolo del brazo a Robert para sacarlo del lugar.

Robert – pero yo.

Thomas – la podrá admirar el día de la boda –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Candy – pero Thomas el no –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Thomas – lo siento madam pero él no debe estar aquí –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Robert – está bien me voy, pero necesito unos papeles que están adentro.

Thomas – después podrá sacarlos.

Robert – está bien esperare afuera –dijo sonriendo.

Thomas – niña que esperas entra ya.

Dorothy – si…permiso –dijo ingresando al lugar- creo que ya es hora de que te quites el vestido.

Candy – está bien, donde esta Bobby.

Dorothy – lo encontré afuera con el señor Burberry, porque.

Candy – es que venía por unos papeles y.

Dorothy – luego se los darás –dijo poniendo el seguro a la puerta- así está mejor.

New York

Richard – ya todo está listo.

Terry – perfecto.

Eleanor – ya se lo dijiste.

Terry – aun no, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Eleanor – de seguro se pondrá muy contenta.

Terry – es lo que más deseo.

Eleanor – cuando regresaran?

Terry – después de las fiestas, recuerda que tengo que estar aquí para las próximas audiciones.

Richard – y piensas seguir en el teatro?

Terry – sí, todo el tiempo que pueda.

Eleanor – y que hará Candy.

Terry – regresara a trabajar como enfermera.

Richard – como?

Terry – hubiera preferido que se quedara en casa, pero al final no pude negarme.

Eleanor – creo que hiciste bien, en dejarla que haga lo que desea.

Richard – pero el deber de una esposa es estar en su casa y atender a su esposo.

Eleanor – no dudo que no pueda hacerlo.

Terry – no discutan, ya lo hablamos y decidimos que así seria.

Eleanor – está bien cariño, solo deseo que seas feliz.

Terry – ya lo soy mama.

Mucama – el almuerzo está servido.

Eleanor – gracias, pasamos caballeros.

Chicago

Dorothy – ya puede entrar señor Brower.

Robert – gracias Dorothy.

Candy – hola Bobby pensé que te habías ido.

Robert – aun no, realmente necesito esos papeles –dijo dirigiéndose al escritorio.

Candy – Bobby yo.

Robert – no tienes nada que decir –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – porque te ríes.

Robert – viste la cara de tu diseñador cuando me vio, creyó que yo era el novio falto poco para que me sacara a patadas de aquí –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – si me di cuenta, casi le da un infarto –dijo sonriendo acercándose a el.

Robert – fue muy divertido –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- pero me hubiera encantando ser el novio –dijo para sí mismo- bueno es mejor que me vaya Albert debe estar esperándome.

Candy – está bien, hasta luego –dijo dándole un beso en la mejía, acto que él no esperaba.

Robert – te veo más tarde –dijo sonriendo- te tengo una sorpresa.

Candy – de que se trata.

Robert – ya lo veras –dijo guiñando el ojo.

* * *

Ya han pasado unos días, el vestido de Candy ya se encontraba listo en su habitación solo esperando el momento para usarlo, al igual que los vestidos que portarían las damas de honor; por otro lado los trajes de los chicos fueron traídos desde Escocia especialmente para esta ocasión a solicitud de la Señora Elroy; tan solo dos días faltaban para la boda, en el tren del medio día llegaban Terry, Eleonor y Richard quienes fueron recibidos por George y Archie.

George – bienvenidos, les pido una disculpa ya que el señor William no pudo venir personalmente.

Richard – no se preocupe.

Archie – bienvenidos –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Eleanor – gracias por sus atenciones.

Terry – le pasa algo a Albert?

George – no, es solo que tiene una junta muy importante.

Terry – está bien.

Archie – el automóvil está listo.

George – adelante por favor.

Eleanor – gracias.

Terry – donde está Candy?

Archie - en el Hogar de Pony.

Terry – que hace ahí?

Archie – que acaso no te lo dijo.

Terry – no, de que se trata –dijo levantando la ceja.

Archie – fue a revisar el proyecto.

Terry – que proyecto.

Archie – la remodelación del Hogar, realmente está muy entusiasmada con eso.

Terry – ya lo creo, pero.

Archie – no te preocupes no está sola Bobby fue con ella.

Terry – como dices –dijo furioso- porque la dejaste ir sola con él.

Archie – que tiene de malo, el puedo cuidarla; además es su abogado así que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Terry – eso espero –dijo levantando la ceja.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Hogar de Pony.

Señorita Pony – gracias Candy por hacer todo esto.

Candy – no me tiene que dar las gracias, al contrario.

Hermana María – gracias por su ayuda joven Brower.

Robert – de nada hermana, es un placer.

Candy – cuando todo esté listo haremos una fiesta para los niños.

Robert – sería una buena idea.

Candy – cuando crees que terminen.

Robert – tomara un mes más, espero que a principios de enero.

Señorita Pony – que alegría.

Hermana María – con esto los niños estarán mejor y cada vez podremos recibir más.

Robert – me encargue de conseguir donaciones para el hogar con algunos amigos; espero se las hagan llegar pronto.

Candy – en serio.

Señorita Pony – gracias señor Brower.

Robert – no tiene porque agradecerme.

Hermana María – creo que debemos entrar hace frío.

Robert – yo iré a caminar por los alrededores.

Candy – te acompaño.

Hermana María – no tarden mucho o se enfermaran.

Robert – no se preocupe.

Candy – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – porque?

Candy – por lo que me has ayudado y por conseguir las donaciones para el hogar –dijo mientras se dirigían a la colina.

Robert – no tienes porque, solo quise ayudar en algo extra –dijo sonriendo- se que este lugar es especial para ti.

Candy – si mucho, el lugar que me vio crecer, donde conocí al príncipe de la colina y.

Robert – príncipe de la colina –dijo interrumpiéndola- no entiendo.

Candy – era muy pequeña cuando lo vi tocando la gaita vistiendo el tartán por eso lo llame el príncipe de la colina, cuando conocí a Anthony pensé que era él, pero no fue así su parecido era demasiado y años después descubrí que era Albert.

Robert – que sorpresa.

Candy – sí que lo fue.

Robert – y Anthony vino alguna vez al hogar contigo?

Candy – no –dijo cabizbaja- el día de la cacería prometimos venir, pero bueno no pudimos cumplirlo.

Robert – entiendo, pero estoy seguro que el siempre está contigo.

Candy – si lo sé, creo que es hora de regresar Terry ya debió haber venido.

Robert – si, no le dijiste que estarías aquí.

Candy – no se lo he contado aun.

Robert – espero que no se moleste porque vine contigo.

Candy – no creo que lo haga.

* * *

Horas más tarde todos se reunían en la mansión de la ciudad, ya que esa noche se realizaría algo especial para los novios.

Terry – buenas noches.

Dorothy – adelante.

Eleanor – Richard – buenas noches –dijeron al unisonido.

Señora Elroy – bienvenidos adelante por favor.

Richard – gracias.

Eleanor – con su permiso –dijo ingresando a la sala.

Terry – donde está Candy?

Dorothy – en un momento bajara.

Terry – puede decirle que la espero en la biblioteca.

Dorothy – como usted diga.

Albert – hola Terry.

Archie – que tal Grandchester.

Annie – hola Terry.

Terry – señoritas –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Paty – como te va.

Terry – bien gracias.

Archie – estas nervioso.

Terry – claro que no.

Albert – pasemos por favor.

Robert – buenas noches –dijo acercándose donde se encontraban ellos.

Paty – hola Bobby.

Albert – que bueno que decidiste venir.

Annie – como sigue tu brazo.

Robert – mejor, gracias por preguntar.

Terry – en un momento los alcanzo.

Albert – está bien –dijo seriamente.

Dorothy – pueden pasar.

Archie – gracias –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a Annie.

Candy – hola chicos –dijo bajando por las escaleras.

Robert – hola Candy déjame decirte que luces hermosa.

Candy – gracias –dijo sonrojándose.

Dorothy- el señor Grandchester te espera en la biblioteca –dijo en forma de susurro.

Candy – está bien enseguida voy.

Paty – vamos –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – en seguida los alcanzo.

Albert – está bien, no tarden.

Candy – le pasa algo a Terry.

Dorothy – no lo sé, lo note un poco serio.

Candy – bueno iré a ver que quiere –dijo ingresando al lugar- hola Terry –dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraba.

Terry – quieres decirme porque no fuiste al recibirme a la estación –dijo volteando hacia ella.

Candy – es que fui al hogar de pony.

Terry – porque no me lo dijiste –dijo sirviéndose un whisky- espero que no le importe a Albert.

Candy – no crees que es muy temprano para beber.

Terry – no lo es, y dime como te fue.

Candy – muy bien, todo está listo.

Terry – me alegra, pero porque no me pediste ayuda a mí; sino que tuviste que acudir a Bobby –dijo sarcásticamente.

Candy – el es mi asesor además yo.

Terry – bien…como tú digas; no tendré más remedio que aguantarlo –dijo mientras tomada de un solo trago su bebida.

Candy – a caso estas celoso –dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – yo para nada –dijo dado un trago a su bebida.

Candy – tu sabes que a quien quiero es a ti –dijo abrazándolo- no habrá nadie más que tu.

Terry – yo también te quiero, pero no me gusta verlo cerca de ti.

Candy – eres un tonto –dijo coquetamente- ya soy tu esposa y mañana lo seré para toda la vida.

Terry – después de mañana serás mía…entendiste solo mía –dijo dándole un beso.

Candy – es hora de regresar con los demás.

Terry – vamos.

Dorothy – buenas noches bienvenidas.

Hermana María – gracias.

Señorita Pony – donde está Candy?

Candy – señorita Pony, Hermana María me alegra que hayan podido venir.

Hermana María – no podríamos faltar –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Terry – buenas noches –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señorita Pony – hola Terry como has estado.

Terry – muy bien gracias y feliz como ustedes lo verán –dijo sonriendo.

Hermana María – me alegra saberlo.

Candy – pasemos al comedor por favor.

* * *

Momentos más tarde todos se reunían en el comedor.

Señora Elroy – bienvenidos el motivo de esta reunión es para celebrar la unión de Candice y Terrence para quienes ofrezco un brindis que su vida este llena de dicha y bendiciones salud –dijo levantando su copa.

Todos- salud –dijeron al unisonido.

Candy – quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí en este momento tan especial para mí –dijo sonriendo mientras todos aplaudían.

Terry – gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos.

Albert – quiero decir unas palabras, Candy deseo que seas muy feliz te lo mereces; Terry amigo por favor cuídala mucho es mi tesoro mas valioso.

Terry – te lo prometo.

Paty – por los felices novios –dijo alzando su copa.

Todos – Salud!

* * *

Todos disfrutaron del banquete preparado por la tía abuela quien a pesar de todo empezaba a sentir un gran cariño hacia Candy, luego de finalizar con el postre los caballeros se dirigieron a la biblioteca a tomar un whisky y las chicas se dirigieron a la sala quienes tenían una sorpresa preparada a Candy.

Eleanor – bueno es hora de iniciar –dijo levantándose- están listas.

Candy – que pasa aquí….para que hay que estar listas? –dijo sorprendida.

Annie – tu no Candy, solo siéntate, observa y escucha –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – no entiendo chicas, que debo ver.

Paty – calla Candy, es de mala educación interrumpir a los demás -dijo poniendo su dedo en la boca.

Eleanor – Candy me imagino que ya sabes que el día de tu boda debes usar algo viejo, algo prestado, algo nuevo y algo azul –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – si lo había escuchado –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Eleanor – como parte de la ceremonia debes de llevarlos, bueno para empezar yo te doy algo azul –dijo dándole una pequeña cajita- este broche ha estado por generaciones en mi familia, el cual ha sido portado por todas las novias de la familia el día de su boda, y por si fuera poco tú no eres la excepción porque ya eres parte de la familia Baker también –dijo sonriendo- de ahora en adelante quiero que tu lo tengas siempre porque sé que harás feliz a mi hijo –dijo mientras resbalaba una lagrima en su mejilla.

Candy – ohh es muy bonito…muchas gracias Eleanor; le prometo que cuidare muy bien de Terry.

Eleanor – no es necesario que me lo digas –dijo interrumpiéndola- ya lo sé –dijo tomando su mano- pero bueno dejemos los sentimentalismos quien será la siguiente?

Annie – Paty – nosotras –dijeron al unisonido.

Paty - queremos darte algo nuevo.

Annie – esto es para ti –dijo al mismo tiempo que abría una caja la cual contenía con unos hermosos aretes de diamante en forma de rosas.

Candy – gracias chicas no se hubieran molestado –dijo emocionada.

Annie – como símbolo de que tu nueva vida este llena de dicha.

Patty – y amor –dijo interrumpiéndola- que seas muy feliz Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – gracias.

Hermana María – nosotras queremos darte algo viejo –dijo extendiendo su mano.

Señorita Pony – este crucifico que es símbolo del amor infinito –dijo sollozando- estamos tan contentas de estar aquí contigo.

Hermana María – y que nos permitas compartir este momento tan especial en tu vida.

Candy – ustedes son mis madres –dijo abrazándolas- gracias por todo lo que me han dado –dijo sollozando.

Señorita Pony – siempre serás nuestra pequeña niña traviesa –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Elroy – Candice yo te daré algo prestado –dijo entregándole una hermosa caja de terciopelo finamente decorada.

Candy – es hermosa…muchas gracias tía –dijo tomando la hermosa pulsera de esmeraldas en sus manos.

Señora Elroy – era de mi querida sobrina –dijo cabizbaja- siendo una joya de la familia porque no prestártela.

Candy – muchas gracias, quiero agradecer a todas ustedes por tener este detalle conmigo –dijo sonriendo- espero ser la esposa digna que Terry se merece –dijo mirando a Eleanor- la dama de sociedad que todos puedan admirar –dijo mirando a la tía abuela- siempre seré la mejor amiga aunque no pueda estar en el mismo lugar –dijo mirando a Paty y Annie- y la mejor hija; siempre estaré al pendiente de mis madres –dijo mirando a Hermana María y Señorita Pony- no tengo más palabras para agradecer por todo lo que me han dado y por estar compartiendo conmigo este momento tan especial en mi vida –dijo mientras caía una lagrima sobre su mejilla.

Hermana María – felicitaciones Candy –dijo sonriendo, mientras todas aplaudían.

Señora Elroy – me disculpa pero debo retirarme, siguen en su casa buenas noches.

Todas – buenas noches.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca los chicos se encontraban celebrando.

Albert – propongo un brindis –dijo tomando su copa- por los nuevos esposos y que su vida este llena de dicha, salud.

Todos – salud!

Terry – gracias a todos por estar aquí –dijo sonriendo.

George – realmente están destinados a estar siempre juntos –dijo interrumpiendo- así que le deseo que sean muy felices.

Albert – tienes razón George, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia el amor supero todos los obstáculos.

Terry – lo sé, gracias a todos por sus palabras y por ser mis amigos.

Robert – lo importante es saber luchar por la felicidad, mis mejores deseos señor Grandchester.

Terry – que así sea –dijo tomando su copa.

Robert – me retiro, buenas noches caballeros y de nuevo muchas felicidades –dijo dándole la mano a Terry, quien la recibía fuertemente.

Terry – adiós –dijo secamente notándose la tensión entre ambos.

Archie – hasta pronto Bobby –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

George – te acompaño.

Robert – gracias.

Archie – dinos Grandchester donde irán de luna de miel –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – Escocia –dijo sentándose.

Albert – como?

Terry – ese lugar nos trae buenos recuerdos –dijo sonriendo- no sin antes visitar Londres, luego regresaremos a New York.

Albert – y Candy ya lo sabe.

Terry – aun no, quiero darle la sorpresa; quiero ir a visitar con ella todos esos lugares que son especiales para nosotros.

Archie – así que te la llevaras a New York.

Terry – si, ahí está mi trabajo…algún problema –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – vamos chicos no es momento de pelear, sino todo lo contrario –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – creo que es momento de darte tu obsequio de bodas –dijo acercándose a Terry.

Terry – no es necesario que me des nada.

Richard – no es solo para ti –dijo extendiendo su mano entregándole un sobre.

Terry – que es esto –dijo leyendo el documento- como? -dijo con asombro- pero….lo siento no puedo aceptar papa –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – tu mismo dijiste es un lugar especial para los dos.

Albert – de que se trata.

Terry – papa me está regalando la villa que se encuentra en Edimburgo

Archie – como?

Albert – magnífico regalo de bodas –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – pensé que me apoyarías Albert soy tu amigo recuerdas –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – un obsequio así no puedes despreciar, además se que ha Candy le encantara porque tiene un significado especial para ella.

Terry – pero.

Richard – vamos hijo acepta, si no la quieres después puedes venderla.

Archie – recuerdo ese verano en Escocia…será divertido que nos invites algún día –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – es una buena idea, y así recordar viejos tiempos.

Terry – está bien, acepto.

Richard – pues brindo por eso salud -dijo levantando su copa.

Todos – salud! –dijeron al unisonido.

* * *

Al siguiente día todos en la mansión se habían levantado temprano, la servidumbre corría por todos lados afinando los últimos detalles. Mientras tanto en un parque no muy cerca de ahí se encontraba un joven caminando con la armónica en su mano, trepo un árbol y toco su melodía favorita.

Terry – llego el momento –dijo suspirando- pronto serás mía y nadie podrá separarnos jamás…mi tarzán con pecas –dijo sonriendo- bueno creo que de ahora en adelante ya no podré decirte mas así…sino Candy Grandchester, suena bien no -dijo sonriendo viendo hacia el horizonte, por un momento cerró los ojos sintiendo el aire frío sobre su cara acariciando sus sueños más intensos y los recuerdos de aquella vez en el barco se hicieron venir, bajando la mirada vio su reloj- creo que es hora de regresar–dijo bajando del árbol, cuando de repente se topo con alguien que lo había estado observando- TU….-dijo sin más.

Lakewood

Annie – buenos días Dorothy aun no se levanta Candy.

Dorothy – usted sabe que es muy dormilona –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – pero se le hará tarde.

Paty – no exageres aun hay suficiente tiempo, podemos subir.

Dorothy – claro –dijo sonriéndoles- todas se dirigían a la habitación de Candy tratando de sorprenderla llevándole su postre favorito, pero la sorpresa se la llevarían ellas.

Annie – Candy…toc, toc podemos pasar?

Dorothy – ya es hora que te levantes dormilona.

Paty – que raro…será que aun está durmiendo –dijo acomodándose los lentes.

Dorothy – Candy –dijo abriendo la puerta mientras se adentraba seguida por las chicas todas se quedaron sorprendidas al no ver a Candy en la cama.

Annie – donde estará.

Dorothy – pero…si ella no acostumbra levantarse tan temprano.

Paty – me pregunto que estará haciendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque corría una chica de cabellos rubios; Candy sonreía alegremente y corría por todo el bosque, llego a todos los lugares donde conoció por primera vez a Archie, Stear y a su adorado Anthony, llego hasta la cascada donde la rescato Albert cuando cayó el bote al río y solo faltaba visitar la cabaña del bosque.

Candy – ahhh que recuerdos tan hermosos –dijo sonriendo- siento el viento sobre mi cara me llena de paz y tranquilidad, luego un reflejo en su cara se hizo notar, era el anillo que Terry le había obsequiado; por supuesto no me puedo olvidar de ti –dijo besando el anillo para luego quitárselo y leer una vez más el interior "el amor conquista todo" así será –dijo suspirando- ya es hora de regresar a casa deben estar preocupados por mi –dijo mientras se colocaba el anillo de nuevo- pero antes volveré a trepar los árboles…yupiiii-dijo sonriendo.

Robert – supuse que te encontraría aquí –dijo bajando del caballo.

Candy – hola Bobby.

Robert – que haces.

Candy – recordando viejos tiempos –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- y tú qué haces por aquí.

Robert – vine muy temprano y quise salir a cabalgar; pasa algo –dijo viendo la expresión en el rostro de ella.

Candy – es que si tuvieras una gaita y el tartán no dudaría que fueras Anthony.

Robert – no puedes dejar de pensar en el verdad.

Candy – no, desde que te vi por primera su recuerdo se hace presente cada vez más.

Robert – espero no te afecte en tu relación con Terry, trata de no involucrar tus recuerdos con el no creo que le agrade –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – no lo hare tenlo por seguro, y como sigue tu brazo.

Robert – mejor gracias por preguntar.

Candy – debo regresar a casa.

Robert – ven te llevo –dijo tomándola por la cintura subiéndola al caballo.

Candy – hace mucho frío acá arriba.

Robert – jajaja todo el lugar esta frío, ven –dijo abrazándola- así no sentirás más frío.

Candy – gracias –dijo refugiándose en el sintiendo un calor tan intenso y acogedor, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de sus cabalgatas con Anthony, por un momento cerró los ojos imaginando que él era quien estaba con ella.

Chicago

Terry – como me encontraste –dijo seriamente.

Karen – solo vine a caminar para conocer el lugar –dijo sonriendo- cuéntame Grandchester que tienes que todas las mujeres se vuelven locas por ti.

Terry – algo que nunca sabrás, porque lo dices –dijo acercándose a ella- o quieres averiguarlo por ti misma.

Karen – cuando dejaras de ser un pesado –dijo levantado la ceja- sabes que Susana estuvo averiguando sobre tu boda, pero le dije que conmigo no contara.

Terry – pero que pretende no entiendo –dijo seriamente- gracias por tu ayuda Karen.

Karen – vaya, vaya el duquecito diciendo gracias, no lo puedo creer, ya se cuál es tu secreto –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – como?

Karen – pero si está muy claro y tiene nombre CANDY –dijo sonriendo, mientras que ambos caminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde se hospedaban.

Terry – jajaja…gracias por haber venido.

Karen – gracias por tomarme en cuenta, se que a veces no me porto bien contigo pero.

Terry – a veces…mmm ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Karen – aunque te he llegado a tomar cariño y aprecio, igual siempre serás un engreído –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Terry – yo también te quiero Karen, bueno creo que ya es hora.

Karen – te veo luego.

Lakewood

Annie – Candy dónde estabas.

Paty – te buscamos por todos lados.

Candy – solo fui a dar un paseo…Annie no te agites que te hará daño.

Annie – como dices? –dijo sorprendida.

Candy - creo que iré a darme un baño –dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Dorothy – ya todo está listo…donde andabas…la próxima vez tendré que retarte.

Candy – es que no pude dormir toda la noche –dijo adentrándose a la tina.

Dorothy – es natural que te sientas nerviosa –dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – tengo miedo de que algo pueda pasar, la última vez Neal me encerró.

Dorothy – pero no pudo impedir que te casaras.

Candy – si tienes razón –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- ahora no saldré de mi habitación hasta que Albert venga por mí.

Dorothy – listo-dijo colocando una toalla en su cabello- toma –dijo ofreciéndole una bata- espera aquí pronto vendrán a maquillarte y peinarte.

Candy – como?

Dorothy – no sabías que la Señora Baker enviaría a alguien a arreglarte.

Candy – no, creo que olvido ese detalle –dijo sonriendo- pero está bien esperare aquí.

Eleanor – toc, toc puedo pasar Candy.

Candy – si claro adelante.

Dorothy – me retiro, regreso en un momento.

Eleanor – puedo hablar contigo –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – si claro, de que quiere hablarme –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – de tu noche de bodas –dijo sin titubear.

Candy – como! -dijo sonrojándose.

Eleanor – me imagino que sabes que pasara.

Candy – este…ehh…algo escuche.

Eleanor – me imaginaba, por eso decidí venir hasta aquí no puedes saber solo algo o solo lo que dicen por ahí, sabes que esta noche Terry te hará su mujer –dijo calmadamente.

Candy – ehh –dijo titubeando para lo que solo abrió los ojos de par en par sin pronuncia palabra alguna.

Eleanor - no tengas miedo, no te asustes es normal en una pareja de casados, quiero hablarte como mujer no como madre, sabes es un momento muy especial e intimo en una pareja.

Candy – pero…que debo hacer –dijo ruborizada.

Eleanor – tu solo déjate llevar por el amor que sientes, debes estar tranquila, déjalo actuar, disfruta de sus besos y sus caricias, sigue tus sentimientos sin avergonzarte de nada, sin temor alguno –dijo sonriendo mientras que Candy escuchaba lo que decía poniendo mucha atención a los detalles que le explicaba sintiéndose avergonzada el saber del tema, pero no se imaginaba como seria ese momento con Terry.

Candy – gracias por aclararme las cosas.

Eleanor – creo que es hora de arreglarte, me voy nos vemos luego –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Momentos después los estilistas entraron a la habitación de Candy, seguidamente le ayudaron a ponerse el vestido, el velo y las zapatillas; Candy se miraba en el espejo observando con detalle como lucia.

Estilista – listo madam…luce hermosa –dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – gracias por su ayuda.

Estilista – con permiso –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Albert – toc, toc.

Candy – adelante.

Albert - te ves hermosa –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – ohh Albert no te escuche venir –dijo sonrojándose.

Paty – pareces una princesa.

Candy – gracias chicas.

Annie – estas nerviosa Candy.

Albert – bueno ya es hora, no debemos hacer esperar al novio –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – wooww luces muy bien Candy como toda una dama.

Candy – que quieres decir Archie –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Archie – jajaja era una broma gatita –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Albert – basta de bromas, se nos hace tarde –dijo ofreciendo su brazo a Candy, mientras todos salieron de mansión dirigiéndose a la ciudad.

* * *

La capilla de St. Mary`s en la ciudad de Chicago ya se encontraba recibiendo a todos los invitados de tan importante evento, no pudieron faltar los periodistas y admiradoras de Terry que deseaban verlo; a pocos metros se observaba llegar un vehículo negro bajando de el Terry, Eleonor y Richard, los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, se adentraron inmediatamente para esperar a la novia.

Terry – porque no llegara –dijo nervioso e impaciente.

Eleanor – cariño no te preocupes ya vendrá –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – es normal que te sientas nervioso.

Karen – buenas tardes –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Terry – hola, padre quiero presentarte a Karen Klaise mi compañera en la obra.

Richard – mucho gusto.

Eleanor – hola Karen.

Karen – el placer es mío Duque.

Terry - pensé que no llegarías a tiempo…siempre has sido impuntual –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – como perderme el evento del año –dijo sonriendo- tus admiradoras no te dejan en paz, puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas.

Terry – de que quieres hablarme.

Karen – es algo importante –dijo levantando la ceja- ambos se dirigieron al otro lado de la iglesia;

Terry – que es tan importante.

Karen - Susana estuvo aquí –dijo sin titubear.

Terry – como?

Karen – no te preocupes ya me encargue –dijo sonriéndole- te contare todo yo estaba por entrar cuando.

Flashback

Karen -tú qué haces aquí no entiendes que Terry no te ama.

Susana – cállate no vine a hablar contigo, vine a hablar con Candy a pedirle que no me lo quite.

Karen – que parte no entiendes…mmm déjame pensar –dijo levantando la ceja- ya se –dijo tronando los dedos- el no te ama ya no puedes hacer nada, llegaste demasiado tarde ya están casados.

Susana – mientes.

Karen – cree lo que quieras.

Susana - no lo voy a permitir, el es mío y de nadie más.

Karen – vamos Susana no tienes algo nuevo más que decir, tu mamita sabe que estas aquí y que vienes a dejar en ridículo a Terry, porque eso es lo que conseguirás haciendo esa tontería, vete de aquí y no molestes mas –dijo dándose la vuelta dejándola sola.

Susana – yo….me las vas a pagar…no me iré de aquí hasta hablar con Candy.

Flash Back

Terry – como es posible que aun este aquí –dijo furiosamente- si se atreve a acercársele a Candy la echare a patas.

Karen – no te preocupes estaré al pendiente.

Terry – gracias Karen.

Karen – y bien.

Richard – siento interrumpirlos pero ya esta Candy afuera.

Terry – está bien, voy a tomar mi lugar –dijo nerviosamente.

* * *

Mientras que afuera todos los presentes volteaban su mirada hacia la entrada principal, los invitados entraron a tomar sus lugares dentro de la iglesia e inmediatamente empezaron a tocar la marcha nupcial, los primeros en entrar fueron Archie y Annie quienes serian los padrinos de arras, seguidos por Robert y Paty que serian los padrinos de lazo; ambas luciendo un hermoso vestido de seda color aguamarina, luego ingresaba la Señora Elroy del brazo de George quien lucía un elegante traje color negro con un pañuelo aguamarina saliendo del bolsillo del saco, la música sonó intensamente al notar la presencia de Candy en la puerta quien caminaba lentamente del brazo de Albert, ella lucia un hermoso vestido de seda blanco con bordados en hilo de plata, un escote pronunciado dejando ver sus atributos y descubiertos sus hombros mientras que un listón color aguamarina ajustando su cintura; sus hermosos rizos dorados recogidos en una media cola, algunos escapándose discretamente cayendo en su espalda adornados con una tiara de diamantes obsequio de Albert, el velo que cubría su rostro se movía con cada paso que daba; al fin ella se encontró con esa mirada azul que la hacía perderse y los nervios no se hicieron esperar, Terry al verla sonrío y pudo observar lo hermosa que lucía, Candy pudo notar lo elegante y buen mozo que lucía con ese smoking, y ella solo pudo corresponder a esa sonrisa.

Albert – nerviosa pequeña.

Candy – si –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – lista –dijo acercándose a donde se encontraba Terry.

Candy – si.

Albert – Terry amigo te entrego a mi más grande tesoro, espero sepas apreciarla y cuidarla –dijo poniendo la mano de ella sobre la de él.

Terry – te lo prometo –dijo nerviosamente, mientras apretaba la mano de Candy.

Sacerdote – quien entrega a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio?

Albert – William Albert Andrey su padre –dijo seriamente.

Sacerdote – muy bien –dijo mientras le indicaba el lugar donde deberían dirigirse dando inicio a la ceremonia.

El sacerdote dio inicio agradeciendo a los presentes, acto seguido pregunta a los novios si van a casarse libremente con el objetivo de hacerse mutuamente felices y de vivir bajo los mandamientos de Dios.

Candy-Terry –siii -dijeron al unisonido.

Sacerdote – muy bien –dijo para luego encargarse de realizar las lecturas correspondientes, seguidamente del sermón, sin olvidar la pregunta importante; si hay alguien quien conozca algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice que diga ahora o calle para siempre; pero en toda la capilla no se escucho ni un solo suspiro, muy bien dijo y prosiguió con las lecturas. Acto seguido Albert quien era el padrino de anillos los hizo entrega; eran unas argollas en oro blanco con pequeños diamantes alrededor y cada una tenía una inscripción especial en su interior que Candy y Terry habrían escogido días atrás.

Sacerdote - el anillo está hecho de metal precioso, que representa los vínculos que unen a los esposos. Es un círculo sin fin, simbolizando así la unión perpetua de estas dos personas. El Señor bendiga estos anillos que van a entregarse el uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad –dijo entregándolos a cada uno.

Terry - Candice recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti -una vida por compartir –dijo leyendo la inscripción del interior y poniendo la argolla en el dedo corazón de ella.

Candy – Terrence recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti – un amor sin fin juntos -dijo leyendo la inscripción del interior al mismo tiempo que ponía la argolla en el dedo corazón de él.

Sacerdote - Si así lo desean, pueden realizar la entrega de las arras como símbolo de los bienes que van a compartir; Archie y Annie quienes eran los padrinos las hicieron entrega al sacerdote.

Sacerdote - Bendice estas arras, que pone Terrence en manos de Candice y derrama sobre ellos la abundancia de tus bienes –dijo entregándoselas a Terry.

Terry - Candice recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir –dijo soltándolas de sus manos.

Candy – Terrence recibo estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir –dijo abriendo sus manos.

Sacerdote – Terrence aceptas a Candice como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Terry - Si….acepto –dijo nerviosamente.

Sacerdote – Candice aceptas a Terrence como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Candy – Sí…acepto –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Sacerdote - el Señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo que han manifestado ante la iglesia. A los que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre; puede besar a la novia.

Terry tomo el velo de Candy lentamente cuando al fin pudo reflejarse en esos ojos verdes, ella sonreía de emoción, el tomo la barbilla de Candy se acerco lentamente y con una sonrisa en los labios junto los de ella, depositando un dulce beso sellando su amor.

Continuara…

Al fin lo que todas esperaban llego…espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo…recuerden dejar sus reviews sus opiniones y comentarios son muy importantes para mí, nos vemos en el próximo. Se les quiere. Angie!


	9. CAPITULO IX DOS ALMAS, UN CORAZON

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

Advertencia: Este es un capitulo con contenido sexual, apto para mayores de edad; si crees que puede ofender tu forma de pensar abstente a leer esta historia.

**CAPITULO IX**

**DOS ALMAS, UN CORAZON**

Chicago

Todos se dirigían a la recepción en la mansión de la ciudad, donde ya estaba todo listo para recibir a los novios; mientras que Candy y Terry se dirigían a un estudio fotográfico donde ya los esperaban, varias tomas se hicieron en distintas poses indicadas por el fotógrafo lo cual fue a solicitud de Albert; luego de terminar se dirigieron a la fiesta donde ya los esperaban, momentos mas tarde llegaron a la mansión se dirigieron a un angosto pasillo el cual los condujo hasta llegar a una puerta principal donde esperarían la indicación para entrar.

George – buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos; quiero presentar ante todos ustedes a la señora y el señor Grandchester –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Terry – lista.

Candy – lista –dijo sonriendo; mientras que ella tomaba el brazo de Terry para dirigirse al centro del salón, todos los asistentes aplaudían, la música empezó a sonar un hermoso vals el cual se hacía presente para tan importante ocasión, Terry le dio la mano a Candy ayudándola a quedar de frente a el, tomándola por la cintura y extendiendo su brazo para tomar su mano, ambos empezaron a moverse melodiosamente al compás de la música; sus miradas se encontraban fijas del uno del otro, mientras que sonriendo Terry le susurro un te amo, para lo que Candy pudo corresponderle con un beso inesperado, al final del vals se dirigieron a la mesa de honor que se encontraba en el centro, al lado derecho se encontraba la mesa donde estarían Albert, Señora Elroy, Richard, Eleanor, y del lado izquierdo la mesa donde se encontraban la Hermana María, la Señorita Ponny, Annie, Paty, Archie y Robert.

Terry – quiero ofrecer un brindis –dijo tomando su copa- porque hoy me he unido ante Dios con la mujer mas hermosa a quien amo con todo mi corazón, mi ahora esposa Candy –dijo con una gran sonrisa- salud! –dijo levantando su copa, seguidamente entrelazándola con ella, para lo que Candy solo se ruborizo al mismo tiempo que alzaba su copa.

Las felicitaciones de los invitados se hicieron llegar con aplausos, cada uno hizo fila para pasar a donde se encontraban los novios para saludarlos personalmente.

Robert H. – que seas muy feliz Candy, pórtate bien con ella Terry –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – no es necesario que digas eso –dijo dándole la mano.

Candy – gracias.

Annie – muchas felicidades Candy –dijo abrazándola- cuídala bien Terry por favor.

Terry – lo hare –dijo moviendo la cabeza.

Paty – felicidades Candy –dijo abrazándola- felicidades Terry –dijo acomodándose los lentes.

Terry – muchas gracias.

Archie – que seas muy feliz gatita –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – gracias Archie.

Archie - no me mires así -dijo frunciendo el seño, notando la molestia de Terry.

Terry – entonces no le digas así a MI ESPOSA –dijo levantando una ceja, mientras hacía énfasis en sus palabras.

Archie – cálmate es mi prima y yo la conocí primero así que deja tus celos entupidos.

Albert – calma chicos no es momento de pelear, sino todo lo contrario –dijo dándole la mano a Terry- espero que cuides bien de mi hija, sino te las veras conmigo –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – si….te lo prometo.

Albert – Candy cuídate mucho y por favor escucha antes de actuar, pase lo que pase recuérdalo –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – gracias Albert…si no fuera por ti –dijo sollozando.

Albert – vamos anímate no es momento de que llores pequeña –dijo interrumpiéndola- es momento de sonreír.

Robert B. – felicidades Candy –dijo besando su mano- felicidades señor Grandchester –dijo dándole la mano.

Terry – gracias –dijo seriamente.

Candy – gracias Bobby –dijo sonriendo.

Robert B. – recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – como dices –dijo sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras.

Robert B. – con permiso –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Terry – que fue eso –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – yo.

Eleanor – felicidades cariño, trátala con amor –dijo abrazándolo- y tu Candy espero comprendas al testarudo de mi hijo –dijo guiñando el ojo- se que contigo el será feliz.

Terry – mama no es necesario que digas eso –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – gracias Eleanor.

Richard – cuida bien de Candy y.

Terry – ya lo se papa, todos lo han dicho no te preocupes que la hare muy feliz –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Richard – Candy gracias por ser como eres, cuida mucho de el porque aunque no lo diga lo necesita.

Candy – si lo hare.

Terry – papa -dijo recriminatoriamente.

Richard – ya se…..ya se….bueno me retiro a mi lugar.

Candy – Terry….no te comportes así –dijo seriamente.

Terry – tienes algo pendiente que responderme –dijo seriamente.

Candy – que cosa.

Terry – que quiso decir tu amigo Bobby con eso.

Candy – nada, olvídalo…pero si te vas a comportar así dormirás afuera.

Terry – me gusta verte enojada, así la reconciliación será mas fácil –dijo acercándose a ella depositando un beso en sus labios.

Candy – no dejaras de ser el mismo insolente de siempre –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – para tu fortuna no -dijo guiñando el ojo.

Karen – felicidades Candy.

Candy – muchas gracias Karen.

Karen – te deseo lo mejor Terry, dime Candy como lo soportaras –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – gracias, sigue siendo la misma.

Karen – muy bien….hazla feliz me entiendes –dijo retirándose.

Candy – que pasa Terry no entiendo –dijo moviendo su cabeza.

Terry – así es como demuestra su cariño –dijo sonriendo- nunca cambiara.

Hermana María – muchas felicidades Candy –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – gracias hermana María.

Señorita Pony – felicidades hija, que seas muy feliz.

Hermana María – cuídala mucho Terry.

Terry – lo hare, se los prometo.

Señorita Pony – buenos nos vemos pronto.

Candy – si –dijo sonriendo- ufff –dijo tocando su frente- que cansada estoy, vamos a sentarnos por favor.

Terry – lo que la señora Grandchester diga –dijo besando su mano.

Eliza – hola Candy.

Neal – hola Candy….o debo decirte duquesa –dijo en tono de burla- mmm ya se mejor duquesa del establo –dijo sarcásticamente.

Eliza – ese título te queda mejor –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – que haces aquí…no creas que se me ha olvidado lo que le hiciste a Candy –dijo furiosamente.

Eliza – hemos sido invitados por la tía abuela, así que no puedes decirnos nada.

Neal – no se de que me hablas –dijo en tono de burla.

Terry – te voy a enseñar como respetar a una dama –dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

Candy – basta Terry déjalo no vale la pena –dijo en tono de suplica.

Albert – pasa algo?

Eliza – nada, solo saludábamos y Terry ataco a Neal.

Neal – vamos hermanita.

Albert – se que tiene sus razones.

Eliza – tío.

Albert – excelente broma lo de la torre no –dijo levantando la ceja.

Neal – solo jugábamos.

Albert – ya lo creo, mañana mismo arreglaremos esto.

Eliza – vámonos Neal –dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Neal – si -dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – me las va a pagar.

Candy – ya olvídalo.

Archie – pasa algo chicos –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Terry – si lo vuelvo a ver acercándose a Candy no voy a responder.

Archie – no te preocupes que Albert tiene algo preparado para el –dijo sonriendo- no es así.

Albert – claro que sí, ya lo verán.

Annie – mejor vamos a bailar.

Archie – mira –dijo señalando.

Annie – ohhh es Paty y Bobby, me alegra verlos juntos.

Candy – como?

Terry – hacen una linda pareja no crees.

Candy – si.

Albert – vamos vayan a disfrutar del baile.

Terry – ven quiero hablarte –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – de que se trata.

Terry – nunca hablamos del viaje de bodas.

Candy – si tienes razón.

Terry – y como tú no decidiste lo hice por los dos, espero no te importe.

Candy – claro que no, y dime a dónde iremos.

Terry – iremos a Escocia.

Candy – en serio.

Terry – si, veras que nos la pasaremos muy bien, solos tu y yo en la villa recordando viejos tiempos.

Candy – cuando partiremos.

Terry – mañana mismo.

Candy – tan pronto?

Terry – si, recuerda que debemos estar de regreso para la boda de Archie y las audiciones.

Candy – tienes razón, pero no tengo nada listo aun.

Terry – por eso no te preocupes Dorothy me ayudo arreglando tus cosas.

Candy – está bien, gracias.

Terry – porque?

Candy – por hacerlo para mí, realmente no tuve tiempo en pensar sobre el viaje, pero veo que no perdiste el tiempo.

Terry – por ti haría lo que fuera –dijo sonriendo- te amo.

Candy – yo también te amo –dijo dándole un beso.

* * *

Todos los presentes disfrutaban del banquete y la música, los obsequios fueron colocados en una enorme mesa, llegada la noche era momento de cortar el pastel, los novios se dirigieron al lugar, Candy tomo con su mano el cuchillo, Terry abrazo por detrás a Candy tomándola por la cintura colocando su mano sobre la de ella para tomar el cuchillo juntamente con ella, ambos hicieron el primer corte, Candy tomo una parte del pastel para dárselo a Terry en la boca, el hizo lo mismo pero manchándole la boca, el pretexto no falto para besarla apasionadamente mientras todos los observaban aplaudiendo; luego llego el momento mas esperado por todas las chicas el lanzamiento del ramo, Candy se paro en una silla Terry se encontraba a su lado, ella sonreía mientras movía el ramo con su mano, rápidamente lanzo el ramo cayendo en las manos de Karen quien se sorprendió; seguía el turno de Terry, Candy se sentó en la silla quien levanto una parte de su vestido lentamente, el ya se encontraba hincado, poco a poco subía su mano sacando la liga que se encontraba en el muslo de Candy, muchos reían y otros como la tía Abuela se escandalizaban de tal acto; al fin la tomo en sus manos y sin pensarlo más la lanzo cayendo en manos de Albert, todos se sorprendieron al ver que la había recibido. Luego era el momento de despedirse, uno a uno se fue despidiendo de sus seres queridos, un auto ya los esperaba fuera de la mansión, mismo que los conduciría al lugar donde pasarían su noche de bodas.

Lakewood

Chofer – listo señor.

Terry – muchas gracias.

Candy – donde estamos…puedo quitarme ya la venda –pregunto con desconcierto.

Terry – aun no…permíteme primero ayudarte a bajar.

Candy – pero Terry -dijo ella tomando la mano de el mientras que con la otra sostenía su vestido para no tropezar, cuando al fin salio del auto sintió el viento frío sobre su cara y un leve aroma a rosas.

Chofer – me retiro, estaré aquí mañana.

Terry – gracias.

Candy – a donde me llevas? -dijo tomada del brazo de el.

Terry – ya veras es una sorpresa –dijo sonriendo- solo unos cuantos pasos mas y veras, muy bien llegamos –dijo sonriendo mientras se colocaba atrás de ella poco a poco fue quitando la venda de los ojos- sorpresa! –dijo abrazándola- espero te guste –dijo orgullosamente mientras ella abría sus ojos lentamente pudiendo apreciar aquel lugar.

Candy – es la casa de campo de Albert.

Terry – ya no -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – que quieres decir?

Terry – es tu obsequio de bodas, toma –dijo entregándole una carta.

Candy – no entiendo -dijo mientras leía el contenido- no puedo aceptarla.

Terry – deberás de hablar al respecto con Albert.

Candy – pero.

Terry – entremos –dijo tomándola de la mano, subieron las escaleras dirigiéndose a la entrada principal, cuando Terry abrió la puerta ambos se sorprendieron del lugar, estaba iluminado con velas blancas, rosas decoraban el piso cubriéndolo como una hermosa alfombra, la chimenea se encontraba encendida y junto se encontraba una botella de vino y dos copas. Ambos se sentaron frente a la chimenea, mientras que Terry destapaba la botella Candy lo veía emocionada, tomo las dos copas y sirvió brindo por ti –dijo seductoramente- porque eres la mujer de mi vida y porque al fin estamos juntos.

Candy – por nosotros –dijo coquetamente- salud –dijo topando su copa con la de el- tomando un sorbo y aprisionando sus labios con los de el, acto que no paso desapercibido para Terry, quien la acepto gustosamente rodeándola con sus brazos aprisionándola contra su cuerpo con fuerza, ambos hundiéndose en un beso apasionado.

Terry – vamos –dijo silenciosamente tomándola de la mano, conduciéndola hacia el pie de las escaleras y empezaron a subir, un camino de velas y pétalos de rosas dirigían a ese par de enamorados a su lecho nupcial; Candy sentía sus piernas flaquear por los nervios, mientras que el sonreía sin parar; llegaron al final del corredor Terry giro la perilla de la puerta lentamente abriéndola; ambos quedándose boquiabiertos al ver la belleza del lugar, las velas iluminaban la habitación, unas finas sabanas de seda fueron colocadas sutilmente sobre la cama abrigando una rosa roja en el medio, unas cortinas de terciopelo azules con tonos dorados se encontraban finamente colocadas, el olor a jazmín se hacia presente, mientras que el calor de la chimenea los llevaba; Candy se adentro sin pensar mas, mientras Terry cerraba la puerta tras de el.

Candy – no esperaba esto –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – te gusta –dijo acercándose a ella lentamente abrazándola por detrás poniendo la cabeza sobre su hombro- quise que todo luciera espectacular.

Candy – todo se ve muy lindo –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – quiero que todo salga bien en nuestra noche especial –dijo seductoramente, mientras que lentamente tomo a Candy por los hombros volteándola frente a el- te amo –dijo acariciando su rostro, mientras ella sonreía.

Candy – te amo –dijo tímidamente perdiéndose en esos ojos azul zafiro mientras se acercaba a él para besarlo tiernamente; Terry tomo en sus manos el rostro de Candy y observaba sus facciones detenidamente repasando con su dedo el contorno de sus labios.

Terry - eres hermosa –dijo en susurro acercando mas su rostro para besarla apasionadamente, ella lo abrazo rodeando su cuello y enredando sus dedos en el castaño cabello de el acariciándolo lentamente; mientras que el la acercaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo estrechándola fuertemente, sentía el pecho de su amada moverse agitadamente; con una mano quito el prendedor dejando caer sus hermosos rizos dorados sobre su espalda, lentamente el la acariciaba y buscaba las cintas del vestido, mientras ella subía y bajaba con sus delicadas manos la espalda de el sin dejar de besarlo, después de tanta lucha con las cintas y los botones del vestido Terry fue descubriendo los hombros de Candy lentamente, besándola sin parar bajando a su cuello para luego mordisquear su oreja acto que la hizo estremecer, te amo -dijo él con voz entrecortada volviendo a besarla, mientras que ella le quitaba el saco y sacaba su camisa del pantalón; el fue bajando poco a poco el vestido hasta dejarlo caer completamente en sus pies, ella levanto una a una sus piernas para quitarlo del camino y para luego tirar sus zapatillas; luego ella desabotonaba la camisa cuidadosamente mientras el la observaba disfrutando viéndola hacerlo, el hizo sus brazos hacia atrás liberando la prenda de su cuerpo y dejándola caer sobre sus pies; ella acariciaba con sus manos el pecho de el siguiendo las líneas de sus músculos bien formados, siguiendo hasta su espalda ancha y fuerte aferrándose a el como nunca querer separarse, sus manos temblaban al sentirlo tan cerca pero no dudo en ningún instante dejar de hacerlo.

Terry – pasa algo –dijo agitadamente.

Candy – no…yo…no.

Terry – no digas mas –dijo sonriendo mientras el desabotonaba su pantalón y lo hacia caer al suelo, despojándose de sus calcetines y zapatos; la miraba con delicadeza y sintiendo sus caricias sobre el pecho de el, a pasos lentos sin dejar de abrazarla la llevo hasta la cama donde el callo sobre ella, perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes esmeralda y acariciando su dulce rostro- no voy a hacerte daño, confías en mi? –dijo con voz entrecortada.

Candy - si…-dijo nerviosa- yo te amo –dijo tímidamente entregándose a sus caricias y sus besos; el empezó a deshacerse del corsé que ella aun llevaba puesto, logrando al fin dejar al descubierto su pecho uniéndolo con el de él haciendo que se le erizara la piel al contacto al mismo tiempo que sentía el latir de su corazón, besándola bajaba sus manos a sus muslos quitando una a una las medias dejando sus piernas al descubierto, tomo una de sus piernas colocándola en su cadera; con sus manos subió a su cintura, siguiendo hacia su abdomen hasta su pecho; ella sentía desfallecer ante el acto que el le provocaba dejando escapar un gemido, el volvía a bajar lentamente besando su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho y al llegar hasta su seno lo envolvió en sus labios provocando en ella un quejido que hizo encender mas el fuego que la consumía por dentro, mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del momento, lentamente el fue despojándola de sus pantaletas dejándola completamente desnuda, el se separo levemente de ella para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y tomar ligeramente las sabanas de la cama cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos; ella estaba nerviosa al sentir las caricias de Terry sobre ella, el volvió a poner una de las piernas de ella sobre su cadera acariciándola, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sonriéndole- siempre soñé con este momento, de que fueras mía, solo mía –dijo agitadamente mientras ella solo sonreía y le acariciaba el rostro como señal de aceptación aferrándose mas a el, quien la deseaba con locura, pronto el coloco su pierna entre las de ella para separarlas con delicadeza, los besos siguieron hasta que sintieron no poder respirar mas, las caricias ya se hacían mas intensas y sin dejar escapar un solo centímetro de sus curvas recorrió todo su cuerpo sin límites, ambos sintieron un intenso calor que los impregnaba cada vez mas; ella encorvo sus caderas hacia el; mientras el se movía encontrando la entrada irrumpiendo lentamente en su feminidad quien lo esperaba cálidamente; ella se aferraba a la espalda de el fuertemente mientras sentía el dolor y placer que le provocaba; las palabras no fueron necesarias, por un largo momento ambos se unieron en un solo ser llegando hasta el cielo, fundiéndose en un abrazo eterno y no mas sonido que el de sus voces.

* * *

Mientras Candy dormía Terry la miraba tiernamente acariciando su rostro, la chimenea estaba por apagarse así que lentamente se levanto de la cama sin despertarla; tomo su bata y se puso sus pantuflas bajando por unos trozos de leña y subió nuevamente a la recamara donde aun ella dormía placenteramente, el se sentó frente a la chimenea recordando el momento que la vio por primera vez, el reía en silencio y una lagrima de felicidad se hizo visible cayendo sobre su mejilla.

Terry – nunca más volveremos a estar separados te lo prometo –dijo observando su anillo de bodas.

Candy – con quien hablas -dijo sentándose a su lado- te sientes bien –dijo sonriéndole.

Terry – mejor que nunca –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – hace mucho frío, ven –dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano- vamos a la cama puedes resfriarte además aun es de noche.

Terry – estas segura que solo quieres dormir –dijo coquetamente levantándose al mismo tiempo.

Candy – ohh Terry –dijo sonrojándose- bueno…este…yo….yo.

Terry – jajaja veo que aun te pongo nerviosa pequeña pecosa –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – tu nunca dejaras de ser un engreído –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Terry – te amo –dijo llevándola a la cama.

Candy – Terry –dijo susurrando- te amo tanto…tengo miedo que tu te vayas y me dejes.

Terry – eso nunca pasara mi amor –dijo arropándola con el- ahora estamos unidos para siempre y nadie nos separara te lo prometo –dijo besando su nariz.

Candy – me haces muy feliz –dijo abrazándolo.

Terry – y tu a mi –dijo besándola tiernamente, iniciando nuevamente aquella demostración de amor que era nueva y única entre ellos.

Chicago

Dorothy – buenos días señor, desea que le sirva el desayuno.

Albert – esta bien Dorothy gracias –dijo sentándose en la mesa.

Archie – buenos días Albert, como te sientes.

Albert – muy bien gracias y tu.

Archie – cansado pero muy bien, y dime como la pasaste te vi conversando con Karen Klaise.

Albert – que quieres decir con eso –dijo levantando la ceja.

Archie – nada.

Paty – buenos días –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – hola Paty.

Albert – que tal Paty, como amaneciste.

Paty – muy bien gracias.

Archie – ya lo veo.

Paty – que dices?

Archie – te vimos muy contenta con Bobby.

Paty – ohhh Archie no digas eso, el y yo solo somos buenos amigos.

Albert – creo que ya es hora de que seas feliz.

Paty – no se si volveré a hacerlo.

Archie – claro que lo harás, se que Stear siempre quiso verte feliz.

Paty - si tienes razón, pero Bobby solo tiene ojos para Candy.

Albert – así que te interesa?

Paty – o no –dijo sonrojándose.

Archie – a que hora irán por Candy.

Albert – al medio día, hoy partirán a New York.

Paty – espero poder despedirme de ella.

Archie – lo haremos no te preocupes.

Albert – bueno por el momento debemos desayunar.

Lakewood

Candy y Terry dormían placenteramente, el la abrazaba protegiéndola como una niña, la tenue luz del sol se asomaba lentamente por una de las ventanas tocando el rostro de Candy, ella abrió los ojos lentamente despertando de aquel sueño, observo por un momento el rostro de Terry tan deslumbrante y tranquilo; acaricio su cabello y se acerco dándole un beso en la frente; se levanto de la cama silenciosamente para no despertarlo y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, luego se cambio y recogió las ropas que se encontraban en el suelo sintiéndose avergonzada que su ropa interior estaba a la vista, ordeno todo lo que pudo en la habitación y salio silenciosamente.

Candy – creo que al señor le gustara tomar el desayuno en la cama –dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina- veamos que hay aquí –dijo buscando en todos los cajones- creo que será suficiente le prepare huevos fritos, tocino, pan tostado, jugo, café y algunas frutas –dijo sonriendo, momentos después ya había preparado todo- listo -dijo al observar que todo lucia perfecto, acomodo todo en una charola decorada con una rosa, subió despacio dirigiéndose a la habitación, giro la perilla abriendo la puerta adentrándose colocando la charola sobre la mesita de noche para luego cerrar la puerta. Se acerco lentamente a la cama pero su sorpresa fue que las almohadas estaban colocadas simulando el cuerpo de el.

Terry – que cree que hace señora Grandchester –dijo apoyándose en la puerta del baño.

Candy – aahhh me asustaste –dijo frunciendo la nariz- que haces ahí.

Terry- yo tendría que preguntar eso –dijo caminando hacia ella, envuelto en una toalla dejando descubierto su torso.

Candy – yo…yo –dijo tartamudeando al verlo tan fornido- te prepare el desayuno.

Terry – ohhh por Dios pecosa esa comida es para mí o para alimentar un ejército –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Candy – como dices –dijo frunciendo la nariz- yo también tengo hambre.

Terry – quien te dijo que yo quería comer –dijo seductoramente acercándose a ella- yo solo quiero amarte.

Candy – pero…ya es de día…además tenemos que llegar a tiempo a la estación.

Terry – esta bien lo que tu digas –dijo molesto buscando su ropa.

Candy – no quiero que te enojes conmigo…que no estas cansado? –dijo tímidamente.

Terry – para estar contigo nunca –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – oye me mojas –dijo queriéndose apartar, mientras el sacudía su cabeza y dejaba caer unas cuantas gotas de agua sobre ella.

Terry – ven te secare – dijo tomándola de la mano, llevándola cerca de la cama, donde la tomo por el abrazo empujándola haciéndola caer.

Candy – que haces -dijo ruborizada, mientras él se ponía encima de ella.

Terry – nada malo ya veras –dijo guiñándole el ojo, empezando a besarla y acariciarla; poco a poco fue despojándola de sus ropas y colocándola en el centro de la cama iniciando aquel acto de amor en que ambos experimentaban nuevas sensaciones.

Chicago

Eleanor – con permiso –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Albert – adelante –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – buen día William.

Albert – hola Karen, como estas.

Karen – muy bien gracias y tu.

Albert – bien, gracias por preguntar.

Richard – y bien ya están aquí.

Albert – no aun no, no tardan ya envié por ellos.

Eleanor - espero podamos estar a tiempo.

Richard – aun hay tiempo –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – siéntense por favor, gustan algo de tomar.

Richard – un whisky estaría bien.

Albert – perfecto –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – y bien cuanto más tendremos que esperar a los tortolitos.

Archie – no mucho –dijo ingresando al lugar- buen día a todos.

Eleanor – creo que no fue buena idea partir hoy, hubiera sido mejor dejarlos unos días solos.

Karen – no creo que hubiera sido posible, las audiciones serán a principio de año.

Archie – y mi boda también –dijo sonriendo- quiero hacerles entrega de las invitaciones correspondientes, espero puedan acompañarnos.

Richard – téngalo por seguro.

Eleanor – felicitaciones.

Karen – gracias por tomarme en cuenta.

Archie – los espero.

Lakewood

Horas después ambos dormían placidamente, el silencio reinaba en el lugar hasta que un sonido en la puerta los alerto.

Chofer – toc, toc…señora buenas tardes….toc, toc –dijo insistiendo en la puerta.

Candy – mmm que pasa –dijo bostezando- que hora es…oh no se nos hizo tarde despierta –dijo moviendo a Terry-…que despiertes.

Chofer – toc, toc.

Terry – mmm...no quiero déjame descansar un poco mas.

Candy – vaya y pensé que la dormilona era yo – dijo sonriendo dando un salto fuera de la cama, mientras buscaba su ropa y se cambiaba.

Chofer – toc, toc.

Candy – un momento por favor –dijo moviendo a Terry- es hora de partir el chofer nos espera abajo –dijo mientras bajaba.

Terry – esta bien enseguida me arreglo.

Candy – buenas tardes –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Chofer – buenas tardes señora, siento interrumpir pero ya es hora de llevarlos a la estación.

Candy – esta bien estamos casi listos por favor puedes llevar esta maleta de regreso a casa luego que nos dejes en la estación.

Chofer – si señora –dijo moviendo la cabeza.

Terry – listo nos vamos –dijo bajando las escaleras al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba el saco.

Candy – muy bien -dijo mientras observaba todo el lugar.

Terry – pasa algo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – no nada…solo repasaba a ver sino olvidaba nada.

Chofer – señora se nos hace tarde.

Candy – bien -dijo acomodándose su vestido- estoy lista.

Terry – anda vamos –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – y nuestro equipaje.

Chofer – ya se encuentra listo en la estación, el otro vehiculo lo llevaría.

Candy – esta bien.

Terry – no te preocupes recuerda que Dorothy lo arreglo.

Candy – espero no falte nada.

Terry – no lo creo, y si es así podré comprarte lo que te haga falta.

Candy – gracias.

* * *

Ambos subieron al auto dirigiéndose a la estación del tren que partiría esa tarde hacia New York, acompañados de Eleanor, Karen y Robert.

Archie – donde estarán.

Albert – no tardaran.

Annie – ahí vienen –dijo señalando.

Paty – se ven muy felices.

Candy – buen día a todos –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – buenos días.

Eleanor – pensé que no llegarían a tiempo –dijo moviendo el pie.

Candy – es que…nos quedamos dormidos –dijo sonrojándose.

Archie – ya lo creo –dijo acercándose a ella- bueno gatita te deseo que tengas un lindo viaje de bodas.

Candy – gracias.

Paty – te voy a extrañar.

Annie – recuerda que tienes que estar aquí para mi boda.

Terry – ya tenemos planificado eso –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – bueno deseo que la pasen muy bien –dijo dándole la mano a Terry.

Terry – gracias.

Richard – bueno hijo nos veremos luego –dijo sonriendo- me quedare unos días mas en la ciudad por unos negocios.

Robert H. – gracias por sus atenciones Albert.

Albert – de nada me alegra que haya venido.

Robert H. – hasta pronto –dijo despidiéndose mientras subía al tren.

Karen – gracias por todo William, fue un gusto conocerlos –dijo refiriéndose a los chicos.

Annie – buen viaje.

Albert – hasta pronto –dijo acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la mano.

Eleanor – y bien ya es hora, gracias por todo despídame de la señora Elroy.

Albert – lo hare.

Karen – hasta pronto –dijo subiendo al tren, seguida de Eleanor.

Candy – hasta luego cuídense por favor.

Archie – lo haremos.

Terry – nos vemos pronto –dijo tomando la mano de Candy para subir al tren- ufff si que fue un día largo –dijo ingresando al vagón.

Candy – si, espero pueda descansar.

Eleanor - y como la pasaron -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – mama a que te refieres –dijo sentándose- no deberías preguntar esas cosas –dijo mirando hacia fuera.

Robert – deja de cuestionarlos…no ves que Terry esta muy apenado –dijo sonriendo- es la primera vez que te veo así –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Karen – creo que es mejor cambiar el tema o no es así Candy –dijo levantando la ceja.

Chicago

Horas más tarde.

Señora Britter - que hermosa te ves hija –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – me gusta desde que lo vi la primera vez.

Paty – pareces una princesa, cuando Archie te vea se sorprenderá mucho.

Annie – Paty que cosas dices –dijo tímidamente.

Señora Britter – es mucho mas lindo que el que lucio Candy en su boda.

Annie – mama por favor –dijo seriamente.

Paty – cuando estarán listos nuestros vestidos.

Diseñador – no se preocupe madame, todo estará listo a tiempo.

Señora Britter – bien, gracias por todo.

Annie – cuando regresara Candy.

Paty – vendrá unos días antes de tu boda, pasa algo?

Annie – no nada.

Paty – en unas horas deberán estar llegando a New York.

Annie – si, tienes razón, vamos a casa a tomar el té?

Patty – esta bien –dijo acomodándose los lentes..

New York

El silbato del tren anunciaba la llegada a la ciudad de New York, la nieve caía intensamente el aire frío se calaba hasta en los huesos, lo que hizo recordar a la pecosa aquella triste despedida años atrás.

Terry – al fin llegamos –dijo levantándose de su lugar- te pasa algo –dijo al ver el rostro de ella.

Candy – no nada, solo observaba el paisaje.

Eleanor – es hora de bajar.

Robert – ya quiero llegar a casa, el viaje ha sido muy largo.

Karen – estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo saliendo del vagón.

Terry – vamos –dijo dándole su abrigo.

Candy – si –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Momentos más tarde se dirigieron a la casa de Eleanor donde se quedarían esa noche, antes de partir hacia Londres, después de haber llegado se reunieron en el comedor a degustar una deliciosa cena preparada para los nuevos esposos.

Eleanor – y bien cuando regresaran –dijo acomodándose la servilleta.

Candy – en un mes, tenemos que estar a tiempo para que Terry participe en las audiciones para la nueva obra y para la boda de Annie y Archie.

Eleanor – me parece bien y dime tu qué piensas hacer seguirás ejerciendo tu labor de enfermera.

Candy – si me encantaría, quiero seguir haciendo lo que me gusta.

Terry – porque tantas preguntas mama –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – por nada….solo curiosidad…además me muero de ganas de abrazar a mis nietos.

Terry – mama por favor –dijo seriamente.

Candy – el postre esta delicioso –dijo cambiando de tema.

Eleanor – es mi especialidad –dijo sonriéndole.

* * *

Después de unos momentos todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar. Todo era silencio en esa casa, varios dormían a excepción de una rubia que se encontraba al pie de la ventana viendo caer la nieve, recordando aquel día de invierno, pero luego sonrió y volteo para ver a Terry descansar en la cama como un niño que necesitaba refugio, lentamente se introdujo en la cama acurrucándose junto a el, impregnándose de su calor.

Candy - no puedo creer que te tenga a mi lado –dijo observándolo detenidamente- soy feliz contigo –dijo entrelazando su mano con la de el- te amo tanto…no podría estar lejos de ti nunca más –dijo besándolo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida y cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Horas más tarde un frío silencioso se apodero de su cuerpo, buscando con sus manos el calor que le faltaba, al no encontrar lo que buscaba abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y ahí se encontraba lo que buscaba la figura varonil de su amado envuelto en una bata azul que coincidía con sus hermosos ojos.

Candy – pasa algo –dijo sentándose lentamente en la cama.

Terry – no….nada solo observaba…y debo decirle señorita pecas que usted es muy dormilona –dijo acercándose a ella depositándole un beso en la frente.

Candy – mmm que bien huele –dijo siguiendo su olfato a una mesita.

Terry – pedí que nos trajeran el desayuno, hace mucho frío afuera…además en unas horas debemos salir hacia el puerto –dijo llevándole la charola a la cama.

Candy – está bien -dijo sonriendo, ambos se encontraban en la habitación compartiendo el delicioso desayuno preparado por Eleanor especialmente para ellos.

* * *

Horas más tarde, cerca del medio día llegaban al puerto, los maletas ya habían sido enviadas con anterioridad; ambos bajaron del automóvil acompañados por Eleanor quien iría a despedirlos.

Eleanor – vuelvan pronto –dijo abrazándolos- cuídense mucho.

Candy – si Eleanor gracias por todo.

Eleanor – no tienes porque.

Terry – no te preocupes mama, te escribiré cuando estemos allá.

Eleanor – muy bien –dijo moviendo la cabeza- bueno nos veremos entonces.

Candy – hasta pronto.

Susana – hola Terry -dijo sonriendo, mientras que todos se miraron las caras al reconocer esa voz.

Terry – hola….que haces aquí?

Susana – yo solo vine a hablar contigo.

Terry – creo que todo quedo claro no es necesario que hablemos.

Susana – Terry yo.

Candy – hola Susana –dijo amigablemente.

Susana – no te estoy hablando a ti –dijo seriamente.

Terry – no le hables así…no se te olvide que es MI esposa –dijo levantando la ceja haciendo énfasis en ello.

Candy – amor…te dejare solo para que puedas hablar con Susana.

Terry – yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella y si quiere hablar escuchare pero tu te quedaras aquí –dijo tomándola del brazo- vamos Susana di a lo que viniste mi esposa puede escuchar también –dijo dirigiéndole una mirada que le congelo hasta el corazón.

Susana – bueno yo….yo.

Terry – me lo imaginaba –dijo levantando la ceja- vámonos.

Candy – espera –dijo separándose de el- dime Susana que es lo que quieres puedo ayudarte si lo deseas –dijo acercándose a ella.

Susana – no quiero nada de ti, eres una estupida –dijo golpeando el rostro de Candy.

Terry – Susana! –dijo furiosamente.

Susana - tu lo prometiste -dijo con las manos empuñadas- prometiste no quitármelo nunca.

Candy – yo….yo nunca.

Terry – tú no tienes porque darle explicaciones, y no te atrevas volver a ponerle una mano encima de nuevo o te las veras conmigo.

Candy – cálmate Terry vámonos –dijo tomando su mano.

Terry – me escuchaste no te acerques a ella nunca me oyes…nunca –dijo subiendo al barco tomando la mano de Candy.

Susana – porque –dijo sollozando, alejándose del lugar.

Terry – estas bien amor –dijo besando su mejilla.

Candy – si…recuerda que soy tan fuerte como un tronco –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – te amo –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Candy – Terry yo…me siento triste por ella nunca.

Terry – no dejes que te afecte lo que dijo Susana -dijo seriamente- ven vamos a ver el lugar –dijo tomándola de la mano- vaya que papa quiso que la pasáramos bien –dijo abriendo la puerta hacia el corredor, era un camarote privado muy elegante con una pequeña sala con chimenea y salida a una cubierta privada por la habitación principal, el cual también incluía el servicio.

Candy – que lindo lugar…la vista es maravillosa.

Terry – creo que me acostumbrare a los regalitos del duque –dijo sonriendo- vamos adentro hace mucho frío –dijo tomándola por los hombros.

* * *

Varios días pasaron desde que iniciaron su camino a Londres, todos los días caminaban por cubierta tomados de la mano, por las noches iban al gran salón a bailar, la feliz pareja era envidia de todos, ya todos sabían de quienes se trataban y las atenciones por parte del capitán no se hicieron esperar con un banquete en su honor; todos los presentes admiraban la belleza indiscutible de Candy, toda una dama de sociedad decía la gente; y el luciendo sus mejores atuendos que lo hacían verse elegante y muy buen mozo; ambos disfrutaban esos momentos juntos sonriendo y conversando.

Chicago

Albert – bueno caballeros eso es todo –dijo levantándose de la silla.

George – buena decisión.

Archie – hola tío podemos entrar-dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Albert – adelante.

George – con permiso iré a revisar los papeles.

Robert – hola George –dijo topándose en la puerta.

George – hola Bobby adelante.

Robert – gracias.

Archie – y bien como te fue.

Albert – mejor de lo que esperaba.

Robert – que tal Albert.

Albert – bien ya tienes noticias.

Robert – si, como te lo prometí –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – de que se trata.

Robert – hable con mi amigo el doctor Edward Cullen es el director del hospital mas prestigioso de New York y logre conseguir una cita para Candy, será cuando ya estén instalados en la ciudad.

Albert – perfecto.

Archie – no crees que Terry se molestara porque estés buscándole trabajo a Candy.

Albert – no lo creo, ya lo habían platicado y el esta de acuerdo en que ella regrese al hospital.

Archie – bueno si tú lo dices.

Robert – sé que mi amigo lograra colocarla pronto.

Albert – gracias por ayudar.

Robert – tú sabes que lo hago con gusto.

Archie – lo sabemos perfectamente –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – bueno creo que es hora de ir por las chicas.

Albert – despídanme de Paty no tuve tiempo de hacerlo en casa.

Archie – no te preocupes se lo hare saber.

Robert – hasta pronto.

Archie – hasta luego tío.

Continuara…

Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas, espero les haya gustado recuerden dejar sus reviews sus opiniones y comentarios son importantes para mi, de antemano mil gracias por leer. Se les !


	10. CAPITULO X RECORDANDO

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO X**

**RECORDANDO**

New York

Richard – buenas tardes.

Señora Marlow – que se le ofrece.

Susana – pero si usted es.

Richard – si, el padre de Terry.

Señora Marlow – pase por favor.

Richard – te sorprende conocerme cierto.

Susana – nunca pensé que vendría a verme.

Richard – lo se.

Señora Marlow – gusta tomar algo.

Richard – no muchas gracias seré breve –dijo acercándose a Susana- dime cuanto quieres para dejar en paz a Terry.

Susana – como dice?

Señora Marlow – no queremos su dinero y ni el de Terrence.

Susana – mama por favor.

Richard – se que fuiste a Chicago a tratar de impedir la boda, dime en realidad que quieres.

Señora Marlow – como? Fuiste a Chicago tu sola.

Susana – si mama, no quería que Terry se casara con ella; el tendría que estar conmigo por su culpa estoy así.

Richard – el no te pidió que lo hicieras, bueno dime cuanto quieres.

Señora Marlow – no queremos nada –dijo parándose a la par de Susana.

Richard – esta bien, solo te pido que no hagas nada imprudente en contra de mi hijo o sabran de mi –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Señora Marlow – no puedo creer que lo hicieras.

Susana – mama yo solo.

Señora Marlow – entiende el no te quiere, se caso con ella; ya es hora que dejes todo atrás.

Susana - no puedo.

Señora Marlow – lo harás y es una orden…me encargare que sea así.

Londres

Candy – ahhh hemos llegado…Londres –dijo suspirando- tantos recuerdos.

Terry – si muchos –dijo abrazándola por detrás- serán nuevos y fabulosos recuerdos desde ahora; lista debemos bajar –dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

Candy – está bien.

Un automóvil ya los esperaba, subieron y se dirigieron al lujoso Hotel Savoy donde se hospedarían durante unos días antes de partir a Escocia. Ambos desempacaron y salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, cenaron en un hermoso restaurante y luego se dirigieron al hotel. Al día siguiente irían de visita a un lugar especial.

Candy – vamos date prisa se nos hará tarde –dijo poniéndose su abrigo.

Terry – porque la prisa no se va a mover de ahí –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Terry! -dijo reprendiéndolo.

Terry – esta bien…esta bien señora Grandchester ya entendí –dijo sonriendo.

Chicago

Albert – los esperaba adelante por favor –dijo sonriendo.

Señor Legan – gracias como has estado –dijo dándole la mano.

Albert – muy bien.

Señora Legan – buen día William.

Albert – hola Sarah.

Eliza – Neal – buenos días tío –dijeron al unisonido.

George – pueden tomar asiento por favor.

Señora Legan – y bien dinos para que nos citaste.

Señor Legan - querida por favor –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – he pedido que vinieran porque deseo hacer algo para el bien de Eliza y Neal.

Señora Legan – adelante te escuchamos –dijo sonriendo con un tono de interés en sus palabras.

Albert – me imagino que no saben la ultima broma que sus hijos le hicieron a Candy verdad –dijo levantando la ceja.

Señor Legan – no se nada al respecto –dijo mirando a Eliza y Neal quienes agacharon la cara.

Señora Legan – que es lo que tratas de decir, ellos no han hecho nada malo.

Albert – nada malo ehh –dijo levantándose de su silla caminando a donde se encontraba Neal- que prefieres que se los diga yo o se los dices tu.

Neal – yo…yo no hice nada.

Albert – eres un cobarde.

Señora Legan - no te permito que le hables así –dijo furiosa.

Señor Legan – un momento –dijo mirando a Neal- en este momento te ordeno que hables.

Eliza – pero padre el no.

Señor Legan – Neal te estoy dando una orden.

Señora Legan – pero querido.

Señor Legan – Neal estamos esperando –dijo furiosamente acercándose a el.

Neal – esta bien –dijo furiosamente- solo pretendíamos hacerle una broma es todo.

Albert – una broma…mmm ya lo creo, como las tantas que le han hecho desde que llego a esta familia, la bienvenida con el balde de agua, lo del gato, lo que pretendías aquella vez con el caballo, lo del baile y el haberla acusado de ladrona…que buenas bromas planearon.

Eliza – como sabes todo eso.

Albert – ella me lo contó todo y saben algo nunca me pidió que hiciera algo en contra de ustedes, pero lo que hicieron esta vez fue lo que colmo mi paciencia.

Señor Legan – Neal dinos que fue lo que hiciste te lo ordeno.

Neal – la encerré en la torre el día de la boda.

Eliza – solo pretendíamos que llegara tarde eso es todo.

Albert – no es todo verdad Neal.

Señor Legan – habla Neal dilo todo y desde el principio.

Neal – esa noche me hice pasar por enfermo y convencí a mama en no ir a la boda, mientras ellos se fueron me escape llegue a la mansión, fui a la habitación de Candy tome su maleta y vacíe toda su ropa en ella, luego la encontré en el jardín y la lleve a la fuerza a la torre luego la hice dormir y la deje encerrada; pretendí que Grandchester creyera que se había escapado.

Señor Legan – como pudiste hacer algo así –dijo furiosamente.

Señora Legan – no puede ser, eso es mentira, tu lo estas obligando a decir algo que no hizo.

Albert – no lo obligo a decir algo que no fuera cierto o me equivoco Neal.

Neal – no, yo lo hice porque la odio.

Eliza – la odiamos por tu culpa papa, tu le diste mas importancia a ella que a mi, se adueño de lo que me pertenecía.

Señor Legan – que acaso no entienden, si lleve a Candy a casa fue para que pudieran verla las cosas de otra manera con su espontaneidad y alegría para que fueran mejores personas; siempre he querido lo mejor para los dos, que error el mío –dijo dejándose caer en el sillón- el no haber estado todo este tiempo con ustedes y dejar que tu madre los criara siendo consentidos.

Señora Legan – querido yo.

Señor Legan – Sarah sabes que es cierto siempre los has malcreado, pero de ahora en adelante ya no será así ya están demasiado grandecitos para se valgan por si mismos.

Eliza – que quieres decir.

Señor Legan – dime William que es lo que tenias planeado hacer.

Albert – en el caso de Eliza enviarla una temporada al Hogar de Pony.

Eliza – queee?

Señora Legan – no puedes permitir que haga eso.

Señor Legan – me parece muy buena tu sugerencia, y claro que lo hará.

Eliza – pero papa.

Señor Legan – no se diga mas, iras al Hogar de Pony solo ahí aprenderás como debes de comportarte.

Eliza – pero esa gente no tiene clase, es pobre.

Albert – pero tienen mas conocimiento de la vida que tu, veras que te hará bien.

Eliza – no me hará bien –dijo sollozando- no quiero…por favor mama.

Señor Legan – avisa que Elisa estará ahí a partir de Enero.

Albert – bien, hablare con la señorita Pony lo antes posible.

Neal – que vas a hacer conmigo tío –dijo levantándose del lugar.

Albert – necesitas aprender a ser un hombre de verdad, así que te enviare a México.

Señora Legan – que dices?

Albert – iras al lugar que debió ir Candy recuerdas –dijo levantando la ceja.

Neal - si.

Albert – ahí aprenderás como manejar una granja.

Señor Legan – me parece bien.

Albert – bueno eso era todo.

Señora Legan – porque lo haces William, hablare con la tia abuela de esto y ella no lo permitirá.

Albert – la tia Elroy ya esta enterada de lo conversado y estuvo de acuerdo en la decisión que se tomaría, además ella misma se dio cuenta que fue lo que paso con Candy el día de la boda.

Señor Legan – gracias William y disculpa por todo lo que le han hecho pasar mis hijos a Candy, pero de ahora en adelante estaré al pendiente que cumplan con lo estipulado y no te volverán a molestar mas.

Albert – no te preocupes, seguimos en contacto –dijo dándole la mano.

Señor Legan – con permiso nos retiramos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Hogar de Pony.

Annie – ya todo está listo –dijo sonriendo- espero que vengan muchas personas.

Señorita Pony – así será.

Hermana María – que alegría será para los niños.

Robert – Annie se ha esforzado mucho para que todo este bien.

Señorita Pony – gracias hija –dijo tomándola por las manos.

Annie – no tienen porque hacerlo, quiero recompensar todo lo que no hice por muchos años.

Hermana María – como vas con los preparativos de tu boda.

Annie – muy bien hermana, en tres semanas me entregaran el vestido; aunque aun me faltan varios detalles pero ya casi todo esta listo.

Señorita Pony – me alegra saberlo –dijo sonriendo.

Hermana María – siempre pensé que tú serias la primera en casarte.

Annie – también pensé lo mismo.

Señorita Pony – pero esta vez Candy se te adelanto –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – me alegra que se haya reconciliado con Terry.

Hermana María – espero que el la haga feliz, después de lo que paso.

Señorita Pony – así será hermana, ya lo vera.

Robert – disculpen la interrupción –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Hermana María – adelante hijo.

Robert – gracias, ya revise todo el lugar y al paso que vamos todo estará listo antes que regrese Candy.

Señorita Pony – tan pronto.

Robert – si.

Hermana María – gracias por tu ayuda.

Robert – no tiene porque hermana.

Jason – vamos a jugar Bobby –dijo jalándolo del pantalón.

Robert – está bien.

Angie – ven vamos a jugar en la nieve.

Hermana María – niños compórtense por favor no molesten a Robert.

Jasón – pero.

Robert – déjelos hermana –dijo sonriendo- vamos niños.

Señorita Pony – es un buen muchacho.

Hermana María – además muy buen mozo.

Annie – si mucho, pero que lastima que solo tenga ojos para Candy –dijo observándolo a través de la ventana.

Londres

Cochero – hemos llegado señor.

Terry – gracias –dijo bajando.

Candy – ohh todo sigue igual, la puerta no se ve tan grande desde aquí –dijo tomando la mano de el.

Cochero – gracias.

Terry – puede quedarse con el cambio.

Hermana Margareth – bienvenidos –dijo sonriéndo- los esperábamos adelante por favor.

Candy – Hermana Margareth que alegría volver a verla –dijo abrazándola.

Hermana Margareth – mira que linda te has puesto, y tú también Terry ya eres todo un caballero.

Terry – gracias hermana.

Hermana Margareth – me sorprendió mucho que quisieran visitarnos, después de todo lo que sucedió no fue agradable -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta- síganme -dijo llevándolos al lugar.

Candy – le debemos tanto que quisimos venir a verla, todo sigue igual como si hubiera sido ayer que estuvimos aquí –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – este camino lo se de memoria –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Hermana Margareth – como están todos los chicos.

Candy – muy bien gracias, le envían cariños –dijo sonriendo.

Hermana Margareth – gracias –dijo sonriendo mientras tocaba la puerta.

Hermana Grey – adelante.

Hermana Margareth – ya están aquí.

Hermana Grey – hágalos pasar y puede retirarse hermana –dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

Hermana Margareth – si…con su permiso –dijo retirándose del lugar- los veo luego.

Hermana Grey – por favor tomen asiento –dijo señalando las sillas- por información del Duque de Grandchester se que se casaron hace poco, y me alegra saberlo –dijo seriamente- espero sean muy felices.

Candy – si hermana, gracias; quisimos venir a visitarles, porque nos trae buenos recuerdos el colegio y por todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

Terry – Hermana Grey permítame agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mí durante el tiempo que estuve aquí y por comprender la razón de mi partida del colegio aquella vez.

Hermana Grey – me alegra saberlo, tu sabes que siempre te he tenido aprecio Terry a pesar de tu rebeldía tu eres un buen muchacho digno de ser todo un Grandchester.

Terry – gracias hermana –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Hermana Grey – Candy te felicito porque se que has logrado muchas cosas y sobre todo que estés al lado de Terry, siempre lo supe…-dijo recordando- que el gustaba de ti y que tu eras la única que lo comprendía, y me alegro ver que ha cambiado mucho y para bien.

Candy – gracias hermana.

Terry – bueno nos retiramos, mañana debemos partir a Escocia.

Hermana Grey – bien…entiendo espero verlos de nuevo…y por cierto espero ver a tus hijos estudiar aquí Terry.

Terry – si hermana así será.

Candy – buenas tardes y gracias por todo –dijo haciendo una reverencia- nos retiramos.

Hermana Grey – les reitero mis felicitaciones y que tengan un buen viaje.

Terry – gracias hermana, hasta pronto –dijo agitando su mano, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de el.

Hermana Margareth – Candy…Terry! esperen por favor.

Candy – pasa algo?

Herma Margareth – no…solo quiero felicitarlos por su boda, les deseo todo lo mejor –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – ohh muchas gracias hermana usted siempre me ayudo y estuvo conmigo cuando mas lo necesitaba…quería pedirle un favor –dijo sonriendo.

Hermana Margareth – si lo que tu quieras.

Candy – podemos ir a la colina un momento, se que no somos parte del colegio pero.

Hermana Margareth – pues ir, siempre serás bienvenida.

Candy – gracias hermana –dijo abrazándola.

Hermana Margareth – cuídense mucho.

Terry – gracias hermana hasta luego.

Candy – vamos Terry –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Chicago

George – esto ha llegado para usted.

Albert – gracias.

George – con permiso.

Archie – que es tío?

Albert – telegrama de Candy –dijo abriendo el papel- ya están en Londres y mañana partirán a Escocia.

Archie – tan pronto.

Albert –creo que Terry no quiere perder tiempo –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – hola Albert, Archie.

Albert – adelante Bobby.

Archie – buenas noticias.

Robert – si, a principio de año empezaremos con la remodelación de la clínica del doctor Martín.

Archie – tan pronto.

Robert – sí, quiero que Candy la vea antes de ir New York.

Albert – me parece buena idea.

Archie – si tienes razón, porque dudo que Grandchester la deje venir sola a Chicago.

Robert – creo que no será necesario, bueno hasta que se termine la construcción.

Albert – gracias por tu ayuda Bobby, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Robert – gracias Albert, por darme la oportunidad de trabajar para ti.

Archie – en poco tiempo te has convertido en un gran amigo.

Robert- gracias Archie sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.

Albert – no le digas eso porque te convertirá en su cómplice -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – que quieres decir con eso –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – mejor nos vamos.

Londres

Candy - que hermoso, todo está igual.

Terry – con la diferencia que ahora si podemos estar juntos sin que nadie nos diga que no.

Candy – tienes razón –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Terry – este lugar que fue testigo de nuestras tantas peleas y discusiones –dijo sonriendo- eso es algo que no podré olvidar –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Terry porque no eres nada romántico –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Terry – solo me pongo romántico pero cuando estoy a solas contigo –dijo besando su cuello.

Candy – creo que debemos irnos.

Terry – me gusta saber que aun te pongo nerviosa.

Candy – eres un mocos engreído –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

* * *

Momentos más tarde se dirigieron a la salida, regresando al hotel ya que al día siguiente tendrían que tomar el que los llevaría a Edimburgo. Al siguiente día por la mañana se dirigieron a la estación del tren donde abordaron con destino al poblado donde se encuentra la villa de Grandchester donde se hospedarían antes de regresar a New York. Al siguiente día el tren hacia su parada, un vehículo ya los esperaba el cual había sido enviado por instrucciones del Duque; el cual los llevaría a la villa, momentos después fueron recibidos por el personal a cargo del cuidado del lugar.

Señora Katherine – bienvenidos –dijo sonriendo.

Mark – hola Terry….hola Candy.

Candy – hola Mark que grande estas, me da mucho gusto en verla señora Katherine.

Señora Katherine – a mi también señora –dijo sonriendo.

Mark – ya soy más alto que tú…-dijo enseñándole la lengua.

Señora Katherine – Mark ten mas respeto a la señora Grandchester –dijo retándolo.

Terry – hola Mark, díganme todo está en orden –dijo cambiando el tema.

Señora Katherine – sí señor.

Terry – perfecto…muchas gracias.

Mark – les preparamos la comida como felicitación de su boda –dijo sonriendo- ohhh –dijo sorprendido- que hermoso anillo.

Candy – ahh….gracias Mark.

Mark – mmm….se te ve bien –dijo sonriendo- ahora tu serás duquesa Candy?

Candy – como? –dijo con asombro.

Terry – todo a su tiempo Mark no la asustes –dijo sonriendo de medio lado- bien…nos vemos luego.

Candy – a donde vas?

Terry – ya veras –dijo sonriendo mientras le enviaba un beso.

Candy – por favor pueden subir las maletas a la habitación.

Mark – muy bien –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Señora Katherine ustedes son los únicos en la casa?

Señora Katherine – si señora…siempre hemos sido nosotros dos, bueno desde aquel verano en que el Duque decidió que me quedara aquí, el mismo ordeno que la atendiera a usted y al señor Terry lo cual nos hace sentir muy contentos el tenerlos aquí y poderles servir –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Mark – además tenemos algo preparado para ustedes.

Señora Katherine – Mark…no son buenos modales interrumpir a los mayores.

Candy – esta bien…y de antemano muchas gracias por todo –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – ven Candy vamos a dar un paseo –dijo ofreciéndole la mano- Teodora esta ansiosa.

Candy – ohhh hola Teodora –dijo acariciando al animal.

Terry – vienes –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – si –dijo tomando la mano de él para subir; ambos galoparon dirigiéndose al lago, donde recordaron los momentos vividos en aquel verano pasado y el lugar del primer beso.

Terry - recuerdo aquel día –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- cuando me atreví a demostrarte mi amor con aquel beso robado.

Candy – yo…yo no quise golpearte…solo me sentía aturdida con tu reacción; no me la esperaba pero luego desee que se repitiera algún día –dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – como? pensé que me odiabas por eso –dijo sorprendido- y creí que ese día en el establo ibas a pedirme disculpas –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – cuando dejaras de ser tan engreído –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Terry – creo que nunca jajajaja…bueno ahora que te tengo conmigo puedo besarte mucho y las veces que quieras –dijo galante.

Candy – Terry! –dijo sonrojándose- me gusta estar contigo –dijo abranzadolo- siempre soñé en volver aquí y ver este maravilloso lugar que me trae lindos recuerdos…te amo tanto no se que haría sin ti.

Terry – te amo mi pecosa -dijo besándola apasionadamente- creo que es hora de regresar a casa, veras que nos la pasaremos bien.

Candy – si ya lo sé –dijo sonriéndole.

Chicago

Annie – que les parece la idea.

Robert – fabulosa.

Archie – yo no estoy de acuerdo –dijo levantando la ceja- no quiero disfrazarme de papa Noel.

Annie – hazlo por los niños –dijo abrazándolo.

Albert – si Archie hazlo por los niños –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – será para una buena causa.

Archie – porque tengo que hacerlo yo, puede hacerlo Robert o Albert.

Annie – tu eres el indicado, además se que te veras muy bien –dijo besando su mejilla- anda no me digas que no por favor –dijo besando su nariz.

Archie – está bien me convenciste –dijo sonriendo- pero y ellos que harán.

Annie – ya veras, tengo algo preparado para ese par –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – según tu, que haremos.

Annie – por buena fuente se que Bobby toca la guitarra y canta muy bien.

Robert – de donde sacaste eso.

Annie – me lo dijo un pajarito –dijo sonriendo- así que Bobby será el encargado de cantarle a los niños.

Robert – que dices, pero yo no.

Archie – hazlo por los niños –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – recuerda que es para una buena causa.

Annie – se que a Candy le encantara saber qué hiciste algo por los niños.

Robert – está bien lo hare.

Albert - y que se supone que hare yo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Annie – se por muy buena fuente que eres buen cocinero, así que ayudaras a preparar la cena.

Albert – estoy de acuerdo.

Annie – fantástico.

Archie – no es justo, le diste la tarea más fácil.

Robert – no se vale que le des privilegios.

Annie – basta –dijo seriamente- no se diga mas lo harán o lo harán –dijo levantando la ceja.

Archie – Robert – está bien –dijeron al unisonido.

Annie – perfecto, gracias chicos.

Albert – nunca podríamos negarnos, verdad –dijo sonriendo.

Escocia

Señora Katherine – bienvenidos de nuevo, la cena se encuentra lista –dijo señalando el comedor.

Candy – ohhh que hermoso –dijo sonriendo, observando el lugar el cual se encontraba decorado con uno de los kilt que tejía el padre de Mark, flores en la mesa, queso y vino para celebrar la ocasión y una deliciosa comida preparada por ellos- muchas gracias por su atención Señora Katherine.

Terry – gracias por el detalle.

Señora Katherine – estoy a sus órdenes señora Grandchester.

Candy – por favor solo llámeme Candy.

Mark – ya ves mama que no le gusta que le llamen señora.

Señora Katherine – Mark…tienes que respetar a tus mayores y debes llamarla Señora Candy…está claro.

Mark – si mama –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Candy – subiré a cambiarme de ropa antes de cenar, vienes –dijo tomando la mano de Terry.

Terry – está bien –dijo aceptándola, ambos subieron por las gradas al segundo nivel dirigiéndose a la antigua habitación que usaba Terry, el giro la perilla ambos adentrándose quedaron sorprendidos al observar el lugar- cuando sucedió esto –dijo asombrado, la habitación había sido remodelada especialmente para ellos; una cama mas amplia con sabanas de seda, cortinas de terciopelo azul, ya no era la misma sombría y fría habitación que lo albergaba en sus noches de soledad.

Candy – que lindo gesto no crees –dijo sonriéndole.

Terry – como?

Candy – parece que nos han dejado una nota –dijo tomándola en sus manos para leer el contenido- "Para los nuevos esposos Grandchester, espero disfruten su estadía en Edimburgo. Atentamente Richard" pasa algo amor –dijo al terminar de leer la nota.

Terry – no nada, el nos regalo la villa como obsequio de bodas, le dije que no la quería pero el insistió mucho.

Candy – te entiendo, no lo tomes a mal el quiere que estemos bien y no creo que quiera llevarte la contraria.

Terry – no lo sé, no quiero sentirme obligado a tomar el ducado.

Candy – no te preocupes todo estará bien no creo que el pretenda que lo hagas ahora, vamos a disfrutar nuestra estadía si -dijo sonriéndole- ven descansa un poco –dijo tomándolo de la mano llevándolo a la cama.

Terry – por eso te amo -dijo dándole un beso- por ser como eres nunca piensas mal de los demás.

Candy – descansa un momento –dijo besando su frente- luego bajaremos a cenar.

Momentos más tarde ambos bajaron al comedor, la cena fue servida por señora Katherine con la ayuda de Mark, quienes luego se retiraron dejándolos solos en la villa. Candy y Terry comían felices y brindaron por su nueva vida juntos, pasada la noche se dirigieron a su habitación, notando que aquel lugar se encontraba decorado con rosas y velas, sus ropas se encontraban colocadas en el armario, detalle que había sido preparado por Señora Katherine.

Terry – vaya, vaya esto si que es una sorpresa.

Candy – todo se ve muy bonito…bueno me voy a dar un baño antes de dormir –dijo tomando su bata dirigiéndose al baño, el cual ya estaba listo- mmm que bien huele y la temperatura del agua esta perfecta –dijo sonriendo, mientras recogía sus rizos en una coleta y se adentro a la tina cerrando sus ojos para descansar tranquilamente, derepente sintió unas manos tocando su rostro, era Terry quien se encontraba sentado fuera de la tina observándola- que pasa estas bien.

Terry – si…me invitas a entrar contigo –dijo con galantería.

Candy – ehh…yo…yo.

Terry – dame un espacio –dijo adentrándose con ella a la tina- es suficientemente grande para los dos pero quiero tenerte cerca de mi, ven –dijo abrazándola- así esta mejor.

Candy – que haces? –dijo ruborizada.

Terry – tan solo quiero amarte –dijo besándola levemente.

Candy – recuerda que no estamos solos, además estoy cansada del viaje…tu no?

Terry – para amarte nunca estaré cansado, ya te lo he dicho; además en la casa solo estamos nosotros no hay nadie mas no te preocupes no te escucharan –dijo coquetamente.

Candy – Terry que cosas dices -dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – te amo pecosa -dijo besándola apasionadamente, la tomo de la cintura jalándola hacia el; quedando ella encima, ella al sentir el contacto de su cuerpo se estremeció, mientras que el siguió besándola- este lugar no es muy cómodo –dijo interrumpiendo el momento- ven conmigo –dijo saliendo de la tina tomando en brazos a Candy llevándola hacia la cama.

Candy – que haces estas mojando todo?

Terry – no importa lo limpiaremos –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Candy – hace frío aquí –dijo sobando sus brazos.

Terry – no te preocupes yo me encargare de eso –dijo colocándola en la cama y empezando a besarla- yo seré tu abrigo esta noche y todas las noches de mi vida –dijo con voz rasposa, sus respiraciones se volvían jadeantes al compás del latido de sus corazones que entonaban gemidos de placer, las manos de el se deslizaban delicadamente por los muslos de ella subiendo por su cintura llegando a su pecho, Candy se estremeció al sentir las manos de Terry recorrerla por su cuerpo, ella lo abrazaba fuertemente llenándose de el, lo besaba intensamente mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Terry, esa noche ambos se entregaron al amor libremente y apasionadamente sin pudor.

Chicago

Albert –bien eso es todo caballeros, gracias por haber venido.

George – tomaste la mejor decisión.

Albert – ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo.

Archie –los preparativos de la boda me tienen muy estresado, espero puedas darme unas buenas vacaciones –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – si ya lo veras, por eso no te preocupes Bobby se encargara.

Robert – sí, claro.

George – ya decidieron donde vivirán?

Archie – nos quedaremos en Chicago, así podremos estar todos juntos.

George – bueno casi todos.

Albert – extrañare a Candy cuando se mude a New York.

Archie – porque no la convenciste que se quedara aquí.

Albert – no puedo hacerlo, es deber de Candy estar con su esposo.

Robert – pero tengo entendido que vendrá seguido, según me comento; tenemos muchos planes que ejecutar.

Archie – no creo que Terry deje que venga.

George – el automóvil está listo para irnos.

Albert – está bien, vámonos.

Escocia

Varios días habían pasado desde su llegada a la villa en Edimburgo, Candy y Terry cabalgaban todos los días, visitaban el pueblo donde se hicieron notar rápidamente, cada vez que los veían no se hacían esperar los murmullos de las personas que se encontraban allí cuando pasaban decían: pero si es el hijo del Duque de Grandchester…su esposa es muy joven pero muy bonita…hacen una linda pareja…dicen que ella es de America...mmm igual que la madre del joven Terry; para envidia de muchas Terry siempre iba tomado de la mano de Candy ambos sonreían felices, todos los hombres que se encontraban siempre admiraban la belleza de esa rubia de hermosos ojos verdes, Terry se sentía orgulloso de Candy quien se comportaba como toda una dama, a pesar de su corta edad ya era toda una señora , siempre estaba al pendiente de todos los detalles en la casa, atendía a Terry gustosamente y se encargaba de consentirlo siempre.

Mark – hola Candy.

Candy – que tal.

Mark – tengo esto para ti, la trajo el mensajero hace un momento y quise traerla de inmediato.

Candy – gracias…ehhh pero si es de –dijo sorprendida al leer el remitente.

Mark – pasa algo.

Candy – no…no nada es de mi padre –dijo abriéndola y leyendo el contenido de la misma- Querida Candy: Lamento darte noticias tan terribles en tu luna de miel, el hogar de pony fue saqueado y quemado hace unos días, pero no te preocupes todos están bien, la señorita Pony y la Hermana María no quisieron que te avisara cuando te encontrabas en New York para no interrumpir tu viaje por lo cual decidí escribirte hasta ahora, pronto tendrás noticias mías saluda a Terry por mi. Te quiere Albert.

Mark – malas noticias –dijo al ver la expresión de Candy en su rostro.

Candy – si…digo no.

Señora Katherine – traen el árbol señora.

Candy – en momento voy.

Chicago

Albert – que lastima lo sucedido en el hogar.

Annie – pero eso no será impedimento para hacer la fiesta para los niños, eso ayudara a que se sientan mejor.

Robert – estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Archie – significa que deberé disfrazarme de papa Noel.

Annie – claro que si amor, olvidaba decirte que conseguí el disfraz de duende así que no estarás solo –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Robert – jajaja al fin Annie se saldrá con la suya.

Albert – ya lo creo.

Robert – y por lo del hogar no te preocupes, las perdidas no fueron muchas lo único es que ahora tardaran un mes más para poder terminar.

Albert – bien hecho Bobby.

Archie – y bien a donde nos vamos.

Escocia

Las festividades dicembrinas las pasarían en casa, un enorme árbol ya se había colocado en la sala con esferas de cristal y cintas rojas de terciopelo, el cual estaba siendo decorado por Candy.

Candy – mmm mira lo que encontré –dijo sacando de una caja un hermoso ángel de cristal.

Terry – hace mucho que no lo veía –dijo caminando a donde ella se encontraba.

Candy – es hermoso no crees –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – si mucho…Eleanor debe de haberlo olvidado desde aquella navidad –dijo cabizbajo- fue la única que pudimos compartir juntos.

Candy – ven no te pongas triste anímate –dijo depositando un beso en sus labios- creo que es tu turno de colocarlo en el árbol tu sabes el lugar donde debe ir.

Terry – si –dijo sonriente- tomo la escalera subió lentamente hasta llegar a la punta del árbol donde lo coloco firmemente, mientras que Candy le aplaudía viendo esa escena.

Señora Katherine – el te está listo –dijo dejándolo en la mesita.

Mark – hola chicos…necesitan que les ayude a decorar el árbol.

Terry – creo que ya no es necesario esta listo, tiene lo que debía de tener –dijo abrazando a Candy.

Señora Katherine – muy bien me retiro…y tu Mark vienes conmigo.

Mark – pero mama…-dijo sonriendo- está bien…permiso.

Terry – te pasa algo –dijo preocupado.

Candy – no nada -dijo acercándose a la ventana- solo recordaba la carta de Albert.

Terry – no te preocupes todo saldrá bien –dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Candy – no termine de arreglar los detalles con Bobby de la remodelación del hogar; tendré que escribirle para que lo hagan rápidamente.

Terry – talvez Albert ya tomo la decisión.

Candy – talvez, pero igual debo escribirle a Bobby.

Terry – Bobby, Bobby –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- cuantas veces mas repetirás su nombre.

Candy – porque dices eso?

Terry – a caso no te has dado cuenta como te mira –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – que quieres decir –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Terry – no me gusta que lo menciones.

Candy – es solo un amigo.

Terry – dime de donde salio.

Candy – ya te dije que Albert.

Terry – eso lo se –dijo interrumpiéndola- quiero decir quien es el, de donde viene.

Candy – su nombre es Robert Brower es…era primo de Anthony –dijo viendo hacia fuera de la ventana.

Terry – como es posible Anthony otra vez –dijo golpeando la pared con su puño.

Candy – cálmate por favor –dijo acercándose a el.

Terry – no me importa, porque no lo dijiste antes –dijo tomándola por el brazo.

Candy – no tiene importancia, suéltame me lastimas –dijo sollozando.

Terry – me voy –dijo soltándola.

Candy – Terry! –dijo corriendo tras él, saliendo de la sala.

Richard – buenas tardes espero no ser inoportuno.

Candy – no para nada.

Richard – pasa algo Candy te noto preocupada.

Candy – no es nada –dijo cabizbaja.

Richard – donde esta Terry.

Terry – aquí estoy –dijo bajando las gradas- cuando llegaste?

Richard – hace un momento, quise compartir con ustedes estas festividades, bueno si les parece bien.

Candy – claro que sí.

Terry – siempre serás bienvenido –dijo dándole la mano- esta es tu casa.

Richard - vaya, vaya que lindo árbol –dijo dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde se encontraba- pero si eso es.

Terry – si…te molesta que lo hayamos puesto –dijo sarcásticamente.

Richard – no para nada…solo que no lo había vuelta a ver después de habérselo dado a tu madre –dijo sonriendo- fue hace mucho tiempo.

Candy – es muy hermoso –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Richard – si mucho…me trae lindos recuerdos –dijo sonriendo- bueno y díganme como se la han pasado.

Candy – muy bien gracias.

Terry – y la duquesa sabe que estas aquí –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – no quiero hablar de eso ahora –dijo sentándose en el sillón, luego escucho una voz conocida.

Señora Katherine – que sorpresa bienvenida hace mucho que no la veía.

Eleanor – si hace mucho –dijo sonriendo- vengo a darle una sorpresa a mi hijo esta en casa –dijo adentrándose.

Señora Katherine – si señora adelante, pero espere también esta –dijo detrás de ella.

Eleanor – cariño -dijo quedándose muda al ver quien se encontraba ahí.

Richard – hola Elly –dijo levantándose.

Eleanor – hola Richy…no esperaba verte por aquí –dijo caminando hacia el.

Richard – lo se –dijo besando el torso de su mano- he venido a pasar las fiestas con la nueva familia Grandchester y tu a que veniste.

Eleanor – vine a darles una sorpresa y pasar unos días con ellos.

Candy – bienvenida Eleanor –dijo sirviendo el té.

Terry – como es que veniste hasta acá sola, porque no me avisaste.

Eleanor – se supone que era una sorpresa –dijo sonriendo- les he traído algunos obsequios.

Señora Katherine – la cena esta lista señora Candy.

Candy – gracias, nos acompañan.

Eleanor – vaya que has llevado bien los asuntos de la casa –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – trato de hacer lo que pueda –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Terry – bien, pasamos al comedor –dijo seriamente.

Richard – pasa algo te noto muy serio –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – no nada –dijo dándole la espalda.

Candy – pasen por favor –dijo con una sonrisa.

Chicago

Annie – ya todo esta listo para el baile de fin de año, creí que nunca terminaría –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Albert – gracias Annie por ayudarnos, se que has estado ocupada con los detalles de la boda.

Annie – no te preocupes, también ya esta listo, ahora solo para esperar el momento –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – has sabido algo de Candy.

Albert – no, creo que se la ha de estar pasando muy bien.

Robert – es mejor así, sin preocupaciones además los trabajos en el hogar de pony van muy bien.

Albert – le escribiste a Candy contándole nuestra decisión.

Robert – si ya hace unos días, espero que ahora la este recibiendo.

Albert – bien –dijo sonriendo- me retiro.

Robert – yo también, quiero ir a casa a descansar.

Annie – recuerda que.

Robert – no te preocupes, te lo prometí no –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Archie – hasta luego Bobby.

Annie – gracias Bobby –dijo sonrojándose.

Archie – porque te pones así –dijo levantando la ceja.

Annie – como? No me digas que estas celoso de Bobby.

Archie – no para nada, es un buen amigo pero no competencia para mí.

Annie – que tonto eres si a quien quiero es a ti –dijo dándole un beso.

Escocia

Eleanor – la cena estuvo deliciosa, quien escogió el menú –dijo colocando la servilleta en la mesa.

Señora Katherine – fue la Señora Candy –dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa.

Richard – buena elección, veo que estas llevando muy bien las riendas de esta casa.

Candy – hago lo que puedo –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – lo que hace es complacer a su esposo, este platillo es el favorito de Terry.

Terry – bueno me retiro, estoy muy cansado buenas noches –dijo levantándose de la silla.

Eleanor – te sientes bien cariño.

Terry – si mama, adiós.

Richard – desde que vine esta muy serio, pasa algo Candy.

Candy – ehh…no nada –dijo bajando la cabeza.

Eleanor – bueno yo también voy a descansar, el viaje fue muy largo.

Richard – yo iré un momento a la biblioteca con tu permiso Candy.

Candy – con gusto –dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Señora Katherine – necesita algo más señora.

Candy – no, déjame ayudarte.

Señora Katherine – no señora por eso estoy aquí.

Candy – esta bien, me voy a descansar.

Señora Katherine – buenas noches.

Candy – buenas noches –dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

En la obscuridad del bosque un caballo blanco corría velozmente, montado por un jinete de cabellos castaños largos, dirigiéndose a un estrecho sendero siendo como única guía la luz de la luna que mostraba su camino, mientras galopaba su rostro era acariciado por el frío viento por un instante cerró los ojos dejando que se llevara sus pensamientos, de pronto abruptamente con un grito detuvo al caballo, a lo lejos diviso una tenue luz y la silueta de un ángel en la ventana, cuando la vio una sola palabra inundo aquel lugar "Candy" dijo suspirando, por un instante cerró los ojos recordando un par de esmeraldas brillando con intensidad, velozmente tomo su camino de regreso con su amada.

Candy – donde estará? Hace mucho frío y es muy tarde –dijo caminando de un lado a otro- espero no le haya pasado nada –dijo sollozando- seguiré aquí hasta que regrese; eres malo, muy malo –dijo mientras caía una lagrima en su mejilla.

Terry – te refieres a mí? Y si es así dímelo en mi cara –dijo acercándose a ella mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Candy – eres un tonto –dijo con ojos llenos de furia- me tenias muy preocupada es muy tarde y hace mucho frío –dijo al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de el.

Terry – no tenias porque preocuparte, fui a dar un paseo por el bosque; necesitaba despejar mi mente –dijo quitándose el saco.

Candy – que bueno que estés bien –dijo frunciendo la nariz- me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

Terry – espera –dijo tomándola por el brazo- discúlpame –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- siento haberte lastimado y por portarme como un tonto contigo.

Candy – eres un tonto –dijo acariciando su rostro con la mano- ven vamos a dormir y cámbiate de ropa o te resfriaras –dijo dándole un beso.

Terry – para eso tengo mi enfermera particular que me cuide –dijo sonriendo- pero yo no quiero dormir –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – Terry! recuerda que tus padres están aquí –dijo sonrojada.

Terry – lo se, tienes suerte…no pudieron ser mas inoportunos –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – no digas eso, vamos es hora de dormir.

Terry – esta bien señora Grandchester lo que usted diga.

Chicago

Albert – buenos días a todos –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – buenos días tío, estas de muy buen humor buenas noticias?

Robert – buenos días –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Albert – bueno si, podría decirlo –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Archie – que bueno es estar en casa y descansar.

Robert – como te sientes con lo de la boda, a caso no estas nervioso.

Archie – no, aun no.

Albert – cuando llegue el momento lo estarás –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Robert – a que hora vendra Annie?

Archie – mmm no lo se, primero pasaría por los disfraces.

Dorothy – con permiso señores, tengo un telegrama para usted señor Brower.

Robert- para mí?

Dorothy – si, es de Candy –dijo entregándole el sobre- con su permiso.

Robert – veamos que dice nuestra niña traviesa –dijo sonriendo abriendo el sobre- Querido Robert: Ayer recibí tu carta, me alegro mucho saber que todo se haya arreglado en el Hogar de Pony y que hayas tomado una buena decisión; gracias por todo. Dale mis cariños a Albert y los .

Albert – parece estar muy contenta.

Robert – si ya lo veo –dijo seriamente.

Archie – espero que ese aristócrata malcriado la este tratando bien, sino se las vera conmigo.

Albert – no dudo en que la trate bien, el la quiere mucho y ha cambiado por ella; ya no es el mismo muchachito que conocí en Londres.

Annie – buenos días –dijo adentrándose a la sala.

Archie – te esperábamos –dijo levantándose del sillón.

Robert – bien nos vamos –dijo levantándose- estas seguro que no iras Albert?

Albert – no, siento no acompañarlos; pero cumplí con mi tarea –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María se podrán muy tristes.

Archie – los niños extrañaran tus caracoles que se arrastran –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – muy gracioso, por favor Annie discúlpame con ellas.

Annie – esta bien, como tu digas.

Escocia

Un ángel se acercaba y se posaba en unas manos entrelazadas; observando a un par de almas brillando con intensidad, con un calor tan inmenso como el sol, con un amor tan inmenso como el mismo universo; con sus dulces manos acaricio el rostro de ellos, para luego depositar un beso en la frente de cada uno; dejándose escuchar un suspiro de paz y armonía.

Candy – NOOOO! –grito agitada mientras caía una gota de sudor por su frente.

Terry – que pasa? –dijo sentándose en la cama.

Candy – nada…solo fue una pesadilla –dijo agitada.

Terry – ven –dijo recostándola de nuevo en la cama- vamos a dormir, todo estará bien –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – si –dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos- tengo miedo, no se que haría sin ti –dijo así misma quedándose dormida.

New York

Susana – que haces mama.

Señora Marlow – nos vamos –dijo tomando la maleta en sus manos.

Susana – a donde?

Señora Marlow – hace mucho que no visito a mi hermana Georgina, veras que te gustara el lugar.

Susana – no entiendo.

Señora Marlow – pasaras una temporada con ella.

Susana – pero no quiero ir.

Señora Marlow – harás lo que te diga –dijo seriamente.

Susana – pero toda mi vida he estado en esta ciudad.

Señora Marlow – por eso necesitas un cambio, veras que te hará bien y así te olvidaras de Terry para siempre.

Susana – pero no quiero ir, no quiero olvidarme de el.

Señora Marlow – entiende hija –dijo tomándola de las manos- el no te quiere, el ya se caso hazlo por tu salud no es bueno que sufras mas por el, veras que conocerás a alguien mas muy pronto.

Susana – pero nadie me querrá así.

Señora Marlow – claro que si, ya lo veras siempre seguirás siendo mi niña mimada –dijo abrazándola- deseo lo mejor para ti.

Susana – esta bien mama –dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla- pero puedes dejarme sola un momento.

Señora Marlow – pero me prometes que no harás nada.

Susana – si te lo prometo –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Marlow – esta bien –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Susana – has ganado Candy –dijo acercándose a la cómoda, sacando un cuaderno de la gaveta- sabes Terry siempre fuiste mi mayor inspiración, recuerdo el día que llegaste a la compañía por primera vez me enamore de ti instantáneamente, vi en ti un brillo especial que me hizo comprender la razón por la que quería ser actriz, es algo que siempre te voy a agradecer; con el tiempo empecé a tomarte admiración por lo que habías logrado, pero aun así tus ojos reflejaban tristeza y soledad aunque tratabas de disimular que no era si, aprendí a notarlo rápidamente solo fue hasta cuando te pregunte y accediste a contarme de ella que al fin pude ver el verdadero color de tus ojos creo que desde ahí comprendí que nunca serias para mi aunque trate de impedir que estuvieran juntos no lo logre, ahora solo queda despedirme de ti, de tu recuerdo –dijo cerrando los ojos- conocerte fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, con estas palabras tan solo quiero desearte que seas muy feliz yo tratare de hacerlo, hasta pronto mi querido Terry contigo termino una pagina mas del libro de mi vida para poder comenzar con un nuevo futuro –dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba su diario.

Continuara…

Que tal amigas….espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, al final los Legan tuvieron su merecido creo que va a ser suficiente y divertido eso lo sabremos al seguir con la historia; yo se que muchas deseaban que le pasara algo a Susana pero no quise darle un final trágico sino simplemente una triste despedida que mejor castigo que al final de todo se quede sola espero no me odien por eso….jajaja. Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios en verdad ha sido toda una aventura esto de la escritura para mi y espero lo sea al leer para ustedes también, les recuerdo dejar sus reviews sus opiniones son importantes para mi, éxitos y saludos. Se les quiere. Angie!


	11. CAPITULO XI FRIO EN EL CORAZON

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; solo la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO XI**

**FRIO EN EL CORAZON**

Escocia

Señora Katherine – ya está listo el desayuno señora Candy.

Candy – muy bien, iré a despertar a Terry.

Terry – no es necesario ya estoy aquí –dijo depositando un beso en la frente- que es todo esto.

Candy – hoy es noche buena, y quise preparar algo delicioso –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – buenos días.

Candy – Terry – buen día.

Eleanor – mmm se ve delicioso.

Richard – buenos días –dijo sentándose en la silla.

Eleanor – que tenían preparado para el día de hoy –dijo tomando su lugar en la mesa.

Terry – nada.

Eleanor – como?

Candy – como estaríamos solos pensamos hacer solo una pequeña cena y sentarnos junto al árbol.

Richard – ya veo, no nos esperaban.

Terry – en realidad no, solo queríamos estar juntos y solos.

Candy – Terry!

Eleanor – yo había planeado hacer una pequeña fiesta –dijo sonriendo- por eso traje muchas cosas para prepararla.

Candy – aun podemos hacerla –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – me parece buena idea, aun estamos a tiempo.

Eleanor – bien empecemos los preparativos Candy.

Terry – mujeres –dijo levantando la ceja- mejor iré a cabalgar me retiro con su permiso.

Richard – puedo acompañarte, hace mucho que no lo hago.

Terry – esta bien, nos vemos luego –dijo agitando su mano.

Eleanor - primero deben desayunar y eso va para los dos.

Richard – esta bien.

Chicago

Archie - así que la invitaste, nunca me lo imagine –dijo sonriendo- pensé que eras tímido.

George – el no es tímido con las mujeres –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – George por favor –dijo sonrojándose.

George – es solo un poco…mmm no se como decirlo; el solo había entregado su corazón a una mujer.

Archie – dinos George quien era esa mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

George – Emily.

Albert – Candy –dijo al mismo tiempo.

Archie – como?

Robert – quien de las dos –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – wooow hace mucho que no recordaba a Emily –dijo sonriendo- ella fue mi novia cuando estaba en el colegio.

Archie – y que paso.

Albert – luego se los contare; y cuando perdí la memoria empecé a enamorarme de Candy y aunque la recupere mis sentimientos hacia ella no cambiaron, pero comprendí que ella nunca me vería como algo más que su amigo.

Robert – vaya, vaya…quien pudiera decir que una niña robo tu corazón.

George – robo el de todos –dijo sonriendo- cierto Archie.

Archie – si, no tengo porque negarlo.

Albert – por su calidez, su sencillez y su alegría hacen que cualquiera pueda quererla.

Robert – si lo se, ella es como un ángel –dijo suspirando- con una sola sonrisa ilumina el camino mas obscuro.

Albert – es muy hermosa.

Robert – claro que lo es, sus ojos, su cabello…todo su ser –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – todos nos hemos enamorado de esa niña traviesa, pero solo uno pudo conquistar su ser –dijo cabizbajo- Anthony la protegía de todos, mientras que Stear y yo peleábamos por conquistarla; yo con mis piropos y Stear con sus inventos.

Albert – pero Anthony logro conquistarla con sus dulce candy –dijo recordando- desde que la vi por primera vez, supe que ella era la indicada.

George – cuando la conocí en casa de los Leegan la primera vez, pensé estar viendo a la señora Rosemary.

Robert – la madre de Anthony?

Albert – si, esos ojos verdes tan intensos con un brillo espectacular.

Robert – entiendo, por eso la adoptaste por el recuerdo de tu hermana.

Albert – en parte si, pero unas cartas de los chicos me hicieron tomar la decisión; la primera que recibí fue la de Anthony.

Robert – me imagino que fue muy duro para ella haberlo perdido y sentirse culpable.

George – por eso Albert decidió enviarla a estudiar a Londres, y fue ahí donde conoció al señor Terry, y el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

Robert – si claro, lo se –dijo pensativo.

Archie – la historia con Candy la sabemos, pero cuéntanos que pasó con Emily.

Albert – está bien, de alguna forma se tenían que enterar quien fue Emily Watson en mi vida; todo comenzó cuando nos conocimos en el colegio –decía mientras seguía narrando la historia de su primer amor.

Escocia

Los preparativos para la cena ya estaban casi listos, Candy ayudaba a Eleanor a preparar los deliciosos platillos que se servirían esa noche, la señora Katherine y Mark también se encontraban ahí, y así todos colaboraron en preparar algo.

Señora Katherine – donde aprendió a hacer pan señora Candy.

Candy – en casa de los Leegan cuando trabaja de mucama.

Mark – tu Candy, una mucama no puedo creerlo.

Candy – aprendí muchas cosas, en el Hogar de Pony siempre ayudaba a mis madres a cuidar a los niños –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Señora Katherine – que es el Hogar de Pony?

Candy – es el lugar a donde van los niños que no tienen padres como yo.

Eleanor – fueron muy buenas tus madres verdad?

Candy – si mucho, también Annie se crío ahí.

Mark – ohhh, por eso decía Terry que eras una chica muy interesante; recuerdas aquel día en el festival del pueblo –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Candy – si lo recuerdo muy bien –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Katherine – bueno ya todo esta listo –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – a Richy le encantara –dijo sonriendo- supongo que hace mucho que no come su platillo favorito.

Candy – me alegra saber que se lleven bien –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – si –dijo sonrojándose.

Señora Katherine – buenos es hora de retirarnos –dijo sonriendo.

Mark – toma Candy esto es para ti –dijo extendiéndole un paquete.

Candy – para mi…muchas gracias –dijo al recibirlo- que es?

Mark – ábrelo y lo sabrás –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Señora Katherine – disculpe sino le dimos obsequio de bodas, por favor reciba esto con mucho cariño.

Candy – no se hubieran molestado, es hermoso –dijo sacando un kilt- es como el que usaba Anthony –dijo mientras lo tocaba suavemente y un suspiro se escucho.

Mark – feliz navidad Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – feliz navidad a los dos; gracias por todo, por aquellos días que me acogieron en su casa sin saber quien era –dijo al mismo tiempo que los abrazaba.

Señora Katherine – le tomamos mucho aprecio, estamos muy feliz tenerla de vuelta; se nos hace tarde nos retiramos, que la pasen muy bien –dijo mientras salían de la casa.

Candy – gracias.

Eleanor – Anthony…quien es? Creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

Candy – era un primo de la familia, murió hace unos años cayendo de un caballo –dijo observando detenidamente el kilt.

Eleanor – oh…lo siento, recuerdo que Terry menciono algo de tu miedo a los caballos.

Terry – ya estamos de regreso –dijo interrumpiéndola mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Candy – como estuvo el paseo?

Richard – bien, aunque creo que no es la época indicada para hacerlo –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – ve a cambiarte de ropa o te resfriaras –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – lo hare pero si tu me acompañas –dijo galantemente acercándose a ella.

Eleanor – esta bien –dijo sonrojándose.

Richard – estaremos de vuelta a la hora de la cena –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Candy – muy bien –dijo sonriendo- pasa algo? –dijo al ver la reacción de Terry.

Terry – no nada, parecen un par de adolescentes…bien y tú no me ayudaras a cambiarme.

Candy – Terry que cosas dices –dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – bien como tú quieras, voy a tomar un baño.

Candy – espera voy contigo –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Chicago

Dorothy – adelante por favor –dijo llevándola a la biblioteca- en un momento bajara el Señor William; con su permiso –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Karen – gracias –dijo observando el lugar- veamos que le gusta a William…mmm veamos interesante algunos libros de arte, me agrada pero tiene muchos libros de animales –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – gracias por aceptar mi invitación –dijo adentrándose en la biblioteca.

Karen – la verdad me sorprendió mucho, pero no la pasaría bien sola en mi pequeño apartamento y no pude resistirme a la idea de pasarla contigo –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Albert – me alegra que estés aquí –dijo besando su mano- quieres conocer la casa?

Karen – querrás decir mansión –dijo sonriendo- seria buena idea porque no me quiero perder.

Albert – bien, pediré que lleven tu equipaje a la habitación de huéspedes.

George – disculpen la interrupción –dijo haciendo una reverencia- la Señora Elroy quiere verlo Señor William.

Albert – ahora no puedo, debo atender a mi invitada.

Karen – no te preocupes –dijo guiñándole el ojo- iré a mi recamara a descansar un poco, luego que termines con tu tía podremos charlar.

Albert – esta bien lo que tu quieras –dijo fijando sus ojos en los de ella mientras sonreía.

George – Dorothy puede acompañar a la señorita Klaise a su habitación.

Karen – bueno te veo luego Willy –dijo tirando un beso en el aire.

Dorothy – sí señor.

George – lo que tu quieras no –dijo sonriendo- hay Albert creo que te estás enamorando.

Albert – no puedo negarte que me gusta –dijo suspirando- aunque su carácter es difícil pero ese es su atractivo además que a ella no le importa lo que piense la gente, es un alma libre como yo.

George – o sea que te gusta en serio, me alegro mucho por ti –dijo tocando su hombro- necesitas tener a alguien a tu lado.

Albert – bueno vamos a ver que quiere ahora la Tía Elroy.

Escocia

Horas más tarde en la sala de la villa se reunieron todos después de tan exquisita cena; los regalos ya estaban colocados, e iluminados únicamente con la chimenea y las luces de colores que emanaba el árbol. Ambas parejas compartían un momento nostálgico y de alegría; cada uno fue contando sus anécdotas pasadas y lo transcurrido en el año, se volvió una plática amena entre ellos, entre risas y llanto; al mismo tiempo que degustaban una copa de vino. Las campanas de la catedral del pueblo anunciaban la media noche, el frío se hacia presente cada vez mas.

Terry – bueno creo que es hora de ir a la cama –dijo levantándose del sillón.

Richard – tienes razón, esta haciendo demasiado frío afuera, me retiro feliz noche –dijo saliendo de la sala.

Candy – buenas noches –dijo levantándose dirigiéndose a la ventana, lentamente subió la cortina para observar hacia fuera- un día como hoy me encontró la Hermana María –dijo recordando lo dicho por sus madres.

Eleanor – como?

Candy – si no hubiera sido por Tom no me hubieran encontrado a mi y a Annie –dijo pensativa- hubiéramos muerto.

Terry – no digas eso, ahora estas aquí con nosotros –dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Candy - si tienes razón –dijo sonriendo- cada noche buena celebraban nuestro cumpleaños –dijo recordando.

Terry – como…pero si tu cumpleaños es en mayo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – no, nunca supimos la fecha exacta de nuestro nacimiento, Annie sigue celebrándolo en estas fechas, en cambio yo fui registrada con los Andrey en Mayo cuando Anthony me regalo mi nuevo cumpleaños con un nuevo estirpe de una bella flor a la que llamo dulce candy.

Terry – otra vez Anthony –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- que no puedes olvidarte de el.

Eleanor – cálmate cariño.

Candy – el es parte de mi pasado, ahora tú eres mi presente y futuro.

Terry – no soporto que lo menciones, y porque nunca me dijiste que el te regalo tu cumpleaños.

Candy – nunca me lo preguntaste, pero no tiene importancia –dijo acercándose a el.

Terry – me voy –dijo saliendo de la sala a toda prisa.

Candy – espera –dijo cabizbaja.

Eleanor – déjalo, ya se le pasara, discúlpalo…bueno yo también me retiro hace mucho frío, tu harás lo mismo verdad?

Candy – si, enseguida voy –dijo acercándose nuevamente a la ventana, todo era silencio en aquel lugar, veía hacia fuera recordando mientras resbalaba una lagrima sobre su mejilla, cuando de pronto vio a una persona correr velozmente desapareciendo en la obscuridad; seguidamente escucho a lo lejos el llanto de un bebe.

Terry – discúlpame yo –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – sshhh…escuchas eso –dijo interrumpiéndolo sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventana.

Terry – vengo a pedirte disculpas y tu me callas –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – si lo se…gracias, espera aquí –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Terry - a dónde vas? –dijo notando que Candy salía de la casa rápidamente.

Chicago

Karen – la velada estuvo lindísima, a excepción de tu tía –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – jajaja ella es muy buena a pesar de su semblante, esa es su forma ser y no cambiara nunca.

Karen – creo que no le agrade.

Albert – y eso te importa?

Karen – y a ti te importa? –dijo contestándole con otra pregunta.

Albert – vaya nunca dejaras de sorprenderme –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – que jardín tan hermoso –dijo observando con detalle- que lastima que no podré verlo cuando empiecen a brotar las rosas.

Albert – puedes venir todas las veces que tú quieras.

Karen – gracias.

Albert – fue hecho por mi hermana y cuidado por mi sobrino con sus propias manos, es nuestro lugar favorito de la casa –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – de tu quien mas? –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – de Candy y mío –dijo sonriendo de lado- porque…celos.

Karen – jajaja no te daré ese gusto Willy –dijo guiñándole el ojo- sabes…luces muy atractivo.

Albert – ohh muchas gracias –dijo sonrojándose- creo que es hora de ir a la cama.

Karen – es una invitación o una sugerencia –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Albert – este yo…yo.

Karen – jajaja que cara la tuya, solo es una broma, está bien iré a mi recamara no sin antes del beso de buenas noches –dijo acercándose a el, ambos quedaron de frente fijando sus miradas el uno del otro, ella observaba detalladamente esos hermosos ojos azules resplandeciendo con la luz de la luna perdiéndose en ellos, mientras el observaba los labios de ella color carmín que brillan intensamente, ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de acercarse mas, acto que entendió ella- buenas noches –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- que estabas pensando Karen –dijo así misma, mientras caminaba de regreso.

Albert – buenas noches –respondió nerviosamente- espera –dijo alcanzándola al mismo tiempo que la tomaba del brazo, acercándola a él, sus rostros quedaron a milímetros, lentamente el toco su nariz con la de ella, para luego acercar sus labios; iniciando así un beso dulce que ella acepto gustosamente, el cual siguió para terminar apasionado.

Escocia

Candy – espera –dijo mientras salía corriendo de la casa dejando a Terry desconcertado.

Terry - donde estas –dijo asomándose a la puerta.

Candy – dime donde estas –dijo caminando debajo de la intensa nieve, hasta que de pronto volvió a escuchar el llanto de un bebe- voy por ti espera un poco mas –dijo buscando por los árboles, el viento soplaba fuertemente y el frío se intensificaba cada vez mas- te encontré –dijo aliviada al observar a un hermoso bebe en su cesta- como pudieron dejarte aquí, te llevare a casa –dijo tomándolo en sus brazos.

Terry – Candyyy…Candyyy –gritaba al pie de la puerta tratando de encontrarla- donde estas.

Candy – Terry aquí estoy –dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Terry – que crees que haces afuera a estas horas y con este frío –dijo mirándola cuando observo que llevaba un bulto en sus brazos- que es eso? –dijo señalando.

Candy – primero déjame pasar y te lo diré –dijo adentrándose a la casa- alguien dejo abandonado a este pequeño.

Terry – como?

Candy – lo encontré debajo de un árbol, al igual como me encontraron a mi, no se como pudieron haberlo dejado –dijo seriamente.

Terry – que piensas hacer ahora.

Candy – no lo se.

Terry – tendremos que esperar hasta el lunes para poder llevarlo a la policía e identifiquen quienes son sus padres.

Candy – esta bien –dijo cabizbaja- mientras lo llevare a la cama es hora de dormir –dijo sonriéndole, mientras el bebe le respondía de la misma forma subiendo a su recamara lo reviso para saber que estuviera bien, luego tomo unos cobertores y lo cobijo para tomarlo de nuevo entre sus brazos y hacerlo dormir.

Terry – creo que este pequeño no me dejara dormir –dijo mientras ponía la almohada sobre su rostro.

Candy – ya pequeño calla por favor –decía meciéndolo en sus brazos- iré a la otra habitación mientras se duerme –dijo saliendo, reviso todas las habitaciones hasta que encontró en una de ellas una silla mecedora, se sentó ahí arropándose juntamente con el bebe, quien poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Chicago

Albert – buenos días –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – vaya no te había visto tan contento.

Albert – el desayuno por favor –dijo sentándose en la mesa.

Archie – como te fue anoche.

Albert – mejor que nunca.

Archie – ya lo veo.

Albert – donde esta Karen.

Archie – se levanto muy temprano y fue a dar un paseo.

Albert – pero aun hace mucho frío, voy a buscarla –dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Archie – no te preocupes no le pasara nada.

Albert – te veo luego.

Archie – al parecer Albert está muy entusiasmado con esa chica.

George – parece que sí –dijo sonriendo.

Escocia

A la mañana siguiente el radiante sol se colocaba por una hendidura de la ventana, acariciando el rostro de Terry quien abrió los ojos lentamente buscando a su amada, pero sintió el frío lugar y la ausencia de ella.

Terry – donde estas…ya recuerdo -dijo poniéndose la bata, luego salio a buscarla en una de las habitaciones que se encontraba vacía, abrió la puerta lentamente cuando observo que en la silla se encontraba Candy durmiendo con el bebe en brazos- te ves hermosa como mama –dijo para si mismo, se acerco a ella lentamente para despertarla dándole un beso en la frente, pero sintió un enorme calor en su cuerpo- Candy….Candy despierta –dijo silenciosamente.

Candy – mmm que pasa.

Terry – sshhh –dijo poniéndole el dedo en su boca- no hagas ruido parece que el bebe aun duerme.

Candy – lo había olvidado.

Terry – como pasaste la noche en este lugar tan frío?

Candy - solo recuerdo que no te dejaba dormir y salí encontrando esta habitación –dijo levantándose lentamente- puedes detenerlo un momento.

Terry – pero yo no se como –dijo recibiéndolo.

Candy – es muy fácil –dijo estirándose- me siento muy cansada y…-dijo cuando derrepente cayó al suelo desmayándose por la fiebre tan alta que tenia.

Terry – Candyyy –dijo mientras trataba de sostenerla- mamaaaa –grito con fuerza- ayúdame por favor.

Eleanor – Ohh por Dios –dijo corriendo hacia el.

Richard – que pasa?

Terry – cárgalo por favor –dijo entregándole el bebe.

Eleanor – pero que es esto?

Terry – luego te explico –dijo mientras cargaba a Candy llevándola a su recamara.

Chicago

Karen – hola –dijo entrando.

Albert – hola –dijo topándose con ella- como ameneciste.

Karen – muy bien y tu a dónde vas.

Albert – iba a dar un paseo.

Karen – si ya lo creo.

Albert – quieres desayunar.

Karen – si gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – te acompaño.

Karen – aun no has tomado el desayuno.

Albert – no, porque.

Karen – pensé que tú eras esa clase de persona que le llevan el desayuno a la cama.

Albert – no, prefiero hacerlo como una persona normal –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – si claro, no está de más que de vez en cuando te consientan.

Annie – es hora de empezar –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Archie – vamos a la sala.

Albert – está bien.

Karen – empezar qué?

Annie – ya lo veras, ven siéntate aquí.

Archie – estamos listos.

Albert – antes de empezar quiero decirles que me siento muy contento el tenerlos aquí –dijo sonriendo mientras todos aplaudían.

Robert – de mi parte quiero decirles que agradezco mucho por haberme recibido como parte de la familia.

Albert – te lo has ganado por ser una buena persona.

Archie – por este nuevo año que nos traerá muchos retos, y más por la unión con la mujer a quien amo –dijo besando a Annie.

Albert – bueno es momento de repartir los regalos –dijo acercándose al árbol- veamos de quien será este mmm…para Archie de la Tía Elroy –dijo entregándoselo- para Annie de Archie, para George de Bobby, para Bobby, Annie, Archie, George y Tía Elroy de parte de Candy.

Robert – como?

Annie – cuando los envío.

Albert – no lo se –dijo repartiendo los demás- mmm veamos…aquí esta; no por ser el ultimo es el menos especial…para Karen de mi parte –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – muchas gracias Willy –dijo guiñándole el ojo, mientras todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver este acto- no debiste molestarte son muy hermosos –dijo mientras se los colocaba, se trataba de un par de pendientes.

Archie – oohh no…-dijo abriendo el obsequio- otra vez no.

Annie – que pasa?

Albert – es regalo de la tía no lo puedes despreciar –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Annie – déjame ver –dijo tomándolo en sus manos mientras reía al mismo tiempo, se trataba de un suéter tejido- es muy lindo.

George – deberás usarlo Archie –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – que dices si lo hacemos cambio –dijo levantando la ceja.

George- claro que no.

Robert – deberás usarlo en el trabajo –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – claro que no, cuando entenderá que ya no somos unos niños.

Annie – gracias Archie –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras abría su obsequio que se trataba de un pañuelo de seda muy fino.

Robert – una bufanda –dijo colocándosela.

Karen – yo también tengo un obsequio para ti –dijo acercándose a Albert.

Albert – así, no te hubieras molestado.

Karen – toma –dijo extendiéndole una cajita- espero te guste –dijo depositando un beso en sus labios.

Archie – mmm –dijo tosiendo para llamar la atención.

Robert – vaya obsequio –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – muchas gracias –dijo nerviosamente- es muy bonita y muy fina –dijo abriendo la cajita, se trataba de una pluma muy fina color negro y grabado su nombre en letras plateadas.

Karen – te gusta –dijo coquetamente.

Albert – claro que si, muchas gracias.

George – ahora no abra pretexto para no firmar los papeles.

Robert – ya se porque lo dices.

Annie – porque?

Archie – siempre olvida la pluma cuando tiene que firmar algo importante.

Albert – ya basta chicos es hora de desayunar –dijo levantándose- tengo mucha hambre.

Escocia

Doctor Richardson – solo se trata de un resfrío, paso mucho tiempo afuera de la casa sin abrigo y no cambio su ropa, por favor compren estos jarabes –dijo extendiéndole la receta- me dicen que ella es enfermera no.

Eleanor – así es, pasa algo.

Doctor Richardson – no se preocupen, ella sabrá cuidarse, me retiro –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Terry – gracias doctor.

Richard – lo acompaño a la puerta.

Doctor Richardson – con permiso.

Eleanor – dime como fue que encontró a este bebe –dijo cerrando la puerta.

Terry – no lo se, solo salio de pronto de la casa y al regresar volvió con el en brazos; le dije que deberíamos esperar hasta el lunes para ir a la policía –dijo sentándose en la cama.

Eleanor –como pudieron abandonarlo –dijo moviendo su cabeza a los lados.

Candy – NOOO! –dijo sentándose abruptamente en la cama.

Terry – Candy –dijo acercándose a ella- te sientes bien –dijo tocando su rostro.

Candy – si, que paso –dijo llevando su mano a su cabeza.

Eleanor – te desmayaste por la fiebre tan alta.

Candy – ya recuerdo y el bebe –dijo mirando alrededor de la habitación.

Eleanor – no te preocupes, está durmiendo en la otra habitación.

Terry – debes descansar –dijo recostándola nuevamente.

Candy – no quiero quedarme en la cama.

Terry – debes hacerlo son ordenes del doctor.

Eleanor – como fue que lo encontraste –dijo cambiando el tema.

Candy – escuche su llanto, lo encontré en una cesta debajo de un árbol.

Richard – como te sientes –dijo adentrándose a la habitación.

Candy – bien gracias.

Eleanor – dejémosla descansar, voy a preparar la comida –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Richard – nos vemos luego –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Terry – descansa –dijo depositando un beso en su frente.

Candy – Terry.

Terry – dime.

Candy – te amo –dijo sonriéndole.

Terry – yo también –dijo besándola- es hora que descanses –dijo mientras la arropaba y se levantaba.

Candy – Terry –dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Terry – si.

Candy – quédate conmigo, no te vayas –dijo abriendo los cobertores ofreciéndole un lugar a el.

Terry – esta bien –dijo sonriendo- lo que pida señora Grandchester –dijo introduciéndose a la cama con ella.

Candy – abrázame, te extrañe.

Terry – yo también, lo siento –dijo besando su cabeza.

Candy – olvídalo, vamos a dormir –dijo acomodándose en su pecho, mientras el la abrazaba ambos quedaron profundamente.

Chicago

Los días continuaban su paso en la ciudad, la celebración del fin de año se llevo a cabo en la mansión de Lakewood, días después todos regresaban a sus labores diarias, Archie y Albert regresaron a la oficina juntamente con George y Robert, mientras que Annie afinaba los últimos detalles de la boda, Karen regreso a New York pero volvería para estar presente en la boda por invitación de Albert que no pudo rechazar.

Robert – ya entregue tu equipaje.

Karen – gracias.

Robert – con permiso, te espero en el vehículo.

Albert – en seguida voy.

Karen – bien creo que ya es hora –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – vendrás a la boda.

Karen – si ahí estaré.

Albert – estaré esperándote –dijo besando su mano.

Karen – yo también –dijo abrazándolo- hasta pronto.

Albert – hasta pronto –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo observándola subir al tren, quedándose parado en la plataforma.

Karen – William –dijo bajando rápidamente- no podría irme sin esto –dijo besándolo.

Albert – te veo luego –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – hasta pronto –dijo subiendo de nuevo al tren- que te pasa Karen porque lo hiciste –dijo así misma- pero me gusta y mucho –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – wooww creo que no dejara de sorprenderme –dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a la distancia el tren partir.

Escocia

Varios días habían pasado, el nuevo año comenzó con sorpresas para todos, Eleanor y Richard se llevaban mejor cada vez, Terry se comportaba muy atento con Candy, mientras ella no perdía ningún instante en consentirle todos sus gustos. Todo ya estaba preparado para su regreso, los días que pasaron en la Villa Grandchester-Andrey como la llamaron finalmente fueron inolvidables, las cabalgatas impredecibles de Terry, los paseos al lago, las tardes sentados a la par de la chimenea que no eran excusa para estar abrazados en todo momento.

Richard – tuvieron suerte? –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Terry – no mucha –dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de si- nadie sabe nada, y la policía no se quiere hacer cargo del caso.

Richard – y que harán?

Candy – vamos a llevarlo a casa –dijo mientras subía por las gradas.

Richard – como…no pensaras.

Terry – lo siento no pude decirle que no –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Richard – si que te has enamorado en serio, porque aceptar a un bebe que no se sabe quien es el padre –dijo subiendo las gradas.

Terry – no lo veas de esa forma; le buscaremos un hogar en America, esa fue mi condición para que se quedara con nosotros –dijo caminando hacia su habitación.

Eleanor – hola Candy, tuvieron buenas noticias?

Candy – no y si –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – como?

Candy – lo llevaremos a America, y me encargare de que encontrar un hogar para este pequeñín –dijo mientras lo dejaba en la cama.

Eleanor – te has encariñado con el niño.

Candy – si, mucho pero entiendo que no puedo quedármelo –dijo cabizbaja- Terry no lo permitiría.

Eleanor – entiende que el quiere sus propios hijos.

Richard – siento interrumpir, he venido a despedirme debo regresar a Londres hoy mismo.

Candy – tan pronto –dijo acercándose a el depositando un beso en su mejilla- gracias por haber venido.

Richard – espero no haber interrumpido su estancia aquí.

Terry – bueno casi.

Candy – Terry! –dijo retándolo- claro que no siempre será bienvenido.

Terry – te llevo a la estación?

Richard – no te preocupes por mi, ya están esperándome, quédate a cuidar de Candy que aun no esta bien de salud –dijo guiñándole el ojo- necesita todas tus atenciones.

Eleanor – bueno te acompañare a la puerta, llevare al bebe conmigo.

Terry – hasta luego papa –dijo dándole un abrazo, para luego verle bajar por la escaleras.

Candy – me alegra que tus padres se estén llevando bien –dijo abrazándolo.

Terry – a mi también –dijo sonriendo de medio lado- ven vamos a la cama –dijo galantemente.

Candy – pero no quiero dormir.

Terry – quien te dijo que dormiríamos –dijo besándola.

Candy – Terry…-dijo sonrojándose- que cosas dices, ya se donde sacaste lo galante –dijo sonriendo- no puedo negarte que me gusta –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Terry – me alegra saber que te gusta –dijo cerrando la puerta poniéndole pasador.

Candy – que haces?

Terry – ven –dijo abrazándola nuevamente, iniciando así el momento en que fundían sus almas y cuerpo en uno, unidos por el amor.

* * *

Unos días habían pasado, Candy, Terry y Eleonor regresarían a America, todo ya esta listo y empacado, en unas horas saldría el tren que los llevaría a Londres. El silbato ya indicaba la salida, las maletas ya habían sido cargadas, en la plataforma se encontraban esperando el momento para subir, mientras se despedían del lugar.

Señora Katherine – hasta pronto Señora Candy.

Mark – cuídate Candy.

Candy – lo hare, y gracias por todo –dijo despidiéndose de ellos con un abrazo.

Terry – ya es hora –dijo acercándose a ellos- hasta luego Mark –dijo dándole la mano.

Mark – adiós Terry –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Señora Katherine – hasta pronto señor Terry, señora Eleanor –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Eleanor – hasta pronto Katherine, espera mis noticias –dijo silenciosamente.

Candy – adiós –dijo agitando su mano mientras subía al tren con el bebe en brazos.

Chicago

Dorothy – toc, toc.

Albert – adelante.

Dorothy - traigo este telegrama para usted señor.

Albert – Dorothy esta todo listo?

Dorothy – si señor.

Albert – gracias puedes retirarte.

Dorothy – con su permiso –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Albert – es de Candy, veamos que dice. Albert: pronto estaremos de regreso en Chicago. Te escribiré cuando este en New ñ .

Robert – estupendo, quiero ver la cara de sorpresa de Candy al ver como quedo el Hogar de Pony.

Archie – pero no se quedara mucho tiempo aquí.

Albert – se quedara lo suficiente –dijo levantando la ceja- entiende que ahora es una mujer casada y debe estar con su esposo, y si no es aquí será donde tenga que ser; y no digas nada mas o Annie se molestara.

Archie – esta bien lo hare.

Albert – debes estar preparado para tu boda, no debes distraerte.

Robert – animo Archie pronto vas a casarte –dijo sonriendo.

Océano Atlántico

Terry – que haces aquí a esta hora, estuve buscándote por todos lados –dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Candy – solo recordaba –dijo dirigiendo su mirada al horizonte.

Terry – que cosa?

Candy – cuando te vi por primera vez y lo que Annie y yo prometimos de niñas, que pase lo que pase estaríamos unidas siempre –dijo mirando las estrellas- después de todo lo que paso logramos cumplirla.

Terry – eres feliz? –dijo besando su mejilla.

Candy – si mucho –dijo con una sonrisa- porque te tengo conmigo, porque he cumplido mi sueño al estar con el hombre que amo –dijo volteándose para quedar frente a el.

Terry – te amo pecosa –dijo frotando su nariz con la suya- vayamos adentro, mi madre esta preocupada esperándonos.

Candy – esta bien.

Terry – pero antes dame un beso –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

Candy – no tenias que pedirlo –dijo posando sus labios en los de el, dándole un beso dulce y apasionado a la vez; haciéndolos volar hasta la luna.

* * *

Días después llegaron finalmente a New York, donde Candy y Terry tomarían el tren hacia Chicago ese mismo día, llevando al pequeño bebe con ellos. Horas más tarde llegaron a la estación donde ya los esperaban.

Annie – Candy –dijo corriendo a abrazarla, pero de pronto se quedo como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, todos estaban atónitos en ver a Candy bajar tan delicadamente del tren con un bebe en brazos, la reacción no se hizo esperar por todos quienes quedaron igual de sorprendidos que Annie.

Candy – hola chicos –dijo con esa sonrisa calida que la caracterizaba.

Albert – bienvenidos –dijo acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la frente- hola Terry –dijo dándole la mano.

Candy – que pasa porque me ven así?

Annie – porque no nos lo dijiste.

Candy – que tendría que decirles?

Terry – el bebe querida –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Candy – como? ahh ya entiendo no es nuestro, ya les explicare –dijo guiñendo el ojo.

Archie – hay gatita que susto nos has dado.

Terry – nos vamos, el viaje ha sido muy largo y estamos muy cansados –dijo tomando por el brazo a Candy.

Albert – si claro, vamos –dijo señalando la salida.

* * *

Mientras llegaban a Lakewood Candy narraba a sus amigos lo sucedido cuando encontró a ese bebe, y la decisión de llevarlo a America para buscarle un hogar; así como su estadía en Escocia y Londres, como también su visita al Colegio. Momentos mas tarde llegaban a la mansión bajando su equipaje y dirigiéndolos a la cabaña del bosque donde se hospedarían.

Candy – aahh que bien es estar de nuevo en casa –dijo dejándose caer en la cama- que bien huele.

Terry – estoy muy cansado para cenar.

Candy – recuerda que debemos ir, nos esperan.

Terry – iré pero con una condición –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – mmm lo temía –dijo enseñándole la lengua- bien dime que quieres.

Terry – que durmamos juntos sin interrupciones –dijo levantando la ceja- y además tomemos un baño juntos antes de salir.

Candy – esta bien como tú digas, ya me hace falta –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Dorothy – toc, toc.

Candy – adelante –dijo sentándose en la cama.

Dorothy – buenas tardes señora, señor –dijo haciendo una reverencia- me ha enviado el señor William a servirle durante su estancia y ayudarle con el bebe.

Candy – gracias Dorothy, pero deja los formalismos, para ti siempre seré Candy de acuerdo.

Dorothy – lo que tu digas –dijo sonriéndole- me llevare al bebe a la otra habitación.

Terry – gracias, es lo mejor que puede hacer no me ha dejado dormir por mucho tiempo.

Dorothy – no se preocupe yo me hare cargo, con permiso –dijo saliendo llevando al bebe en brazos.

Terry – ven vamos a dormir –dijo abrazándola- estoy muy cansado. Y así ambos se adentraron en un sueño muy profundo.

Continuara…

Hola de nuevo espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios…pero recuerden seguir dejando sus reviews son importantes para mi, nos vemos en el siguiente. Se les quiere. Angie!


	12. CAPITULO XII EMOCIONES

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO XII**

**EMOCIONES**

Lakewood

Candy – sabes Dorothy mañana será el cumpleaños de Terry, quisiera hacer algo especial –dijo sentándose en la cama.

Dorothy – puedo ayudarte en lo que gustes –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – si gracias, me gustaría hornearle un pastel y que la pasáramos en casa.

Dorothy – no piensas hacer una fiesta?

Candy – o no, a el no le gustara que lo haga; no le gusta ni que se mencione que será su cumpleaños, por eso quisiera hacer algo muy íntimo.

Dorothy – te entiendo.

Candy – puedes acompañarme al pueblo por algunas cosas para prepararle –dijo sonriendo.

Dorothy – claro, solo déjame ir por el pequeño James, avisare al chofer en seguida.

Candy – bien, gracias –dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana- ya sé que hare.

Terry – a donde crees que vas –dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Candy – Terry me asustaste –dijo sorprendida- pensé que aun cabalgabas.

Terry – fue suficiente por hoy…voy a tomar un baño, me acompañas –dijo galantemente.

Candy – no puedo.

Terry - pero dime a dónde vas?

Candy – ehh…voy con Dorothy al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para James.

Terry – porque mejor no la dejas ir, así tu y yo estaremos solos –dijo dándole un beso.

Candy – no puedo –dijo nerviosamente- tengo que ir.

Terry - está bien, pero vuelve pronto –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Candy – porque no vas a visitar a Albert.

Terry – mmm buena idea, ya que mi esposa me dejara solo un rato –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Candy – no seas niño –dijo abrazándolo por detrás.

Terry – está bien –dijo acercándose a ella, haciéndola caer en la cama- así está mejor –dijo besándola.

Candy – que parte no entiendes, que no puedo quedarme –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Terry – por lo menos dame un beso de despedida –dijo haciendo pucheros.

Candy – te prometo que no tardare –dijo besándolo.

Terry – está bien –dijo ayudándola a levantarse- veré que hay de nuevo con Albert.

* * *

Momentos más tarde.

Albert – bien eso es todo caballeros –dijo levantándose de su silla.

Señor Richardson – le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de hacer negocios con nosotros.

Albert – no lo dudo.

Señor Littrell – nos retiramos, con su permiso –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Robert – listo, fue un poco difícil pero no imposible –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – toc, toc.

Albert – adelante.

Terry – hola Albert, espero no ser inoportuno –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Albert – no pasa, justo acabo de terminar una reunión.

Terry – pensé que estarías en la oficina.

Albert – no decidí quedarme en casa estos días.

Robert – buena tarde señor Grandchester –dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Terry – buenas tardes –dijo dándole la mano con una mirada retadora.

Albert – deseas tomar algo –dijo interrumpiendo.

Terry – si, un whisky gracias –dijo sentándose.

Robert – bueno me retiro, si me necesitas estaré con Archie.

Albert – está bien, gracias; y tú qué haces aquí, no se supone que tendrías que estar con Candy –dijo mientras servía el trago.

Terry – tu lo has dicho, se supone –dijo sonriendo de medio lado- fue al pueblo a comprar unas cosas para el bebe –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

Albert – eres feliz –dijo entregándole el vaso.

Terry – claro que lo estoy, porque lo dices –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – por nada en particular, tú sabes lo importante que es Candy para mi –dijo sentándose frente a él.

Terry – si lo sé, hasta hiciste traer a alguien para cuidarla.

Albert – a quien te refieres.

Terry – a Robert, porque no me dijiste de quien se trataba.

Albert – solo está aquí para velar los intereses de Candy, además no pensé que fuera importante.

Terry – ambos se parecen tanto –dijo dando un sorbo a su copa.

Albert – aunque se parezcan no son la misma persona a caso tienes miedo del pasado.

Terry – no es solo que –dijo seriamente- se que él fue importante para ella, pero los celos me matan.

Albert – Candy te escogió a ti, el recuerdo de Anthony siempre estaré presente en nuestras vidas, no se ha sido fácil olvidarlo.

Terry – lo sé –dijo dando un sorbo de su trago- tengo miedo de que alguien pueda apartarla de mi lado, sin ella yo moriría.

Albert – no tienes que preocuparte por eso, no pasara ella te ama –dijo tomando de su copa- por Bobby no tienes porque preocuparte.

Terry – tendría que –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – jajaja no para nada.

Terry – porque ríes.

Albert – ya sé de donde aprendió eso Karen.

Terry – aja con que Karen ehhh –dijo sonriendo de lado- al parecer se llevan bien.

Albert – quizás.

Terry – te gusta.

Albert – no te lo puedo negar.

Terry – puedo decirte que a pesar de su semblante es buena persona.

Albert – lo dices en serio.

Terry – creo que tienen algo en común.

Albert – como qué?

Terry – libertad.

Albert – en eso tienes razón –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – en este tiempo me apoyo mucho con lo de Susana y se volvió una buena amiga.

Albert – entiendo –dijo seriamente.

Terry – ya es hora que haya una señora Andrey en esta casa.

Albert – ya lo creo –dijo recordando el rostro de Karen.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado.

Dorothy – no crees que es mucho –dijo dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Candy – no lo creo –dijo entrando con el bebe en brazos- debo esconder los obsequios antes de que venga; llevare a este pequeñín conmigo –dijo sonriendo.

Dorothy – está bien, yo me encargo de guardar las cosas.

Mike – permiso.

Dorothy – déjalas aquí por favor –dijo señalando el lugar.

Mike – esta noche la cena será en casa del señor William, por avisa a la señora Candy.

Dorothy – está bien lo hare.

Mike – permiso.

Candy – listo –dijo entrando con el bebe a la cocina- espero no los encuentre.

Dorothy – el señor William pide que vayas a la mansión.

Candy – está bien, supongo que Terry aun debe estar ahí con él.

Dorothy – eso creo, yo me encargare de James tu ve a cambiarte.

Candy – está bien –dijo entregándole al bebe.

* * *

Momentos más tarde.

Archie – es un buen libro –dijo acomodándose en el sillón.

Robert – te lo dije.

Albert – que hacen –dijo ingresando a la estancia.

Archie – hola Terry.

Terry – que tal.

Albert – y bien.

Robert – solo veíamos algunos libros.

Albert – te quedas a cenar verdad.

Robert – no creo que pueda hacerlo tengo mucho que hacer –dijo levantándose del sillón.

Albert – lo siento pero no puedes decir que no.

Robert – pero.

Terry – si es por mí no te preocupes –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Robert – no es por usted señor –dijo levantando la ceja- es solo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Albert – Meredith por favor coloque un lugar para Bobby en la mesa.

Meredith – sí señor.

Robert – pero.

Archie – no te hagas de rogar –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Robert – está bien, muchas gracias.

Annie – hola a todos.

Archie – que tal querida –dijo abrazándola- pensé que me avisarías para ir por ti.

Annie – no fue necesario tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes de venir aquí.

Candy – hola –dijo ingresando al lugar sonriendo como era su costumbre.

Terry – como te fue mi amor –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – muy bien, Dorothy se está encargando de todo.

Albert – me agrada saber que Dorothy te este ayudando.

Candy – si gracias por enviarla.

Archie – tienes algo nuevo que contarnos.

Annie – como te trata Terry.

Terry – a que viene esa pregunta –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – se ha portado muy bien –dijo abrazándolo- es demasiado consentidor.

Archie – vaya no pensé que fuera así.

Terry – que dices?

Albert – es hora de ir a la mesa.

Candy – que celebramos.

Robert – la boda de Annie y Archie…hola Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – hola Bobby como has estado.

Robert – muy bien gracias por preguntar.

Candy – y dime cuando iremos al Hogar de Pony.

Robert – pronto –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Terry – vamos amor –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – está bien…Bobby platicamos luego.

Robert – cuando tú quieras.

Candy – sabes Terry eres un grosero –dijo silenciosamente.

Terry – porque lo dices, porque hablabas con Bobby como tú le dices.

Candy – el está ayudando con lo del Hogar de Pony.

Terry – ya lo sé, pero su presencia me irrita.

Candy – no tienes porque enojarte ya te dije que estoy contigo, si no te portas bien dormirás en el sofá.

Terry – serias capaz.

Candy – si…lo dudas –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – está bien señora Grandchester prometo portarme bien.

Candy – así me gusta, por eso te quiero –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Albert – vamos par de tórtolos que se nos hará tarde.

* * *

Mientras que todos se encontraban en la mansión de Lakewood Dorothy ayudaba con los preparativos necesarios que Candy quería darle a Terry, al anochecer todo estaba listo, Dorothy guardo todo sutilmente para que no se diera cuenta; horas más tarde ambos se fueron a descansar; y Candy pidió que nadie estuviera en casa y así poder darle la sorpresa.

Al día siguiente Candy se levanto muy temprano sin despertar a Terry, decoro la casa con algunas rosas, encendió la chimenea, coloco dos lugares en la mesa, en una hermosa charola puso el pastel colocando las respectivas velitas, subió lentamente las gradas abriendo la puerta lentamente observando que aun dormía profundamente, tomo un cerillo y encendió las velas, se acerco lentamente a la cama dándole un beso que lo hizo despertar.

Candy – feliz cumpleaños amor –dijo sonriendo, para lo que Terry solo se sentó en la cama, soplando las velitas mientras ella sonreía.

Terry – gracias mi amor –dijo abrazándola- es la primera vez que celebramos mi cumpleaños.

Candy – si, por eso quise hacerlo especial –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – mmm huele delicioso.

Candy – como que huele, esta delicioso; lo hice para ti –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Terry – como tu cocinaste?

Candy – si.

Terry – espero no me haga daño jajaja –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Terry!

Terry – es una broma, pero quiero comerlo aquí en la cama contigo.

Candy – está bien, iré por lo demás –dijo saliendo de la habitación, momentos más tarde regresaba con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, mientras él se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea- que haces?

Terry – eh nada…solo ponía más leña –dijo levantándose- bien tengo mucha hambre quiero probar ya ese delicioso pastel preparado por mi esposa –dijo sentándose en la cama.

Candy – pero antes debes abrir tus obsequios.

Terry – como…también tienes obsequios para mí.

Candy – si, y muchos –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- espera no te muevas –dijo bajando de la cama.

Terry – que haces.

Candy – sacando tus obsequios –dijo mientras se agachaba- listo están todos, ábrelos –dijo emocionada.

Terry – bien, este es de Eleonor.

Candy – Terry, ella es tu madre así es como debes llamarla.

Terry – está bien –dijo abriendo la caja que contenía un elegante abrigo- mmm no está nada mal; veamos este es de Albert –dijo abriendo la siguiente caja- jajaja unos guantes.

Candy – porque ríes.

Terry – porque me recuerda aquella vez en el zoológico que lo fui a visitar no tenia con que pagar el carruaje y le di mis guantes al chofer –dijo dándole un beso- veamos el siguiente ohh si es de nada más ni nada menos que del elegante y la tímida –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Annie y Archie, cuando aprenderás –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Terry – no me retes, menos en mi cumpleaños –dijo sonriendo- definitivamente tienen buen gusto –dijo abriendo la caja que contenía una bufanda- me gusta combina con el obsequio de mama; esta es una carta de papa –dijo abriendo el sobre- Terrence: Felicidades en tu cumpleaños, espero disfrutes de este día aun más ahora que ya tienes con quien compartirlo, pensé que estarías en New York y tu obsequio lo envíe para allá, espero te .Richard.- qué será?

Candy – y este es mi obsequio para ti –dijo extendiéndole una delgada caja acompañada de una pequeña tarjeta que decía: con todo mi amor para ti.

Terry – no debiste comprarme un obsequio gracias –dijo abrazándola dándole un beso- tu eres mi mejor regalo, a ver veamos Señora Grandchester de que se trata –dijo abriendo la caja observando una finísima pluma- está muy bonita, gracias.

Candy – que bueno que te haya gustado espero que la uses.

Terry – claro que sí, con esta pluma me alcanzara para firmar muchos autógrafos jajaja.

Candy – Terry! no me gusta tu idea de andar repartiendo autógrafos por todos lados –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Terry – es una broma ven –dijo abrazándola- pero aun falta un regalo mas…tu amor –dijo galantemente- quiero amarte sentirte cerca de mi –dijo empezando las caricias.

Candy – por favor Terry…no…no hagas esto –dijo cerrando los ojos al sentir la caricias de su esposo.

Terry – a caso no te gusta –dijo besándole el cuello mientras bajaba su mano en la entrepierna.

Candy – mucho…-dijo besándolo- me gustas mucho y te quiero tanto que tus caricias son mi delirio.

Terry – shh no hables solo déjame amarte –dijo atrayéndola hacia el- iniciando así las caricias, los besos que cada vez eran más intensos, poco a poco fueron despojándose de sus ropas, sintiendo sus cuerpos desnudos moviéndose frenéticamente sintiendo el éxtasis del momento, amándose uno a otro sin límites.

Lakewood

Meredith – me buscaba señor.

Albert – sí, quiero que preparen lo necesario para hacer una pequeña reunión es el cumpleaños de un amigo, solo estaremos la familia.

Meredith – está bien señor yo me encargo.

Albert – gracias.

Meredith – con permiso –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Archie – no creo que a Terry le agrade que le hagas una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Albert – no será una fiesta, solo una cena.

Archie – pero no creo que le agrade.

Albert – ya lo veremos.

Annie – quedamos con Candy en ir hoy al Hogar de Pony a dejar a James.

Albert – me parece bien, se ha encariñado mucho con ese niño.

Annie – si lo sé.

Archie – pero pronto tendrán los propios.

Albert – si ya lo creo.

Meredith – señor esto es para usted.

Albert – gracias –dijo recibiendo un telegrama- veamos de que se trata –dijo abriéndolo- William: llegare mañana a la ciudad en el tren del medio .

Archie – buenas noticias –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – podría decirse que sí.

Annie – bueno creo que iré a casa de Candy, me acompañan.

Archie – está bien yo te acompaño, mientras que Albert baja de las nubes –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – muy gracioso.

Annie – bien hasta pronto.

Albert – estarán de regreso a tiempo?

Annie – si no te preocupes.

New York

Karen – así que querías verme.

Susana – pensé que no vendrías.

Karen – recibí tu mensaje pero tuve que meditar mucho en sí debería venir.

Susana – de todos modos gracias, siéntate por favor.

Karen – está bien, solo espero no sea mucho lo que deseas decirme.

Susana – me voy.

Karen – que quieres decir.

Susana – me voy de la ciudad para olvidar a Terry.

Karen – vaya me sorprende tu cambio, creo que has tomado la mejor decisión.

Susana – quiero pedirles disculpas por todo lo que ocasione, como no volveré a ver a Terry puedes entregarle esto –dijo extendiéndole un sobre.

Karen – está bien se lo daré, en verdad no te volverás a meter en la vida de Terry.

Susana – no, ya no…pienso comenzar una nueva vida.

Karen – es lo mejor, ahora él es feliz con.

Susana – no digas su nombre –dijo interrumpiéndola- sé que es feliz pude notarlo cuando los vi en el puerto.

Karen – me alegro que lo sepas.

Karen – te deseo lo mejor –dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba- adiós.

Susana – adiós –dijo sollozando- hasta nunca.

Lakewood

Candy – buen día a todos –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Annie – pensé que nunca llegarías, justo íbamos a buscarte.

Albert – hola Candy.

Archie – que tal gatita.

Terry – buenos días –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Albert – que tal Terry –dijo dándole la mano.

Annie – y bien nos vamos.

Candy – si.

Albert – Mike los llevara hasta el hogar.

Candy – gracias.

Terry – yo los acompañare, te veo luego…ahhh y gracias por los obsequios.

Albert – me alegra que te haya gustado.

Annie – se nos hace tarde.

Candy – calma Annie.

Terry – vámonos.

Archie – voy con ustedes.

Annie – está bien pero apúrate.

* * *

Momentos más tarde llegaban al Hogar de Pony.

Candy – hermana María, Señorita Pony –dijo corriendo a donde se encontraban.

Señorita Pony – hija que gusto nos da verte –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – yo también estoy contenta de verla de nuevo.

Hermana María – como has estado.

Candy – muy bien hermana –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – buenos días hermanas –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Hermana María – hola Terry.

Señorita Pony – buen día Terry.

Annie – buenos días –dijo acercándose con el bebe.

Archie – espero se encuentren bien –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señorita Pony – que alegría que hayan venido.

Candy – vine a ver cómo van las remodelaciones y he traído conmigo al bebe.

Annie – su nombre es James –dijo sonriendo.

Hermana María – a ver –dijo tomando al bebe en sus brazos- que lindo es.

Señorita Pony – lo has cuidado muy bien.

Candy – sí, mucho me llegue a encariñar con él, talvez porque lo encontré un día como el que ustedes me encontraron a mí.

Hermana María – puede ser, no te preocupes cuidaremos bien de él.

Candy – lo sé y por eso quise traerlo aquí, no habría mejor lugar para el –dijo sonriendo.

Hermana María – lo llevare adentro.

Annie – hasta luego James –dijo acercándose a él, dándole un beso.

Candy – y los niños.

Señorita Pony – lo había olvidado, están en la colina jugando con el joven Brower.

Terry – como…el está aquí –dijo levantando la ceja.

Señorita Pony – si, desde muy temprano.

Archie – recuerda que él es quien está supervisando la remodelación.

Terry – ya lo creo.

Annie – quisiera ver cómo van con los cambios –dijo cambiando de tema.

Señorita Pony – entremos.

Candy – ven mi amor –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Terry – si –dijo aceptando su mano.

Archie – en verdad se ve muy bien.

Annie – los niños estarán más cómodos aquí.

Candy – eso espero –dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – señorita Pony creo que –dijo quedándose inmóvil al ver quienes se encontraban ahí.

Terry – que haces aquí.

Eliza – no tengo porque darte explicaciones –dijo seriamente.

Candy – Terry! –dijo retándolo.

Señorita Pony – su ayuda ha sido muy valiosa estos días –dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – gracias señorita Pony, bueno estaré afuera un momento –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Archie – a caso no lo sabían –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Candy – que cosa?

Annie – Albert la envío aquí como castigo.

Archie – deberá ayudar al Hogar de Pony durante mucho tiempo –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – y que paso con el cobarde de Neal.

Archie – lo enviaron a México.

Candy – como?

Annie – si, así es.

Candy – pero es un lugar muy peligroso.

Archie – no puedo creer que te preocupes por él.

Candy – no lo hago, es solo que.

Terry – es mejor que se haya ido lejos –dijo cruzando los brazos- no quería verlo cerca de Candy.

Señorita Pony – estos días que ella ha estado en el hogar ha cambiado, creo que ya se dio cuenta de la realidad.

Archie – cambiar...mmm no lo creo.

Candy – yo la vi diferente.

Terry – tú siempre ves lo bueno de las personas aunque no lo sean.

Annie – seguimos con el recorrido –dijo cambiando el tema.

Candy – si.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado del hogar.

Robert – así que este es el padre árbol.

Charlie – si…es nuestro padre.

Robert – he venido muchas veces y nunca me preocupe en verlo.

Sofía – a Candy le gustaba treparlo.

Robert – a Candy.

Jimmy – siempre la veíamos sentada en lo más alto del árbol, pasaba mucho tiempo allá arriba.

Robert – ohh ya veo…me dejan trepar.

Sofía – a caso tú puedes hacerlo.

Robert – sí, soy un experto –dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – está bien puedes hacerlo.

Robert – bien –dijo mientras se preparaba para subir.

Jimmy – vamos Bobby tu puedes –dijo con emoción.

Sofía – ten cuidado.

Eliza – que creen que están haciendo –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Sofía – echándole porras a Bobby para que suba al árbol.

Eliza – el esta que –dijo sorprendida.

Jimmy – ya casi llega –dijo señalando.

Eliza – ohh por Dios puede caerse.

Charlie – no lo creo, Candy lo hace muy bien y es una niña.

Eliza – mmm ya lo creo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – llegue –dijo emocionado, sentándose en una de las ramas- con que este es tu lugar favorito –dijo sonriendo- ahora veo porque…desde aquí se puede apreciar todo el lugar, me hubiera encantado compartir un momento así contigo –dijo suspirando.

Eliza – Bobby debes bajar, hace mucho frío –dijo gritando.

Robert – hola Eliza –dijo sonriendo- en un momento bajare.

Sofía – quieres jugar con nosotros.

Eliza – ahora no puedo tengo cosas que hacer.

Sofía – está bien.

Robert – bueno creo que tendré que venir seguido a este lugar –dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – es hora de que regresen al hogar, hace mucho frío o sino enfermaran.

Charlie – está bien.

Robert – listo –dijo sacudiendo su pantalón- que pasa.

Sofía – debemos regresar al hogar.

Robert – bien vamos, y tú qué haces afuera.

Eliza – solo caminaba –dijo seriamente.

Robert – como te sientes de estar aquí.

Eliza – bien…debo hacer lo que ordeno el tío William, no tengo otra opción.

Robert – piensa de forma positiva, veras que te sentirás bien en este lugar.

Eliza – no lo creo.

Robert – esta Albert aquí?

Eliza – no es Candy –dijo levantando la ceja

Robert – Candy –dijo sorprendido.

Eliza – si…pero siento decirte que no viene sola.

Robert – ya lo creo.

Eliza – me voy a casa.

Robert – que te vaya bien –dijo acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, acto que la sorprendió mucho.

Eliza – gracias –dijo sonrojándose mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Robert – hasta pronto –dijo sonriendo, sin percatarse de que un par de verde esmeralda veía la escena.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hogar.

Annie – creo que todo va muy bien.

Señorita Pony – estoy muy contenta.

Terry – no dude en recibir una donación de nuestra parte, siempre estaremos al pendiente de ustedes y los niños verdad amor.

Archie – Candy…Candy –dijo repetidas veces.

Terry – te pasa algo –dijo acercándose.

Candy – ehh nada.

Annie – te sientes bien.

Candy – si estoy bien.

Archie – estabas distraída.

Annie – que veías –dijo acercándose a la ventana.

Candy – nada –dijo alejándose de la ventana- quiero despedirme de James.

Annie – voy contigo.

Terry – que extraño –dijo acercándose a la ventana.

Archie – nos vamos.

Terry – si.

* * *

Horas más tarde, todos regresaban a la mansión.

Albert – bienvenidos, como les fue.

Archie – muy bien.

Albert – hola Candy…que te pasa.

Candy – nada –dijo cabizbaja.

Annie – creo que le afecto el haber dejado a James en el hogar –dijo silenciosamente.

Archie – tienes razón.

Terry – pronto te haremos abuelo, no es así amor –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – Terry! -dijo sonrojandose.

Albert – vengan tengo una sorpresa –dijo dirigiéndose al salón.

Terry – pero que –dijo sorprendido al ver lo que había dentro.

Annie – sorpresa.

Albert – feliz cumpleaños amigo –dijo dándole la mano.

Candy – que es todo esto –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – quise hacer una reunión familiar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Terry.

Terry – no te hubieras molestado…gracias.

Archie – que esperan vamos a celebrar.

* * *

Al siguiente día en la estación del tren.

Robert – no se supone que vendría en el tren de las doce, estás seguro que vendría hoy.

Albert – si…a qué hora vendrá Patty?

Robert – en el tren de las tres.

Albert – que habrá pasado que aun no llega.

Robert – tranquilo…solo han pasado veinte minutos.

Albert – iré a preguntar.

Robert – espera ahí viene –dijo señalando.

Momentos más el tren se acercaba a la plataforma donde empezaban a descender los pasajeron.

Karen – William –dijo corriendo abrazándolo.

Albert – bienvenida –dijo sonriéndole.

Karen – gracias.

Robert – que tal Karen.

Karen – hola Bobby –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Albert – lista –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Karen – si.

Robert – no se preocupen yo me encargo del equipaje –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Continuara…

Hola de nuevo…disculpen la tardanza en la actualizacion, en estos dias estoy moviendome de lugar asi que por eso no pude hacerlo antes...espero les haya gustado este capitulo; gracias por sus comentarios y por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews que son importantes para mi. Nos vemos en el siguiente...Se les quiere. Angie!


	13. CAPITULO XIII PASADO,PRESENTE Y FUTURO

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO XIII**

**PASADO, PRESENTE, FUTURO**

Lakewood

Varios días habían pasado desde su regreso a Lakewood, el gran día de la boda de Archie y Annie había llegado, ya todo estaba listo para tan importante evento; mientras los chicos se preparaban en la mansión de Chicago.

Albert – toc, toc estas listo Archie?

Archie – adelante.

Albert – como vas?

Archie – bien, solo que no puedo ponerme el corbatín –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – déjame ayudarte sobrino –dijo acercándose a él- estas muy nervioso tranquilízate.

Robert – puedo ayudarles en algo –dijo adentrándose a la habitación.

Albert – gracias, ya resolvimos el gran problema –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – muy gracioso –dijo frunciendo la nariz, al mismo tiempo que se miraba en el espejo.

Robert – muy elegante Archie.

Archie – gracias.

Robert – Albert he venido a decirte que una hermosa dama te espera abajo.

Albert – ya está aquí –dijo sonriendo- nos vemos luego –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Archie – no corras Willy…jajajaja.

Robert – vaya, vaya no pensé que el famoso y misterio señor William se sonrojara –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – eh…yo…para nada, nos vemos en la iglesia.

Robert – lleva más prisa que tu –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Archie – pareciera que fuera el que se va a casar –dijo sonriendo.

Mientas tanto en casa de Annie, se encontraban Candy y Patty arreglándose y ayudando a la feliz novia.

Patty – luces hermosa –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Archie se quedara mudo cuando te vea.

Annie – gracias chicas, pero estoy muy nerviosa.

Candy - tranquilízate –dijo tomando un vaso de agua.

Annie – Candy –dijo tímidamente- puedo preguntarte algo.

Candy – si lo que tú quieras –dijo tomando en su mano un vaso de agua.

Annie – yo…yo quiero saber que pasa en la noche de bodas –dijo sonrojándose, mientras que Candy al escuchar ese comentario casi se atraganta con el agua.

Patty – que cosas dices Annie.

Annie – como ya es una mujer casada, por eso quise preguntar; pero si no puedes decirme no importa.

Candy – eh…yo…claro que te lo diré –dijo sonrojándose.

Patty – dicen que cuando entras a la alcoba el debe esperar afuera, mientras te ayudan a cambiarte y quitarte el vestido, luego te metes a la cama cubriendo todo tu cuerpo.

Candy – ay Patty que cosas dices, eso no es así –dijo poniendo el vaso en la mesa- solo déjate llevar y se espontánea; el iniciara el romance y tu lo seguirás –dijo sonrojándose mientras recordaba la plática que sostuvo con Eleanor antes sobre esa mágica noche como ella la había llamado, "no tengas miedo" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza- no tengas miedo es lo único que puedo decirte.

Annie – gracias Candy –dijo tomando sus manos- ahora me siento más tranquila, tenia tanto miedo.

Candy – es normal no te preocupes.

Señor Britter – toc, toc estas lista hija.

Candy – bien llego la hora –dijo poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Horas más tarde la iglesia ya se encontraba llena de invitados quienes presenciarían la ceremonia, el primero en llegar fue Archie quien vestía un elegante frack negro estilo escoses, acompañado por Robert quien vestía un elegante traje negro con corbata azul cielo, seguidamente llego George, la Tía Elroy, Albert, Karen y Terry.

Archie se adentraba a tomar su lugar en la iglesia, caminando de un lado hacia otro por el nerviosismo, quedándose helado al escuchar el carruaje que se acercaba a la puerta.

Robert – estás listo?

Archie – si –dijo nerviosamente.

Robert – bien.

La marcha nupcial sonaba por todo el lugar, indicando el inicio de la ceremonia, la primera pareja en aparecer era Robert y Patty quienes serian los padrinos de lazo, seguidos de Albert y Karen quienes serian los padrinos de argollas, y por ultimo Candy y Terry quienes serian los padrinos de arras; finalmente la silueta de la novia se dibujo en la puerta, tomada del brazo de su padre y su madre Annie caminaba lentamente por el estrecho pasillo; lucia un hermoso vestido blanco de confección francesa a sugerencia de su madre; mangas altas, escote en V, falda acampanada acompañada de un hermoso bordado de flores en hilo de plata en la orilla; Archie puedo ver esos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban intensamente a pesar de ser cubiertos por el velo que caía en su rostro.

Por fin ambos se encontraron frente a frente, sonriendo el uno al otro, los nervios ya no existían en este par de enamorados; Archie tomo la mano de Annie para así dirigirse al altar; la ceremonia dio inicio con las palabras de bienvenida del sacerdote, seguidamente con el sermón, luego el acto de la colocación del lazo por Robert y Patty, momentos después fue el turno de Albert entregando los anillos, y por último la entrega de arras por parte de Candy y Terry.

Sacerdote: Bendice y santifica Señor, el amor de Annie y Archibald y que estos anillos, signo de fidelidad, les recuerden su promesa de amor mutuo.

Archie: recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti –dijo introduciendo en el dedo anular de Annie.

Annie: Archibald recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti –dijo introduciendo en el dedo anular el anillo.

Sacerdote – Archibald aceptas a Annie como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Archie – si, acepto.

Sacerdote – Annie aceptas a Archibald como tu esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Annie –si, acepto.

Sacerdote - lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre, los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.

Archie se acerco lentamente a Annie, levantando el velo que cubría su rostro juntando ambos sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno, para luego salir de la iglesia tomados de la mano, seguidos por los padrinos. Momentos más tarde todos se dirigieron al salón donde se llevaría acabo la recepción.

* * *

Patty – linda ceremonia no crees –dijo acomodándose los lentes.

Robert – si –dijo secamente.

Patty – pasa algo.

Robert – no nada.

Candy – hola chicos –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Robert – hola Candy no te veía desde hace unos días…como has estado –dijo acercándose dándole un abrazo.

Candy – muy bien gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – señor Grandchester –dijo dándole la mano.

Terry – que tal –dijo apretando con fuerza dirigiéndole una fuerte mirada.

Karen – vaya, vaya el duquecito en persona –dijo acercándose a él- no lo puedo creer.

Terry – hola Klaise –dijo sonriendo de medio lado- que haces aquí.

Karen – he sido invitada por Willy –dijo levantando la ceja- que tal Candy.

Candy – hola Karen, a quien te refieres como Willy?

Albert – hola a todos –dijo acercándose a ellos, tomando de la cintura a Karen.

Karen – a el –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- mientras que el se sonrojaba.

Candy – Terry – como? –ambos se quedaron atónitos ante aquel acto.

Candy – desde cuando salen juntos?

Terry – que sorpresa, no me lo esperaba de ti Klaise.

Albert – estamos conociéndonos –dijo sonriendo de medio lado- pasamos a nuestra mesa –dijo señalando.

Candy – no se qué decirte, porque no me habías contado Albert.

Albert – yo…yo

Terry – bueno Albert –dijo golpeándole el hombro- te deseo suerte, no sé como podrás aguantarla.

Karen – lo mismo le digo a Candy como te aguanta –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Robert – ejem…mejor vamos a esperar a los novios –dijo caminando al lado de Patty.

Patty – que bueno que interviniste o seguirían peleando –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – si verdad, pero me preocupo la reacción de Candy.

Patty – me imagino que no fue nada agradable saber que su padre tiene novia –dijo colocándose los lentes.

Robert – si, ya lo creo.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, Archie y Annie llegaban al salón, dirigiéndose al centro para bailar el vals, poco a poco fueron uniéndoseles Albert con Señora Elroy, Robert con Patty, Candy con Terry, y finalmente el Señor y la Señora Britter y así hasta que llego el final de la melodía.

Archie – quiero agradecer a todos su presencia aquí esta noche, en especial a Tía Elroy, Tío William y Candy ya que sin ellos esto no hubiera sido posible, por favor todos tomen su copa –dijo levantando la de el alto- quiero hacer un brindis por mi ahora esposa con quien hare una nueva familia salud –dijo sonriendo, mientras todos los presentes no hicieron más que aplaudir a la pareja y darles los buenos deseos.

Candy – estoy cansada –dijo sentándose en la mesa- ya no puedo más.

Patty – yo también.

Terry – amor voy por un whisky ahora regreso –dijo dándole un beso.

Robert – dime Candy cuando iras a ver el Hogar de Pony –dijo sentándose junto a ella.

Candy – en un par de días supongo, porque pasa algo?

Robert – no nada, solo que me gustaría acompañarte y así poder explicarte que fue lo que hicimos.

Candy – está bien, iremos juntos –dijo sonriendo- ya que en unos días me voy a New York.

Robert – si, lo sé; como podremos terminar nuestros planes.

Terry – de que planes hablan –dijo levantando la ceja sentándose al lado de Candy.

Robert – son unos negocios para incrementar la fortuna de Candy.

Candy – creo que podremos hacerlo por correo, y vendré seguido a ver cómo van las cosas –dijo tranquilamente, mientras Terry observaba a Robert.

Robert – bueno como tú digas.

Patty – es hora que la novia tire el ramo –dijo acercándose a Candy- ven vamos.

Candy – pero si yo estoy casada, ya no puedo participar.

Patty – anda ven –dijo llevándola hacia donde estaba Annie.

Annie – están lista chicas –dijo sonriendo.

Patty – siiiii –dijo gritando a todo pulmón.

Candy – cálmate Patty.

Karen – aun llego a tiempo –dijo uniéndose al grupo.

Annie – 1, 2, y 3 –dijo tirando el ramo lo más fuerte que pudo, este cayendo en las manos de Candy.

Patty – vaya que tienes suerte Candy.

Candy – yo…eh…pero.

Robert – significa que te volverás a casar –dijo acercándose a ellas- bueno es un mito –dijo acercándose donde se encontraba Archie.

Annie – como dices?

Archie – esta bromeando –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – lo dice en serio.

Patty – no le hagas caso, tu ya estas casada con Terry.

Terry – yo qué?

Patty – que son un lindo matrimonio –dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – ven amor, vamos a despedirnos estoy muy cansado.

Candy – pero no podemos irnos antes que los novios –dijo tomando su mano con fuerza.

Terry – estas bien –dijo depositando un beso en la frente.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, los novios se dirigieron a la salida del salón donde un auto ya los esperaba, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos y familiares; esa noche se hospedarían en un hotel de la ciudad, para el día siguiente salir de viaje de bodas a Europa. Todos los invitados empezaron a retirarse y despedirse de los anfitriones de la fiesta.

Archie – gracias por todo.

Annie – gracias por haber estado conmigo Candy –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – no llores, se feliz y recuerda lo que te dije –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Albert – que la pasen bien en su luna de miel.

Robert – felicidades.

Patty – hasta pronto Annie –dijo dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

Terry – buena suerte Archie –dijo dándole la mano.

Archie – gracias.

Candy – hasta pronto.

Terry – bueno creo que es todo, ahora si podemos ir a casa.

Albert – bien chicos que descansen –dijo dándole la mano.

Karen – hasta luego.

Candy – nos vemos mañana.

Albert – hasta mañana.

Terry – con su permiso, nos retiramos –dijo tomando a Candy de la mano saliendo del lugar.

Patty – bueno es todo, nos vamos?

Albert – fue un día muy largo, estoy muy cansado.

Robert – todos lo estamos.

Albert – gracias por todo chicos.

Robert – no hay de que –dijo sonriendo de lado- sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Albert – lo sé.

Terry – ya quería salir de ahí –dijo caminando a la puerta.

Candy – Terry!

Terry – que…no puedo desear estar a solas contigo –dijo guiñándole el ojo- ya pronto estaremos en casa y podre estar contigo todo lo que quiera y darte muchos besitos –dijo galantemente.

Candy – que cosas dices –dijo sonrojándose.

Chicago

Una pareja de enamorados se encontraban en la habitación de un lujoso hotel nerviosos y ansiosos, ninguno de los dos era capaz de iniciar el momento que tanto anhelaban hasta que una palabra cambio todo.

Annie – pasa algo –dijo saliendo del baño.

Archie – ehh nada –dijo nerviosamente- tuve que hablar con Albert que debo hacer -dijo así mismo.

Annie – a caso no te gusto –dijo coquetamente mientras se acercaba a él abrazándolo por atrás.

Archie – claro que si, solo que…estoy muy nervioso.

Annie – está bien, no pasa nada –dijo acariciando el rostro de su esposo- no debes de tener miedo pasara cuando tenga que pasar –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, mientras se dirigía a arreglar la cama.

Archie – como sabes eso –dijo viéndola mientras se quitaba la bata.

Annie – hable con Candy, y ella me dijo que las cosas se dan solas sin presión alguna.

Archie – como dices? –dijo impresionado por las palabras y reacción de Annie- nunca la había visto así –dijo así mismo.

Annie – está bien, no te preocupes…ven a dormir –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Archie – está bien.

Annie – anda duerme –dijo introduciéndolo a la cama y arropándolo.

Archie – ven aquí –dijo ofreciéndole su mano- te quiero tanto –dijo hundiéndose en esos hermosos ojos.

Annie – yo también te quiero Archie –dijo sonriéndole dándole un beso, al cual él respondió sin pensarlo, la jalo para sí quedando ella encima de él, ambos fundiéndose en un abrazo, para después empezar con las caricias y así descubriendo la sensación que sentían el uno con el otro. La noche fue testigo del amor propiciado por la pareja, la inocencia y la timidez dejaron de existir, sin barreras, sin pudor se amaron como nunca imaginaron hacerlo, sintiéndose un solo ser, una sola alma que vivirá por siempre.

Lakewood

El sol se empezaba a asomar lentamente por la habitación, acariciando el rostro de Terry con su calor, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos despertando de aquel sueño tan profundo, volteándose lentamente para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que amaba, pero su compañera no se encontraba a su lado, al notar esto se sentó en la cama y con la mirada buscaba por todas partes.

Candy – despiertas ya dormilón? –dijo asomándose a la cama dándole un beso- pensé que la dormilona era yo.

Terry – que haces?

Candy – tomaba un baño –dijo caminando de puntillas envuelta en una toalla.

Terry – porque no me despertaste.

Candy – estabas muy cansado, pensé que querías dormir más.

Terry – creo que ya descanse lo suficiente –dijo viendo su reloj ya era alrededor del medio día- ya es tarde, creo que tendrá que cocinar para su esposo señora Grandchester –dijo poniéndose su bata y pantuflas para caminar donde se encontraba ella abrazándola por detrás.

Candy – Terry que haces, recuerda que Dorothy está aquí.

Terry – tu sabes que no me importa, tu eres mi esposa –dijo besando su cuello.

Candy – basta Terry…nos pueden escuchar –dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – ya sabes que no me importa, no seas tímida ven acá –dijo cargándola para tirarla en la cama para luego el quedar sobre ella.

Candy – Terry que haces –dijo mientras su respiración empezaba a agitarse.

Terry – nada…solo amarte –dijo quitando la toalla dejando descubierto el cuerpo de su amada, para luego repasar sus curvas con sus manos.

Candy – por favor no…no.

Terry – no que…a caso no te gusta –dijo empezando a besar su cuello y su pecho- está bien –dijo levantándose.

Candy – que haces –dijo sentándose en la cama cubriéndose con las cobijas.

Terry – algo que debería haber hecho hace un rato –dijo acercándose a la puerta poniéndole el seguro a esta.

Candy – como?

Terry – acaso no te acuerdas que bien la pasamos en nuestra noche de bodas –dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella- sabes fue lo que mejor que me ha sucedido, el sentirte cerca de mí, que tu entregaras a mí con tanta pasión –dijo empezando a besarla- no quiero que algún día esto se acabe entre nosotros es lo que más me une a ti, el amarte sin reserva alguna –dijo mientras se introducía a la cama- o caso no te gusta lo que te hago sentir –dijo acariciándola nuevamente.

Candy – sí, mucho pero…-dijo tímidamente- no quisiera que nos escucharan.

Terry – no te preocupes no lo harán –dijo empezando a besarla y acariciarla, iniciando así el acto del amor que tanto disfrutaban, la experiencia en la pareja era cada vez mejor; disfrutando en todos los sentidos del placer que se daban mutuamente.

Chicago

Albert – está todo listo para la visita al Hogar de Pony?

Robert – si, las hermanas nos esperan mañana.

Patty – que emoción.

Robert – bueno Albert, sino me necesitas mas puedo retirarme.

Albert – gracias puedes irte.

Patty – en unos días partiré de regreso a casa, iré de compras quiero un obsequio para la abuela Martha –dijo levantándose de la silla.

Robert – bien te acompaño.

Patty – gracias, nos vemos luego –dijo saliendo de la biblioteca.

Karen – ese lugar es muy importante para Candy verdad? –dijo acercándose a la ventana.

Albert – como sabes eso –dijo levantándose al mismo tiempo.

Karen – he conversado con ella, y Terry me ha contado todo de cuándo tú la adoptaste y la trajiste a esta familia; aun en contra de tu tía se que tu eres muy especial para ella –dijo mirando hacia afuera- es muy afortuna en tener a alguien como tú a su lado.

Albert – sabes fue muy difícil para ella, pasaron muchas cosas antes de que ella pudiera ser feliz –dijo abrazándola por detrás- desde el primer momento que la vi sentí la necesidad de protegerla y ayudarla.

Karen – tú sientes algo por ella William? –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Albert – para serte sincero en un momento pensé haberme enamorado de ella, robo nuestros corazones con dulzura, con su forma de ser.

Karen – ahh entiendo, bueno voy a mi recamara a empacar mis cosas, tengo que regresar a New York antes que Grandchester –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Albert – después comprendí que solo la podía ver como mi hija, ella no tenía amor para mí, solo como padre –dijo tomándola del brazo.

Karen – no tienes porque darme explicaciones, tú eres dueño de tus actos y de tus sentimientos –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – pero ahora mis sentimientos han cambiado –dijo acercándose a ella- sabes…ninguna chica antes me hizo sentir como tú lo haces.

Karen – como dices?

Albert – a pesar de que tratas de esconderte debajo de esa mascara de orgullo y soberbia, veo en tus ojos a esa niña hermosa que puede dar tanto amor –dijo acariciando su rostro- que puede sentir, que pide a gritos ser amada, y que yo quiero amar con locura sin límites.

Karen – William tú no sabes nada de mi –dijo bajando su mirada- yo solo soy.

Albert – dame la oportunidad de conocerte –dijo interrumpiéndola tomando su barbilla- intenta abrir tu corazón conmigo no tengas miedo yo siempre estaré para ti –dijo sonriéndole de medio lado- veras que todo será diferente.

Karen – nadie me había dicho esto antes, yo…yo me siento avergonzada que me veas así –dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba sobre su mejilla- contigo me siento diferente y hasta feliz –dijo sonriendo- has empezado a ser parte importante de mi vida y.

Albert – no digas mas –dijo interrumpiéndola poniendo su dedo en sus labios- vamos a darnos la oportunidad de ser felices –dijo sonriendo de lado- así que no acepto una negativa de parte de usted señorita.

Karen – tú no puedes ordenarme –dijo guiñándole el ojo, mientras se acercaba a él besándolo; mientras él la abrazaba acercándola a su cuerpo lentamente, ella hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello rubio, y el tomándola por la cintura para luego levantarla dando vueltas en el aire.

* * *

El día de la visita al Hogar de Pony había llegado, Patty, Robert, Karen y Albert habían llegado a la cabaña en el bosque, mientras Candy preparaba los obsequios que llevaría a los niños y a sus madres.

Dorothy – todo está listo, solo falta…-dijo observando a Candy pensativa- te sientes bien.

Candy - decías algo Dorothy –dijo levantándose de la silla- disculpa es que estaba pensando.

Dorothy – ya se, en el pequeño James.

Candy – si, es solo que.

Dorothy – te encariñaste con él en poco tiempo, pero en el hogar estará bien cuidado.

Candy – lo sé…es que hubiera querido llevarlo a casa pero le prometí a Terry que.

Dorothy – sé que es difícil para ti –dijo interrumpiéndola- pero estas recién casada debes disfrutar estar con tu esposo, veras que pronto tendrás tus propios hijos.

Candy – si lo sé.

Terry – lista Candy, todos nos esperan afuera.

Candy – si, vamos Dorothy.

* * *

Alrededor del medio día, todos se acercaban al Hogar de Pony, los niños ya los esperaban a fuera, también se encontraban ahí Tom y Jimmy.

Candy – que alegría verlos –dijo mientras salía corriendo- señorita Pony, Hermana María, Tom, Jimmy, niños.

Albert – nunca cambiara –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – que hermoso lugar –dijo mirando alrededor.

Patty – el lugar quedo muy bien.

Robert – si, y es mucho más grande que el anterior.

Albert – vamos con ellos –dijo caminando.

Todos se acercaron a saludar a los niños, recorrieron el lugar, mientras Robert explicaba a Candy todos los detalles de la remodelación así como los nuevos muebles que fueron colocados, los juegos para los niños, etc. Momentos más tarde todos se reunían en el comedor para almorzar, después cada pareja fue a pasear por los alrededores del lugar, contemplando la belleza de aquel paisaje sin igual.

Karen – que hermosa vista –dijo parándose a la orilla de la colina.

Albert – si lo es, y ahora que estamos aquí –dijo abrazándola por atrás apoyando su cabeza en el hombro- quiero pedirte que seas mi novia.

Karen – William –dijo asombrada- estas hablando en serio, tu sabes que yo vivo en New York y no se si podríamos vernos seguido.

Albert – claro que hablo en serio, por eso no te preocupes, te dije que siempre voy a estar contigo –dijo sonriendo- pero dime aceptas?

Karen – si, claro que si –dijo volteándose quedando frente a él, abrazándolo con toda su fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de el- me haces tan feliz –dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba en su mejilla.

Albert – vamos princesa no quiero verte llorar, ya que oficialmente eres mi novia puedo besarte –dijo galantemente- porque ahora eres parte de mi presente.

Karen – no tienes que preguntar –dijo ella fijando su mirada en la azul de él, rosando sus labios fundiéndose ambos en beso dulce y tierno como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Mientras que en el Hogar de Pony, Candy relataba el momento de cuando encontro a James en Escocia y la decisión de traerlo a América para encontrarle un hogar.

Señorita Pony – sabes Candy es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar, aquí lo cuidaremos bien y nos aseguraremos de encontrarle un buen hogar.

Hermana María – veras que aquí será muy feliz, como lo fuiste tú.

Candy – si lo sé, pero…su historia se parece tanto a la mía que me siento de alguna forma conectada a él.

Señorita Pony – lo sabemos, pero ahora el tendrá un mejor futuro gracias a ti.

Candy – gracias Señorita Pony, Hermana María –dijo tomando las manos de ambas- me alegra que James pueda tener unas madres muy buenas –dijo mientras resbalaba una lagrima por su mejilla- todo esto me trae tan buenos recuerdos, los momentos que viví aquí con Annie, el lugar donde siempre he encontrado el refugio que necesita mi corazón, ahora todo es tan distinto me siento feliz y dichosa de haber logrado mi sueño y de tenerlas a ustedes, así como a los Andrey.

Señorita Pony – lo sabemos –dijo limpiando su rostro- te queremos como nuestra propia hija, y siempre serás bienvenida.

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera otros paseaban por el lugar, quedando maravillados por tan lindo paisaje.

Robert – ahora entiendo porque le gusta a Candy estar aquí –dijo con la mirada firme en el horizonte.

Patty – es un maravilloso lugar y el calor de hogar se siente por los alrededores.

Robert – si lo es, las veces que vine la Señorita Pony, Hermana María y los niños me han tratado muy bien, me han hecho sentir como en casa –dijo suspirando.

Eliza – hola Bobby –dijo acercándose a ellos- hola Patty.

Patty – que tal Eliza.

Eliza – bien.

Robert – como te ha ido en el hogar.

Eliza – mmm puedo decirte que bien.

Robert – me alegro.

Patty – bueno los dejo solos voy con Candy.

Robert – está bien, enseguida voy.

Eliza – así que ya no vendrás mas por aquí.

Robert – no tan seguido como antes, pero seguiré al pendiente de ti.

Eliza – que dices?

Robert – porque no vas a saludar a los demás.

Eliza – no quiero, tú sabes que por ellos estoy aquí.

Robert – pero ha sido una gran lección para ti o me equivoco.

Eliza – si tienes razón.

Robert – deberías hablar con Albert es una buena persona no te guarda rencor; y podrías pedirle disculpas a Candy por todo lo que ha pasado, creo te haría sentir mejor –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Eliza – tú crees que quieran escucharme.

Robert – claro que si, tienes un alma noble.

Eliza – pero yo no.

Robert – veras que ellos aceptaran tus disculpas –dijo interrumpiéndola- si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Eliza – en serio.

Robert – si, acaso no te dije que no estarías sola.

Eliza – si.

Robert – entonces.

Eliza – está bien –dijo tomándolo del brazo- vamos.

Robert – bien dicho.

* * *

En un enorme árbol se encontraba sentado un joven de castaños cabellos, admirando el lugar, recordando la última vez que estuvo ahí, el motivo que lo llevo hacia ese hogar tiempo atrás, sentía el aire frío tocar su rostro, pronto una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, susurrando lentamente el nombre de su amada Candy…me haces tan feliz –dijo sonriendo- pensé que te había perdido y ahora que te tengo no te dejare ir.

Candy – que haces aquí te resfriaras –dijo acercándose a él lentamente.

Terry – detente no subas mas o te caeras.

Candy – eso debo tomarlo como una ofensa –dijo enseñándole la lengua- recuerda que estas en mis dominios –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – si lo olvidaba –dijo sonriéndole- que eres una Tarzán con pecas.

Candy – Terry! ya llegue te voy a pegar –dijo sonriendo- dime qué haces aquí hace mucho frio y recuerda que no puedes enfermarte ahora que regresaremos a New York, recuerda que debes de prepararte para las audiciones.

Terry – si mama…-dijo levantando la ceja- solo recordaba y apreciaba la vista de este lugar que te vio crecer.

Candy – es muy hermoso no –dijo mirando hacia el horizonte- el padre árbol siempre ha estado aquí cuidándonos.

Terry – ven aquí –dijo abrazándola- te quiero tanto y ahora que estamos aquí señor padre árbol quiero decirle que cuidare bien de su hija, nunca estará sola y la hare muy feliz –dijo poniendo su mano en el tronco, luego la rama se movió lentamente recibiendo eso como respuesta para lo que ambos se quedaron asombrados y luego reían.

Señorita Pony – Candy que haces ahí puedes caerte –dijo alzando la voz- baja ahora ven adentro hay algo importante que hacer antes que se vayan.

Candy – allá vamos señorita Pony –dijo mientras empezaba a bajar.

* * *

Poco a poco todos se reunían dentro del hogar, ya estaban listos para despedirse, ya que debían volver a casa antes del anochecer sin saber que algo sorprendente pasaría.

Albert – gracias por todo hermanas, pero debemos retirarnos.

Hermana María – un momento por favor hay algo que deben saber antes de irse.

Señorita Pony – puedes entrar querida –dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – buenas tardes a todos –dijo dirigiéndose donde Robert se encontraba.

Hermana María – Eliza tiene unas palabras que decir –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – muy bien te escuchamos.

Eliza – yo…yo –dijo nerviosamente, mientras miraba a Robert que con una sonrisa le indico que lo hiciera- quiero pedirle disculpas a todos por lo que ha pasado; en especial a Candy.

Todos – como? –dijeron al unisonido con sorpresa.

Eliza –discúlpame Candy por lo que te hicimos pasar durante todos estos años, quiero que me perdones.

Candy – no tengo nada que perdonarte –dijo acercándose a ella.

Eliza – gracias –dijo sonriendo- y a ti tío, quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia y por haberme traído a este lugar donde he podido aprender mucho de la vida; y discúlpeme por todo lo que te hice saber.

Albert – me alegra que pienses así, eso era lo que pretendía no quería que fuera un castigo sino una experiencia una lección de vida para ti….y me alegra saber que pude lograrlo –dijo abrazandola- siempre seras parte de la familia.

Eliza – gracias.

Albert – puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites.

Eliza – está bien –dijo sonriendo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Terry – que bueno saber que has cambiado, cuando quieras serás bienvenida a casa.

Eliza – sino no fuera por Bobby nunca me hubiera atrevido a decirles esto –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – claro que no fue por mí, fue por ti misma.

Patty – te deseo todo lo mejor –dijo abrazándola.

Eliza – gracias.

Albert – bien creo que es hora de partir.

Patty – gracias por permitirnos conocer este lugar tan hermoso.

Señorita Pony – son bienvenidos cuando gusten –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – gracias hermanas.

Robert – gracias por todo.

Hermana María – gracias a ti Robert por estar al pendiente de nosotros.

Terry – buenas tardes hermanas, esperamos volver pronto, lista Candy –dijo dándole la mano.

Candy – Señorita Pony, Hermana María gracias por estar siempre aquí, las voy a extrañar mucho –dijo mientras resbalaba una lagrima por su mejilla- por favor cuiden bien de James.

Hermana María – lo haremos, por nosotras no te preocupes siempre estaremos aquí para ti –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Señorita Pony – está siempre será tu casa –dijo limpiando su rostro.

Candy – hasta pronto –dijo sonriendo.

Todos se dirigieron de regreso a Lakewood, contando las anécdotas vividas ese día en el hogar de Pony, lugar donde pudieron expresar sus sentimientos, reír, correr y llorar; todos se llevaban un hermoso recuerdo de ese día que sería inolvidable y mas la sorpresa de haber escuchado las palabras de Eliza; cada uno fue a dormir con una sonrisa imborrable en los labios, el sueño se hizo presente rápidamente cayendo en el profundamente.

Lakewood

Varios días habían pasado desde la visita al Hogar de Pony, todos habían regresado a su rutina de trabajo, Patty había regresado a Florida con la abuela Martha, Karen regresaría a New York al igual que Candy y Terry quienes ya tenían todo listo para su regreso a donde seria de ahora en adelante su hogar.

Una joven de cabello rojizo caminaba por el jardín, recorriendo todo el lugar queriendo guardar el recuerdo más hermoso vivido, detenidamente observaba cada detalle para imprimirlos en su memoria, camino hacia donde se encontraba una hermosa fuente rodeada de ángeles celestiales, para luego sentarse en una banca cerca de donde empezaba a brotar de nuevo las dulce candy.

Albert – estas lista princesa –dijo sentándose junto a ella.

Karen – si –dijo nerviosamente al sentir el roce de su mano con la de el- estoy lista, te voy a extrañar –dijo cabizbaja.

Albert – no digas eso, te veré pronto, recuerda que también tengo algunos negocios en New York y puedo ir cuando me necesites; además no viajas sola Candy y Terry van contigo.

Karen – no lo digo por ellos –dijo levantando la ceja- sabes…me acostumbre mucho a este lugar, el jardín tiene algo que no puedo describir, es algo que me llama.

Albert – la esencia de mi hermana y sobrino aun vive en este jardín, cada vez que florece es como si volvieran a nacer, este es nuestro lugar favorito –dijo mirando al cielo.

Karen – tú y quien más –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – de Candy y mío –dijo sonriendo- junto a las rosas que mi sobrino le regalo en su cumpleaños llamándolas dulce candy.

Karen – aun la quieres –dijo levantándose de la banca.

Albert – si siempre la he querido, pero no como te quiero a ti ahora –dijo abrazándola- celos.

Karen – jajaja para nada, yo no soy como las demás chicas –dijo levantando la ceja- no te daré el gusto.

Albert – eso me agrada, entiéndeme ella es parte importante de mi vida, como lo empiezas a ser tu, te voy a extrañar –dijo volteándola para quedar de frente besándola al mismo tiempo, sin darle a ella tiempo a tener alguna reacción.

* * *

Mientras en la cabaña del bosque.

Terry – estas lista amor.

Candy – si –dijo bajando las gradas.

Dorothy – que tengan buen viaje –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – hasta luego Dorothy –dijo abrazándola.

Terry – gracias por todo.

* * *

Momentos después habían llegado a la estación del tren, el equipaje ya había sido colocado en el vagón de carga, el silbato anunciaba la salida rumbo a New York; Albert, George y Robert fueron a despedirlos.

George – que tengan un buen viaje.

Robert – te mantendré informada de los proyectos Candy, te escribiré seguido.

Candy – muy bien, gracias por toda tu ayuda Robert.

Albert – te voy a extrañar pequeña –dijo abrazándola- espero verte pronto.

Candy – ohh Albert cuídate mucho por favor –dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba en su mejilla.

Albert – no te preocupes por mi pequeña –dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos, acto que no paso desapercibido para Karen- tu sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites; cuida bien de ella Terry por favor.

Terry – lo hare –dijo moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

Karen – gracias por tan maravillosa estadía –dijo seriamente- y sus atenciones hasta pronto –dijo dirigiéndose al vagón.

Albert – espera –dijo corriendo tras ella- no piensas despedirte de mi?

Karen – ya lo hice William –dijo levantando la ceja- ya te dije que yo…-dijo pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios de Albert apresaron los de ella en un beso emotivo, abrazándola fuertemente; los presentes se asombraron al ver tal escena, luego lentamente se fueron separando- bueno me voy –dijo observándola sonrojarse.

Albert – por favor cuiden bien de mi novia –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Terry – que?

Karen – vamos se hace tarde –dijo subiendo al vagón.

George – vaya que sorpresa Albert.

Robert – felicitaciones –dijo tocando su hombro.

Albert – gracias, verdad que es muy bonita –dijo sonriendo mientras le enviaba un beso a Karen.

George – sí, bueno se nos hace tarde.

* * *

Mientras el tren llegaba a su destino Candy y Karen conversaban de todo lo ocurrido los últimos días, mientras Terry leía un libro.

Karen – dime Candy como lo aguantas –dijo levantando la ceja- es un engreído.

Candy – lo es cuando quiere -dijo sonriendo- es un amor conmigo, nos llevamos bien.

Terry – deja tus comentarios atrás Klaise –dijo cerrando el libro fijando su mirada en ella- mejor cuéntanos desde cuando eres la novia de Albert.

Karen – este yo…no tengo porque darte explicaciones Grandchester –dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – vaya, vaya que sorpresa nunca me imagine verte sonrojarte cuando digo Albert –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – basta Terry, ella nos lo dirá cuando quiera no podemos presionarla.

Karen – Candy yo.

Candy – no digas nada que no quieras.

Karen – yo lo amo –dijo de golpe- nunca pensé en encontrar a alguien como él con un alma tan libre, espero no te moleste que él y yo, bueno tu sabes Candy.

Candy – no, para nada siempre he querido que él sea feliz y si es contigo no hay problema –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – de veras Candy, no te molesta.

Terry – bienvenida a la familia –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – ohhh casi lo olvidaba –dijo entregándole un sobre.

Terry – que es esto.

Karen – ábrelo y lo sabrás.

Terry – pero si es.

Karen – si.

Terry – no quiero nada de ella, no tengo porque leerla.

Candy – que pasa no entiendo.

Karen – déjame contarte, antes de venir me encontré con Susana.

Terry – porque lo hiciste.

Candy – déjala hablar, que pasa con Susana.

Terry – sabes lo que le hizo a Candy en el puerto.

Karen – no, pero sé que está muy arrepentida.

Terry – como puedes creerle eso.

Karen – se fue.

Candy – como que se fue.

Karen – se fue a otra ciudad, para olvidarte y dejarte ser feliz con Candy.

Terry – no lo creo, parece otra de sus artimañas.

Karen – compruébalo tú mismo leyendo su carta.

Candy – hazlo –dijo tomando la mano de su esposo.

Karen – sino te lo dije antes es para que no pasaran un mal rato.

Terry – está bien, lo hare…la leeré en voz alta –dijo desdoblando la hoja- Querido Terry: Antes que todo quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo el daño que te hice, ya comprendí que tu nunca serias feliz conmigo así que por eso decidí marcharme de la ciudad y dejar que seas feliz con Candy, solo te pido no me guardes rencor y que puedas perdonarme por todo; te prometo que ya no sabrán nada de mi o de mi madre ya no seré un obstáculo para tu vida; les deseo lo mejor y que sean felices por siempre. Adiós para siempre. Susana.

Candy – no puedo creerlo.

Karen – yo tampoco lo creía, por eso es que me tome el tiempo para investigar si era cierto que se iba: y pude comprobarlo que fue así, vendieron la casa y otras propiedades que tenía la señora Marlow.

Candy – que te pasa Terry? –dijo al ver el semblante de su esposo.

Terry – nada es que siento como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima, me da mucha pena por Susy pero fue lo mejor…ahora tu y yo podremos ser felices sin ningún obstáculo –dijo abrazándola- te amo –dijo dándole un beso- y a ti también debo agradecerte has sido una buena amiga…pero bueno creo que ahora deberé llamarte suegra.

Karen – quien te crees –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – es solo una broma.

Candy – creo que debemos descansar.

Karen – tienes razón el viaje es muy largo.

Así fue como pasaron todo el viaje entre conversaciones, bromas y sonrisas…agradeciendo siempre las oportunidades que les ha dado la vida, para Candy y Terry un futuro lleno de amor juntos y para Karen un nuevo reto en su vida conquistar el verdadero amor.

Continuara…

Hola de nuevo…aquí les dejo otro capítulo, lleno de sorpresas no creen, recuerden dejar sus reviews que con importantes para mí, mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar pero me estoy mudando y son muchas pero muchas cosas las que tengo por todos lados, claro estas que esta no podría dejarla es mi prioridad. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Se les quiere. Angie!


	14. CAPITULO XIV MI CORAZON ES TUYO

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO XIV**

**MI CORAZON ES TUYO**

New York

Eleanor – todo quedo muy bien –dijo mirando alrededor.

Señora Katherine – espero les guste la sorpresa.

Eleanor – espero no se haga muy difícil convencer a Terry que acepte mi regalo.

Mark – ya casi es hora de ir a la estación.

Eleanor – bien, ustedes me esperan aquí recuerden mi indicación –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Señora Katherine – si señora, como usted orden…vamos Mark.

* * *

Momentos más tarde en la estación del tren, a lo lejos se escuchaba el silbato que indicaba su pronta llegada; mientras que Eleanor ya se encontraba en la plataforma esperándolos ansiosamente, poco tiempo después finalmente se detuvo descendiendo todos los pasajeros.

Eleanor – cariño –dijo abrazándolo- bienvenidos –dijo abrazando a Candy- los esperaba.

Terry – no era necesario que vinieras por nosotros.

Karen – buenos días –dijo sonriendo- es un placer verla de nuevo.

Eleanor – el gusto es mío –dijo sonriendo.

Karen - bueno me retiro ansío llegar a casa…hasta luego –dijo despidiéndose de ellos.

Terry – nos vemos luego Klaise.

Candy – hasta pronto Karen, te llamare luego.

Karen – está bien.

Eleanor – bueno nos vamos a casa –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – un momento, no viviremos en tu casa.

Eleanor – ohh Terry por favor lo dije en sentido figurado, aunque creo que no es prudente llevar a Candy a ese lugar, es muy pequeño para una pareja.

Candy – por eso no se preocupe estaremos bien, lo importante es que estemos juntos –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – si lo sé, bien vamos entonces.

Chicago

Robert – he recibido un telegrama de Archie.

Albert – tan pronto.

Robert – dice que regresaran antes de lo programado, esto no me dará tiempo para terminar con los arreglos de la casa, que haremos…tú crees que podremos –dijo quedándose callado al ver pensativo a Albert- pasa algo?

Albert – ehh nada…y bien que dicen.

Robert – como…no me escuchaste.

George – es porque está enamorado como un chiquillo –dijo adentrándose a la biblioteca.

Albert – por favor George.

George – pronto volverás a verla –dijo guiñando el ojo- creo que esos negocios en New York no se harán esperar –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – vamos Albert, ahora debemos pensar que haremos si llegan antes de lo estipulado.

Albert – está bien ya sé que haremos.

New York

Terry – mama te dije que no viviremos en tu casa –dijo observando el lugar donde se dirigían.

Eleanor – lo sé, pero una buena cena de bienvenida no estará mal –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Candy – Terry por favor no discutas con tu madre, gracias Eleanor aceptamos su invitación.

Terry – pero Candy –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- bueno está bien como tu digas.

Eleanor – llegamos –dijo sonriendo mientras salía del auto.

Terry – pero donde estamos, quien vive aquí –dijo ayudando a su esposa a bajar.

Eleanor – ya verás.

Candy – que lugar tan hermoso.

Eleanor – te parece…y no has visto adentro; vamos no se queden ahí, no sean tímidos.

Terry – aun no has contestado mi pregunta.

Eleanor – si entras te lo diré.

Terry – espero no hayas preparado una fiesta sorpresa.

Eleanor – claro que no, se que te disgustan…vamos –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – está bien –dijo tomando la mano de Terry, mientras observaba la casa, era de estilo gótico-medieval la fachada tenia columnas de piedras decoradas, el arco que se encontraba en la entrada tenía unos hermosos ángeles tallados en mármol lo que sonreían como dándoles la bienvenida, la puerta principal era grande de madera decorada sutilmente.

Eleanor – esta es una casa construida hace 50 años –dijo al ver el rostro de Candy- el estilo es neogótico es muy famoso en la sociedad, no todos pueden tener una casa así –dijo adentrándose- no les parece hermosa.

Terry – si mucho, me recuerda a la villa de Escocia –dijo mirando alrededor.

Candy – tienes razón, los colores, el aroma a madera –dijo recordando.

Terry – dime que hacemos aquí.

Candy – de quien es la casa.

Eleanor – de ustedes, es mi regalo de bodas –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – Candy – como?

Terry – no podemos aceptarla, te dije que no quería que me regalaras nada.

Eleanor – pero te gusta cierto? –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – sí…pero yo puedo darle a mi esposa la casa que se merece.

Candy – es hermosa –dijo caminando a la sala- y huele a estofado –dijo sonriendo sin darse cuenta que de ese modo llego a la cocina.

Eleanor – cariño por favor.

Terry – no mama.

Señora Katherine – Mark – sorpresa! –dijeron al unisonido.

Candy – ahhh –dijo gritando fuertemente- pero que susto me han dado; me da mucho gusto verlos –dijo abrazándolos- que hacen aquí.

Terry – que fue eso…Candy! –dijo asustado y salio corriendo a donde ella se encontraba- que pasa –dijo ingresando a la cocina.

Mark – hola Terry.

Terry – como ustedes aquí, no se supone que deberían estar en Escocia.

Señora Katherine – la señora Eleanor nos ha traído para trabajar aquí en su nueva casa.

Terry – lo siento mama, pero no puedo aceptarla.

Eleanor – pero…por favor acéptala –dijo tomando sus manos- déjame darte algo de lo que no puede darte antes.

Mark – el jardín es hermoso y tiene una hermosa pequeña colina –dijo sonriendo- ven Candy –dijo llevándola.

Candy – en serio…puedo –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – ve.

Eleanor – no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ella, por tus hijos por tu futuro Terry.

Terry – yo…-dijo quedándose en silencio observando a su pecosa admirar tan hermoso lugar- está bien acepto; pero con una condición.

Eleanor – como dices.

Terry – te la pagare.

Eleanor – luego hablaremos de eso –dijo abrazándolo- ven a ver el lugar…casi lo olvidaba –dijo sonriendo- en el garage está el obsequio que envío tu padre.

Terry – como? También mando un obsequio.

Eleanor – que acaso no recibiste su nota.

Terry – si pero.

Eleanor – pues…ve a verlo, solo déjame ver donde estarán –dijo viendo hacia todos lados- ahhh ya recuerdo las colgué detrás de la puerta –dijo acercándose tomando una llaves- ve cariño.

Terry – esta bien-dijo saliendo del lugar.

Candy – el jardín es espectacular y muy grande; realmente hay una hermosa pequeña colina –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – sabía que te gustaría.

Candy – creo que es demasiado Eleanor.

Eleanor – claro que no, además Terry ya acepto así que no puedes echarte para atrás.

Candy – está bien, muchas gracias –dijo tomándola de las manos- pero donde esta Terry.

Eleanor – en el garaje, viendo el obsequio de su padre; porque no lo acompañas.

Candy – esta bien –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – no puedo creerlo –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

Candy – que pasa amor?

Terry – esto –dijo señalando.

Candy – un auto.

Terry – un automóvil nuevo, obsequio de papa.

Candy – vaya que magnifico obsequio.

Terry – les dije claramente que no quería nada de esto.

Candy – tranquilízate –dijo abrazándolo- sino lo quieres regrésalo.

Terry – si puede ser…pero no quiero dejar mi viejo automóvil donde estará.

Eleanor – en la parte de atrás, sé que es especial para ti; así que hice que lo trajeran.

Terry – gracias mama…pero es mi deber como esposo darle a Candy todo esto, debo hacerlo por mí mismo.

Eleanor – pero una ayudadita no está demás.

Candy – creo que esta vez Terry tiene razón Eleanor, a mi no me importa vivir en un lugar pequeño con tal de estar con él.

Eleanor – lo sé…bueno que les parece si hacemos un trato.

Terry – en que estas pensando.

Eleanor – hagámoslo así –dijo caminando de un lado a otro- tómalo como un préstamo y me pagaras cuando quieras y como quieras.

Terry – estas bien, pero les pagare hasta el último centavo.

Candy – yo te ayudare –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – bien como ya estamos de acuerdo, pueden disfrutar de la casa libremente y pueden disponer de ella como quieran; pero por ahora que les parece si vamos adentro.

* * *

Momentos más tarde se sirvió la cena, para luego dar un paseo por los alrededores de la casa, mientras Eleanor les platicaba porque había llamado su atención el lugar, ella contrato a un decorador para arreglar el jardín, tratando de recrear la colina de pony y varias aéreas parecidas a la villa de Escocia. Horas más tarde Eleanor se dirigía a su casa, la cual estaba a unas cuadras de distancia.

Terry – bueno veamos nuestra recamara –dijo tomando la mano de Candy, ambos subieron por las gradas de madera en forma de caracol, llegaron al pasillo caminaron al final, donde le había indicado Eleanor, tomo la perilla en sus manos girándola lentamente para abrir la puerta.

Candy – que hermosa habitación –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- no puedo creerlo.

Terry – ni un pasó mas Candy –dijo tomándola en sus brazos cargándola, mientras ella se aferraba al cuello de el- bueno señora Grandchester bienvenida a su nueva casa –dijo mientras se introducían en la habitación.

Candy – pensé que no lo harías –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – no lo hice antes porque no era nuestra casa, pero esta sí lo es –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – te amo Terry –dijo besándolo tiernamente.

Terry – yo también pecosa, pero es tiempo de que te baje, comer muchos panecillos te han hecho subir de peso –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Terry!

Terry – calma solo bromeaba –dijo abrazándola observando el lugar- se ve acogedor.

Candy – me gusta es tan, no sé cómo decirlo –dijo sonriendo la habitación tenía unas enormes ventanas con vista a la calle adornadas con unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo, un papel tapiz muy discreto de colores cálidos que contrastaba con los muebles, la cama era amplia, el baño tenía una enorme tina, todo ya había sido colocado para ellos.

Terry – bueno vamos a dormir, el viaje fue muy largo, demasiadas emociones para mí –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – si para mí también.

Terry – me encargare de pagarles todo.

Candy – yo te ayudare.

Terry – no lo harás, yo me hare cargo es mi deber como su esposo señora Grandchester.

Candy – me gusta que me llames señora Grandchester –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – te gustara mas esto –dijo besándola apasionadamente.

Chicago

Señora Elroy – adelante.

Albert – me dijo George que quieres hablar conmigo –dijo sentándose frente a ella.

Señora Elroy – si quiero hablarte de tu compromiso con la hija del señor John Watson, me escribió diciéndome que estarán unos días en Chicago.

Albert – tía ese compromiso nunca existió, termino hace muchos años y apenas éramos unos niños cuando las familias lo planearon –dijo levantando la ceja.

Señora Elroy – fueron más que amigos –dijo secamente- no creas que no se qué paso en el colegio William y por tu comportamiento debes casarte con ella.

Albert – no tía, lo siento pero no voy a casarme con alguien a quien no quiero y hacer desdichada mi vida; además debo informarte que estoy saliendo con alguien.

Señora Elroy – como? Y me puedes decir quién es ella o caso la conozco –dijo molesta.

Albert – claro que la conoces, su nombre es Karen Klaise.

Señora Elroy – la actriz –dijo sorprendida- la amiga del señor Grandchester, eso no lo puedo permitir William debes casarte con alguien de tu misma clase.

Albert – tu sabes que eso no me importa y por favor tía no te metas en mis asuntos y si decido casarme con ella lo hare con tu o sin tu consentimiento.

Señora Elroy – como me hablas así William que le diré al señor Watson.

Albert – pues dile la verdad, que lo hiciste sin consultarme; no puedo creer que quieras hacerme lo mismo que trataste hacer con Candy, conmigo los chantajes no funcionan y si decides revocarme como cabeza de la familia puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

Señora Elroy – no puedo creer que me hables de esa manera.

Albert – ya no soy un niño al que quieras manipular, así que toma tu decisión ahora mismo.

Señora Elroy - no William no digas eso, yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti –dijo seriamente- está bien hablare con el señor Watson –dijo poniendo su mano en la frente.

Albert – gracias tía, creo que no debí hablarte así –dijo acercándose a ella- pero con tus acciones y palabras me obligas a hacerlo, además tu sabes que no tengo preferencia de las clases sociales para mi todos son iguales, pero por favor déjame decidir a mí lo que quiero hacer.

Señora Elroy – William yo…-dijo cabizbaja- cada vez que te veo, veo en ti a tu padre tu me lo recuerdas tanto –dijo sollozando- comprendo que eres mayor y puedes decidir por ti mismo, te prometo que no interferiré mas en tus decisiones, eso era algo de lo que también quería hablarte.

Albert – de que se trata.

Señora Elroy - decidí retirarme como matriarca.

Albert – porque?

Señora Elroy – ya estoy muy vieja, así que me iré a descansar a Escocia; además ya es hora que tomes las riendas de la familia tu solo y de ahora en adelante así será; pero deberás decidir quién me suplirá.

Albert – está bien, déjame pensarlo y te mantendré al tanto.

Señora Elroy – perfecto estaré al pendiente.

Albert – esta bien tía la quiero mucho –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Señora Elroy – me voy a descansar –dijo levantándose de la silla- lo último que hare antes de retirarme es hablar con el señor Watson luego me iré.

Albert – como tu digas tía y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi.

Señora Elroy – eres mi sobrino porque no debería hacerlo.

Albert – gracias –dijo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que estaba impresionado por la respuesta y la nueva actitud de su tía hacia él, se sentía libre y feliz- ahora si princesa puedo decir que mi corazón es tuyo –dijo suspirando recordando esos ojos color miel.

New York

En la ventana de un pequeño apartamento se colaban los rayos del sol tocando el rostro de una hermosa diosa, salida de los cuentos griegos envuelta en un camisón de seda muy fino, soñando con su príncipe de ojos azul cielo, mientras lo recordaba sonreía; ahora su rostro era mas cálido, su sonrisa más abierta y sus palabras más dulces ahora que había conocido el verdadero amor.

Karen – veamos qué hora es –dijo tomando el reloj en sus manos- ohh no se me hará tarde, tengo que llegar antes que Grandchester –dijo saltando fuera de la cama, luego alguien toco la puerta.

Casero – señorita Klaise, toc, toc

Karen – un momento por favor –dijo mientras se ponía la bata.

Casero – solo he venido a entregarle este telegrama.

Karen – gracias –dijo tomándolo- de quien será –dijo así misma, mientras lo abría y leía el contenido; sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa- Princesa: Estas horas han sido una eternidad para mi, ya te extrañ .William. ohhh Willy que sorpresa me has dado –dijo sonriendo- yo también te extraño deséame suerte hoy es la primera reunión con Robert…ohh William –dijo suspirando.

Chicago

Secretaria – buenos días Señor siento interrumpir pero tiene una visita, pero no quiso darme su nombre.

Albert – está bien hazla pasar.

Robert – bueno te dejo un momento luego regreso para terminar los detalles.

Albert – quien será.

Robert – será Karen? –dijo levantando los papeles del escritorio.

Albert – no lo creo, hoy tiene su primera reunión con la compañía de teatro –dijo acomodándose el saco- a esta hora ya debe haberle llegado el telegrama que le envié –dijo sonriendo.

George – como…tan pronto le enviaste un telegrama.

Albert – es para no perder la costumbre –dijo sonriendo.

George – ya lo creo.

Albert – adelante por favor –dijo parándose de la silla, al observar quien se adentraba a la oficina se quedo mudo y sorprendido, para lo cual solo puedo decir- Em eres tú?

New York

Terry – voy a tomar el baño –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy – no puedo creer que ya se terminen tus vacaciones –dijo mientras buscaba la ropa de el- estas nervioso.

Terry – no, solo estoy ansioso por escuchar la propuesta de Robert –dijo desde la ducha- y tengo que llegar antes que Klaise –dijo sonriendo- qué opinas de que salga con Albert.

Candy – no puedo decir nada –dijo colocando la ropa sobre la cama- apúrate que se te hará tarde.

Terry – aquí estoy buuu.

Candy – ahhh...Terry me asustaste.

Terry – lo siento, aun no me has contestado –dijo sentándose en la cama.

Candy – que cosa?

Terry – qué opinas de la relación de Karen y Albert.

Candy – no lo sé –dijo mirando hacia la calle- quiero que sea feliz se lo merece es tan bueno.

Terry – veras que lo será, dime cuando iras al hospital?

Candy – hoy mismo iré a hablar con el director.

Terry – aun no estoy muy convencido.

Candy – porque lo dices?

Terry – porque es amigo de tu Bobby –dijo en tono de burla.

Candy – vamos Terry no seas niño –dijo tirándole la toalla mojada- además ya lo habíamos hablado.

Terry – si lo sé.

Candy –no sabes cuánto deseo estar en el hospital, así como tu extrañas el teatro.

Terry – tienes razón, yo te llevare.

Candy – dejarme ir sola, así conoceré mas la ciudad.

Terry – esta bien pero ten cuidado por favor –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – no te preocupes estaré bien –dijo besándolo- te amo tanto Terry –dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte perdiéndose en su aroma.

Terry – yo también mi pecosa –dijo sonriendo- pero tengo que irme que se me hace tarde.

Candy – esta bien, buena suerte.

Terry – gracias amor –dijo colocándose el saco.

Señora Katherine – toc, toc

Candy – adelante.

Señora Katherine – el desayuno está listo y el chofer la espera.

Terry – chofer? Yo no contrate a ningún chofer…mmm me lo imaginaba…Eleanor –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – enseguida bajamos.

Señora Katherine – muy bien señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy – tú crees que tu madre lo envía.

Terry – si lo creo –dijo furiosamente.

Chicago

Emily – sorpresa –dijo sonriendo- hace mucho que no nos vemos, vine a Chicago y pensé en venir a saludarte –dijo acercándose a él, se trataba de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, tez blanca, ojos café intenso, con una mirada profunda pero sincera- tanto te sorprende verme?

George –que tal señorita Watson –dijo acercándose a ella.

Emily – hola George no han pasado los años por ti.

Albert – como fue que me encontraste? –dijo acercándose a ella.

Emily – mmm…creo que eso ya no es un secreto o si –dijo guiñándole el ojo- te extrañe –dijo abrazándolo.

Robert – Albert – yo –dijo ingresando al lugar- lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupado –dijo viendo a George.

Albert – no te preocupes, Bobby quiero presentarte a Emily Watson una vieja amiga –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Emily – vieja…mmm no lo creo –dijo sonriendo- hola mucho gusto.

Robert – mucho gusto señorita Watson –dijo haciendo una reverencia- mi nombre es Robert Brower…bueno creo que mejor los dejo –dijo saliendo de la oficina- hablamos mas tarde.

Albert – desde cuando estás aquí, no nos vemos desde.

Emily – el colegio –dijo interrumpiéndolo- que hermosa oficina y tienes muchas fotografías –dijo acercándose al estante.

George – bueno me retiro, tengo que hacer muchas cosas…la veo después señorita Watson.

Robert – yo también me voy…hablamos luego –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Emily – hasta luego George.

Albert – han pasado muchos años y muchas cosas que debo contarte –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Emily – ya lo creo –dijo observando todas las fotografías detenidamente- quiénes son?

Albert – esta foto es de Stear mi sobrino, Anthony, Rose Mary, Archie y su esposa Annie, mi hija Candy y su esposo Terry.

Emily – que tienes una hija?

New York

Charles – buenos días señores mi nombre es Charles Olsen he sido enviado por la señora Baker para ponerme a su disposición –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Terry – lo sabia –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – Terry –dijo golpeándolo con el codo- muchas gracias, mi nombre es Candy –dijo sonriendo- y mi esposo Terrence.

Charles – mucho gusto, a la orden.

Candy - puedes llevarme a esta dirección?

Terry – que dices?

Charles – si con gusto –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Terry – aun no lo conocemos bien y si te pasa algo –dijo en silencio.

Candy – no lo creo, se ve muy buena persona –dijo respondiendo de la misma manera para luego sonreír.

Charles – no se preocupe señor puede confiar en mí, he trabajado con gente importante durante mucho tiempo y por esas buenas referencias es que he sido contratado por la señora Beaker.

Terry – está bien.

Candy – si gustas puedes esperarme y conocer a los demás.

Charles – como usted diga señora.

Candy – muy bien por lo pronto iremos a desayunar.

Terry – como también lo invitas a desayunar.

Candy – si porque no, así conocerá a Mark y a la señora Katherine.

Terry – esta bien.

Chicago

Emily – entiendo –dijo sonriendo- pensé que tu –dijo dando un sorbo de café.

Albert – aun soy muy joven para tener una hija de esa edad –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Emily – se parece tanto a Rose Mary –dijo levantando el rostro hacia la fotografía de Candy.

Albert – tú crees?

Emily – si mucho, aun la recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando jugaba con mi cabello y corríamos en el bosque del colegio, ahhh aquellos días –dijo suspirando- ya no volverán y tú te ves tan…tan diferente.

Albert – sigo siendo el mismo, aunque mi apariencia no lo sea –dijo sonriendo de lado- nunca voy a olvidar esos días fueron los mejores de mi vida.

Emily – si para mi también –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – me imagino que vienes con tu padre.

Emily – así es, pero fue a hablar con la Señora Elroy personalmente, en este momento deben estar hablando aun siguen con esa tontería del compromiso –dijo tomando su taza nuevamente.

Albert – como dices?

Emily – a caso tu tía no te dijo que envió por nosotros porque según ella ya es tiempo de que sientes cabeza –dijo sonriendo- hay Albert que cosas estarás haciendo.

Albert – algo me comento pero…pensé que tu padre había sido.

Emily – no, el ya había dejado todo atrás.

Albert – y tú qué piensas al respecto.

Emily – le hice saber a mi padre mi decisión, creo que en estos momentos estará informándole a tu tía.

Albert – y puedo preguntarte que fue lo que decidiste.

Emily – que dejara las cosas como estaban.

George – Albert disculpa la interrupción pero puedes firmarme estos papeles –dijo introduciéndose a la oficina.

Albert – de que se tratan?

George – del Hogar de Pony, ya los reviso Bobby.

Albert – está bien.

Emily – y dime que ha sido de tu vida George.

George – lo de siempre –dijo sonriendo.

Emily – realmente no has cambiado nada.

George – usted tampoco, con todo respeto luce hermosa, no lo crees Albert.

Emily – gracias George –dijo sonrojándose.

Albert – claro mucho –dijo recordando, mientras firmaba.

Emily – bueno creo que te he quitado mucho tiempo, espero volver a verte –dijo acercándose a él.

Albert – es bueno recordar viejos tiempos –dijo sonriendo levantándose de su silla- puedes venir cuando quieras.

Emily – hasta luego –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, ambos sintieron emerger mariposas de su estomago al sentirse cerca.

Albert – hasta luego –dijo respondiendo nerviosamente.

Emily – adiós George –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

George – hasta pronto señorita Watson; que hace aquí –dijo sentándose.

Albert – la tía Elroy –dijo levantando la ceja- pero todo está arreglado.

George – ella te quiso mucho.

Albert – yo también, aun luce tan hermosa –dijo sonriendo- siempre tan libre, tan natural.

George – el primer amor nunca se olvida.

Albert – lo sé, si todo hubiera sido como en el colegio me hubiera casado con ella sin dudarlo.

George – y ahora que piensas, dudas de tus sentimientos por Karen?

Albert – claro que no Karen no es como las demás chicas –dijo suspirando.

George – eso decías de Emily.

Albert – talvez –dijo pensativo- pero ahora todo es distinto.

New York

Robert – buenos días a todos y gracias por presentarse a esta primera reunión, quiero anunciarlas que nuestra anterior puesta en escena fue tan exitosa que tengo dos propuestas muy buenas para llevar al teatro nuevamente por supuesto del maestro Shakespeare una de ellas es Hamlet y la otra El Sueño de una noche de verano, fue un arduo trabajo escoger una de ellas por lo cual me he decido montar la primera opción; las convocatorias para las audiciones serán publicadas en tres días, espero verlos a todos presentes; bueno es todo por hoy gracias por haber venido –dijo mientras se escucharon los aplausos de los presentes los cuales salían del lugar.

Karen – que tal Grandchester.

Terry – hola Klaise –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – vaya, vaya que sorpresa mis dos rebeldes juntos –dijo acercándose a ellos abrazándolos.

Terry – ahora somos familia –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – como? –dijo mirándola- no me digas que tu también te vas a casar.

Karen – no te metas Grandchester –dijo sonrojándose- hasta luego Robert y no le hagas caso a las locuras que te diga…mejor me voy.

Terry – adiós suegra –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – cállate –dijo enseñándole la lengua, al mismo tiempo que salía del lugar.

Robert – veo que ya se llevan mejor –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – si.

Robert – cuando regresaste a New York?

Terry – ayer, te anotare mi nueva dirección –dijo sacando su pluma- en este número de teléfono puedes localizarme si necesitas algo –dijo entregándole la tarjeta.

Henry – lindo anillo de bodas Grandchester, felicitaciones.

Terry – gracias –dijo levantando la ceja- hasta luego –dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Robert – te veo en tres días.

Terry – cuenta con eso.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad.

Charles – señora llegamos –dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Candy – gracias –dijo saliendo- ohhh es muy grande este hospital –dijo observando el lugar.

Charles – es el mejor de la ciudad, la esperare.

Candy – está bien, no tardare –dijo adentrándose dirigiéndose a la recepción- buenos días busco al Doctor Edward Cullen tengo una cita.

Enfermera – quien lo busca?

Candy – vengo de parte del Señor Robert Brower.

Enferma – muy bien un momento por favor.

Candy – gracias.

Enfermera – acompáñeme por aquí –dijo caminando por el lugar- es la primera vez que vine a este hospital.

Candy – si…que movimiento que hay –dijo sorprendida.

Enfermera – aquí recibimos diariamente muchos pacientes –dijo mientras se dirigían a la oficina del director- bueno hemos llegado y mucho gusto señora mi nombre es Pamela Cannon.

Candy – mucho gusto mi nombre es Candy .

Pamela – mucha suerte.

Candy - gracias –dijo mientras tocaba la puerta- toc, toc.

Edward – adelante por favor, Candice cierto –dijo levantándose de la silla.

Candy – así es, mucho gusto pero puede llámarme Candy –dijo dándole la mano observando que se trataba de un medico muy joven y buen mozo; su cabello de color negro, ojos marrón, tez blanca y alto.

Edward – siéntese por favor –dijo ofreciéndole un lugar- pasa algo?

Candy – ehh nada –dijo sonriendo- es que me parece que usted es muy joven para ser el director del hospital.

Edward – no tanto –dijo sonriendo- bien…me contó Bobby que usted quiere trabajar como enfermera.

Candy – así es.

Edward - pero me pregunto porque una persona como usted que lo tiene todo quiere el trabajo.

Candy – me gusta ayudar a los demás, por eso decidí ser enfermera espero usted me dé la oportunidad de ayudar aquí.

Edward – bien…me alegra mucho saberlo; tengo entendido que se acaba de casar, su esposo está de acuerdo?

Candy – si, no hay problema, el quiere que sea feliz y ser enfermera me hace sentirme más feliz –dijo sonriendo.

Edward – bien no se diga más, Candy estas contratada; bienvenida al hospital presbiteriano, por favor dirígete al departamento de personal con este formulario, te espero el día lunes a primera hora –dijo entregándole la hoja al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

Candy – ohh muchas gracias Doctor Evans.

Edward – de nada, pero por favor llámame Edward.

Candy – está bien Edward, nos vemos –dijo sonriendo saliendo del lugar.

New York

Unos días habían pasado desde la visita de Candy al hospital, estaba ansiosa por vestir nuevamente el uniforme y sentir el aroma de aquel lugar que se le impregnaba hasta la sangre, mientras llegaba ese día Terry llevo a Candy a recorrer la ciudad, se mantenía muy atenta al escuchar las explicaciones de él, quedándose impresionada al ver las maravillas que había en toda la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, en un pequeño apartamento una dama corría de un lado a otro buscando sus llaves.

Karen – se me hace tarde –dijo corriendo de un lado y para otro, tomo su bolso y velozmente salió de su apartamento, sin notar que alguien la seguía apresuradamente- ahora que necesito un maldito carruaje no aparece –dijo furiosamente- derrepente sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo.

Albert – a donde cree que va señorita –dijo pero no termino de decirlo cuando un puñetazo fue directamente a su rostro.

Karen – ohh por Dios –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cara- lo siento no quise hacerlo, pero te lo mereces por asustarme –dijo acercándose a él.

Albert – si que pegas duro –dijo sobándose la cara- en lugar de tomar clases de danza aprendiste a boxear –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – muy gracioso…lo siento –dijo acariciando el rostro de el- pero tú tienes la culpa por aparecerte así.

Albert – así es como me das la bienvenida, vaya que sorpresa –dijo sonriendo- no te preocupes estoy bien.

Karen – que haces aquí?

Albert – vine a verte, te he extrañado –dijo abrazándola- y tú me extrañaste?

Karen – solo…solo un poco –dijo hundiéndose en el pecho de él, aspirando el aroma de su amado; luego levanto el rostro para encontrarse con esos hermosos y dulces labios haciéndolos presa fácil para ella, dándole un beso inesperado, para lo cual Albert solo pudo sonreír y recibirlo plácidamente.

Albert – ahora dime a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Karen – ohh casi lo olvidaba –dijo separándose de el- ves lo que me haces; tengo que ir al teatro hoy publicaran las fechas para las audiciones.

Albert – ven te llevo –dijo tomándola de la mano- anda sube –dijo abriéndole la puerta del automóvil.

Chicago

Emily – hola George –dijo adentrándose a la oficina.

George – señorita Watson adelante –dijo levantándose de su silla.

Emily – gracias, no te preocupes no te levantes, he venido a buscar a Albert sabes donde esta?

George – lo siento pero el está fuera de la ciudad por unos negocios, regresara en unos días.

Emily – ohh entiendo –dijo sentándose enfrente de este- pero a caso tu no deberías de estar con él?

George – ahora que es mayor no me necesita –dijo sonriendo- no se preocupe señorita no está solo.

Emily - bueno entonces me retiro –dijo levantándose- te dijo cuándo volvería?

George – en una semana, quiere dejarle algún mensaje.

Emily – no te preocupes, y por favor llámame por mi nombre, o caso no recuerdas lo bien que nos llevábamos en Escocia.

George – claro que si, lindos recuerdos.

Emily – si –dijo suspirando.

George – aun sientes algo por el verdad.

Emily – yo…yo, claro que no, además el rompió el compromiso –dijo sonriendo- creo que el merece a alguien mejor que yo –dijo suspirando- se ha convertido en un hombre muy buen mozo, cualquier chica quisiera estar con él.

George – así como tú?

Emily – esas son cosas del pasado –dijo sonrojándose- pero debo decirte que nunca lo voy a olvidar fue tan especial que marco mi corazón y mi vida para siempre –dijo cabizbaja.

George – como siento que las cosas hayan sido de esa manera.

Emily – si pero ya lo supere, bueno es hora de irme…solo dile que pase a saludarlo –dijo sonriendo- hasta luego.

New York

Afuera de la oficina de Robert Hathaway se encontraba el listado de las fechas para las audiciones de la próxima obra, todos se encontraban reunidos en el teatro.

Terry – mmm veamos –dijo guiando con su dedo el listado- aquí esta –dijo señalando con el dedo- Hamlet.

Candy – no veras nada más? –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – no…ese es el que me interesa, espera aquí voy por el libreto.

Candy – está bien –dijo acercándose donde se encontraba el listado.

Henry – buenas tardes –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – buenas tardes –dijo con una sonrisa.

Henry – usted debe de ser la esposa de Grandchester no –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – sí, mucho gusto mi nombre es Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Henry – mucho gusto soy Henry Richardson, tuvo suerte de encontrar a alguien tan hermosa como tu –dijo seductoramente- con razón dejo a Susana por ti, porque eres una belleza natural.

Karen – que crees que haces Henry –dijo furiosa- si Terry se da cuenta que estas molestando a su esposa te va a ir mal; hola Candy –dijo parándose a la par de ella.

Henry – cálmate no estoy molestándola solo le estoy diciendo que ella es una belleza diferente a Susana.

Karen – mejor vete de aquí antes que venga Terry.

Henry – no le tengo miedo –dijo sarcásticamente.

Terry – a quien dices que no le tienes miedo –dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa- no te metas con mi esposa o te las veras conmigo.

Candy – Terry por favor –dijo acercándose a él.

Henry – te crees mucho, pero solo eres un simple actor.

Terry – cállate –dijo golpeándolo- no te le vuelvas a acercar a mi esposa –dijo furiosamente.

Candy – cálmate por favor, es hora de irnos.

Karen – no vale la pena que pierdas tu tiempo con él.

Terry – tienes razón, vámonos –dijo tomando la mano de Candy, mientras Henry se encontraba en el suelo.

Henry – me las vas a pagar –dijo limpiándose la boca.

Albert - a caso no pensaras saludar a tu padre –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Candy – ohhh Albert –dijo abrazándolo- pero que haces aquí.

Albert – viene por unos negocios y pase a saludar.

Terry – me imagino que clase de negocios –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Albert – cosas importantes –dijo tomando la mano de Karen, acto que no paso desapercibido para Candy.

Terry – íbamos a comer nos acompañan.

Karen – claro, solo espero que a Candy le parezca bien.

Candy – claro que sí, nos vamos tengo mucho hambre –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Albert – nunca cambiaras pequeña –dijo sonriendo, mientras todos salían del lugar.

Chicago

Una chica de cabello castaño caminaba por el parque pérdida en su pensamiento, pronto encontró un enorme árbol, sentándose debajo de el, recordando su niñez al lado de su príncipe, como ella lo llamaba.

Emily – cuanto tiempo espere este momento –dijo sonriendo- pensé que te había olvidado, pero al verte vinieron esos recuerdos a mi mente, fuiste mi primer amor, el primer hombre en mi vida –dijo suspirando- me dejaste marcada por siempre; aun recuerdo aquellos días en el colegio cuando tu y yo nos escapábamos para vernos a escondidas en nuestro lugar favorito, aunque éramos apenas unos chiquillos mi amor por ti es…era infinito –dijo cabizbaja- extraño ver mi reflejo en tus hermosos ojos, tu abrazo tan cálido, tu sonrisa llena de luz, tus besos tan dulces y electrizantes a la vez; pero ahora ya no es lo mismo cada uno ha tomado un rumbo distinto, pero la esperanza aun está viva en mi.

George – así que sigues hablando sola –dijo sentándose junto a ella.

Emily – George que haces aquí, escuchaste todo lo que dije –dijo sonrojándose.

George – un caballero no tiene memoria, no te preocupes entiendo tu sentir.

Emily – como me encontraste?

George – solo recordé cuanto te gusta la naturaleza y los lugares a donde podrías venir.

Emily – si tienes razón, sigo haciendo lo mismo –dijo sonriendo- ha que has venido pasa algo?

George – no nada, me quede preocupado por ti, me pareció verte un poco triste.

Emily – no estoy un poco triste, estoy triste –dijo mientras una lagrima aparecía en sus ojos- porque tuvieron que ser así las cosas, después de lo que mi padre hizo.

George – fue difícil para ambos.

Emily – después de tantos años viene y me pide que lo perdone; no es tan fácil como lo parece –dijo sollozando- hace unas semanas recibimos carta de la Señora Elroy pidiendo que el compromiso se reanudara, en ese momento me sentí muy feliz y dichosa porque pensé que el aun podría amarme pero fue cuando el tiempo ya había cambiado el destino de los dos; vine aquí aceptando que podría estar con él nuevamente, pero aun así el no quiere estar conmigo y le hizo saber a mi padre que no estaría dispuesto a casarse conmigo sin amor.

George – tu eres muy especial para el no pensamos que vendrías, el por mucho tiempo estuvo muy deprimido y molesto consigo mismo desde que tu padre te saco del colegio, trato por todos los medios de buscarte pero no encontramos respuesta alguna, nadie sabía nada con el tiempo el fue perdiendo la esperanza de poder verte de nuevo.

Emily – yo no quise irme, mi padre me obligo a hacerlo, ni siquiera pude dejarle una carta, todo paso tan rápido.

George – lo importante es saber que estas bien y con vida, ya no hablemos del pasado mejor cuéntame que has hecho todos estos años.

New York

Horas más tarde.

Karen – llegamos –dijo abriendo la puerta- espera…creo que una dama no debe permitir que su novio entre a su apartamento.

Albert – su novio ehh –dijo sonriendo- te preocupa que te vean entrar conmigo.

Karen – claro que no –dijo adentrándose al lugar- gustas tomar algo.

Albert – no, estoy bien gracias –dijo observando el lugar- linda pintura.

Karen – ohh esa…-dijo señalando con el dedo- yo lo pinte.

Albert – en serio, eres una caja llena de sorpresas.

Karen – fue hace mucho tiempo, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos; pero desde que me dedique a la actuación no he podido hacerlo de nuevo –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Albert – deberías intentarlo de nuevo, eres buena.

Karen – me gustaría pero por lo pronto debo concentrarme en mi personaje –dijo abriendo el libreto- veamos…si aquí esta.

Albert – vamos, no me digas que empezaras a estudiar tan pronto.

Karen – no tengo tiempo que perder, en una semana es la primera prueba tengo que estar lista.

Albert – bueno eso significa que debo marcharme –dijo levantándose.

Karen – no te vayas –dijo tomándolo de la mano- quédate un poco mas conmigo –dijo abrazándolo- tu sabes que disfruto mucho de tu compañía y tus palabras.

Albert – yo también princesa, sabes cada día te quiero más.

Karen – yo también –dijo sonrojándose- me gustas mucho William nunca pensé volver a enamorarme otra vez.

Albert – yo tampoco –dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos- sabes eres hermosa –dijo besándola apasionamente, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, ambos se abrazaron desesperadamente como no queriendo separarse nunca, su respiración se volvió agitada, luego el la tomo en sus brazos llevándola hacia la recamara, recostándola lentamente sin dejar de observarla perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos color miel, el se fue colocando encima de ella delicadamente, mientras ella le quitaba el saco para luego acariciar su ancha espalda, luego el paso sus brazos por debajo del vestido, haciéndola arquear su espalda y con dificultad fue desabotonándolo, mientras ella le quitaba la camisa, el se deshacía de las demás prendas, ambos al sentir el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos se estremecieron; moviéndose agitadamente cada vez haciéndose más profundas las caricias sentían un enorme espiral de éxtasis que los envolvía para convertirlos en uno.

Continuara…

Hola de nuevo…espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, se empezara a poner más interesante la historia ya lo verán, y no se preocupen nadie ni nada interferirá en el matrimonio de Candy y Terry…creo que deseamos que sean felices siempre y asi será, nos vemos en el siguiente ahhh y no olviden dejar sus reviews. Se les !


	15. CAPITULO XV AMOR ES TODO

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO XV**

**AMOR ES TODO**

New York

Candy – buenos días –dijo sonriente luciendo radiante en ese uniforme de color blanco con una cinta azul en la cintura.

Señora Katherine – buenos días Señora, la veo diferente.

Candy – estoy muy feliz –dijo sentándose en la mesa- mi matrimonio con Terry cada vez es mejor, disfruto mucho de su compañía y lo quiero tanto –dijo suspirando.

Señora Katherine – me alegro por usted señora –dijo sonriendo- el desayuno esta listo.

Candy – gracias, se lo llevare a la cama, estos días ha estudiado mucho debe estar muy cansado –dijo tomando la charola en sus manos.

Señora Katherine – como usted diga –dijo mientras se escuchaba sonar el teléfono, dirigiéndose donde se encontraba- buenos días casa de la familia Grandchester, quien desea hablarle si un momento por favor –dijo dejando la bocina en la mesa- señora tiene una llamada.

Candy – gracias –dijo dejando la charola en la mesa- hola quien es, muy bien gracias Bobby a que debo tu llamada, dime qué pasa –dijo escuchando por el auricular- como? no te dijo a donde iría, está bien si viene a casa te avisare; donde se están hospedando, está bien déjame anotarlo, OK hasta luego.

Terry – que pasa –dijo bajando las gradas.

Candy – llamo Bobby está preocupado porque al parecer Albert no llego a dormir al hotel, no sabe donde puede estar.

Terry – creo saber donde esta –dijo levantando la ceja mientras mordía una manzana- no te preocupes de seguro está bien cuidado –dijo sarcásticamente.

Candy – a que te refieres.

Terry – a caso no te acuerdas con quien estaba ayer.

Candy – Karen –dijo sorprendida.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, un hermoso sueño iniciaba en la mente de una bella doncella de cabellos rojizos, soñaba que corría de la mano con Albert en un hermoso lugar lleno de plantas y flores, las mariposas volaban rodeándolos, su sonrisa se escuchaba por todo el lugar, luego se detuvieron debajo de un enorme árbol él se acerco a ella dándole un beso, mientras Karen cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del momento, luego poco a poco fue abriéndolos su sorpresa fue que el ya no estaba ahí, ella corría desesperadamente buscándolo gritando su nombre pero no tenia respuesta, se dirigió a la parte más alta de la colina, ahí pudo divisar a su príncipe sentado a la orilla del lago, por un momento ella sonrío al verlo, luego vio a una hermosa mujer sentándose al lado de él, quiso caminar pero algo la detenía, William…decía suavemente, su voz empezaba a apagarse lentamente, William gritaba pero no la escuchaba, camino tratando de acercase donde el se encontraba mientras susurra no me dejes decía sollozando hasta que logro unir toda la fuerza que pudo y gritar su nombre William!

Albert – aquí estoy que pasa –dijo sentándose abruptamente.

Karen – fue un sueño –dijo agitada mientras una gota de sudor fría bajaba por su frente- solo fue un sueño se repetía una y otra vez

Albert – estas bien –dijo abrazándola.

Karen – si, disculpa si te desperté.

Albert – no…ven vamos a dormir –dijo sonriendo- solo fue una pesadilla.

Karen – eso espero –dijo secamente- qué hora es –dijo observando el reloj que se encontraba en la pared- ohh no ya es tarde –dijo levantándose apresuradamente.

Albert – a donde crees que vas –dijo tomándola del brazo.

Karen – a darme un baño, tengo que estudiar…recuerdas.

Albert – ven aquí, descansa un momento más conmigo –dijo atrayéndola hacia él.

Karen – pero…no se supone que debes de ir a trabajar?

Albert – recuerdas que yo soy el jefe –dijo sonriendo de lado- solo un momento mas –dijo besando su frente.

Karen – está bien –dijo abrazándolo- gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – porque?

Karen – no preguntes –dijo mirándolo a los ojos para luego besarlo y hundirse en ese amor nuevamente.

"**Lléname de tí, ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrifícame, pídeme, recógeme, contiéneme, ocúltame…que quiero ser tuya, es tu hora, nuestro momento, no quiero tener limites, mi corazón no quiere callar quiere gritar que te ama con sinceridad"  
**

Chicago

Emily – buenas tardes busco a George.

Meredith – pase por favor, a quien anuncio.

George – no es necesario, gracias Meredith puedes retirarte.

Meredith – si señor –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Emily – hola George

George – pensé que no vendrías.

Emily – debo reconocer que pensé mucho en si debía o no hacerlo –dijo sonriendo.

George – porque?

Emily – todo lo referente a él me trae tantos recuerdos.

George – lo sé, pero si no te sientes cómoda podemos tomar el té afuera.

Emily – no está bien –dijo sonriendo.

George – bien entremos a la biblioteca.

Emily – vaya si que quiere mucho a Candy –dijo observando una enorme pintura de ella que se encontraba colgada sobre la chimenea.

George – si la quiere mucho, es una magnifica persona.

Emily – ya lo creo, me ha contado sobre ella, ansió conocerla –dijo sonriendo.

George – no creo que ella vuelva por mucho tiempo, como sabrás se acaba de casar y se mudo a

New York

Emily – ohh entiendo…y bien puedo preguntarte algo.

George – dime.

Emily – yo se que eres su confidente…dime cuantas novias ha tenido.

George – mmm después de ti, creo que solo dos pero nada serio.

Emily – de verdad.

George – bueno cuando se enamoro de Candy pensé que sería para siempre.

Emily – como dices…Candy.

George – si pero arreglaron las cosas, luego la unió con Terry…bueno el resto tu sabes y ahora el.

Emily – el que –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

George – estas concentrado en los negocios.

Emily – ohhh entiendo…pero dime crees que aun siente algo por mí.

George – no lo sé…solo puedo decirte que se sorprendió al verte.

Emily – no te dijo nada mas?

George – no…lo siento.

Emily – bueno…creo poder tener una oportunidad, no crees –dijo sonriendo.

George – será mejor que hablen, te avisare cuando este de regreso.

Emily – está bien, pero mientras quiero disfrutar de tu compañía.

George – está bien.

New York

Candy – entonces esta con ella –dijo seriamente- porque no dijo nada, Bobby está muy preocupado.

Terry – ya deja de mencionarlo, además Albert ya está muy grandecito para que anden detrás de él.

Candy – si pero.

Terry – tú deseas su felicidad no –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – si pero no pensé que fuera tan seria su relación con Karen.

Terry – a caso estas celosa?

Candy – por supuesto que no –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Terry – entonces.

Candy – no lo sé.

Terry - sabes –dijo abrazándola- a pesar de que Karen se comporta diferente, es una buena persona la mayor parte de su niñez la paso sola como yo talvez por eso nos entendemos –dijo sonriendo- su vida ha sido difícil, dale la oportunidad de conocerla un poco mejor.

Candy – cuando la conocí no me dio una buena impresión, sus amistades, su comportamiento era, no sé como explicártelo.

Terry – pero ahora ya no es así; además creo que esa es su única forma de escapar de la realidad que la atormenta, ha sufrido mucho y.

Candy – está bien la tratare mas –dijo interrumpiéndolo- solo espero que trate bien a Albert.

Terry – ya no hablemos mas de ellos, ven a tomar un paseo al jardín conmigo, nos podemos sentar en esa pequeña colina así recordaremos nuestros días en el colegio.

Candy – pero debes estudiar.

Terry – lo hare, pero quiero que estés conmigo –dijo galantemente.

Candy – está bien –dijo sonriendo- te quiero tanto no se qué haría sin ti –dijo besándolo tiernamente- pero antes debo llamar a Bobby para contarle.

Terry – otra vez lo mencionaste.

Candy – pero debo avisarle.

Terry - está bien lo que tú quieras.

Candy – en un momento vuelvo contigo –dijo tirándole un beso.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, una pareja de enamorados recorrían el parque tomados de la mano, a pesar que el frío invierno aun se hacía presente, la calidez de dos almas enamoradas hacían el día más perfecto de sus vidas.

Albert – que hermoso –dijo sonriendo- no pensé que en una ciudad como esta hubiera un lugar así.

Karen – es maravilloso verdad –dijo sonriendo con un brillo inigualable en sus ojos- un día que me sentía triste camine tanto que llegue hasta aquí, es el lugar más alejado del parque y casi nadie viene por aquí.

Albert – tu sabes cuánto amo la naturaleza, este lugar es perfecto –dijo abrazándola- la próxima vez que vengamos traeré a Pupe.

Karen – Pupe, quien es?

Albert – es mi acompañante, mi confidente ha estado conmigo en todos los momentos de mi vida

Karen – así –dijo levantando la ceja- tu confidente, tu amiga.

Albert – acaso estas celosa.

Karen – no te daré ese gusto –dijo dándole la espalda.

Albert – Pupe es mi pequeño mapache –dijo abrazándola por detrás- ha sido mi amiga inseparable por muchos años.

Karen – ahh entiendo, creo que aun tenemos mucho más que platicar; quiero saber todo de ti, lo que te gusta, lo que te desagrada, no quiero perderme ningún detalle.

Albert – me alegra que te interese saberlo, pero tú también tendrás que contarme de ti.

Karen – está bien lo hare –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – esa sonrisa me gusta –dijo besándola tiernamente- dime que te trajo a New York –dijo sentándose en el pasto.

Karen – vine a cumplir mi sueño de ser actriz, a pesar de la inconformidad de mis padres; siendo hija única ellos querían que fuera como ellos, que siguiera los lineamientos de la sociedad; pero eso no va conmigo me gusta hacer lo que yo quiera sin que nadie me diga si debo o no hacerlo…me gusta correr el riesgo.

Albert – como decidiste venir hasta acá.

Karen – muy fácil –dijo guiñando el ojo- mi tío que es doctor se encontraba en New York y me dijo que estaban reclutando actores en una compañía, cuando lo supe no dude en venir lo más pronto posible, fue mi excusa para salir de casa, mis padres tenían un matrimonio arreglado para mí –dijo mirando el cielo- pero yo no amaba a ese chico y me negué a casarme con el; mis padres me dieron la espalda después de eso, decidí ir a vivir a casa de mi tío quien me apoyo durante mucho tiempo desde el inicio de mi carrera como actriz ; mis padres querían que fuera una dama de sociedad y viviera con todos los lujos; pero para mí no es importante la posición sino ser feliz, no importando la clase social de esa persona o de qué lugar venga sino que demuestre que te ama de verdad –dijo suspirando- al final mis padres entendieron y apoyaron mi decisión.

Albert – y ahora eres feliz?

Karen – si lo soy, porque he sido yo misma, he salido adelante sin la ayuda de nadie; pero ahora me siento más feliz porque te tengo a ti.

Albert – me alegra saberlo, también me hace feliz estar a tu lado –dijo abrazándola.

Karen – ahora es tu turno –dijo levantando la ceja- o no quieres contarme.

Albert – claro que si princesa, solo que mi historia es muy larga.

Karen – está bien, aun no anochece tengo todo el tiempo que quieras.

Albert – está bien –dijo sonriendo- no creas que mi vida ha sido fácil, también he pasado por altibajos durante mucho tiempo, después de la muerte de mis padres nada fue igual; viví en el anonimato mucho tiempo, luego paso la muerte de mi hermana Rosemary –dijo cabizbajo- luego de mi sobrino Anthony; mi única familia había desaparecido y el momento de asumir mi rol como la cabeza de los Andrey había llegado, pero la adopción de Candy cambio nuestras vidas –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – pero no entiendo porque siempre vivías en el anonimato.

Albert – fue idea de mi tía –dijo sonriendo- mis padres murieron cuando aún era un niño, a esa edad no podía tomar mi lugar como patriarca de la familia, estuve muchos años viviendo bajo la sombra de mi tía siempre con el apoyo de George, años más tarde decidí tomarme mi tiempo y salir a explorar, fue la única época que la pase bien.

Karen – alguna vez te enamoraste?

Albert – yo…yo –dijo nerviosamente.

Karen – disculpa si te incomodo con mi pregunta –dijo mirando hacia arriba- bueno creo que es hora de volver a casa –dijo levantándose.

Albert – no espera –dijo acercándose a ella- si...si me enamore, aun era muy joven fue en el colegio de Londres, ahí conocí a Emily, empezamos siendo amigos con el tiempo nos hicimos novios y nuestras familias acordaron un arreglo matrimonial, me sentía feliz porque en realidad la amaba, fue el primer amor de mi vida, mi primera experiencia pero el destino no quiso que estuviéramos juntos, ella…ella resulto embarazada y por temor a su padre se practico un aborto, días después que me dio la noticia, su salud empeoro cada vez más, tuvieron que llevársela al hospital y ahí tuvo que contar todo lo sucedido al doctor e inmediatamente llamaron a su padre y pocos días después se la llevo del colegio y nunca más supe de ella; me sentí un cobarde –dijo golpeando el árbol- porque no pude cumplir mi promesa y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo pero si ella me hubiera dicho que esperaba un hijo mío me hubiera escapado con ella, no hubiera permitido que nos separaran.

Karen – yo…no sé qué decirte –dijo asombrada al escuchar las palabras de Albert, dándole la espalda.

Albert – no te vayas –dijo abrazándola por detrás- si te conté todo esto es para que sepas que no te oculto nada y que sepas mis sentimientos.

Karen – creo que nunca la vas a olvidar –dijo mientras una lagrima caía en su mejilla- nunca podré competir con su recuerdo.

Albert – no digas eso, es parte de mi pasado ahora tu eres mi presente y espero seas mi futuro.

Karen – William –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – no dudes de mis sentimientos hacia ti, te prometí que estaría contigo y lo hare no cometeré el mismo error que antes.

Karen – de veras –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – claro que si princesa –dijo volteándose frente a ella dándole un beso tiernamente sintiendo que el viento acariciaba sus rostros y se llevaba los malos momentos trayendo nuevas emociones a sus vidas.

* * *

Varios días han pasado ya, Terry seguía estudiando para las pruebas al igual que Karen quienes habían decidió hacerlo juntos; mientras que Candy iba al hospital todos los días, Albert viajaba cada fin de semana para poder pasar algunos días con Karen que con el tiempo se iba ganando su corazón con su singular personalidad.

Chicago

Archie – por fin en casa –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – no crees que hubiera sido mejor avisar –dijo entrando al lugar.

Archie – no amor, ven vamos –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Dorothy – ohh que sorpresa que estén aquí, bienvenidos

Archie – hola Dorothy.

Annie – donde están todos?

Dorothy – la Señora Elroy aun está de viaje, al igual que el Señor William y Señor Brower; pero el señor George se encuentra en la biblioteca con una visita.

Annie – te dije que deberíamos haber avisado.

Archie – si, no pensé que todos se fueran de viaje, por favor puedes arreglar nuestra habitación y que suban nuestro equipaje.

Dorothy – sí señor, con mucho gusto.

Archie – voy a saludar a George ven amor –dijo tomándola de la mano- hola George dijo adentrándose a la biblioteca.

George – Archie, Annie pero que hacen aquí porque no avisaron que vendrían –dijo levantándose de su silla.

Archie – queríamos darles una sorpresa, pero nosotros nos la llevamos –dijo sonriendo.

George – bienvenidos a casa –dijo abrazándolo- pero y el viaje de bodas.

Annie – creo que tuvimos suficiente, ya extrañábamos estar en casa –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – nos presentas George.

George – si claro, ella es Emily Watson amiga de la familia.

Archie – Emily…George a caso ella es –dijo silenciosamente.

Emily – mucho gusto tú debes de ser Archie y tu Annie; vi la fotografía de boda en la oficina de Albert, el me contó todo de ustedes.

Archie – vaya que debes de ser buena amiga de mi tío –dijo levantando la ceja- te presento a mi esposa.

Annie – mucho gusto.

Archie – puedes decirme a donde fue mi tío?

George – está en New York con Robert viendo unos negocios, y de paso me dijo que iría a visitar a Candy.

Archie – negocios…mmm que raro, esa fue escusa para ir detrás de Karen –dijo sonriendo- no imagine ver a mi tío corriendo detrás de una chica.

Annie – Archie! no seas indiscreto que va a pensar la Señorita Watson.

Emily – llámame Emily por favor, no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo- debo irme gracias por la invitación George –dijo saliendo del lugar.

George – hasta luego.

Archie – dije algo que no debía.

George – no tú no –dijo levantando la ceja.

Archie – es ella verdad.

Annie – no entiendo de qué hablan.

George – ella estudio con Albert en el San Pablo y fue su novia hace muchos años.

Archie – uppsss creo que no debí decir nada pero no estaba seguro.

Annie – ya ves lo que haces, pobre que pena que haya escuchado tu comentario.

Archie – pero si es cierto, además no es ningún secreto que mi tío este interesado en Karen.

George – no está solo interesado, ya son novios.

Annie – como?

Archie – tan pronto, ya veo no quería perder el tiempo –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – muy gracioso Archie.

George - bien ahora díganme porque regresaron tan pronto –dijo interrumpiendo- se supone que están de luna de miel.

Archie – y así es –dijo sentándose en el sillón- recibimos una carta de Patty invitándonos a pasar una temporada en Florida y nos pareció buena idea, además la tía Elroy está en la villa de Escocia y preferimos regresar a que compartir el lugar con ella.

Annie – solo estaremos hoy, partimos mañana.

George – y Albert sabe esto.

Archie – no, creo que ha de estar muy ocupado –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – Archie!

Archie – está bien, igual necesitaba hablar con Bobby pero creo que tendré que esperar tu sabes cómo va ese negocio?

George –hicimos todo lo posible para que se aclare lo antes posible.

Archie – bien –dijo levantándose- me voy a descansar, el viaje estuvo muy largo.

Annie – te acompaño –dijo tomándolo de la mano- hasta luego George.

George – hasta luego.

New York

Los días continuaban su paso en la ciudad, los momentos maravillosos que compartió Albert con Karen llegaron a su fin, pero prometiéndole que pronto volvería, mientras tanto Terry seguía estudiando para su audición. Pronto despertaba de un hermoso sueño esperando encontrar a su lado a su musa.

Terry – pero que –dijo observando que se encontraba solo en la cama.

Candy – buenos días –dijo con una sonrisa.

Terry – donde estabas?

Candy – tomando una ducha, recuerdas que tengo que ir al hospital.

Terry – si, como no voy a recordarlo todos los días me lo dices –dijo sentándose en la cama- vaya señorita enfermera que bien luce con ese uniforme –dijo levantándose de la cama.

Candy – en serio –dijo viéndose en el espejo- es lindo no.

Terry – mucho –dijo abrazándola por detrás- es bueno tener mi enfermera particular –dijo besando su mejilla.

Candy – Terry!

Terry – que a caso no te gusta que te lo diga.

Candy – si pero, me pones nerviosa.

Terry – ya lo sé –dijo besándola- por eso disfruto hacerlo.

Candy – tengo que irme.

Terry – tratas de escapar de mí.

Candy – Terry!

Terry – está bien, déjame acompañarte.

Candy – gracias amor, por dejame seguir haciendo lo que me gusta y el que me apoyes significa mucho para mí.

Terry – te quiero pecas –dijo apartando un rizo de su cara- siempre estaremos juntos.

Chicago

George – como estuvo tu viaje.

Albert – muy bien, pero que deseas saber en realidad –dijo sonriendo.

George – nada que no quieras decir.

Albert – estuve con Karen la mayor parte del tiempo.

Robert – eso lo sabemos –dijo sonriendo- mientras que tu andabas de romance, yo estaba buscándote por toda la ciudad.

Albert – que gracioso.

Robert – pero puedes contar conmigo –dijo guiñando el ojo.

George – veo que Bobby será ahora tu cómplice.

Albert – jajaja los dos lo serán.

Robert – como esta Candy?

Albert – muy bien, les envía cariños –dijo sonriendo- consiguió el trabajo en el hospital.

George – me alegro por ella, y que es del señor Grandchester.

Albert – está estudiando para la audición, será pareja de Karen en la obra, prometí estar ese día para apoyarla.

Robert – vaya que si estas interesado en ella.

Albert – la verdad si, en estos días aprendí y conocí mas de ella.

George – me alegro por ti, ya es hora de que formalices.

Albert – si creo que tienes razón, dime que has hecho en mi ausencia, todo bien.

George – si claro, tuve muy buena compañía.

Robert – tu también, no puede ser porque tengo que estar solo –dijo moviendo la cabeza.

George – es una amiga, Emily.

Albert – como, aun están en Chicago.

George – no solo ella está aquí, porque?

Albert – por nada, me dijo que únicamente habían venido a hablar con la tía Elroy y que volverían a Escocia.

George – no te ha olvidado –dijo sonriendo- me di cuenta al verla a los ojos cuando habla de ti.

Albert – eso es parte del pasado, yo la quise mucho –dijo levantándose de la silla- pero ahora que estoy con Karen es distinto –dijo mirando a través de la ventana.

George – estas seguro?

Albert – completamente –dijo nerviosamente.

Robert – o sea que esa chica.

Albert – si fue el amor de mi vida, esa chica era con quien la tía quería que me casara, por favor no quiero hablar más de eso –dijo regresando a su silla- sigamos con los pendientes.

New York

Terry – llegamos –dijo deteniendo el automóvil- estas lista?

Candy – si –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – no te preocupes todo saldrá bien –dijo mientras la ayudaba a salir del automóvil- buena suerte pecas –dijo besándola.

Candy – Terry aquí no, recuerda que estamos en un hospital.

Terry – no me importa además no estamos adentro –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – eres incorregible…pero aun así te amo –dijo respondiendo con un beso.

Terry – vendré por ti a las cuatro, ahora tengo que pasar por Klaise para practicar nuestro dialogo.

Candy – está bien, hasta luego –dijo moviendo la mano.

Pamela – hola Candy –dijo sonriendo- veniste muy temprano, aun no es hora de empezar tu turno.

Candy – lo sé, estaba muy ansiosa por venir.

Pamela – me alegro, hoy seré tu compañera de turno.

Candy – me parece bien –dijo sonriendo.

Pamela – que dices si empezamos a preparar las cosas.

Candy – buena idea.

Chicago

Emily – quien será esa chica?

Albert – vaya veo que no pierdes la costumbre de hablar sola –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Emily – desde cuando estas ahí?

Albert – no mucho y si crees que te escuche siento decirte que no; tu peculiaridad de hablar sola es que no se entiende que dices –dijo sonriendo.

Emily – muy gracioso, cuando regresaste?

Albert – ayer por la noche, puedo acompañarte.

Emily – si claro –dijo sonriéndole- has estado viajando mucho últimamente.

Albert – mmm lo necesario.

Emily – y como estas tu novia?

Albert – me imagino que esas conversaciones con George fueron muy amenas.

Emily – oh no George no me lo dijo, tu sabes cómo es el –dijo sonriendo- demasiado serio.

Albert – me conto que has ido a casa últimamente, siento no haber podido atenderte.

Emily – no te preocupes, George es buena compañía además quería conocer tu refugio –dijo sonriendo mientras observaba su reloj- se me hace tarde debo irme.

Albert –a caso te incomoda mi presencia –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Emily – tu sabes bien que no –dijo sintiendo electricidad en el cuerpo.

Albert – vine a invitarte a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Emily – de veras –dijo con una gran sonrisa- me encantaría no conozco muchos lugares, solo este parque, tus oficinas y tu casa.

Albert – bien vamos –dijo levantándose- te enseñare lo maravilloso que puede ser este lugar.

New York

Karen – vaya Grandchester que regalo de bodas tan maravilloso –dijo observando el lugar.

Terry – gracias, vamos a la sala.

Señora Katherine – les ofrezco algo.

Terry – por favor solo tráiganos agua.

Señora Katherine – lo que usted ordene –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Karen – donde está Candy?

Terry – en el hospital trabajando, su abogaducho le consiguió un puesto.

Karen – ahh entiendo, pero tu estás de acuerdo que trabaje.

Terry – al principio me negaba, pero después me convenció y no pude decirle que no.

Karen – el poder de persuasión es de familia –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – como van las cosas con Albert.

Karen – bien…creo que eso no te debe de importar –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – claro el es mi suegro y tú mi suegra jajaja.

Karen – muy gracioso Terry, mejor vamos a ensayar.

Terry – está bien suegra.

Karen – Terry!

Terry – bueno vamos a ensayar.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad.

Edward – hola Candy, veo que Pamela y tu se llevan bien –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – si doctor y estoy muy feliz de estar aquí.

Pamela – buenos días doctor.

Edward – si necesitas algo puedes pasar a mi oficina, te deseo suerte hasta luego –dijo despidiéndose.

Candy – gracias doctor.

Pamela – tú estarás a cargo de la sala de pediatría en el pabellón sur por hoy, te veo a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería.

Candy – muy bien.

Chicago

Emily – que hermosa casa de campo, quien vive ahí?

Albert – Candy, bueno por el momento está con su esposo en New York, pero cuando vengan a Chicago se hospedaran aquí, fue mi regalo de bodas.

Emily – hace mucho que se caso.

Albert – hace casi cuatro meses –dijo sonriendo- aun la recuerdo cuando era una chiquilla; disfrutaba mucho el sonido de las gaitas.

Emily – como la conociste?

Albert – ya había regresado a América, lloraba cuando la vi la primera vez, pero luego sonrío para mí; es alguien muy especial la quise desde que la encontré en la colina, su sonrisa, su mirada, con su alegría se gano el corazón de todos; ahora que se caso con el hombre a quien ama es feliz y soy feliz si ella lo es.

Emily – pero porque se fue a New York, pudo haberse quedado aquí no.

Albert – ella tiene que estar con Terry, su trabajo es en esa ciudad, pero vendrán de visita cada vez que puedan.

Emily – dijiste Terry, el actor de Broadway.

Albert – así es, acaso no viste la foto.

Emily – si pero solo puse mi atención en ella, así que es esposa del famoso actor de Broadway –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – porque? Lo conoces.

Emily – mi padre hizo una donación para que realizaran la nueva producción de la obra en la compañía donde el esta.

Albert – mmm que coincidencia no.

Emily – solo lo vi un par de veces, pero es, mmm no se cómo decírtelo.

Albert – si lo sé –dijo sonriendo- bien regresemos a casa.

New York

Horas después Candy había terminado parte de su turno, se dirigía a la cafetería a reunirse con Pamela.

Candy – siento llegar tarde –dijo sentándose.

Pamela – te aconsejo que no trabajes de mas –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – está bien.

Pamela – solo eso comerás? –dijo observando que Candy solo tomaba una manzana.

Candy – si, no tengo mucha hambre.

Pamela – deberías hacerte un chequeo.

Candy – no creo que sea necesario –dijo tomando una manzana con la mano.

Pamela – ohh eres casada?

Candy – si –dijo sonriendo.

Pamela – lindo anillo de bodas, será mejor que lo cuides; creo que no es buena Idea que lo traigas al trabajo.

Candy – no puedo quitármelo se lo prometí a Terry –dijo tomando su vaso- porque yo le hice prometer lo mismo.

Pamela – ohh entiendo, debes amarlo mucho verdad.

Candy – si, Terry fue mi amigo ahora es mi amor y mi vida, no sé qué haría sin el –dijo suspirando.

Pamela – quisiera encontrar a alguien así.

Candy – ya lo tendrás –dijo sonriendo.

Chicago

Emily – linda pintura –dijo observando el cuadro- la persona que lo pinto tiene mucho talento, donde lo conseguiste.

Albert – rogué mucho para que me lo regalara –dijo sonriendo.

Emily – tu novia.

Albert – así es –dijo moviendo la cabeza.

Emily – hace mucho que sales con ella?

Albert – no mucho, porque lo preguntas.

Emily – por nada sin importancia, pero me alegra verte feliz.

Albert – gracias –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Emily –perdóname –dijo cabizbaja.

Albert – porque?

Emily – por lo que paso hace unos años y.

Albert – no hay nada que perdonar –dijo interrumpiéndola- todo quedo en el pasado, lo importante es que estés bien.

Emily – gracias –dijo sollozando- por ser como eres.

New York

Los días continuaban su curso en aquella ciudad, la fecha para la audición de la nueva obra había llegado, Candy y Albert acompañarían a sus parejas al teatro para poder observarlos y apoyarlos durante la presentación.

Albert – estas nerviosa?

Karen – no mucho, ensayamos lo suficiente.

Terry – espero no me hagas quedar mal Klaise.

Karen – claro que no, ya lo veras.

Candy – mira ya los están ubicando –dijo señalando con el dedo- creo que debemos irnos, te estaré observando, así que rómpete una pierna –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Terry – gracias amor –dijo dándole un beso.

Candy – tu también rómpete una pierna –dijo sonriendo- es tan gracioso decirlo.

Karen – gracias Candy.

Albert – recuerda que estoy aquí –dijo depositando un beso en la frente- es hora de irnos.

Karen – gracias…te quiero –dijo abrazándolo.

Candy – hasta luego chicos –dijo moviendo la mano.

Albert – bien vamos –dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

Candy – la quieres?

Albert – sí, mucho con ella me siento yo mismo.

Candy – me alegra saberlo, pero que dirá la Tía Elroy.

Albert – nada, ya se lo hice saber.

John – que sorpresa encontrarte aquí William –dijo acercándose a él.

Albert – hola Señor Watson, que hace por acá.

John – me han invitado a ver la audición.

Albert – quiero presentarle a mi hija Candice Grandchester.

John – mucho gusto –dijo haciendo una reverencia- por un momento pensé que era la chica por quien rompiste el compromiso con mi hija.

Candy – de que habla? –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – te lo diré luego –dijo silenciosamente- nos vemos luego –dijo dándole la mano.

Emily – hola Albert –dijo acercándose a ellos- tú debes de ser Candy cierto.

Candy – sí, mucho gusto señorita.

Albert – no pensé que vendrías.

Emily – llámame Emily –dijo sonriendo- quise venir a conocer a los actores y ver la audición.

Candy – mi esposo Terry esta participando –dijo señalándolo.

Emily – pues muchas felicitaciones…te veo luego.

Albert – si –dijo nerviosamente.

John – si claro hasta luego.

Emily – adiós Albert –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Candy – quien es ella, y porque te llama con tanta confianza –dijo frunciendo el ceño- de donde la conoces, Karen sabe de esto.

Albert – ehh un momento son muchas preguntas no crees, te lo diré pero no ahora.

Candy – está bien vamos a tomar nuestro lugar, pero debes prometerme que lo harás.

Albert – si, te lo prometo.

Momentos más tarde llegaba Eleanor, sentándose junto a Candy y Albert para observar la audición.

Robert – buenas tardes, gracias a todos por estar aquí, quiero agradecer la presencia de dos personas importantes a mi amiga Eleanor Beaker quien nos hace el honor de estar presente –dijo señalando donde se encontraba- y al Señor John Watson quien es uno de los que me impulsaron a hacer esta obra, por favor denles un gran aplauso –dijo sonriendo- actores por favor tomen sus puestos –dijo sentándose- vamos a iniciar con la primera pareja.

Chicago

Robert – hola bienvenidos.

Archie – donde están los demás, pensamos que vendrían contigo a recogernos.

George – ahora solo somos nosotros –dijo sonriendo- Albert esta en New York, la Señora Elroy aun no regresa y como recordaras Candy ya no vive aquí.

Annie – la extraño mucho.

Archie – si tienes razón, solo nosotros estaremos ahora aquí en Chicago tendremos que acostumbrarnos.

Robert – bien vamos, el chofer nos espera –dijo tomando una de las maletas.

Archie – todo bien.

George – de maravilla, ya lo veras.

Archie – así que el tío está de nuevo con Karen, me parece que va en serio esa relación.

Robert – así es, hoy es la audición de la obra.

Annie – que emoción, tendremos que ir New York a visitarlos y ver la obra.

Robert – el señor Grandchester también está participando con ella.

Archie – por que no le dices Terry simplemente.

Robert – no puedo, es el esposo de Candy además es demasiado arrogante, me parece que no le caigo nada bien.

George – en eso tienes razón, es que te pareces tanto al Señorito Anthony.

Robert – si pero no lo soy, prefiero mantener mi distancia con él, y no afectar así mi relación con Candy.

Archie – tienes razón.

Annie – bueno nos vamos estoy muy cansada –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

George – como estuvo el viaje?

Archie – muy placentero, Patty les envía cariños.

Robert – listo, nos vamos.

New York

Robert – bien los siguientes son Terrence Grandchester para el papel de Hamlet y Karen Klaise para el papel de Gertrudis; adelante por favor tomen sus lugares –dijo acomodándose en su silla.

Candy – mira Albert es el turno de Terry y Karen –dijo emocionada- que nerviosa estoy.

Albert – no te preocupes todo saldrá bien –dijo poniendo atención en el escenario- ahora empezaran.

En el teatro todo era silencio, todos los presentes ponían mucha atención a los diálogos entre Karen y Terry quedando asombrados de lo profesional que eran, Eleanor lloraba emocionada viendo a su hijo en escena, Candy y Albert ponían atención en la escena observándolos con una sonrisa; momentos más tarde terminaron su presentación y se a la parte de atrás del escenario donde se encontraban todos los actores, esperando el momento para la publicación.

Karen – estoy muy nerviosa no sé qué me pasa –decía caminando de un lado hacia otro.

Terry – será porque Albert esta aquí?

Karen – no sé.

Albert – bien hecho princesa –dijo abrazándola por detrás- estuviste fantástica.

Karen – gracias –dijo sonrojándose- me asustaste no te escuche llegar.

Candy – estuviste muy bien mi amor –dijo abrazándolo dándole un beso.

Terry – gracias.

Karen – pero aun debemos esperar los resultados.

Henry – que tal Grandchester, señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Terry – que quieres aquí.

Henry – solo viene a desearte suerte.

Karen – vete de aquí y no molestes.

Henry – uyuyuyy salió en defensa tuya una mujer, a caso tú no puedes defenderte solo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – cállate o te hare callar –dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Candy – déjalo por favor –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cara.

Karen – lárgate a otro lado.

Henry – cállate mujerzuela, porque eso es lo que eres.

Albert – esa no es forma de tratar a una dama –dijo dándole un golpe en el rostro- ella no está sola.

Karen – William –dijo gritando poniendo las manos en su rostro.

Terry – lárgate –dijo furiosamente.

Henry – me las pagaras Grandchester y tu amigo también –dijo levantándose del piso y saliendo del lugar.

Karen – estas bien –dijo abrazándolo- tengo miedo –dijo llorando- no quiero que te pase nada.

Albert – no te preocupes princesa –dijo besando su cabeza- no me pasara nada, recuerda que ahora no estás sola –dijo tomando con sus manos el rostro de ella- nadie más se atreverá a insultarte –dijo besándola tiernamente.

Candy – miren ya están colocando los resultados –dijo señalando.

Terry – bien la hora ha llegado –dijo caminando hacia el lugar llevando a Candy de la mano.

Albert – ven vamos a ver –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – sí, estoy muy ansiosa en saber los resultados –dijo caminando a donde se encontraba la lista.

Todos se acercaron buscando la respuesta, ambos actores estaban nerviosos con los resultados, luego de varios segundos se escucho un grito.

Karen – lo logre no puedo créelo –dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver su nombre publicado- lo hice –dijo abrazando a Albert emocionada- gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

Albert – sabia que lo harías felicitaciones –dijo dándole un beso.

Candy – ahí está tu nombre –dijo señalando- felicitaciones –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – gracias –dijo dándole un beso- bien hecho Klaise –dijo dándole la mano.

Albert – esto lo debemos celebrar –dijo tomando la mano de Karen.

Terry – buena idea, una copa de vino no me caería mal, bien que esperamos vamos –dijo saliendo del lugar con Candy de la mano.

Candy – que emoción, estaba tan nerviosa que.

Emily – hola Candy -dijo sonriendo- felicitaciones Señor Grandchester su actuación fue magnífica.

Terry – muchas gracias y usted es?

Emily – Emily Watson ferviente admiradora suya.

Terry – mucho gusto –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Albert – porque tardan –dijo acercándose a ellos llevando a Karen de la mano- ohh siento haberlos interrumpido.

Emily – hola Albert –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – que tal, déjame presentarte a mi novia Karen Klaise –dijo nerviosamente.

Emily – mucho gusto –dijo seriamente sintiendo caer sobre ella un balde de agua fría- soy Emily Watson, tu eres parte del elenco cierto.

Karen – mucho gusto –dijo levantando la ceja- si lo soy.

Emily – felicidades entonces –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – nos vamos?

Terry – si, lamento dejarla Señorita Watson pero debemos irnos.

Emily – está bien no se preocupen, felicitaciones a ambos por haber obtenido el papel.

Terry – muchas gracias.

Albert – hasta luego Em –dijo sonriendo.

Emily – adiós Albert –dijo con media sonrisa viéndolo alejarse- así que ella es tu novia, sin duda es muy linda –dijo para sí misma espero que te haga feliz –dijo suspirando- quien no sería feliz a tu lado.

Chicago

Annie – en donde estamos?

Archie – en casa –dijo sonriendo- ven vamos a conocer el lugar –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Annie – como, compraste esta casa?

Archie – si, te gusta –dijo mientras abría la puerta principal.

Annie – gracias Archie –dijo abrazándolo- es hermosa, cuando lo hiciste, se supone que viviríamos en la mansión con Albert.

Archie – eso te lo hice creer, pero decidí que sería mejor que viviéramos solos, eso sí con todas las comodidades del caso; de todos modos estamos cerca de casa de Albert y debo agradecerte Bobby por ayudarme –dijo dándole la mano.

Robert – por nada, sabes que estoy a tus órdenes, me alegra que te haya gustado, corrí mucho para que estuviera lista a tiempo.

Archie – me imagino y siento haberlo hecho.

Annie – gracias Robert –dijo dándole un beso en la mejía.

George – en verdad es muy bonita –dijo viendo los alrededores- los sirvientes ya se encuentran en sus lugares.

Annie – debo llamar a mama y papa para contarles, luego llamare a Candy.

George – salúdala de mi parte.

Annie – muy bien –dijo sonriendo- pero ustedes saben dónde puedo llamarla?

Robert – si, te anotare su nueva dirección y teléfono.

Archie – a caso no vivirían en el departamento de Grandchester.

Robert – no, vive en una hermosa mansión –dijo escribiendo los datos- toma.

Annie – gracias.

Archie – así que Grandchester le compro una mansión.

Robert – si y en realidad es muy grande y hermosa.

George – no es para menos, son parte de la realeza.

Archie – mmm solo espero que la haga feliz –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – bueno es hora de irnos, me alegra que les haya gustado.

George – hasta luego, te veo el lunes en la oficina.

Robert – que pasa? Te veo preocupado –dijo bajando las gradas.

George – no, Albert sabe lo que hace.

Robert – no te entiendo.

George – que Emily fue a New York a encontrarse con su padre a ver las audiciones de la obra donde participaría la Señorita Klaise.

Robert – como…y él lo sabe?

George – no, solo espero que todo salga bien.

Robert – a casa por favor –dijo al chofer.

George – lo veo muy contento y seguro al estar con la Señorita Klaise, está demasiado entusiasmado con ella y la Señora Elroy ha aprobado esa relación.

Robert – o sea que el.

George – creo que si –dijo interrumpiéndolo- ya es hora que lleve a casa a la futura señora Andrey.

New York

Karen – creo que mejor me iré a casa –dijo soltándose de él.

Albert – te sientes bien.

Karen – no… solo quiero ir a casa, otro día celebraremos –dijo seriamente.

Terry – nos adelantaremos, estaremos esperándolos –dijo caminando hacia el automóvil.

Albert – déjame llevarte –dijo acercándose a ella.

Karen – será mejor que no, iré sola a casa…hasta luego William.

Albert – espera no puedes irte así y sola; déjame acompañarte.

Karen – mejor acompaña a Em como tú dices.

Albert – entiendo, te molesto que le llamara así, es solo una amiga.

Karen – una amiga…una amiga…es ella verdad –dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Albert – si…pero es parte del pasado ya te lo dije.

Karen – un pasado que nunca morirá, vi como te miraba, ella aun te ama.

Albert – pero yo te amo a ti –dijo acercándose a ella- porque no lo entiendes, a quien amo es a ti, sueño contigo –dijo tomando su barbilla- sueño con hacerte mi esposa –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella- sin ti no soy nada.

Karen – William yo…-dijo hundiéndose en esos ojos azules tan intensos como el mar- estás seguro de lo que dices.

Albert – completamente –dijo rozando sus labios- tu eres mi vida –dijo besándola tiernamente, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por esa hermosa sensación que él la hacía sentir, mientras lo abrazaba enredando sus dedos en ese cabello dorado como el oro, mientras una joven de cabellos castaños observaba la escena desde una ventana del segundo piso del teatro.

Continuara….

Hola de nuevo…se pondrá más interesante la historia, espero que la disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola…no hay palabras para agradecer sus comentarios realmente me han ayudado mucho a mejorar mi trabajo…por eso les vuelvo a recordar que no olviden dejar sus reviews, nos vemos Angie.


	16. CAPITULO XVI FELICES PARA SIEMPRE

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO XVI**

**FELICES PARA SIEMPRE**

"**Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo" W.S.**

Chicago

Archie – buenos días –dijo sentándose en la mesa.

Annie – buenos días amor –dijo dándole un beso.

Archie – que haces levantada tan temprano?

Annie – quería prepararte el desayuno, para celebrar el primer día juntos en nuestra nueva casa –dijo sentándose junto a él- sabes quisiera hacer algo para ayudar.

Archie – no entiendo, a que viene eso.

Annie – como tu iras a la oficina todos los días, yo me quedare sola la mayor parte del día; quisiera hacer algo para entretenerme y ayudar –dijo dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

Archie –talvez podrías ayudar en el Hogar de Pony y en la clínica ahora que Candy no está en la ciudad, puede hacerle útil si tú le ayudas.

Annie – sería buena idea, la llamare mas tarde para hablarle de esto.

Archie – recuerda que está trabajando.

Annie – cierto, lo olvidaba pero creo que podré hablar con Bobby.

Archie – pero crees que tu madre este de acuerdo, no que creo que le guste verte en el hogar de Pony.

Annie – lo siento si no le gusta, ella ya no puede interferir en mis decisiones; soy una mujer casada y además si tú me apoyas no me importa lo demás.

Archie – está bien como digas, bueno sigamos con el desayuno, esta delicioso gracias mi amor –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

New York

Una hermosa doncella envuelta en seda abría sus ojos con el primer rayo de luz que se colaba en su ventana, saliendo de un profundo y hermoso sueño.

Karen – que hermoso día–dijo sentándose en la cama.

Albert – me alegra que te sientas bien –dijo entrando a la habitación.

Karen - que estabas haciendo.

Albert – preparaba el desayuno –dijo dándole un beso en la frente- eres muy dormilona, te sientes bien?

Karen – si, solo creo estar resfriada.

Albert – come te caerá bien –dijo dándole una charola, luego sentándose a su lado.

Karen – y tú no comerás?

Albert – no, tengo que ir al hotel a cambiarme, no puedo presentarme con la misma ropa en la reunión –dijo sonriendo- pero volveré pronto –dijo abrazándola.

Karen – puedes hacer lo que quieras –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- no tienes porque darme explicaciones, si quieres irte hazlo ya –dijo poniendo la charola en la mesita- no era necesario que hagas esto por mi y déjame dormir –dijo cubriéndose con las sabanas.

Albert – no te comportes como una niña –dijo sonriendo- te prometo que volveré pronto.

Karen – vete…y déjame dormir.

Albert – está bien como tu digas…recuerda que te quiero –dijo tirándole un beso.

Karen – adiós –dijo furiosamente arropándose, mientras por un momento hubo un silencio total- tu no me entiendes –dijo sollozando mientras apartaba las sabanas de su cara.

Albert – porque dices eso –dijo parado en el marco de la puerta.

Karen – pensé que te habías ido –dijo observándolo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Albert – no pude irme sin darte un beso –dijo introduciéndose en la cama con ella.

Karen – que haces…apártate estas muy frío.

Albert – ven déjame abrazarte –dijo tomándola de la cintura- así está mejor –dijo poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

Karen – pero te contagiaras.

Albert – no me importa –dijo besándola- tu eres mi mejor medicina –dijo iniciando con las caricias y los besos hundiéndose el uno con el otro en ese amor que seguía creciendo en ambos corazones.

Chicago

Emily – buenos días –dijo abriendo la puerta- ohh discúlpame pensé que George estaría aquí.

Robert – no se preocupe señorita Watson adelante –dijo sonriendo.

Emily – siento haberte interrumpido.

Robert – gusta que le de algún mensaje.

Emily – ohh no…y por favor dime Emily.

Robert – está bien como tú digas.

Emily – tienes mucho tiempo de trabajar con William?

Robert – no mucho.

Emily – o sea que George ya no es su asesor.

Robert – si lo es, yo soy el asesor de Candy y Archie.

Emily – ohh entiendo, es una chica muy adorable la conocí cuando fui a New York, estaba con su esposo y William me presento a su novia –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Robert – ya conociste a Candy…ella es una buena persona.

Emily – si lo pude notar en su mirada, solo que su esposo es no sé cómo decirlo es muy buen actor pero –dijo sentándose en la silla.

Robert – ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Emily – pensé que William ya había regresado de New York.

Robert – no, estará aquí el día de mañana tenía unos asuntos que arreglar.

Emily – ya lo creo –dijo levantando la ceja- bueno me retiro, solo dile a George que pase a saludarlo.

Robert – muy bien se lo diré.

Emily – hasta luego –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Robert – hasta luego –dijo sentándose- que chica tan rara, pero interesante –dijo así mismo.

New York

Candy – listo –dijo cerrando la canasta- espero que sea suficiente.

Señora Katherine – creo que es demasiada comida –dijo sonriendo- necesita algo mas señora?

Candy – no gracias.

Mark – hola Candy.

Candy – donde has estado, no te he visto mucho.

Mark – recuerdas que asisto a la escuela todos los días, estoy estudiando mucho para ayudar a mama y que se siente orgulloso de mí.

Candy – que bien –dijo sonriendo- me alegra mucho saberlo.

Mark – adónde vas?

Terry – ya estas lista…hola Mark –dijo dándole la mano.

Mark – hola Terry.

Candy – lista.

Terry – bien…nos vemos luego.

Candy – a dónde iremos?

Terry – a Central Park, pediré a Charles que nos lleve –dijo abriendo la puerta- recuerda llevar tu abrigo aun hace frío.

Candy – si, está bien.

Terry – buen día Charles puede llevarnos a Central Park por favor?

Charles – buenos días señor, señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia- con mucho gusto –dijo mientras corría a abrir la puerta del automóvil.

Terry – puedes venir a las 3 de la tarde por nosotros.

Charles – a la orden señor –dijo mientras conducía.

Candy – porque tan pronto?

Terry – había olvidado decirte que invite a Albert y Karen a cenar a casa, tienes algún problema.

Candy – claro que no, me alegra saber que se lleven bien.

Terry – Klaise es simpática –dijo sonriendo de lado- además Albert es mi amigo, por ahora no hablemos de ellos vamos a disfrutar de nuestro paseo. Momentos más tardes ambos llegaron a su destino, tomados de la mano llevando consigo la canasta del picnic preparada por Candy.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba la hermosa Julieta pero trabajando como cenicienta.

Karen – no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto –dijo mientras limpiaba el lugar- no entiendo porque lo hago, pero debo quedar bien con el –dijo sonriendo- listo…está terminado, bueno veamos que hay por acá –dijo introduciéndose a la cocina- perfecto creo que con esto estará bien, veamos uno de los libros de cocina que Terry me regalo…mmm veamos que podre preparar –dijo poniendo el dedo en su boca- aja…perfecto espero pueda hacerla bien, bueno Klaise es hora de preparar la comida –dijo colocándose la gabacha.

Unas horas más tarde todo estaba listo, había preparado la mesa colocando unas hermosas rosas rojas en un jarrón y unas velas; el aroma a comida se sentía por todo el apartamento.

Karen – listo…ya es casi la hora iré a tomar un baño antes que venga –dijo entrando a la habitación, dirigiéndose al baño.

Albert – princesa -dijo adentrándose al lugar dejando las llaves en la mesa- donde estas –dijo buscando por el lugar- pero que es esto –dijo quedando sorprendido al ver la mesa puesta- que sorpresa tan agradable…pero algo se quema –dijo introduciéndose a la cocina.

Karen – ohh no que huele a quemado –dijo poniéndose la bata mientras salía corriendo a la cocina- que haces aquí –dijo sorprendida- aun no te esperaba.

Albert – no te preocupes todo está bien –dijo saliendo de ahí, topándose con ella.

Karen – demonios –dijo dando una patada a la puerta- se arruino la comida.

Albert – gracias –dijo abrazándola- por ese detalle, no lo esperaba…no creas que se me olvidaba que hoy cumplimos tres meses de estar juntos.

Karen – pensé que lo habías olvidado –dijo sonriendo- quise hacer algo lindo para ti pero lo eche a perder.

Albert – no te preocupes es hora de celebrar –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- traje esta botella de vino para la ocasión.

Karen – está bien solo déjame ir a cambiarme.

Albert – no lo hagas, así te vez hermosa –dijo tocando su rostro.

Karen – pero no puedo quedarme así, solo dame un momento.

Albert – claro que no…te quedarías vestida así por mí.

Karen – pero…pero no quiero que me veas desarreglada.

Albert – porque te da pena si ya te he visto sin ropa.

Karen – William –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – ven es hora de hacer un brindis –dijo destapando la botella y sirviendo el vino en la copa- por ti y por mí, porque nuestro futuro empieza desde ahora.

Karen – te amo –dijo sonriéndole.

Albert – yo también te amo –dijo besándola.

Chicago

Robert – hola Archie, que tal tu nueva casa.

Archie – bastante bien –dijo adentrándose a la oficina- gracias por tu ayuda.

Robert – de nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Archie – y bien, has hablado con George o el Tío.

Robert – solo con George, dijo que mañana estarían de vuelta en Chicago –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – porque ríes?

Robert – pobre George –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- ahora será su turno de andar por toda la ciudad tratando de buscar donde se mete Albert.

Archie – jajaja tienes razón, me parece que esa relación va en serio.

Robert – así parece –dijo tomando su taza.

Archie – dime algo, hay alguien que te interese.

Robert – no, había alguien pero creo que llegue demasiado tarde a su vida –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Archie – Candy cierto.

Robert – como? A caso es tan obvio.

Archie – todos se han dado cuenta, creo que hasta Terry.

Robert – pero en ningún momento le insinué nada de mis sentimientos, desde el principio entendí que su corazón pertenecía a alguien más y jamás me entrometería entre ella y Terry.

Archie – lo sé, pero ella se impresiono mucho al verte, bueno creo que todos por tu parecido con Anthony.

Robert – sí, me lo imagino.

Archie – fue muy duro para ella, le costó mucho superarlo, creo que aun la hace sentirse triste cada vez que camina por el jardín observando las dulce candy que son su único consuelo.

Robert – me hubiera gustado haberla conocido antes, talvez ella y yo.

Archie – siempre he pensado que Terry no es lo mejor para ella, pero esa fue su decisión y ella lo escogió a él.

Robert – ya no hablemos mas de eso, lo importante es que ella es feliz con él, aunque me hubiera gustado tenerla conmigo.

Archie – está bien…pero que me dices de Eliza.

Robert – me parece buena persona.

Archie – buena persona…tanto a cambiado –dijo sorprendido.

Robert – sí, mucho la he tratado durante un tiempo…oye quien te lo conto.

Archie – no puedo decírtelo, pero me dijeron que has hecho buena amistad con ella.

Robert – si…necesita cariño y atención.

Archie – y tu se los das –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – si puedo hacerlo porque no, sabes no me es indiferente es muy linda.

Archie – mmm si me parece bonita pero nunca fue mi tipo –dijo sonriendo- creo que fue mejor que se haya alejado de Neil; ojala y no se meta con Annie.

Robert – porque lo dices.

Archie – porque quiere ayudar en el hogar y la clínica; bueno si Candy está de acuerdo.

Robert – claro que lo estará, se lo hare saber inmediatamente.

Archie – gracias, eso la hará feliz.

Robert – y en cuanto a Eliza no te preocupes no se meterá con ella, yo me encargare de eso.

New York

Candy – que lindo lugar, se puede respirar el aire tan fresco –dijo abriendo sus brazos- ahh que hermosa es la vida no crees.

Terry – si, mas estando a tu lado –dijo abrazándola- es hora de comer, ya hemos caminado mucho y tengo hambre.

Candy – está bien –dijo sentándose donde habían colocado el mantel.

Terry – pero que es esto –dijo abriendo la canasta.

Candy – pasa algo?

Terry – porque traes tanta comida, pretendes alimentar a un ejército con esto?

Candy – Terry!

Terry – está bien solo era una broma…comeré lo que pueda pero no lo terminare todo.

Candy – bien –dijo sonriendo- dime cuando empezaras con los ensayos?

Terry - el lunes a primera hora, Robert espera que todo pueda estar listo pronto.

Candy – ohh ya veo.

Terry – al principio será muy agotador pero debo hacerlo, pasa algo? –dijo al ver la cara que puso Candy- a caso no estás de acuerdo con algo de lo que dije.

Candy – no, no es eso creo que esta manzana está podrida tiene mal sabor.

Terry – déjame probar –dijo mordiéndola- mmm no le siento mal sabor.

Candy – no la quiero comer.

Terry – no has comido muy bien estos días deberías de ir al médico.

Candy – no, estoy bien además soy enfermera creo que sabría si algo anduviera mal conmigo –dijo parándose y dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos- ahora solo quiero disfrutar de este hermoso lugar –dijo sonriendo pero no termino de decir esto cuando se desvaneció cayendo en los brazos de Terry.

Terry – Candy! –dijo sosteniéndola- estas bien –dijo tocando su rostro sin encontrar respuesta alguna, solo unos momentos pasaron antes de que reaccionara.

Candy – mm que pasa dónde estoy?

Terry – estas bien amor –dijo acariciando su rostro- me asustaste que te paso.

Candy – creo que me hizo mal la comida.

Terry – ahora mismo iremos al hospital.

Candy – no es necesario ya me siento bien.

Terry – pero.

Candy – solo vamos a casa recuerda que Albert y Karen nos esperan –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Terry – está bien –dijo besándola- vamos a casa Charles.

* * *

Un mes había pasado rápidamente, la primavera llego a la ciudad, el sol empezaba a calentar y las flores parecían inundar el lugar con su aroma; Candy tan deslumbrante como siempre seguía su rutina en el hospital, mientras Terry acudía a los ensayos todos los días los cuales cada vez se hacían más exigentes; mientras tanto en Chicago los días iban pasando con rapidez George, Robert y Archie trabajaban arduamente en la oficina manteniendo al tanto a Albert quien viajaba frecuentemente a New York y su relación con Karen iba cada vez mejor; Annie por su parte seguía con sus obras caridad por supuesto sin descuidar su atención al Hogar de Pony y la Clínica Feliz.

* * *

New York

Un caballero ingles muy elegante esperaba desesperadamente en la recepción del hospital a su amada, su impaciencia ya se veía en su rostro.

Terry – porque tardara –dijo caminando de un lado hacia otro.

Pamela – quien es él? –dijo caminando a la recepción- me parece conocido donde lo he visto pero…pero si es Terry Grandchester el actor de Broadway, que buen mozo se ve en persona y que elegante luce –dijo abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa- que estará haciendo por aquí iré a preguntarle –dijo acercándose- señor puedo ayudarlo?

Terry – no se moleste, solo estoy esperando a alguien –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – siento llegar tarde –dijo agitada haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Pamela – ya veo, adiós Candy hasta mañana –dijo sonriendo la enfermera.

Candy – ohh disculpa que maleducada soy, te presento a mi esposo Terry –dijo sonriendo- ella es mi amiga Pamela.

Pamela – mucho gusto.

Terry – mucho gusto, bueno es hora de irnos –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – hasta mañana –dijo despidiéndose.

Pamela – hasta luego.

Candy - Terry eres un grosero porque no saludaste a mi amiga.

Terry – no vine por ti para que me regañaras –dijo abriendo la puerta- espera aun no puedes subir –dijo sacando un ramo de rosas rojas- esto es para ti, no creas que se me olvidaba que hoy es nuestro aniversario.

Candy – están muy bonitas…que bien huelen –dijo aspirando el aroma- a donde vamos.

Terry – a celebrar –dijo galantemente- sube se nos hace tarde.

Candy – a donde me llevas.

Terry – ya verás, es una sorpresa.

Candy – pero tengo que cambiarme.

Terry – por eso no te preocupes, todo está listo –dijo sonriendo- olvidaba decirte que ya recibimos la invitación para la fiesta.

Candy – de que fiesta hablas?

Terry – del cumpleaños de Albert, no me digas que lo olvidaste.

Candy – claro que no, cuando será?

Terry - este fin de semana, ya le he pedido permiso a Robert y accedió a dármelo, pero con la condición que trabaje doble, bueno trabajemos doble porque eso incluye a Karen también.

Candy – mañana mismo hablare con el Doctor Evans para pedirle permiso.

Terry –mejor cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día.

Chicago

George – todo listo para tu fiesta.

Albert – ya lo sé, la tía Elroy se encargo de que todo estuviera perfecto, aunque le pedí que no lo hiciera tu sabes que no me gustan esas fiestas.

Robert – pero veras que la pasaremos bien.

Archie – podemos hacer planes y escaparnos un rato…que dices tío.

George – no me parece que sea correcto.

Archie – vamos George te invitaremos –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – me parece buena idea –dijo guiñando el ojo- pero ya tengo planes para esa noche.

Archie –Robert cómo?

Archie – ahhh ya veo…te escaparas con Karen cierto.

Robert – era de esperarse –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – algo hay de eso y ustedes me van a ayudar.

George – esta vez no seré tu cómplice –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – lo siento pero es una orden y va para los tres así que quiero ideas.

Robert – como tu digas jefe –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Archie – está bien, pero dinos de que se trata.

Albert – pues creo que es tiempo de –dijo sonriendo mientras narraba su idea.

New York

Terry – llegamos –dijo deteniendo el automóvil- veamos donde está la llave –dijo buscándola por el marco de la puerta- la encontré.

Candy – donde estamos –dijo mirando a todos lados.

Terry – ya verás –dijo tomándola de la mano mientras se adentraban al lugar, tomaron un estrecho pasillo que los conducía hacia el escenario del teatro, con la escenografía de la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

Candy – ohh por Dios –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cara- pero que es esto –dijo mientras un reflector iluminaba el escenario, una mesa se encontraba en el centro decorada con rosas rojas, un mantel blanco y una botella de vino que los invitaba a celebrar y en las sillas se encontraban los disfraces que se usaron en la obra.

Terry – bienvenida a mi mágico mundo, donde puedes ser quien quieras ser –dijo sonriendo- ponte esto –dijo dándole el vestido, quien gustosamente lo acepto y se lo puso, mientras él se ponía el de Romeo- princesa Julieta puede hacerme el honor de bailar conmigo –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy – pero no hay música –dijo sorprendida y al terminar de decirlo empezó a sonar un hermoso vals que recordó inmediatamente- pero es…el mismo que tocaban aquella noche que te vi en el barco…príncipe Romeo acepto bailar con usted –dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras sonreía.

Terry – sabes que te amo –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Candy – lo sé…y yo te amo a ti –dijo acercándose a él para darle un beso- me haces tan feliz.

Terry – es hora de brindar –dijo dándole la copa- por nosotros, por nuestro futuro y porque este amor que ahora siento por ti no se acabe nunca.

Candy – salud!

Terry – pasa algo? –dijo al ver el rostro de Candy.

Candy – no nada, es solo que el vino no sabe bien.

Terry – como dices…si es uno de los mejores, creo que es hora de cenar –dijo ofreciéndole el lugar, ambos disfrutaron el momento entre platicas, risas y baile, los dos estaban felices ya que últimamente él se encontraba muy ocupado con los ensayos y no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

Candy – gracias –dijo abrazándolo- por enseñarme tu mundo, tu pasión, tu vida…me alegra que hayas encontrado tu lugar.

Terry – ese lo encontré al casarme contigo, te amo –dijo besándola apasionadamente.

Chicago

Robert – está bien, cuenta conmigo.

Albert – gracias.

Archie – George – y con nosotros

Albert – bien es hora de ir a casa, es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana –dijo saliendo de la oficina, dio unos pasos topándose con alguien.

Emily – ohh disculpa…no te vi venir.

Albert – discúlpame tú a mí.

Emily – estas muy distraído últimamente –dijo sonriendo- eso no es normal en ti, deberías ir con un doctor.

Albert – no es necesario estoy bien, pero dime qué haces a esta hora por aquí.

Emily – vine a invitarte a cenar, hace mucho que no conversamos.

Albert – es que yo.

Emily – vamos –dijo interrumpiéndolo al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano- no puedes rechazar mi invitación…anda vamos –dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

Albert – solo déjame avisarle a George.

George – no te preocupes ya escuche, que la pasen bien –dijo despidiéndose de ellos.

Emily –hasta luego George.

Albert – está bien vamos –dijo sonriendo- a donde quieres ir.

Emily – ya tengo la reservación hecha, por eso no te preocupes te va a encantar.

Albert – está bien…y dime como has estado? –dijo mientras salían del lugar.

Emily – mmm aburrida ya he recorrido la ciudad tantas veces que la conozco como la palma de mi mano, pero pronto volveremos a Escocia.

Albert – iras a la fiesta verdad? –dijo cambiando el tema.

Emily – si, ya he recibido la invitación, mi padre y yo estaremos ahí sin falta, hemos llegado –dijo adentrándose al parque- por aquí –dijo llevando a un lugar apartado debajo de un árbol se encontraba una canasta de picnic, un mantel extendido, alumbrando con velas el lugar.

Albert – que linda sorpresa –dijo sonriendo.

Emily – quise que celebráramos tu cumpleaños como lo hacíamos en Escocia recuerdas.

Albert – claro que lo recuerdo.

Emily – se que ese tipo de fiestas que organiza la Señora Elroy no son de tu agrado, así que pensé en traerte aquí para que los celebremos tu y yo.

Albert – me parece bien, gracias por el detalle nos sentamos –dijo señalando el lugar.

Emily – si.

New York

Candy se paseaba por la habitación luciendo un hermoso camisón rosa de satín, con sus rizos cayendo sobre su espalda, mientras Terry la miraba desde la cama admirando su belleza inigualable.

Terry – ven es hora de dormir.

Candy – estoy tan cansada –dijo introduciéndose en la cama.

Terry – estás segura que te sientes cansada.

Candy – Terry!

Terry – que…solo preguntaba –dijo acercándose a ella poniendo su cabeza en el pecho que lo atraía como un imán- quiero amarte –dijo galantemente iniciando con las caricias y los besos- últimamente la he tenido muy descuidada señora Grandchester –dijo besando su cuello.

Candy – Terry…por favor.

Terry – a caso quieres que me detenga –dijo colocándose encima de ella- a caso no te gustan mis caricias –dijo pasando su mano por sus senos- mis besos –dijo besando su cuello- pídeme que me detenga –decía con voz ronca- anda pídemelo si no te gusta.

Candy – no…no puedo hacerlo –dijo cerrando los ojos- tu sabes que me gusta mucho lo que me haces sentir –dijo besando cada lugar en su rostro- hazme el amor, quiero sentirte dentro de mí –dijo tímidamente; poco a poco los cuerpos de ambos empezaban a calentarse, acoplándose uno al otro con cada movimiento de sus cuerpos llevándolos al máximo placer, la noche paso lenta casi eterna para estos corazones enamorados que vivían el amor a toda plenitud.

Chicago

Albert – gracias…la comida estuvo deliciosa.

Emily – me alegro te haya gustado –dijo colocando los platos en la canasta- bueno ahora es tiempo de hacer un brindis –dijo sacando una botella de vino y dos copas.

Albert – porque brindaremos?

Emily – por ti por supuesto –dijo dándole la copa- por tu cumpleaños, por la dicha que tengo de conocerte…salud!

Albert – salud! Gracias por los buenos deseos.

Emily – sabes…te he extrañado tanto, sin ti no soy nada; cuando te volví a ver me di cuenta que mi amor por ti aun estaba en mi corazón.

Albert – discúlpame…yo no puedo decir lo mismo, tu sabes qué.

Emily – no me importa, lo único que quiero ahora es un beso tuyo –dijo acercándose a él besándolo mientras el correspondía el beso; ambos recorrieron el país de los sueños, llevándolos a sus recuerdos pero algo importante para él lo hizo salir de ese sueño.

Albert – lo siento Em, pero no puedo –dijo levantándose- gracias por la invitación; te veré en la fiesta, feliz noche.

Emily – espera –dijo sollozando- no me dejes sola de nuevo –dijo mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas- yo…yo te quiero.

Momentos más tarde Albert caminaba de regreso a casa, su corazón le había hecho una mala jugada traicionando el amor que sentía por Karen; no podía explicar el porqué había accedido al beso de Emily, cuando la sintió cerca de él se estremeció y al sentir esos suaves labios, imagino como si no hubiera pasado nada, sus pensamientos ahora no tenían dueña, se sentía entre la espada y la pared sin saber realmente que sentía por Emily ahora que volvió a sentirla cerca de él, pero también pensaba en Karen como una nueva sensación que llego a su vida, quien ya se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a él en más de una ocasión su pasión desbordaba a cada momento y a la vez la libertad de su alma, y dulzura de sus caricias en las noches que hacían el amor; en cambio con Emily fue diferente aun eran muy jóvenes para ambos fue la primera vez que supieron lo que era amar sin condiciones, con ella fue con quien experimento por primera vez lo que era amar a una mujer de verdad la naturalidad y sencillez de sus movimientos lo hizo encantarse de ella y era algo que nunca olvidaría jamás.

Albert – ya se cual es mi decisión…y no dudare de ello –dijo sonriendo, mientras seguía su camino a casa- a pesar de todo la amo como nunca crei enamorarme jamas.

New York

Pamela – hola Candy –dijo sentándose donde ella se encontraba.

Candy – hola –dijo mientras jugaba con la comida.

Pamela – pasa algo?

Candy – me he sentido muy cansada últimamente y no tengo mucha hambre.

Pamela – deberías consultar al Doctor Evans.

Candy – tú crees –dijo levantando la ceja- lo hare regresando del viaje.

Pamela – me lo prometes?

Candy – claro que si –dijo sonriendo- bien es hora de regresar al trabajo, Terry vendrá temprano hoy por mi –dijo levantándose de la mesa, luego sintió un leve mareo y se sostuvo de la silla- estoy bien no me mires así –dijo soltándose de la silla al mismo tiempo se desmayo.

Pamela – Candy! Por favor llamen al doctor –gritaba en la cafetería mientras trataba de levantarla- Candy…Candy…me escuchas.

Edward – que paso –dijo cargándola en sus brazos.

Pamela – no lo sé, estábamos conversando y derrepente se empezó a sentir mal.

Edward – acompáñeme…y por favor prepara una habitación para ella…debemos hacerla despertar inmediatamente.

Pamela – si…

Chicago

George – está en su casa señorita Klaise –dijo ayudándola a bajar del automóvil.

Karen – gracias por haber ido por mí, quiero darle una sorpresa espero no haber sido inoportuna.

George – no se preocupe el está ansioso por verla.

Karen – en serio –dijo sonriendo- lo esperare en el jardín puedes ir por el por favor.

George – como usted diga.

Karen – gracias…solo una cosa más.

George – usted dirá?

Karen – por favor llámame Karen dejemos los formalismos si –dijo guiñando el ojo- eso no va conmigo.

George – está bien Karen, nos vemos luego –dijo adentrándose a la casa- vaya y si no tienen algo en común –dijo así mismo, mientras entraba a la mansión- Dorothy has visto al señor William.

Dorothy – está en su habitación.

George – bien…gracias –dijo mientras subía las gradas.

Dorothy – quien será –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Emily – buenas tardes busco a Albert.

Dorothy – adelante por favor –dijo dirigiéndola a la sala- espere aquí por favor voy a anunciarla.

Emily – gracias –dijo acercándose a la ventana.

George – toc, toc.

Albert – adelante.

George – siento molestarte pero hay una hermosa mariposa de una especie que no había visto nunca volando por el jardín, pensé que te gustaría verla; Pupe anda jugando con ella.

Albert – como dices?

George – Pupe puede lastimarla, pero solo a ti te hará caso.

Albert – está bien…voy en seguida –dijo saliendo de la habitación; momentos más tarde llego hasta el jardín buscando por todos lados y al no encontrar nada se sentó en la banca que se encontraba en el centro- que se habrá hecho –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- el día es tan hermoso como no pude notarlo antes –dijo mirando hacia arriba.

Karen – buscabas algo William? –dijo acercándose a él.

Albert – princesa…-dijo parándose de la banca.

Karen – talvez era esto –dijo enseñándole la pintura de una mariposa, mientras sonreía.

Albert – princesa que sorpresa me has dado –dijo abrazándola mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello- te he extrañado –dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos besándola apasionadamente, mientras un par de ojos café intenso veía la escena atrávez de la ventana.

New York

Terry – buenas tardes señorita busco a Candy –dijo en la ventanilla de la recepción.

Pamela – señor Grandchester –dijo corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba- que bueno que está aquí, hemos tratado de localizarlo pero nos fue imposible.

Terry – que pasa?

Pamela – Candy se puso mal.

Terry – como…lléveme inmediatamente con ella.

Pamela – por aquí –dijo llevándolo a una de las habitaciones del segundo nivel.

Edward – te sientes bien Candy.

Candy – que paso? Dónde estoy?

Edward – te desmayaste cuando estabas en la cafetería, te trajimos aquí, te hice realizar unos estudios, no tardaran los resultados pero dime como te has sentido últimamente.

Candy- bien.

Edward – dime la verdad, ahora eres mi paciente y debes obedecerme.

Candy – está bien, me sentido un poco cansada y no he comido bien últimamente –dijo bajando la cabeza.

Edward – mmm ya veo –dijo sonriendo- si mis sospechas son ciertas estas embarazada.

Candy – que?

Edward – por los síntomas que presentas puede ser que sea así, pero quiero asegurarme cuando tenga los resultados de tus exámenes.

Pamela – toc, toc.

Edward – adelante.

Terry – mi amor –dijo abrazándola- dígame doctor que le pasa a mi esposa, se va a poner bien.

Edward – si, no se preocupe no es nada serio; tienes los resultados Pamela –dijo levantando la ceja.

Pamela – si doctor aquí están –dijo dándole un sobre.

Edward – mmm…bien veamos –dijo sonriendo- es positivo Candy; bueno me retiro para que hablen.

Terry – que quiere decir con positivo…a caso no va a decirme que tiene mi esposa –dijo levantando la ceja.

Edward – será mejor que ella se lo explique, y por cierto me gustaría llevar tu caso al final Candy si me lo permites, hasta luego…acompáñame Pamela –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pamela – con permiso.

Terry – te sientes bien?

Candy – si –dijo mientras una lagrima caía en su mejilla- mejor que nunca.

Terry – porque lloras –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Candy – porque me has hecho la mujer más feliz.

Terry – eso ya lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – Terry…cuando dejaras de hacer bromas.

Terry – lo siento es que no quería verte llorar.

Candy - estoy embarazada –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – lo dices en serio…no puedo creerlo –dijo sorprendido- que maravillosa noticia me has dado, me haces muy feliz te amo –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – y yo más –dijo sonriendo.

Chicago

Dorothy - George has visto al señor William, tiene una visita fui a buscarlo a su habitación pero no estaba ahí.

George – quien lo busca?

Dorothy – la señorita Watson.

George – no te preocupes yo la atiendo.

Dorothy – está bien, como digas.

George – hola Emily, como has estado? –dijo adentrándose a la biblioteca.

Emily – hola George –dijo sin quitar su mirada del jardín- creo que no debí haber venido –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

George – porque dices eso Albert te aprecia mucho.

Emily – que tonta fui…pensé que el aun sentía algo por mi –dijo viéndolo de frente- debo irme –dijo tomando su bolso.

George – espera Emily.

Emily – hasta luego George, te veré en la fiesta.

George – está bien –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados, mientras que salía de la biblioteca.

Albert – pasa algo? –dijo topándose en la puerta de la biblioteca acompañado de Karen.

George – nada, veo que a ti te va muy bien –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – así es, mira quien está aquí –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Karen – creo que no te dije el señor Johnson fue por mí, el me ayudo a darte la sorpresa.

Albert –gracias George… y a ti –dijo abrazándola- me encanto tu sorpresa, pensé que vendrías con Candy y Terry.

Karen – no puede esperar más tiempo, estaba ansiosa de verte.

George – bueno creo que los dejare para que platiquen, con permiso –dijo saliendo de la biblioteca.

Albert – y bien dime como estuvo tu viaje.

Karen – muy bien, estoy muy contenta de estar contigo –dijo abrazándolo- me hacías tanta falta, no sé si podre soportar por mucho tiempo que estemos así.

Albert – no será mucho, te lo prometo –dijo sonriendo con ese inigualable brillo en sus ojos- no será mucho…-dijo repitiéndose a sí mismo.

New York

Terry – ten cuidado –decía mientras bajaban entraban a la casa.

Candy – estoy bien.

Terry – recuerda que ahora debemos cuidar al bebe también –dijo tomándola de la mano- así que deberá seguir las instrucciones de su médico al pie de la letra señora Grandchester, ya quiero contarle a mi madre; seguro se pondrá muy feliz –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Señora Katherine – buenas noches, la cena esta lista señora.

Candy – gracias, voy un momento a mi habitación y enseguida bajo.

Terry – recuerda que debes comer, voy a llamar a mi madre para contarle –dijo dándole un beso.

Candy – estas bien -dijo sonriendo- soy tan feliz –dijo acariciando su vientre- ya sueño con tenerte en mis brazos.

Señora Katherine – se siente bien señora –dijo notando el semblante de la rubia.

Candy – mejor que nunca.

Señora Katherine – que le dijo el doctor señora.

Candy – que estoy embarazada –dijo tomándola de las manos.

Señora Katherine – muchas felicidades señora, en hora buena.

Terry – listo ya hable con mi madre y te manda cariños; ahora si podemos ir a comer, sírvanos por favor –dijo sentándose en la mesa- veras que todo saldrá bien –dijo guiñándole el ojo, momentos después disfrutaban la cena conversando de lo feliz que se sentían de la llegada de este nuevo ser a la familia, luego se escucho abrirse la puerta abruptamente, ambos levantándose de sus lugares para observar de quien se trataba.

Eleanor – que alegría –dijo agitada- me han hecho muy feliz –dijo abrazando a Candy.

Terry – mama que haces aquí a esta hora –dijo sorprendido.

Eleanor – quise venir a felicitarlos en persona –dijo dándole un beso a Terry- como se que mañana se irán de viaje quise venir ahora mismo, además recuerda que vivimos cerca.

Candy – muchas gracias Eleanor por haber venido –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – estoy tan contenta, pero cuéntame que te dijo el doctor –dijo sentándose, mientras Candy contaba todo lo acontecido del día.

Continuara…

Hola…les dejo un capitulo mas, espero lo hayan disfrutado…verán que se pondrá más interesante la historia, decisiones y hechos cambiaran la vida de los personajes, estén atentas por favor recuerden dejar sus reviews que sus comentarios son importantes para mi, nos leemos en el siguiente, se les quiere Angie:)


	17. CAPITULO XVII BUENAS NUEVAS

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO XVII**

**BUENAS NUEVAS**

Tú eres mi pasión, fantasía, fragilidad, la espiritualidad, la claridad, mi locura positiva, la complicidad, la mentira y verdad, un volcán de alegría, la divinidad de carne y poesía, eres como el sol que nace y brilla de día, eres como el agua que bebo en mis manos, eres mi única razón, eres como miel de ambar que me da nueva energía, eres juego de sensualidad, eres primavera intensa y llena de vida; por mis venas correrás, la única razón serás los recuerdos quedaran atrás ahora que tu estas ya no me pesaran, porque donde tu estés mi pensamiento tuyo será.**

Chicago

Varios días han pasado, ya todos se encontraban reunidos en la mansión de Lakewood solo unas cuantas horas faltaban para la fiesta y mientras disfrutaban de una conversación amena en la biblioteca, alguien llamo a la puerta quedando en silencio el lugar.

Albert – adelante.

Patty – hola a todos –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – Candy – Patty! –dijeron al unisonido.

Candy – que alegría verte aquí –dijo abrazándola.

Annie – no sabía que vendrías –dijo sonriendo- que bueno que estés aquí.

Patty – tenía tantas ganas de verlas chicas –dijo acomodándose los lentes.

Archie - Robert – bienvenida.

Albert – me alegra que hayas venido –dijo sonriendo.

Patty – a ti gracias por la invitación –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – bueno…ahora que ya estamos reunidos todos, mi esposa y yo –dijo haciendo énfasis en ello- tenemos una noticia muy importante que deseamos compartir con ustedes –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Albert – de que se trata.

Terry - en unos meses vamos a recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia Grandchester.

Annie – Patty- como?-dijeron sorprendidas.

Candy – así es, estoy embarazada –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – felicitaciones chicos –dijo dándoles un abrazo.

Karen – felicidades.

Archie – vaya, vaya ahora si serás el tío abuelo jajaja.

Albert – muy gracioso Archie.

Robert – felicidades –dijo con un tono de melancolía.

Candy – gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos.

Archie- así que estas noche celebraremos doble –dijo sonriendo.

George – siento interrumpirlos, pero es hora de que vayan a arreglarse para la fiesta –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Albert – está bien –dijo mientras se acercaba a él- está todo listo como te lo pedí –dijo susurrando.

George – así es.

Albert – perfecto…bueno chicos nos veremos más tarde.

* * *

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, mientras Candy y Terry iban hacia la casa de campo lugar donde se estaban hospedaban, durante la tarde todos se arreglaban para tal evento, la seda, los satines y los bordados no faltaron en los hermosos vestidos confeccionados para tan importante ocasión, y ellos no se quedaban atrás luciendo unos elegantes smokings negros. Varias horas después los invitados incluyendo a la prensa que no deseaba perderse ninguna noticia del patriarca del clan Andrey empezaron a llegar a la mansión, quienes eran recibidos por la Señora Elroy y escoltados por George.

Señora Elroy – por favor ve por William ya es hora.

George – como usted ordene –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy – mira cuanta gente –dijo adentrándose al salón tomada del brazo a su esposo.

Terry – recuerda que Albert ahora es una persona muy importante.

Archie – pero verán que nos vamos a divertir –dijo interrumpiéndolos, mientras pasaba al lado de ellos.

Candy – que estas tramando Archie.

Archie – ya verás –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Annie – miren quien está en nuestra mesa –dijo señalando.

Patty – tendremos que compartirla con ella –dijo acomodándose los lentes.

Robert – supongo que sí –dijo caminando hacia el lugar.

Archie – bueno…pero así no podré decirles de mi plan.

Candy – dime que planeas.

Archie – luego te lo diré gatita –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Eliza – que tal Bobby –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – me alegra que hayas venido –dijo besando el torso de su mano- te ves hermosa.

Eliza – gracias –dijo sonrojándose- lo pensé mucho, porque no sé si quieran verme aquí.

Robert – claro que sí, no te preocupes.

Archie – que tal Eliza.

Annie – buenas noches.

Elisa – que tal –dijo nerviosamente- creo que he sido inoportuna –dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Archie – claro que no, siéntate por favor.

Eliza – es en serio –dijo sorprendida.

Annie – claro, eres parte de la familia no –dijo sonriendo, mientras se sentaba.

Robert – y mi pareja de esta noche –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Patty – hola Eliza.

Eliza – hola Patty.

Patty – lindo vestido –dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – gracias –dijo sonrojándose.

Candy – que tal chicos –dijo sentándose junto a Patty.

Terry – buenas noches, que tal Eliza.

Eliza – hola Terry.

Candy – hola Eliza como estas.

Eliza – bien gracias.

Candy – dime Archie que tienes preparado, no creas que me vas a dejar con la curiosidad.

Archie – está bien les contare mi plan para divertiros estas noche –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado de la mansión, un caballero de mirada azul observaba el cielo, la luna y las estrellas.

Albert – esta noche cambiara mi vida –dijo sonriendo mientras jugaba con una caja que se encontraba en su bolsillo, luego el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos- adelante –dijo colocándose el saco.

George – estás listo?

Albert – si, solo déjame ir por Karen.

Karen – no te preocupes ya estoy aquí –dijo asomándose a la puerta, dejando a un Albert boquiabierto viéndola como lucia con un hermoso vestido azul pavo de seda que acentuaba su hermosa figura, con un escote pronunciado dejando mucho a la imaginación, su cabello caía sedosamente como una cascada en su espalda, maquillada sutilmente y los labios en color carmín brillando con intensidad invitándolo a probarlos.

George – con todo respeto luces muy bien Karen, no es así Albert –dijo volteando a verlo.

Albert – ehh…si…luces muy hermosa –dijo acercándose a ella.

George – lo has dejado sin palabras –dijo sonriendo- bien ya es hora pasen por favor.

Albert – estas hermosa –dijo dándole un beso suavemente- es hora de la función…vamos.

Karen – si –dijo sonriendo mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

George – su atención por favor damas y caballeros –dijo en voz alta.

Señora Elroy – buenas noches y bienvenidos; gracias por estar aquí, hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de mi querido sobrino y ahora patriarca de la familia Andrey, por favor denle un aplauso a William –dijo señalando mientras todos los presentes se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo, notando que ingresaba al salón con su acompañante a la que todos observaban sin disimular, las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar al ver a la joven actriz, los flashes de la cámaras aparecieron sin dudar, mientras que los periodistas se encontraban atentos a lo que sucedería que fuera noticia para ellos; mientras ambos se dirigieron al centro del salón y recibían la copa de champagne para el brindis oficial- quiero ofrecer un brindis por mi querido sobrino, por los muchos años venideros de éxitos y bendiciones. Salud!

Todos – salud!

Albert – gracias por sus buenos deseos y por estar aquí, por favor disfruten de la velada –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – porque todos me miran así –dijo susurrando.

Albert – no te ven…sino te admiran por lo hermosa que te ves estas noche –dijo susurrándole al oído.

Karen – creo que no es buena idea que nos vean juntos.

Albert – no digas eso y por los reporteros no te preocupes, usan cualquier momento para hacer una noticia, ven vamos a donde están los chicos –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Karen – está bien.

Robert – felicitaciones Albert.

Eliza - felicidades tío.

Albert – gracias.

Eliza – nos presentas tío –dijo mirando a Karen.

Albert – claro que si, ella es Karen Klaise mi novia, Karen mi sobrina Eliza Legan.

Eliza – mucho gusto.

Karen – mucho gusto –dijo levantando la ceja- a caso tú fuiste quien que le quito la entrada al teatro aquella vez a Candy.

Eliza – fue mi hermano –dijo cabizbaja- siento mucho haberte incomodado ese día.

Albert – tienes buena memoria, pero ahora todo está arreglado, cierto Eliza.

Eliza – si.

Karen – me lo imaginaba –dijo cruzando los brazos, mientras todos reían- discúlpame si fui muy directa.

Eliza – no para nada.

Candy – ya todo está arreglado –dijo interrumpiendo- te deseo todo lo mejor –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Albert.

Terry – muchas felicidades amigo –dijo dándole la mano.

Annie – te deseo lo mejor –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – bien familia a divertirnos –dijo sonriendo- ven vamos a sentarnos –dijo ofreciéndole el lugar a Karen.

Archie – que dicen si les digo mi propuesta para pasarla bien.

Annie – Archie!

Archie – que…a caso no podemos hacer nuestra propia fiesta.

Karen – que están planeando –dijo levantando la ceja- tu sabes de esto.

Albert – claro que no.

Candy – es una buena idea –dijo sonriendo.

Emily – buenas noches, espero no interrumpir –dijo acercándose a la mesa donde ellos se encontraban.

Albert – claro que no, recuerdan a Emily –dijo levantándose de su silla.

Todos – si

Emily – no te molestes.

Archie – como lo voy a olvidar –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – Archie –dijo codeándolo.

Emily – solo he venido a felicitarte y darte este obsequio –dijo dándole un beso, mientras que le entregaba una pequeña caja, mientras que Karen observaba la escena.

Albert – no te hubieras molestado, muchas gracias; gustas acompañarnos –dijo ofreciéndole lugar.

Emily – me encantaría…claro si tu novia no tiene ninguna objeción –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – claro que no, verdad amor –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Karen – por supuesto que no –dijo dándole una mirada retadora.

Emily – gracias –dijo sentándose al lado de Karen.

George – disculpen la interrupción…Albert puedes venir un momento por favor, los inversionistas están aquí y quieren saludarte.

Albert – si claro, ahora regreso no tardo –dijo levantándose de la mesa- sigan divirtiéndose.

Karen – vas a tardarte mucho.

Albert –claro que no –dijo dándole un beso, acto que no paso desapercibido para Emily- te veo pronto.

Karen – está bien.

Archie – no te preocupes que la cuidaremos bien –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – Archie.

Albert – mas te vale –dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Candy – cuando vas a madurar –dijo sonriendo.

Albert - está todo listo –dijo caminando alejándose de ellos.

George – si…como tú lo ordenaste.

Albert – perfecto –dijo tocando su hombro- ya sabes que hacer en diez minutos haz que llegue al jardín.

George – como tu digas…estas seguro que tomaste la decisión correcta.

Albert – claro que sí.

George – está bien en diez minutos te la llevare…y ahora que las dos están juntas –dijo para sí mismo- cuál será la reacción de.

Albert – gracias –dijo interrumpiéndolo, mientras golpeaba su hombro.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado del salón.

Robert – cuánto tiempo más te quedaras en Chicago.

Emily – aun no lo sé, no pienso irme sin llevarme lo que vine a buscar –dijo mirando a Karen, mientras en la mesa había un absoluto silencio.

Karen – pierdes tu tiempo –dijo seriamente, mientras volteaba el rostro a otro lado sintiendo un fuerte enojo el saber que estaba detrás de su Willy.

Candy –que les parece si vamos a bailar –dijo cambiando de tema.

Archie –me parece buena idea, vamos querida –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a Annie, y así ambas parejas se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Robert – gustas bailar Eliza?

Eliza – si –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Archie – Patty quiero presentarte a Kevin Richardson un amigo del colegio.

Patty – mucho gusto.

Charles – mucho gusto –dijo haciendo una reverencia- quieres bailar.

Patty – me encantaría –dijo sonriendo con permiso.

Archie – vayan no pierdan el tiempo –dijo sonriendo.

Emily – porque no invitas a Karen.

Karen –prefiero esperar a William, gracias –dijo seriamente.

Archie – lo siento pero debo regresar con mi esposa –dijo retirándose del lugar.

George – disculpen la interrupción, Karen puedes acompañarme un momento por favor.

Karen – si claro, con permiso –dijo seriamente.

George – en un momento vuelvo contigo…pasa algo con Emily.

Karen –no, nada que yo no pueda solucionar; donde esta William.

George – te espera en el jardín, tú sabes el lugar.

Karen – si…pero pasa algo.

George – no lo sé, mejor pregúntale tu misma…bueno hasta aquí te acompaño.

Karen – está bien –dijo adentrándose al jardín, camino por el sendero que la llevaba a la fuente, se sentó en la banca que se encontraba al lado, fijo su mirada al cielo observando las estrellas- que hermosa noche…William…-dijo suspirando- cuanto te quiero.

Albert – princesa –dijo acercándose a ella- te esperaba.

Karen – que pasa –dijo seriamente.

Albert – necesito hablar contigo –dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba a la par de ella.

Karen – te escucho –dijo nerviosamente.

Albert – bien…no sé cómo empezar –dijo nerviosamente- creo que ya es hora de.

Karen – me estas asustando que pasa, a caso tu ya no quieres estar conmigo.

Albert – claro que quiero estar contigo, es solo que he tomado una decisión.

Karen – que decisión –dijo nerviosamente.

Albert - te amo –dijo acariciando su rostro- en este poco tiempo puedo reconocer que me he enamorado de ti –dijo mientras se agachaba frente a ella lentamente- quiero compartir mi vida contigo por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa –dijo mientras sacaba una cajita de la bolsa de su pantalón.

Karen –yo…yo…-dijo balbuceando mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban inmediatamente cayendo sus lagrimas por sus mejillas- estás seguro que eso deseas.

Albert – más que nada en el mundo –dijo abriendo lentamente la cajita, dejándose ver un hermoso anillo de oro con un gran solitario al centro que brillaba con tal intensidad- que me respondes –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Karen – si…si quiero –dijo tirándose en sus brazos- te amo tanto.

Albert – yo también princesa –dijo colocando el anillo en su dedo anular.

Karen – me haces muy feliz, pero que dirá tu tía.

Albert – solo podrá felicitarnos, ahora puedes darme un beso –dijo entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

Karen – no tienes porque pedirlo –dijo besándolo apasionadamente, mientras que un par de ojos marrón observaban a lo lejos la escena.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la mansión.

Archie – donde esta Albert.

George – ocupado, pero pronto vendrá.

Annie – esperemos en la mesa, ya me canse.

Candy – yo también quiero sentarme –dijo dirigiéndose al lugar.

Terry – quieres que te traiga algo de beber.

Candy – si…por favor solo un vaso de agua.

Terry – está bien –dijo dándole un beso.

Annie – hace mucho calor.

Archie – donde estará Albert, espero no se olvide de nuestro plan.

Eliza – eso estuvo muy gracioso –dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaban a donde se encontraban los demás.

Robert – y es que no has visto lo demás –dijo ofreciéndolo un lugar.

Candy – la están pasando bien.

Eliza – si de maravilla.

Candy – me alegro –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Annie – donde estará Patty.

Eliza – te pasa algo te noto muy demacrada –dijo observando el rostro de Candy.

Candy – no te preocupes, solo estoy cansada –dijo pasando su mano por la frente.

Annie – estás segura.

Terry – es normal por el embarazo –dijo acercándose entregándole el vaso de agua.

Candy – gracias.

Eliza – embarazada tan pronto…pues muchas felicidades –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – gracias.

Candy – Terry no me siento bien, puedes llevarme a casa.

Terry – si mi amor –dijo abrazándola- con permiso.

Archie – necesitas ayuda.

Terry – no estoy bien.

Candy – siento dejarlos chicos, nos vemos mañana –dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de su esposo.

Terry – buenas noches.

Todos – hasta luego.

Annie – que sigas mejor.

Candy – gracias, despídanme de Albert y Karen.

Archie – lo haremos.

Eliza – que te pasa, estas muy serio.

Robert – nada…solo pensaba.

Archie – creo que no te cayo nada bien la noticia del embarazo de Candy.

Robert – no digas eso, es solo que.

Albert – hola chicos –dijo acercándose a ellos, tomado de la mano de Karen- que les parece si vamos a bailar –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – bailar ya no.

Albert – está bien –dijo sonriendo- donde esta Candy y Terry.

Annie – Candy no se sentía bien y se fueron.

Karen – pero no es nada serio.

Annie – no.

Albert – familia tengo una noticia importante que darles, bueno aunque no estén todos aquí.

Karen – no será mejor hacerlo mañana cuando esten Candy y Terry.

Albert – acompáñenme a la biblioteca, esto te incluye Eliza.

Annie – donde estará Patty?

Patty – hablas de mi –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Annie – donde andabas –dijo codeándola.

Patty – luego te cuento –dijo susurrando.

Albert – nos acompañas.

Patty – claro…Annie que pasa –dijo mientras caminaban hacia el lugar.

Annie – no lo sé.

Archie – no coman ansias ya lo sabrán.

Eliza – que querrá decirnos el tío.

Robert – buenas noticias nada mas –dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – porque no me habías dicho que te interesa Candy.

Robert – no lo pienses de esa manera.

Eliza – de que manera –dijo levantando la ceja- pensé que éramos amigos.

Robert – claro que lo somos pero ella es solo mi amiga, mi jefe también además está casada nunca interferiré en su matrimonio.

Eliza – y pensabas hacerlo.

Robert – nunca…te lo puedo jurar.

Albert – adelante por favor –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Annie – porque tanto misterio Albert, me asustas.

Albert – no tienes porque –dijo sonriendo.

George – me mando a llamar señor.

Albert – pasa por favor, tomen asiento –dijo señalando, sin soltar la mano de Karen.

Karen – estás seguro que quieres hacerlo ahora –dijo susurrando.

Albert – claro que si…bueno familia quiero que sean participes de la alegría que me invade esta noche y que mejor ocasión para anunciarlo –dijo mientras todos escuchaban atentos- hoy en el día de mi cumpleaños el que recordare para toda la vida le he pedido matrimonio a Karen quien ha aceptado –dijo abrazándola.

Todos – queee?

George- felicidades –dijo abrazando a ambos.

Karen – gracias.

Robert – en hora buena –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – ya era hora, te estás haciendo muy viejo –dijo sonriendo- cuídalo mucho Karen.

Karen –no te preocupes no se me escapara –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – muy graciosos los dos.

Eliza – felicidades tío te deseo lo mejor.

Annie – que alegría –dijo abrazándola.

Patty – déjame ver tu anillo.

Karen – es hermoso verdad –dijo enseñándole su mano.

Patty – mucho…felicidades.

Karen – gracias a todos, en verdad me han hecho sentir parte de esta familia.

George – y ahora lo serás –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – que les parece si brindamos.

Albert – buena idea.

Robert – voy por la bebida.

George – te acompaño.

* * *

Al siguiente día la noticia del compromiso de Albert y Karen no se hizo esperar, y los buenos deseos de parte de todos estuvieron a la orden del día.

Candy – ohhh Albert felicitaciones –dijo abrazándolo- te deseo que seas muy feliz.

Albert – así será.

Candy – que te pasa –dijo al ver el semblante de su esposo.

Terry – entonces el tío abuelo resulto ser mi amigo y se convirtió en mi suegro, ahora mi amiga será mi suegra y la tía abuela…difícil de entender no lo creen –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Terry! –dijo en forma retadora.

Karen – muy gracioso Terry.

Albert – simplemente seré yo siempre…así que no espero que me llames suegro, abuelo o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra –dijo dándole la mano.

Terry – solo bromeaba hermano, mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

Archie – que les parece si vamos a celebrar.

Annie – vamos de picnic que les parece.

Candy – buena idea.

Y así emprendieron una aventura juntos ese día, recordando viejos momentos y agradeciendo por la felicidad que les otorgaba la vida, ahora en adelante las vidas de cada uno cambiarían dándoles nuevas esperanzas, retos y alegrías que llenaran sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

Días después de la reunión Candy, Terry y Karen regresaron a la ciudad de New York, ellos volvieron a los ensayos en el teatro, Candy a su rutina en el hospital; el trabajo en la oficina era agotador para Albert pero se sentía feliz porque pronto estaría junto a la mujer que se había vuelto parte de su existir, Patty regreso a Florida prometiendo que estaría presente en la boda.

Chicago

Señora Elroy – así que esa es tu decisión –dijo levantándose del sillón.

Albert – si tía es la mujer que amo.

Señora Elroy – si eres feliz no puedo negarme.

Albert – gracias tía…quiero pedirte que viajes conmigo a Florida para pedir la mano de Karen formalmente a sus padres.

Señora Elroy – está bien, pero George deberá ir con nosotros y recuerda que la boda debe de ser.

Albert – si, lo sé –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Señora Elroy – bien, me retiro.

Albert – que descanses tía.

George – pensé que sería más difícil.

Albert - yo también lo creí –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Dorothy – toc, toc.

George – adelante.

Dorothy – siento interrumpir pero tiene una visita señor.

Albert – quién es?

Dorothy – la señorita Watson.

Albert – está bien, hazla pasar.

Dorothy – me dijo que lo esperaba en el jardín.

Albert – está bien, voy en seguida –dijo levantándose en el sillón.

George – creo que es hora que le digas sobre tu compromiso, no dejes que se haga más ilusiones contigo.

Albert – lo sé.

* * *

Mientras en el jardín de la mansión Emily recorría el lugar observando las hermosas flores que ya empezaban a florecer.

Emily - son muy hermosas –dijo agachándose donde se encontraban- nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como tu –dijo acercándose lentamente a oler las rosas y derrepente salto un animalito hacia ella provocando un grito de sorpresa- oohh tu debes de ser Puppe –dijo acariciando el animalito- que sorpresa me diste, como estas…mi nombre es Emily mucho gusto –dijo sonriéndole- a caso tu eres el guardián de estas hermosas rosas.

Albert – esas son las dulce candy –dijo parado tras ella.

Emily – ohh no sabía –dijo con el animalito en sus brazos, pero cuando vio a Albert corrió hacia el colocándose en su hombro como solía hacerlo- dulce candy –dijo levantándose.

Albert – así es…Anthony las cuido y cultivo durante mucho tiempo logrando que fueran únicas y perfectas…por eso las llamo dulce candy.

Emily – ohh entiendo.

Albert – veo que conociste a Puppe –dijo acariciando al animalito- pero dime que te trae por aquí.

Emily – vine a invitarte a dar un paseo, no nos hemos visto desde tu cumpleaños y.

Albert – lo siento ahora no puedo tengo mucho que hacer –dijo interrumpiéndola- será en otra ocasión.

Emily – ohh siento haber venido sin preguntar antes.

Albert – discúlpame yo.

Emily – no –dijo interrumpiéndolo- discúlpame a mi –dijo acercándose a él- sabes…no puedo apartarte de mi mente y con aquel beso supe que aun te amo y no quiero perderte de nuevo por favor dame otra oportunidad para estar contigo.

Albert – lo siento pero tú sabes que no puedo, tú fuiste quien decidió alejarse de mi sin darme la oportunidad de saber que esperabas un hijo mío, a caso sabes cómo me sentí cuando supe lo que hiciste no creí que tú fueras capaz de hacer algo así.

Emily – lo siento…en verdad lo siento –dijo sollozando mientras lo tomaba de la mano- pensé que era la mejor decisión éramos tan jóvenes y en ese momento fue la mejor solución.

Albert – la mejor solución…como dices eso –dijo furiosamente- lo hiciste sin consultármelo yo hubiera estado dispuesto a ser responsable y casarme contigo…yo…yo te amaba –dijo seriamente- muchas veces imagine como hubiera sido mi vida contigo y con mi hijo –dijo furiosamente mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Emily – eso es parte del pasado, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo y ser felices –dijo mientras una lagrima caía en su mejía.

Albert – ya no lo creo así…si fuiste capaz de mentirme y hacer algo a mis espaldas en el pasado según tu, hubieras hecho lo mismo ahora.

Emily – claro que no…nuestra situación no era la misma, yo aun te amo…dame otra oportunidad.

Albert – voy a casarme con Karen –dijo sin titubear

Emily- que? –dijo con sorpresa dejándola sin palabras mientras sus lagrimas caían como una incensante lluvia fría sobre su rostro, su corazón se iba apagando poco a poco junto con sus ilusiones- pero si apenas la conoces como vas a casarte con ella.

Albert – la conozco más que tu, a pesar de estar con ella poco tiempo; me ha abierto su corazón y sus pensamientos.

Emily – estás seguro que la amas –dijo acercándose a él.

Albert – si…la amo como nunca pensé hacerlo –dijo seriamente fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Emily - entiendo…yo…yo…entiendo –dijo separándose de él, mientras seguían sus lagrimas cayendo sobre su rostro- estas bien…pero no puedo irme sin que me disculpes por todo lo sucedido.

Albert – no hay nada que perdonar todo queda aclarado.

Emily - quiero decirte que te deseo todo lo mejor y que seas muy feliz te lo mereces –dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

Albert – gracias –dijo abrazándola- siempre estarás en mi corazón.

New York

Casero – correspondencia –dijo deslizando un sobre bajo la puerta.

Karen – gracias…a ver veamos –dijo abriéndolo- Hija: estamos contentos de tan buenas noticias, te esperamos pronto con tu prometido. Te quiere papa. Qué bien –dijo abrazando el trozo de papel- ahora debo avisar a William, por lo pronto debo hablar con Robert para pedirle unos días…estoy tan feliz –dijo suspirando- pronto estaremos juntos para siempre –dijo sonriendo observando el anillo en su dedo corazón brillando con intensidad.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad una pareja de enamorados empezaba a sentir el calor de la noche, así que decidieron caminar por el jardín antes de dormir.

Candy – sabes…nunca pensé que Karen era la mujer de quien Albert se enamoraría.

Terry – tienes razón…ella es tan.

Candy – como tu –dijo sonriendo.

Terry - a que te refieres.

Candy – que tienen el mismo temperamento, por eso creo que no se llevan bien –dijo sonriendo- me pregunto cual habrá sido la reacción de la tía abuela.

Terry – no pienses en eso ahora –dijo abrazándola- es una hermosa noche cierto.

Candy – si –dijo fijando su mirada color esmeralda al cielo.

Mark – hola chicos espero no interrumpir –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – hola Mark.

Terry – no…que pasa?

Mark – es que tengo un obsequio para el bebe –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Terry – pero aún falta mucho para que nazca.

Mark – lo sé pero igual quería hacerlo –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Candy – ohh gracias…de que se trata.

Mark - tarannn –dijo cantando felizmente- es un columpio, me asegure que todo esté bien para que no se lastime lo pondré en este árbol –dijo señalando.

Candy – wooww.

Terry – gracias Mark –dijo dándole la mano.

Mark – no es nada, tú sabes que te he considerado como mi hermano.

Terry – lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado- creo que es hora de dormir debemos levantarnos temprano mañana, y usted tiene que descansar señora Grandchester –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Mark – hasta luego chicos.

Candy – buenas noches –dijo sonriendo- es un buen chico me alegra que este aquí.

Terry – a mi también.

Candy – ya estoy ansiosa de regresar al hospital.

Terry – quiero hablar contigo sobre eso, pero por favor primero escúchame.

Candy – está bien, dime de qué se trata.

Terry – se que te hace muy feliz estar en el hospital, pero creo que ahora con lo del bebe no podrás trabajar más, quiero que estés en casa descansando.

Candy – no puedo hacerlo tú sabes cuánto.

Terry – si lo sé –dijo interrumpiéndola- pero ahora debes pensar en el también –dijo acariciando su vientre- quiero que estemos juntos en esto, quiero compartir todo mi tiempo con el bebe, no quiero ser como mi padre –dijo cabizbajo.

Candy – no digas eso, se que serás un buen padre –dijo fijando su mirada en esos ojos azul zafiro que tanto ama.

Terry – es lo que más deseo –dijo sonriendo- piénsalo si…es hora de ir a la cama.

Candy – estas bien, te lo prometo –dijo dándole un beso.

Chicago

Varios días después.

George – no quería decírtelo pero he visto a Emily muy triste, ayer vino a visitarme me dijo que pronto regresaría a Escocia.

Albert – será lo mejor, ya le dije sobre mi boda con Karen.

George – fue lo mejor.

Robert – ha llegado esto para ti –dijo dándole un sobre.

Albert – veamos de que se trata –dijo mientras lo abría, y luego de leerlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- William: Mis padres nos esperan cuanto antes, espero tu quiere. Karen.

Archie – veo que son buenas noticias –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – para cuando tienen planeada hacer la boda.

Albert – en dos meses, bueno después de pedir su mano oficialmente.

Robert – como tan pronto.

Archie – a caso ella esta.

Albert – claro que no –dijo interrumpiéndolo- así que todos deben empezar a prepararse que en dos meses me caso en Escocia –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – Escocia –dijo sorprendido.

George – como es el patriarca la ceremonia debe de realizarse en el lugar de donde desciende la familia Andrey.

Robert – ya entiendo.

Archie – que bien –para esa época será verano, será fantástico recordar los momentos que pasamos allá.

Albert - creo que debo de ir a New York de inmediato –dijo levantándose de su silla- por favor consígueme el boleto para el próximo tren.

Robert – enseguida.

Albert – y tu iras conmigo.

Robert – como tu digas.

Archie – pero hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

Albert - a partir de hoy hasta que regrese tu estas a cargo –dijo golpeando su hombro.

Archie – pero no puedes dejarme solo con todo.

Albert – no estarás solo, George te apoyara…recuerda confió en ti.

Archie – está bien como tú digas.

George – lo que hace el amor –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – te escuche –dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la oficina.

Archie – solo espero que Karen lo haga feliz.

George –yo también aunque.

Archie – aunque tu hubieras preferido que fuera Emily no –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

George – si, lo que hubo entre ellos fue un lazo tan fuerte que nunca pensé que terminaría así.

Archie – pero creo que no fue correcto lo que ella hizo, actuar de esa manera sin consultárselo; creo que eso fue lo que más le dolió.

George – si lo sé, pero si todo hubiera sido diferente estuvieran juntos ahora y ninguno de los dos hubiera salido lastimado.

Archie – Albert es muy seguro de sus decisiones y si le propuso a Karen casarse con él es porque verdaderamente la ama.

George – tienes razón lo veo muy enamorado.

Archie – bueno que dices si seguimos viendo estos papeles que Albert no termino de revisar.

George – si hagámoslo debemos tomar una decisión sobre el tema.

Continuara….

Hola chicas…de antemano quiero agradecer sus atenciones, sugerencias y comentarios ya que sin ellos no soy nada…espero hayan disfutado de este capítulo…aahh y no olviden dejar sus reviews…nos leemos en el siguiente, se les quiere miles Angie :)

**Canción Tu Eres, interprete Eros Ramazzotti.


	18. CAPITULOXVIII FELICIDADES MI DULCE CANDY

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

Hola…les dejo un capitulo mas espero les guste; pronto encontraran sorpresas dentro de la historia, pero quiero aclarar que todo entre Candy y Terry seguirá igual mi intensión no es separarlos, he recibido varios comentarios sobre la relación entre Albert y Karen algunos los aman y otros los odian realmente es difícil complacer a todas jajaja, pero a mí me pareció que Karen era la pareja perfecta para el por ser como es, no es como las chicas de sociedad que hubiéramos esperado es diferente y creo que por eso me encanto la idea bueno según mi gusto pero acepto sus opiniones y comentarios con mucho gusto; realmente me hace sentir muy bien al recibirlos, esto me ayuda a mejorar mi trabajo el cual comparto con ustedes con mucho cariño…por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews, nos leemos en el próximo, se les quiere Angie!

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**FELICIDADES MI DULCE CANDY**

"Contigo soy inmensamente feliz, el tiempo va de prisa junto a ti y por eso no pierdo un segundo sin decirte que te quiero"

New York

Robert – su atención a todos por favor, quiero felicitarlos porque todos lo han hecho muy bien, el ensayo cada vez va mejor y si sigue así podremos estrenar antes de la fecha propuesta, por hoy eso es todo y descansen, su próximo llamado será pasado mañana.

Karen – hola Robert puedo hablar contigo-dijo acercándose a él.

Robert – dime pasa algo.

Karen – voy a casarme –dijo enseñando su anillo.

Robert – felicidades –dijo abrazándola.

Karen – necesito que me puedas dar unos días, tengo que viajar a Florida para hablar con mis padres.

Robert – está bien, tomate el tiempo que necesites pero recuerda que después tendrás que ensayar el doble.

Karen – está bien lo que tu digas y gracias – dijo sonriendo- así lo hare…bueno me retiro.

Robert – hasta pronto.

Henry – que tal Karen.

Karen – hola.

Henry – magnífica actuación.

Karen – ya lo sé, que quieres –dijo levantando la ceja.

Henry – nada solo saludarte –dijo acercándose a ella- así que vas a casarte.

Karen – a caso escuchas.

Henry – me imagino que tu prometido no sabe la clase de mujer que eres.

Karen – que tratas de decir –dijo levantando la ceja.

Henry – tu sabes a que me refiero a caso no sabe cómo fue que lograste entrar a la compañía.

Karen – por si no sabes lo hice por mis propios meritos y no por los chismes de la gente.

Henry – vamos Karen todos aquí saben que te metiste en la cama del socio de Robert.

Karen – cállate eres un mentiroso –dijo golpeando su rostro- tu sabes que no fue así y no te metas conmigo y lo dices es porque no acepte salir contigo porque eres un engreído.

Henry – mira mujerzuela a mí nadie me dice eso –dijo tomándola del brazo fuertemente.

Karen – suéltame…crees que no puedo defenderme.

Terry – que acaso no escuchaste que las sueltes –dijo mientras lo tomaba de la camisa golpeándolo fuertemente haciéndolo caer al suelo- no te metas con ella que no está sola.

Henry – porque la defiendes Grandchester a caso es tu amante también –dijo mientras sonreía y limpiaba su labio sangrado.

Terry – como te atreves, que te pasa…que pretendes –dijo levantándolo tomándolo de la camisa nuevamente.

Robert – basta ya –dijo separándolos- que te pasa Henry.

Henry – nada solo estaba saludando a Karen y Grandchester me ataco.

Robert – vi todo lo ocurrido así que quedas fuera de obra –dijo furiosamente.

Henry – como dices no puedes hacerme esto –dijo acercándose a él.

Robert – claro que puedo hacerlo, soy el director y yo decido quien se queda y quien se va.

Karen – no Robert no lo hagas –dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – vámonos Karen.

Henry – no necesito tu ayuda…es mas renuncio –dijo furiosamente- ustedes dos me las van a pagar –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Karen – siento mucho lo sucedido.

Robert – no te preocupes, ve a casa a descansar.

Terry – yo me encargo.

Robert – bien creo que todo está arreglado, vayan a casa nos vemos luego.

Terry – te llevo a casa.

Karen – está bien gracias –dijo tomándolo del brazo- mientras se dirigían a su departamento una alegría inminente se hacía presente en su rostro porque en sus pensamientos solo había alguien presente, pero de pronto recordó que había algo más que la preocupaba, seguía contando los días a calendario sin obtener la respuesta que esperaba; momentos más tarde tomo sus llaves, giro la perilla y entro a su apartamento e inmediatamente sintió el aroma de una hermosas rosas que se encontraban en la mesa.

Karen – pero como llego esto hasta aquí –dijo acercándose y olfateando la fragancia que emanaban tan hermosas flores.

Albert – yo las traje para mi princesa –dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación.

Karen – Willy –dijo corriendo a abrazarlo- no te esperaba aquí.

Albert – lo sé pero quise darte una sorpresa –dijo besando su cabello- recibí tu telegrama e inmeditamente quise venir a verte, ya te extrañaba.

Karen – yo también te extrañaba –dijo dándole un beso.

Albert – quiero que vayamos a hablar con tus padres lo más pronto posible, la tía Elroy nos espera en estos días para ir con nosotros.

Karen – en serio –dijo sonriendo- y como lo tomo.

Albert – muy bien, la verdad no me esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma pero todo estará bien…que haces –dijo mientras ella se separaba de él.

Karen – debo escribir un telegrama a mis padres –dijo dirigiéndose al escritorio.

Albert – espera aun tenemos tiempo –dijo tomándola del brazo.

Karen – auch –dijo quejándose.

Albert – que te paso –dijo observando un pequeño morete en el brazo.

Karen – no me di cuenta –dijo viéndose el brazo- es que Henry me trato de hacer daño.

Albert – como se atrevió a tocarte –dijo furiosamente.

Karen – pero Terry estaba ahí.

Albert – aunque estuviera ahí no tenia porque hacerte daño, creo que tendré que hablar con él.

Karen – no te preocupes ya no me molestara mas, se fue de la obra ya no se aparecerá por el teatro.

Albert – estás segura.

Karen – completamente.

Albert – porque si se atreve a hacerte daño no respondo.

Karen – ya olvidémonos de él, mejor pensemos en nosotros –dijo abrazándolo nuevamente.

Albert – esta bien futura señora Andrey.

Karen – me gusta cómo se oye –dijo sonriendo.

Albert - a mi me gustas tu –dijo dándole un beso apasionadamente, estrechándola a su cuerpo iniciando así aquella demostración de amor que ya era mutua entre los dos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, un caballero buen mozo y elegante caminaba por las calles llevando en sus manos una hermosa rosa única en el mundo, la cual entregaría a su amor secreto.

Robert – buenas tardes señorita busco a Candy.

Recepcionista – quien le busca.

Robert – puede decirle que Bobby esta aquí.

Recepcionista – por la hora debe de estar en la cafetería puede pasar.

Robert – muchas gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Recepcionista – que suerte tiene Candy de tener amigos tan buen mozo como este –dijo mirando a través de la ventana.

Robert – veamos…debe ser por aquí –dijo caminando por un estrecho pasillo, cuando se acerco a la puerta pudo ver a un hermoso ángel iluminado por los rayos de sol se quedo parado admirando de la belleza que Candy emanaba a través de su hermosa sonrisa- hola Candy –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – Bobby –dijo abrazándolo- que haces por aquí.

Robert – vine a visitar a mi jefa favorita –dijo sonriendo- espero no ser inoportuno.

Candy – claro que no ven acompáñame –dijo tomándolo de la mano- estaba por tomar el almuerzo…pero dime qué haces aquí.

Robert – vine con Albert.

Candy – como…esta aquí, pero si hace unos días que regresamos.

Robert – lo sé, pero esta vez fue el llamado del amor –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – ya veo –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- nunca pensé que Albert se comportaría de esa manera.

Robert – tienes razón…porque es tan serio…pero bueno dejemos de hablar de Albert, traje algo para ti.

Candy – en serio.

Robert – se que en unos días será tu cumpleaños.

Candy - dime que es.

Robert – ven –dijo tomándola de la mano, mientras salían de la cafetería dirigiéndose al jardín- pensé que te gustaría tenerla en tu casa, se que significa mucho para ti –dijo entregándole una maceta.

Candy – ohhh…que hermosa es un estirpe de dulce candy –dijo acariciando la rosa- como lograste traerla.

Robert – tan bella y delicada como tu –dijo sonriendo- Albert me dejo cortarla para poder traértela.

Candy – gracias –dijo sonriendo- por traerla así podre tener un pedacito de Lakewood y Anthony en esta ciudad –dijo abrazándolo, y sin darse cuanta que a la distancia unos ojos azul zafiro miraba la escena furiosamente.

Chicago

Annie – buenas tardes señorita Pony, hermana María he venido a decirles que pronto vendrán varias parejas a visitar a los niños y –dijo sosteniéndose de la silla.

Señorita Pony – te sientes bien hija –dijo acercándose a ella, observando el semblante de ella.

Annie – si estoy bien solo…-dijo sin poder terminar la frase, desmayándose cayendo al suelo.

Hermana María – Annie! –dijo corriendo a su lado.

Señorita Pony – ayúdeme a llevarla a mi habitación hermana María.

Archie – disculpen por entrar así pero…Annie –dijo corriendo hacia donde ella estaba- que le paso.

Señorita Pony – se desmayo.

Hermana María – mientras hablábamos con ella.

Archie – la llevare al médico –dijo tomándola en brazos.

Señorita Pony – primero debemos hacerla despertar.

Annie – mmm…donde estoy –dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Archie – Annie mi amor que te paso.

Annie – Archie!

Hermana María – que te paso hija.

Annie - no lo sé, estaba platicando con ustedes y luego todo se nublo no recuerdo nada más.

Señorita Pony – es mejor que la lleve a un doctor.

Archie – si…vamos –dijo cargándola.

Hermana María – por favor nos mantienes al tanto de su salud.

Archie – si hermana no se preocupe.

New York

Karen – hola –dijo acercándose a él con una charola en las manos.

Albert – que traes ahí –dijo sentándose- no crees que es muy temprano para comer.

Karen – creo que no te has dado cuenta que hora es –dijo señalando el reloj.

Albert – que…dormimos tanto.

Karen – no todo fue dormir –dijo introduciéndose a la cama sentándose sobre él.

Albert – prometí visitar a Candy y se nos está haciendo tarde.

Karen – a caso quieres irte ya –dijo mientras iniciaba con las caricias y los besos- espera solo un momento más.

Albert – no me hagas eso –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Karen – no pienso dejarte ir solo así –decía mientras seguía besándolo.

Albert – tu lo pediste –dijo tomándola de la cintura para darle vuelta y quedar sobre ella- ahora serás tú la que no se ira.

Karen – quien dijo que quería hacerlo –dijo besándolo, y así iniciaron su viaje hacia el amor infinito que se tienen.

Chicago

Archie – que pasa doctor.

Doctor Smith – antes de dar un diagnostico tiene que realizarse unos análisis, no quiero decir nada mas sin estar seguro.

Annie – puedo estar embarazada doctor?

Doctor Smith – puede ser que si por los síntomas que presenta, la espero mañana a primera hora señora.

Annie – si aquí estaré –dijo levantándose de la silla.

Archie – gracias doctor –dijo saliendo del consultorio.

Annie – imagínate Archie un bebe –dijo abrazándolo- estoy tan emocionada.

Archie – yo también –dijo sonriendo- vamos es muy tarde debemos regresar a casa.

Annie – cuando lleguemos a casa voy a llamar a Candy para contarle, también a mis padres.

Archie – espera…espera…recuerda que dijo el doctor que debemos esperar los resultados.

Annie – pero yo no tengo la menor duda –dijo sonriendo- estoy segura.

Archie – vamos a casa si –dijo tomándola de la mano- ya pronto lo sabremos, yo te acompañare.

New York

Candy – Terry porque estas tan callado, pasa algo.

Terry – no nada.

Candy – me sorprendió que no fueras por mí al hospital, porque mandaste a Charles.

Terry – estuve muy ocupado en el ensayo, además tú estabas bien acompañada.

Candy – como dices?

Terry – nada olvídalo.

Señora Katherine – señora, señor sus visitas los esperan en la sala.

Candy – enseguida bajamos, vamos –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Terry – suéltame.

Candy – que te pasa porque te comportas a si.

Terry – ve tú a atender a tus invitados, yo me quedare aquí y por favor que no me molesten –dijo acercándose a la ventana.

Candy – pero.

Terry – dije que no quiero que me molesten –dijo dándole la espalda.

Candy – está bien – dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella- que le pasara –dijo mientras caminaba a donde se encontraban ellos.

Albert – hola pequeña –dijo extiéndale los brazos.

Candy – Albert –dijo hundiéndose en su pecho, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla- me alegra verte.

Albert – que pasa, porque lloras –dijo tomando una lagrima con su dedo.

Candy – es que me alegra mucho verte –dijo sollozando.

Albert - donde esta Terry.

Candy – arriba…está un poco indispuesto, discúlpenlo por favor.

Karen – como has estado.

Candy – bien.

Robert – estas bien –dijo dándole un beso en la mejía- pareces estar melancólica.

Candy – estoy bien –dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro- debe ser por el embarazo.

Albert – puede ser…pasa algo.

Candy – no nada, pasamos al comedor –dijo señalando.

Karen – que le pasa a Terry.

Candy – no se siente muy bien, ha ensayado hasta muy tarde.

Karen –como…pero si los ensayos terminaron muy temprano.

Candy – como dices.

Karen – a caso no te lo dijo.

Candy – no –dijo sorprendida- no quiero pensar que me engaña –dijo así misma.

Albert – ven –dijo tomándola de la mano- nos disculpan un momento.

Karen – sí, que pasa.

Albert – solo quiero hablar un momento con Candy sobre unos negocios pendientes.

Robert – está bien, aquí los estaremos esperando.

Candy – que pasa Albert.

Albert – eso es lo que me dirás en este momento –dijo introduciéndose a la biblioteca.

Candy – no te entiendo.

Albert – porque llorabas.

Candy – ya te dije que.

Albert - dime que te hizo Terry –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – nada…es solo que esta de mal humor.

Albert – segura no me mientes.

Candy – claro que no.

Albert – espero que no se atreva a hacerte daño, no se lo voy a perdonar.

Candy – estas exagerando Albert no pasa nada créeme es que solo tuvo un mal día.

Albert – bien…confió en lo que me dices pero por favor no dudes en decirme si pasa algo entendido.

Candy – entendido –dijo abrazándolo- gracias Albert no se qué haría sin ti.

Albert – y yo no sé qué haría sin ti tampoco –dijo acariciando su cabeza- vamos con los chicos.

Candy – si –dijo tomándolo del brazo mientras se dirigían a la sala.

Karen – todo bien.

Albert – si mejor que nunca –dijo sentándose al lado de ella.

Candy – que les parece si pasamos al comedor –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – dime Candy ya plantaste el estirpe de la dulce candy que te traje –dijo mientras se dirigían al lugar- Candy…Candy me escuchas.

Candy – lo siento...si Mark me ayudo a plantarla.

Albert – hubieras visto el cuidado con que Bobby la trajo –dijo tomando su lugar en la mesa.

Candy – ya lo creo.

Robert - te sientes bien.

Candy – sí, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente –dijo tocado su frente.

Albert – recuerda que tienes que alimentarte bien y trabajar mucho no le va bien al bebe.

Candy – si lo sé, Terry me ha pedido que deje el hospital.

Robert –será lo mejor, ahora en tu estado debes cuidarte.

Candy – si lo sé.

Karen – y ya sabes que nombre le pondrás –dijo tomando su lugar en la mesa.

Terry – si es niño se llamara como su padre –dijo parado en el marco de la puerta.

Albert – hola Terry como te sientes.

Terry – muy bien gracias –dijo dándole la mano- que tal Klaise te veo algo diferente.

Karen – diferente a que te refieres –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – buenas noches señor Grandchester –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Terry – buenas noches y gracias por el regalo que le trajiste a mi esposa –dijo haciendo énfasis en ello, mientras se sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa.

Robert - ha sido un placer.

Candy – por favor sírvanos la comida.

Señora Katherine – si señora.

Karen – pobre niño, solo espero que no sea como tú.

Terry – que quieres decir –dijo levantado la ceja.

Karen – cálmate es solo una broma.

Albert – que te pasa Terry porque estas tan molesto.

Terry – por nada –dijo seriamente- he estado muy estresado últimamente.

Albert – gracias por lo que hiciste por Karen estas mañana.

Terry – no fue nada, recuerda que primero fue mi amiga antes que mi suegra –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – muy gracioso.

Candy – de que hablan.

Karen – luego te contare.

Albert - vamos a comer –dijo sonriendo.

Esa noche el tema más mencionado dentro de la conversación era la boda, pasaron unas horas muy amenas, a excepción de Terry que le irritaba mucho tener a Robert cerca de Candy mas ahora que los había visto juntos, momentos más tarde Albert, Karen y Robert se despidieron porque al siguiente día partirían muy temprano hacia Chicago, para luego dirigirse a Florida donde se realizaría la pedida de mano formal a los padres de Karen.

Terry- sabes en lo que te estás metiendo –dijo dándole la mano, mientras se despedía.

Karen – que quieres decir Terry –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – recuerda que después de la pedida no te salvaras.

Albert – jajaja…claro que estoy muy seguro, estoy enamorado de esta hermosura –dijo abrazándola.

Karen – ya ves…así que no me molestes porque ya tengo quien me defienda –dijo enseñándole la lengua.

Candy – parecen unos niños.

Robert – que tengan buenas noches –dijo haciendo una reverencia- me adelanto los espero en el automóvil.

Albert – en seguida vamos.

Candy – te voy a extrañar –dijo abrazándolo.

Albert – nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees –dijo besando su cabeza- cuídala mucho Terry ahora necesita más de tus cariños y cuidados.

Terry – te prometí hacerlo no –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – y espero que así sea, que la trates bien sabes lo que significa ella para mi.

Karen – nos vamos –dijo interrumpiendo.

Albert – hasta pronto.

Candy – hasta pronto que tengan buen viaje –dijo agitando su mano para después cerrar la puerta- uff que cansada estoy.

Terry – me retiro buenas noches –dijo subiendo las gradas.

Señora Katherine – vaya a descansar yo me encargare de todo.

Candy – gracias…buenas noches –dijo subiendo las gradas, caminando por el pasillo así llegando a su habitación- Terry que te pasa porque te comportas así, eres un grosero –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Terry – tú no vas a decirme como me voy a comportar, tú me debes respeto y lealtad eres mi esposa.

Candy – porque dices eso, yo no te he faltado –dijo sentándose frente a la cómoda.

Terry – tu sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando –dijo acercándose a ella- te vi con él afuera del hospital.

Candy – ya entiendo me estabas espiando.

Terry – claro que no, Salí temprano del ensayo y quise pasar un momento contigo.

Candy - si tú te refieres a Bobby es solo mi amigo tú lo sabes y si lo vi fue porque el trajo la dulce candy para mí.

Terry – no tienes porque darme explicaciones.

Candy – tienes razón no te las daré, además porque me mentiste, dime porque no fuiste por mí al hospital como todos los días.

Terry – no pude…además me imagino que pasaste un buen rato con Bobby –dijo sarcásticamente.

Candy – deja tus celos estúpidos atrás, cuando vas a confiar en mí.

Terry – yo celoso, siento decirte que no te daré el gusto pecosa –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – si los ensayos terminaron temprano, dime dónde estabas y que hacías.

Terry – no tengo porque darte explicaciones y no me molestes –dijo saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta furiosamente.

Candy – no te vayas…por favor no me dejes sola –dijo corriendo a la puerta mientras se recostaba en ella- no quiero pensar que tu…no, no puede ser posible el me ama…nos ama –dijo acariciando su vientre.

Chicago

Archie – que te pasa mi amor.

Annie – no puedo dormir –dijo mirando atraves de la ventana- estoy muy nerviosa.

Archie – no te preocupes todo va a estar bien –dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Annie – tengo miedo Archie.

Archie – no tienes porque temer, ven mejor vamos a la cama ya es muy tarde y debes descansar, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor que nos veríamos mañana a primera hora –dijo tomándola de mano y dándole un beso.

Annie – está bien…pero quiero que me prometas algo.

Archie – por favor Annie.

Annie – es importante por favor escúchame –dijo sollozando.

Archie – está bien dime de qué se trata.

Annie – prométeme que pase lo que pase no me dejaras sola.

Archie – te lo prometo, ahora vamos a dormir –dijo mientras la arropaba, ambos se abrazaron y cayeron en un profundo sueño.

New York

Candy – pero que…ayyyyy –dijo gritando asustada- que haces estas mojado.

Terry – sshhh silencio o despertaras a todos –dijo sentándose en la cama al lado de ella, mientras que gotas de agua caían sobre el rostro de ella.

Candy – quienes todos…que pasa –dijo sentándose en la cama- me asustaste…Terry estas ebrio –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Terry – a caso así no te gusto mas –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

Candy – claro que no…ebrio nunca…te prefiero normal, aunque tu carácter no lo sea –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – pequeña pecosa traviesa –dijo sonriendo- aunque me digas eso te amo con toda mi alma –dijo tomando su barbilla- eres lo más lindo que he tenido en toda mi vida, no quiero perderte por nada, perdóname.

Candy – por favor dime qué te pasa –dijo acariciando su rostro- dime lo que sea.

Terry – me pasa que cada día estoy más enamorado de ti y de nuestro hijo –dijo acariciando el vientre de su esposa- me rindo ante tus besos y caricias, eres mi debilidad.

Candy – Terry –dijo abrazándolo- te amo pero no me gusta discutir contigo...menos que te comportes de esa manera con la gente, tú no eres así.

Terry – perdóname…pero cada vez que el está cerca de ti los celos me matan.

Candy – recuerda que tu eres mi esposo y que yo te amo a ti –dijo acariciando su rostro- ven voy a secarte o te resfriaras –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – porque me tratas como un niño –dijo haciendo pucheros mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Candy – porque te comportas como tal –dijo sonriendo- listo, ven –dijo acostándolo en la cama- ahora vamos a dormir –dijo arropándolo.

Terry – te amo –dijo dándole un beso.

Candy – yo mas –dijo sonriendo- ahora es hora de dormir.

Terry – yo no quiero dormir.

Candy – Terry!

Chicago

Unos días habían pasado desde la visita de Annie al médico, ahora solo quedaba esperar los resultados de los exámenes ambos estaban ansiosos por saber si pronto serian padres.

Doctor Smith – bien tengo los resultados de sus análisis señora Cornwell, todo está normal pero debo decirle algo importante.

Archie – que pasa con mi esposa doctor.

Doctor Smith – lo siento pero su prueba salió negativa, usted no está embarazada.

Annie – está seguro doctor –dijo tristemente.

Doctor Smith – sí…lo siento mucho, pero le aconsejo que si usted desea embarazarse debe descansar y vitaminarse.

Annie – Archie –dijo abrazándolo mientras lloraba.

Doctor Smith – tranquilícese señora, le aseguro que todo estará bien…solo necesita cuidar su salud.

Annie – si podre embarazarme –dijo sollozando.

Doctor Smith – claro que sí, siempre y cuando sigan trabajando en eso.

Archie – no se preocupe yo me encargare –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – Archie! –dijo sonrojándose.

Archie – haremos lo que usted nos diga, gracias doctor…vamos amor –dijo tomándola de la mano- Annie…Annie.

Annie – si.

Archie – te sientes bien…ya es hora de irnos.

Annie – si –dijo saliendo del consultorio.

Doctor Smith – espero verlos muy pronto –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor debes cuidarte.

Annie – lo sé –dijo sollozando- es que Candy porque pudo hacerlo tan rápido.

Archie – porque creo que Grandchester no la deja respirar ni un solo momento –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – Archie no digas esas cosas.

Archie – no te preocupes veras que pronto tendremos un bebe –dijo sonriendo.

George - los esperaba como les fue –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – bien.

George – bueno es hora de que vayamos a tomar el tren.

Annie – si vamos o se nos hará tarde -dijo mientras subían al automóvil.

George – si lo que tú digas.

Annie – estoy ansiosa por ver a Candy.

Archie – yo también, no entiendo porque Grandchester quiso hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

Annie – es lindo detalle no lo crees.

George – llegamos –dijo saliendo del automóvil.

Archie – en cuanto tiempo estaremos allá.

George – en unas cuantas horas, nos recogerá Bobby en la estación.

Annie – me parece bien, me imagino la sorpresa que se llevara.

New York

Terry – buenos días dormilona –dijo dándole un beso.

Candy – buenos días –dijo sonriendo- que haces aquí no se supone que deberías estar ensayando.

Terry – no te preocupes iré mas tarde, ahora quiero estar con mi adorada esposa –dijo sonriendo- feliz cumpleaños mi amor –dijo abrazándola- que seas muy feliz.

Candy – gracias Terry –dijo acurrucándose a él- sabes siempre soñé despertar a tu lado en mi cumpleaños contemplando tu sonrisa, hundiéndome en tu mirada que me estremece.

Terry – todos los días de mi vida despertare a tu lado –dijo acariciando su rostro- es hora de celebrar, que te parece si vamos.

Candy – lo siento no puedo quedarme contigo, tengo que ir al hospital.

Terry – pero si hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Candy – lo sé pero.

Terry – cuando hablaras con el director, ya no quiero que vayas…quiero tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo.

Candy – lo hare pronto te lo prometo.

Terry – está bien…te dejare ir pero con una condición.

Candy – como dices –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Terry – que me dejes hacerte el amor –dijo galantemente.

Candy – Terry!

Terry – no te escandalices…ven acá –dijo tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

Candy – pero el bebe.

Terry – no te preocupes, no le pasara nada te lo prometo –dijo iniciando con las caricias para llegar al éxtasis total que los hacía convertirse en uno.

Horas más tarde y en otra parte de la ciudad.

Karen – hola Robert –dijo acercándose a él, tomando la mano de Albert.

Robert – hola como has estado.

Karen – muy bien.

Robert – ya lo creo.

Karen - quiero presentarte a mi prometido.

Albert – mucho gusto –dijo dándole la mano- Karen me ha hablado mucho de usted mi nombre es William Andrey.

Robert – mucho gusto señor Andrey solo espero que haya hablado bien de mi –dijo sonriendo mientras le daba la mano.

Henry – Robert necesito hablarte –dijo acercándose a ellos- siento interrumpir.

Robert – creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar todo quedo claro.

Karen – Robert recapacita déjalo seguir en la obra.

Henry – cállate mujerzuela no necesito que me ayudes.

Albert – no te permito que –dijo mirándolo furiosamente mientras intentaba acercarse a él, pero Karen lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano fuertemente regalándole una mirada de suplica.

Karen – no le hagas caso, mejor nos vamos.

Albert – si.

Robert – siento mucho que.

Henry – a caso tu noviecito sabe que fuiste amante de Alexander Smith –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Karen – cállate –dijo furiosamente.

Robert – es mejor que te vayas de aquí –dijo acercándose a él- estas ebrio.

Henry – por tu cara me imagino que no jajaja…a caso no se lo has contado.

Robert – vete de aquí –dijo tomándolo del brazo, sacándolo del lugar.

Albert – que fue eso –dijo seriamente- porque no deja de molestarte y porque dijo eso.

Karen – es que yo.

Robert – siento mucho este mal entendido, y no haga caso de lo que dice Henry, señor William.

Albert – nos retiramos.

Karen – te veo esta noche.

Robert – ahí estaré.

Albert – y bien me vas a decir que fue todo eso.

Karen – si te lo diré pero no aquí.

Albert – está bien, entonces vamos a tu casa.

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad.

Robert – bienvenidos –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – hola Bobby.

Archie – y donde esta Albert.

George – donde crees tú –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – creo que hasta la pregunta es necia –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Robert - los llevo al hotel para que descansen.

Archie – como va todo.

Robert – muy bien no sospecha nada –dijo sonriendo- ella cree que estamos en Chicago.

Annie – que bueno que Terry logro hacer la fiesta sin que sospechara.

* * *

Mientras que en la casa de Eleanor.

Eleanor – todo está listo –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – gracias por tu ayuda mama.

Eleanor – de nada cariño tu sabes que quiero mucho a Candy.

Terry – si lo sé –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – a ti también –dijo abrazándolo- y por cierto donde dejaste a Candy para que no sospechara.

Terry – está en el hospital.

Eleanor – como…aun sigue ahí; en su estado ya no debería trabajar mucho.

Terry – ya se lo dije, en unos días hablara con el director del hospital.

Eleanor – es lo mejor.

Terry – no sabes lo triste que se puso, no quería ordenarle que debía hacerlo.

Eleanor – pero es por la seguridad de ella y el bebe.

Terry – ya lo entendió, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, ya es casi la hora de ir por Candy.

Eleanor – a qué hora vendrán tus amigos.

Terry – antes que nosotros, ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer verdad.

Eleanor – si…recuerda que soy una excelente actriz.

Terry – eso no lo dudo.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad.

Albert – bien me dirás ahora que sucede.

Karen – claro que lo hare, te lo prometí no –dijo sentándose en el sillón, quedando frente a él- cuando vine a New York conocí a Alex fue el socio de Robert al principio parecía amor a primera vista no te puedo negar que me enamore de el rápidamente –dijo mientras jugaba con su anillo- empezamos a salir a escondidas porque él era mayor que yo; además que no se veía bien dentro de la compañía…unos días después logre tener un papel secundario en la obra, de ahí empezaron con los rumores decían que lo había conseguido gracias a él, pero no fue así Robert se entero de nuestra relación y él fue quien me dijo la verdad del porque Alex no quería que nos vieran juntos…pero te juro que nunca supe que era casado –dijo fijando su mirada en la de el- hasta que Robert me lo dijo.

Albert – y seguiste con el aun sabiéndolo –dijo parándose dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Karen – claro que no, ese mismo día lo deje y lo único que logre fue mala reputación…desde ese entonces Henry se empezó a acercar a mi creyendo que obtendría algo fácil y miles de veces lo rechace pero aun así no me deja en paz –dijo sollozando- dime qué piensas –dijo al ver el semblante de su novio.

Albert – la verdad no sé qué decirte, cuando se supone que me lo dirías, yo te abrí mi corazón, te conté mi vida y pensabas ocultarme esto.

Karen – claro que no –dijo levantándose del sillón- sino te lo había dicho fue porque tenía miedo…mucho miedo de que me rechazaras y que un rumor te alejara de mi –dijo mientras empezaban a caer lagrimas por su rostro.

Albert – pensé que eras diferente –dijo fijando sus ojos en ella.

Karen – no me mires así…no soy como ella –dijo acercándose a él- no sería capaz de hacerte daño como lo hizo así que no me compares con ella William –dijo furiosamente.

Albert – no te estoy comparando con ella –dijo seriamente- ahora ya no sé si confiar en ti.

Karen – si eso cambia tu forma de sentir hacia a mi –dijo quitándose el anillo de su dedo- creo que no hay nada más que hacer –dijo mientras sus lagrimas caían inundando su rostro.

Albert – que haces.

Karen – supongo que el señor Andrey no es merecedor de alguien como yo; me equivoque lo admito pero no hice algo de lo que tenga que arrepentirme.

Albert – pues supones mal –dijo tomando con su mano el anillo que ella le entregaba- nadie decide por mi –dijo tomándola de la cintura acercándola a el- así que no vengas ahora con esas cosas Karen, si me decidí por ti es porque te amo –dijo pegándola a su cuerpo.

Karen – yo también te amo –dijo sollozando- pero creo que el fantasma de tu amor con ella siempre nos va a perseguir así que creo que es lo mejor William.

Albert – no te atrevas Karen, me oyes no te atrevas a romper nuestro compromiso –dijo calmadamente pegando su frente a la de ella- y nunca más vuelvas a quitártelo –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de ella volviendo a colocar el anillo en su dedo corazón.

Karen – William yo –dijo sollozando.

Albert – en verdad te amo, no me importa tu pasado siento haber sido muy duro contigo…lo único que te pido es que no me ocultes nada, confía en mí como yo en ti –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Karen – te lo prometo, pero ya no hay nada más que ocultar…lo que menos deseo es hacer infeliz sino al contrario…no se qué haría yo sin ti –dijo acercando su boca a la de el- te amo y discúlpame sí.

Albert – no hay nada que disculpar –dijo dándole un beso apasionamente acabando por fin con toda la inseguridad que había en ellos.

Horas más tarde todos se reunían en la casa de Eleanor esperando el momento adecuado para sorprender a Candy, mientras que a unas cuadras de ahí.

Candy – ya estoy lista –dijo sonriendo- acomodándose el vestido.

Terry – bien –dijo nerviosamente- porque no llamara mi madre –dijo así mismo.

Candy – pasa algo.

Terry – no vamos –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Candy – te noto molesto, paso algo en el teatro.

Terry – lo de siempre algunos de los actores no llegan temprano –dijo mientras bajaban las gradas.

Señora Katherine – señora tiene una llamada de la señora Beaker.

Candy - gracias, ahora tomo la llamada…pasa algo con tu madre.

Terry – no lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – bueno…bien gracias, que pasa…como dice enseguida estoy ahí –dijo colgando el auricular.

Terry – que pasa.

Candy – tu madre está enferma, llévame a su casa.

Terry – que y arruinar nuestra cita no…recuerda que es tu cumpleaños.

Candy – ahora es más importante su salud.

Terry – está bien como tu digas –dijo saliendo de la casa.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, mientras que todos esperaban adentro un auto negro se estacionaba en la entrada.

Archie – son ellos –dijo viendo por la ventana- listos chicos ahí vienen.

Candy – porque todo está a obscuras –dijo parándose frente a la puerta.

Terry – no lo sé, déjame abrir.

Todos – sorpresa!

Candy – pero que es esto –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – feliz cumpleaños amor –dijo abrazándola por detrás, mientras le daba un beso en la mejía.

Candy – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – Candy –dijo corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella- te extrañaba.

Candy – yo también.

Archie – felicidades gatita –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Albert – feliz cumpleaños pequeña –dijo abrazándola.

Candy – gracias Albert –dijo correspondiéndole.

Terry – no abraces mucho a mi esposa porque me podre muy celoso –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – claro que no –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

George – felicidades Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – mis mejores deseos.

Karen – muchas felicidades –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- te trajimos este obsequio.

Candy – no se hubieran molestado, gracias…donde esta Eleanor –dijo buscando por los alrededores.

Eleanor – aquí estoy querida –dijo abrazándola- siento haberte mentido de esa forma pero tenía que cumplir el capicho de Terry.

Terry – mama por favor.

Candy – o sea que.

Eleanor – si…fue su idea.

Candy – gracias mi amor –dijo dándole un beso.

Terry – no tienes porque –dijo sonriendo.

Candy - gracias a todos por estar aquí.

Pamela – hola Candy.

Edward – como estas Candy.

Candy – que sorpresa verlos a ustedes también aquí –dijo sorprendida.

Pamela – no podía faltar.

Edward – tu esposo fue tan amable en invitarnos.

Eleanor – bueno por favor pasemos a celebrar.

Candy – puedo decir unas palabras.

Terry – claro lo que tú quieras.

Candy – primero quiero agradecer a todos su presencia esta noche, me alegra ver a todos ustedes que han sido parte importante de mi vida a mis viejos y nuevos amigos pero estas vez en especial a mi esposo –dijo tomándolo de la mano- quien hizo esto para mí y por hacerme muy feliz mas ahora con la pronta llegada de nuestro bebe –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – bien dicho –dijo aplaudiendo, mientras todo lo imitaban.

Candy - te amo –dijo dándole un beso- gracias.

Terry – yo también te amo.

Albert – siento interrumpir pero quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para darles una noticia.

Archie – ya dinos, no nos dejes en suspenso.

Albert – mi boda –dijo tomando a Karen de la mano- quiero decir nuestra boda va a celebrarse en dos meses en Escocia; así que espero verlos a todos por ahí.

Annie – tan pronto.

Robert – pues muchas felicidades –dijo aplaudiendo.

Albert – gracias, bueno por ahora vamos a celebrar a Candy.

Eleanor – bien pasemos al comedor –dijo señalando el lugar.

Continuara…


	19. CAPITULO XIX EL COMPROMISO

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración. En este capítulo incluí un fragmento de la canción "Creo en Ti" interpretada por Reik la cual es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y artistas utilizada en estas historia con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

Hola les dejo un capitulo mas espero lo disfruten…cada vez más nos vamos acercando al final de esta historia…y el comienzo de otra nueva aventura; nunca voy a dejar de agradecerles sus comentarios en verdad los aprecio mucho, no está de más recordarles que dejen sus reviews. Aprovecho para aclarar las inquietudes de algunas amigas; Emily no es más que el primer amor de Albert pero no es la madre de Candy, aclaro de nuevo Candy y Terry siguen juntos, Bobby no interferirá en el matrimonio de Candy pronto encontrara el consuelo que necesita; una firma y un antiguo acuerdo deberá cumplirse al pie de la letra; espero que esto haya aclarado algunas de sus dudas gracias por su fina atención cariños Angie :)

**CAPITULO XIX**

**EL COMPROMISO**

"**Creo en ti y en este amor, que me ha vuelto indestructible, que detuvo mi caída libre; Creo en ti y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz"**

Días después Albert, Karen y Robert ya se encontraban en Chicago; para luego dirigirse a Florida juntamente con George y la Señora Elroy hacia la mansión de la familia Klaise. Mientras tanto Candy seguía con su rutina en el hospital y Terry con los ensayos de la obra, quien después de salir pasaba por su esposa todas las tardes para dirigirse a casa y pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, su felicidad ahora era insuperable a todo Terry prometió comportarse mejor y dejaría atrás los celos que le daban al ver a Bobby junto a su esposa.

New York

Candy – auch –dijo fuertemente.

Terry – que pasa –dijo corriendo a su lado.

Candy – el bebe se movió –dijo sonriendo- dame tu mano –dijo colocándola en su vientre.

Terry – no siento nada.

Candy – espera -dijo sentándose en la cama- amor soy tu mami me escuchas…muévete de nuevo para que papi pueda sentirte –dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su vientre, y segundos después.

Terry – woow –dijo sorprendido- se mueve muy fuerte, creo que va a ser un buen deportista –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – tienes razón no creo que vaya a ser actor –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – muy graciosa.

Candy - háblale.

Terry – pero.

Candy – te escuchara –dijo interrumpiéndolo- te aseguro que reconoce tu voz.

Terry – tú crees.

Candy – claro que sí.

Terry – está bien, pero que le digo –dijo mientras se hincaba colocando su cabeza en el estomago de ella.

Candy – lo que tú quieras…solo dile lo que siente tu corazón –dijo fijando su mirada en la de él.

Terry – bebe…mi amor, espero puedas escucharme, ya ansió tenerte en mis brazos –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos- eres lo mejor que pudo haberme dado tu madre…te amo mucho y prometo que seré un buen padre para ti –dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla- nada te faltara te lo prometo, jugaremos mucho tu y yo –dijo sonriendo y como respuesta de nuevo se movió- woooww sentiste eso.

Candy – claro que si, te lo dije él conoce tu voz –dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Terry.

Terry – te amo –dijo dándole un beso en el vientre, mientras Candy observaba a su esposo sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo que ella también lo hacía.

Chicago

Albert – que haces aquí a estas hora, ya es muy tarde recuerda que debemos salir muy temprano mañana.

Karen – lo sé, solo observaba el lugar –dijo sonriendo- realmente estas rosas son hermosas.

Albert – no mas que tu –dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Karen – eres feliz –dijo observando el cielo estrellado.

Albert – claro que si mucho, por que me lo preguntas a caso lo dudas.

Karen – no es solo que –dijo quedándose en silencio un momento.

Albert – que pasa señorita Klaise –dijo dándole la vuelta para ponerla frente a él.

Karen – solo que recordaba lo que me contaste de tu relación con.

Albert – pero que tiene que ver con nosotros –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Karen – es que siento pena por ella.

Albert – porque?

Karen – es que no me imaginaria como sería mi vida sin ti, estaría sola como ella.

Albert – pero no es así, estoy contigo…y pronto estaré unido a ti hasta que la muerte nos separe –dijo acariciándole el rostro mientras ella cerraba los ojos- estoy ansioso por convertirte en mi esposa…eres mi alma gemela por esa y muchas cosas más te amo.

Karen – ohhh William –dijo abrazándolo mientras empezaba a llorar.

Albert – no llores princesa, sabes que no me gusta verte así.

Karen – es que me haces tan feliz…te amo muchísimo no podría vivir sin ti –dijo levantando su rostro admirando la mirada azul cielo de su amado.

Albert – ya me lo has dicho…nunca te había visto tan sensible, te sientes bien.

Karen – si…a tu lado siempre voy a estar bien –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – así me gusta, que sonrías quiero que siempre sea así…verte sonreír me hace sentir feliz.

Karen – porque?

Albert – puedo darme cuenta que te sientes bien conmigo así como yo me siento bien contigo.

Karen – te amo…te amo –dijo dándole un beso.

Albert – mi amor por ti es indiscriptible –dijo estrechándola a su cuerpo besándola apasionadamente.

New York

Edward – tu embarazo va de maravilla Candy, recuerda que debes alimentarte bien y descansar.

Candy – gracias doctor.

Edward – bien tienen alguna otra duda.

Terry – no doctor gracias por su ayuda.

Candy – Edward puedo hablarte en privado.

Edward – está bien.

Terry – es hora de retirarme o llegare tarde a los ensayos, vengo por ti en la tarde –dijo dándole un beso- hasta luego doctor y gracias por atender a mi esposa.

Edward - es mi trabajo –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – hasta luego –dijo sonriendo.

Edward – y bien…dime de qué se trata.

Candy – quiero darte las gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de trabajar este tiempo en hospital, pero debo renunciar.

Edward – me lo imaginaba pero te entiendo –dijo pensativo- me imagino que es lo que desea tu esposo.

Candy – si, por mi seguridad y la del bebe.

Edward - es lo mejor, solo espero que siga siendo tu medico.

Candy – claro que si, gracias.

Edward – bueno entonces empezare a buscar tu reemplazo para que se haga el cambio lo antes posible, ten por seguro que te vamos a extrañar.

Candy – yo también, pero pueden ir a visitarme cuando quieran.

Edward – gracias tenlo por seguro.

Candy – puedo hacerte una pregunta más.

Edward – claro las que tú quieras –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – crees que en mi estado podre viajar.

Edward – a dónde vas a ir.

Candy – a Escocia.

Edward – la boda de tu padre adoptivo cierto.

Candy – así es, como recordaras será en dos meses y como comprenderás debo estar ahí.

Edward – entiendo, si puedes hacerlo pero sería el último viaje; luego no podrás viajar más hasta que nazca el bebe.

Candy – entiendo…gracias, bueno me voy a trabajar.

Edward – está bien pero ten cuidado o tu esposo no me lo perdonara.

Candy – claro no te preocupes –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Florida

Karen – ya estamos llegando –dijo sonriendo emocionada- veras que te encantara el lugar.

Albert – ya lo creo –dijo abrazándola.

Karen – caminaremos por la playa en la noche, la pasarnos muy bien.

George – siento interrumpirlos, pero ya es hora de bajar o pensaran quedarse aquí todo el tiempo.

Albert – en un momento estamos con ustedes, por favor acompaña a la tía.

George – está bien.

Karen – bueno a llegado la hora –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – vamos –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Karen – el clima esta perfecto –dijo bajando a la plataforma- ya casi es verano.

Señora Elroy – hace mucho calor –dijo soplando con su abanico.

George – ya está aquí el automóvil que pedí.

Señora Elroy –vamos al hotel quiero descansar.

George – como usted diga.

Albert – en un momento los alcanzo…y donde están tus padres, supongo que vendrían por ti.

Karen – yo les pedí que no lo hicieran.

Albert – porque?

Karen – es que no quiero que se conozcan hasta en la cena para hacerlo más emocionante –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – pero no puedes irte sola.

Karen – no lo hare –dijo señalando a una persona que se dirigía a ellos.

Charlie – te ves maravillosa querida –dijo dándole un abrazo- y tú debes de ser su prometido –dijo dándole la mano.

Karen – quiero presentarte a mi tío Charlie Klaise.

Albert – mucho gusto.

Charlie – el gusto es mío, llevare tu equipaje al auto, te esperare allá.

Karen – está bien.

Albert – muy simpático tu tío.

Karen – si lo sé, lo quiero mucho.

Albert – bueno entonces nos despedimos, hasta la noche.

Karen – nos vemos en la noche –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – te amo –dijo dándole un beso.

Karen – yo también –dijo correspondiendo de la misma manera.

Chicago

Eliza – buenas tardes vengo con.

Robert – hola Eliza que gusto verte por aquí –dijo acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Eliza – que tal Bobby como has estado, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Robert – los viajes y el trabajo de oficina ha sido pesado en estos días, acompáñame pasa a mi oficina –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Eliza – está bien –dijo ingresando al lugar- pero he venido a ver al tío William.

Robert – siento decirte que está de viaje.

Eliza – como? –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Robert – fue a pedir la mano de Karen formalmente a sus padres.

Eliza – ahh ya veo.

Robert – puedo ayudarte en algo.

Eliza – está bien, esperare cuando venga.

Robert – no regresara sino hasta dentro de una semana.

Eliza – tanto.

Robert – si –dijo al ver el semblante de ella- puedes contarme lo que quieras recuerda que somos amigos no.

Eliza – si lo sé…es que nos avisaron que Neal está muy grave –dijo llorando.

Robert – y que le paso-dijo acercándose a ella.

Eliza – recibimos una carta del señor García al parecer Neal se contagio de un virus muy peligroso.

Robert – no te preocupes estará bien –dijo abrazándola.

Eliza – quiero que el tío nos permita a mi madre y a mi ir a visitarlo; no se sabe si se curara o no.

Robert – yo me encargare de eso, le enviare un telegrama hoy mismo al hotel donde se está hospedando.

Eliza – gracias –dijo sollozando.

Robert – ya no llores –dijo limpiando las lagrimas de ella- no me gusta verte así.

Eliza – gracias por tu apoyo –dijo levantando su rostro fijando su mirada en la de él.

Robert – siempre voy a estar para ayudarte –dijo limpiando con su mano las lagrimas de ella- sabes eres muy hermosa –dijo tomando su barbilla.

Eliza – Bobby –dijo sorprendida.

Robert – no mas lagrimas por hoy –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella- déjame hacerte feliz –dijo aprisionando sus labios con los de ella, entregándole un beso dulce y cálido; para ella el más esperado dejándose llevar por lo que él la hacía sentir; mientras que para él fue como dejar atrás el amor que siente por Candy.

New York

Pamela – hola Candy, como estas hace mucho que no conversamos.

Candy – tienes razón –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Pamela – hemos estado muy ocupadas.

Candy – quiero contarte que dejare el hospital pronto, Terry no quiere que trabaje mucho.

Pamela – te voy a extrañar, te tome mucho cariño y aprecio en este poco tiempo.

Candy – yo también pero puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras.

Pamela - es lo mejor por ti y para el bebe –dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Candy – le pedí a Edward que seas tú quien se encargue de ayudarle con sus cosas de oficina.

Pamela – yo…pero.

Candy – así podrán estar más cerca –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Pamela –que dices.

Candy – crees que no me he dado cuenta que no te es indiferente –dijo interrumpiéndola- es un hombre muy atractivo un buen partido para alguien como tú.

Pamela – bueno veo que ya vinieron por ti –dijo mirando hacia la puerta- ojala y yo tuviera a alguien quien me quisiera de esa manera.

Candy – pronto lo tendrás –dijo sonriendo- de eso me encargare yo…hasta mañana.

Pamela – pero que quieres decir…Candy.

Terry – porque tardabas tanto?

Candy – hablaba con Pamela, se veía muy triste y yo.

Terry – ya se, tu siempre preocupándote por los demás…ven es hora de ir a casa –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – ya hable con Edward y acepto mi renuncia; solo que tengo que esperar unos días mientras consiguen mi reemplazo.

Terry – me parece bien.

Candy – a esta hora ya estará Albert en casa de Karen.

Terry – si…ya lo creo; pobre no sabe lo que le espera –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Terry!

Terry – solo es una broma, el matrimonio es lo mejor…mas con la llegada de un bebe –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – en eso tienes razón –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – ojala y tenga un heredero pronto ya se está haciendo viejo.

Candy – dejada de decir esas cosas –dijo frunciendo el ceño- el no es tan viejo.

Terry – solo bromeaba.

Candy - pregunte al doctor y me dijo que si podre viajar, pero con todos los cuidados del caso.

Terry – excelente.

Candy – pero no sé si aguante un viaje tan largo.

Terry – pero si ya hemos ido muchas veces a Chicago.

Candy – la boda no será en Chicago…recuerda que será en Escocia.

Terry – cierto lo había olvidado.

Candy –como patriarca del clan debe hacerla allá.

Terry – si lo sé.

Candy – mejor vamos a casa, estoy muy cansada.

Florida

Karen – papa, mama ya estoy aquí –dijo dejando su maleta en la puerta- pero que es todo esto –dijo observando el lugar.

Señor Klaise – hola cariño que bueno que estés aquí –dijo abrazándola.

Señora Klaise – que linda estas –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – gracias pero díganme que es todo esto –dijo sorprendida.

Señora Klaise – queríamos tener todo preparado para cuando vinieras con tu prometido.

Beth – queríamos darte una sorpresa –dijo acercándose a ella.

Karen – nana que bueno verte –dijo sonriendo- pensé que ya no volverías.

Beth – como iba a perderme tu fiesta de compromiso, y bien dime donde está tu novio –dijo mirando alrededor.

Karen – vendrán a las ocho.

Beth – debes ponerte hermosa para el –dijo guiñándole el ojo- vamos a tu habitación.

Señora Klaise – ve hija, nosotros tenemos que terminar los preparativos.

Karen – quiero darles las gracias por hacer todo esto –dijo sollozando.

Señor Klaise – sabes que te amamos verdad –dijo abrazándola- ahora ve y arréglate.

Karen – si y otra vez gracias – dijo subiendo las gradas- todo sigue igual –dijo abriendo la puerta de su antigua habitación.

Beth – trate de que todo siguiera así durante tu ausencia.

Karen – gracias nana…y dime como están tus hijos –dijo sentándose en el tocador.

Beth – muy bien.

Karen – me alegra saberlo.

Beth – ahora que estamos solas puedes decirme cual es el apuro de tu boda.

Karen – por nada en particular.

Beth - a caso es por el bebe que estas esperando –dijo parándose tras ella.

Karen – como dices.

Chicago

Robert – buenas noches, se encontrara Archie.

María – si señor adelante, en un momento le aviso.

Robert – gracias –dijo entrando al lugar tomando la mano de Eliza.

Eliza – crees que sea buena idea.

Robert – si, Archie nos entenderá; además recuerda que iré contigo.

Eliza – espero que no tengas problemas.

Robert – no te preocupes por eso.

Archie – hola Bobby no espera verte por aquí –dijo entrando al lugar quedando sorprendido por la compañía de Eliza.

Robert – espero no interrumpir –dijo dándole la mano.

Archie – claro que no, hola Eliza.

Eliza – hola Archie.

Robert – como siguió Annie.

Archie – mejor gracias por preguntar, y bien dime que se te ofrece.

Robert – necesito pedirte unos días tengo que salir de la ciudad.

Archie – pasa algo?

Eliza – es Neal…está muy enfermo –dijo sollozando.

Archie – como…que fue lo que paso.

Robert – al parecer contrajo una enfermedad muy peligrosa.

Eliza – el señor García nos envió una carta y nos pide que vayamos lo más pronto posible a México –dijo llorando.

Robert – yo me ofrecí a acompañar a Eliza y a su madre espero no te importe.

Archie – claro que no, pero Albert sabe algo de esto.

Robert – le envié un telegrama antes de venir aquí.

Archie – está bien, cuando partirán.

Robert – mañana mismo.

Archie – está bien, ve con ellas yo me encargo del trabajo de la oficina.

Eliza – gracias Archie.

Archie – no tienes porque.

Robert – bueno creo que es mejor retirarnos.

Archie – está bien, por favor me mantienes informado de todo lo que suceda.

Robert – como tu digas.

Eliza – gracias Archie…hasta pronto.

Archie – dale mis saludos a tu madre y a Neal; estamos con ustedes.

Eliza – gracias –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Archie – Bobby puedo hablar un momento en privado contigo.

Robert – si.

Eliza – te espero en el automóvil.

Robert – bien dime que se te ofrece.

Archie – estás seguro que deseas acompañarlas.

Robert – claro, porque lo dudas.

Archie – es que Eliza, tu no la conoces bien además aun no estoy convencido de su cambio.

Robert – me imagino, pero ha tenido la confianza en contarme todo lo sucedido anteriormente y en verdad ahora está muy arrepentida.

Archie – en serio.

Robert – así es.

Archie – está bien, pero por favor ten cuidado.

Robert – estaré bien –dijo dándole la mano.

Archie – buen viaje.

Robert – gracias y saludas a Annie de mi parte.

Archie – lo hare.

Florida

Karen – porque dices eso nana –dijo sorprendida- yo…yo no estoy embarazada porque lo crees –dijo tartamudeando.

Beth – supongo que tu y el…ya sabes a que me refiero.

Karen – nana por favor –dijo sonrojándose- a ti no te puedo mentir, si el y yo, bueno tu sabes; pero porque crees que puedo estar embarazada.

Beth – tu mirada es diferente y estas muy sentimental, ya has visto a un medico.

Karen – no…sospechaba algo pero no lo sé –dijo bajando la mirada.

Beth – lo sabia –dijo interrumpiéndola- creo que lo mejor sería que pronto vieras a un medico.

Karen – está bien lo hare llegando a New York, pero por favor nana no digas nada a mis padres, debo estar segura primero y después hablar con William –dijo pensativa.

Beth – no te preocupes sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Karen – lo sé, gracias.

Beth – bueno debes de terminar de arreglarte.

Karen – como me veo –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – hermosa como siempre, más aun por ese brillo en tu mirada; realmente lo amas verdad.

Karen – con todo mi corazón.

Señor Klaise – me alegra saberlo –dijo entrando en la habitación- estoy orgulloso de ti.

Beth – nos vemos luego cariño, estoy ansiosa en conocer a tu novio –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Karen – ohh nana –dijo sonrojándose.

Señor Klaise – dime algo es el mismo señor Andrey que creo saber.

Karen – a caso ya lo conoces.

Señor Klaise – personalmente no, he escuchado mucho de él…y si creo saber quién es, deberías de tener entendido que no pertenecemos a la misma clase social que su familia.

Karen – a William no le importan esas cosas, el es diferente ya verás; él me ama por quien soy bueno a sido el único que me ha aceptado como soy…tu sabes a que me refiero.

Señor Klaise – a tu mal genio –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – papa…por favor –dijo levantando la ceja- me refiero a que el me entiende.

Señor Klaise – no te enojes es una broma, todos te amamos por ser como eres –dijo abrazándola- eres única –dijo dándole un beso en la frente- te dejo descansar antes del gran momento.

Karen – está bien papa –dijo sonriendo, aunque le preocupa algo más que el compromiso.

* * *

En el balcón de una habitación de hotel se encontraba recostado en la baranda un joven de hermosos ojos azul cielo imaginando como seria su vida de ahora en adelante al lado de quien se había convertido en la persona más importante superando todos los recuerdos de un amor pasado.

George – estas bien Albert, has estado muy callado –dijo acercándose a él.

Albert – si estoy bien, solo nervioso –dijo suspirando.

George – como…tú nervioso, no lo puedo creer –dijo sorprendido- tú no eres de los que se pone así.

Albert – me siento como un adolecente enamorado –dijo sonriendo- además tu sabes que es la primera vez que formalizo una relación con alguien.

George – lo sé y que piensas sobre Emily.

Albert – no tengo nada que pensar, le deje en claro que me casaría con Karen.

George – estás seguro que es lo que deseas hacer.

Albert – muy seguro, no dudo en ningún momento que a quien amo es a Karen.

George – aun estas a tiempo de reflexionar tu decisión.

Albert – que quieres decir con eso –dijo mirándolo fijamente- a caso no estás de acuerdo con mi matrimonio con Karen.

George – no es eso, es solo que deseo que seas feliz y que sepas elegir a la persona indicada.

Albert – ya elegí y Karen me hace feliz como nunca creí serlo, con ella supere el recuerdo de Emily, y el amor que alguna vez sentí por Candy…ella me ha dado algo más que solo palabras o momentos me ha entregado su vida por completo sin mentiras.

George – me alegra saber que ella te hace feliz, disculpa por lo que te dije pero siempre te he deseado lo mejor.

Albert – no te preocupes mas por mí, se que por fin seré feliz.

George – la señora Elroy nos espera, es hora de irnos la familia de tu novia nos espera.

Albert – bien –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, los preparativos para la cena de compromiso estaban listos, solo esperaban a sus invitados, quienes llegaron minutos después.

Señor Klaise – buenas noches mi nombre es James y mi esposa Rochette les damos la más cordial bienvenida –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Albert – es un honor conocerlos, mi nombre es William Albert Andrey, quiero presentarles a mi tía Elroy Andrey y George Johnson mi asesor.

George – mucho gusto –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señora Elroy – mucho gusto.

Señora Klaise – el placer es nuestro, por favor tomen asiento.

Albert – donde esta Karen –dijo buscando por el lugar.

Señor Klaise – ya vendrá pronto, quisiera unas palabras para con usted señor Andrey me acompaña a la biblioteca por un whisky –dijo señalando el lugar.

Albert – será un placer.

Señor Klaise – con permiso regresamos en un momento.

Albert – ahora regreso.

Señor Klaise – y bien cuáles son sus planes con mi hija –dijo mientras se dirigían al lugar.

Albert – son muy serios, por eso he venido a hablar con ustedes.

Señor Klaise – entiendo –dijo entrando a la biblioteca- pero ya tomo en cuenta que mi familia no pertenece a una clase social como la suya?

Albert – para mí no existen las clases sociales señor, yo la amo como es no me importa de donde venga.

Karen – por favor papa deja de interrogarlo tanto –dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón- hola mi amor te esperaba –dijo dándole un beso.

Señor Klaise – está bien no lo hare mas –dijo sonriendo- los dejo para que hablen un momento a solas, los esperamos en la sala.

Albert – gracias, en seguida estamos ahí, que fue todo esto.

Karen – quise estar un momento a solas contigo, haya afuera no podría besarte y abrazarte así –dijo dándole un beso apasionado abrazándolo fuertemente pegándolo a su cuerpo- creo que no podría resistirlo –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – me sorprendes princesa, sabes te extrañe mucho –dijo sonriendo- hoy te ves más hermosa que nunca, pero eres más hermosa cuando veo tu rostro por las mañanas y cuando te siento junto a mí.

Karen – creo que debemos volver –dijo separándose levemente de el.

Albert – ahh no, primero debes terminar lo que iniciaste –dijo estrechándola a su cuerpo.

Karen – William te amo –dijo besándolo nuevamente.

Albert – yo más.

* * *

Momentos más tarde.

Señor Klaise – quiero hacer un brindis por William y Karen les deseo que sean muy felices, salud.

Albert – brindo por mi hermosa prometida y pronto esposa, salud.

George – salud –dijo levantando su copa.

Señora Elroy – salud.

Karen – William puedes acompañarme un momento quiero presentarte a alguien.

Albert – está bien, con permiso –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Karen – es alguien importante para mí y su opinión también lo es; quiero presentarte a mi nana Beth.

Beth – mucho gusto señor Andrey es un honor conocerlo –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Albert – mucho gusto.

Beth – es muy buen mozo tu prometido cariño –dijo codeándola mientras sonreía.

Karen – nana por favor –dijo sonrojándose.

Albert – gracias por el cumplido –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – quiero pedirle que por favor la cuide mucho, ella es como mi hija.

Albert – no se preocupe esta en las mejores manos.

Beth – gracias señor Andrey.

Albert – que fue todo eso.

Karen – no lo sé –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – vamos con los demás –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Chicago

Archie – como amaneciste, traje un poco de fruta –dijo colocando el azafate en la mesita.

Annie – muy bien gracias –dijo sentándose en la cama- porque te levantaste tan temprano.

Archie – tengo que ir a la oficina.

Annie – pensé que te quedarías en casa conmigo unos días –dijo recibiendo la bandeja.

Archie – lo siento, pero no puedo Bobby tuvo que salir de viaje, Albert aun no regresa y tengo que hacerme cargo mientras todo se normaliza.

Annie – pero que le sucedió a Bobby.

Archie – se fue con Eliza.

Annie – como.

Archie – anoche vinieron a hablar conmigo.

Annie – de que.

Archie – al parecer Neal contrajo una enfermedad muy contagiosa.

Annie – pobre, a pesar de todo lo me hizo no deseo que le pase nada malo.

Archie – yo tampoco.

Annie – pero que tiene que ver en todo esto Bobby, no se supone que trabaja para ti y no para ellos.

Archie – si lo sé, pero él se ofreció a acompañar a Sarah y Eliza mientras que John regresa de Boston.

Annie – entiendo…al parecer son muy amigos.

Archie – si…bueno tengo que irme –dijo dándole un beso- descansa te veo en la noche.

Annie - quiero ir al hogar de pony.

Archie – estás segura.

Annie – si.

Archie - está bien, te acompañare.

Annie – no te preocupes por mí, además debes irte ya o llegaras tarde.

Archie – está bien –dijo dándole un beso- vendré temprano para cenar contigo.

Annie – estaré esperando por ti.

Archie – recuerda que te amo –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Annie – yo también -dijo sonriendo.

New York

Candy – buenos días señora Katherine.

Señora Katherine – buenos días señora el desayuno está listo.

Candy – gracias, donde estará Terry.

Señora Katherine – está en el jardín con Mark.

Candy – me pregunto que estarán haciendo, iré a ver –dijo saliendo al jardín- pero que es esto –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Mark – hola Candy –dijo sonriendo- solo jugamos un poco –dijo tirándole una bola de lodo a Terry quien hábilmente la esquivo.

Terry – buenos días pecosa –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – puedes decirme que significa esto –dijo frunciendo el ceño- mira como estas.

Terry- solo jugábamos un poco.

Candy – ya no eres un niño para que te comportes de esa manera –dijo frunciendo la nariz- entra a casa y toma un baño.

Terry – está bien lo que diga señora Grandchester –dijo acercándose a ella- pero antes puede darme un beso.

Candy – no…primero báñate.

Mark – jajaja te retaron, te retaron –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Katherine – Mark entra y ven a darte un baño –dijo en forma retadora.

Mark – si mama –dijo enseñándole la lengua a Terry.

Terry – a quien retaron también –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Candy – que tienes aquí –dijo quitando algo de lodo en la camisa de Terry y algo blanco que tenía en el rostro- pero esto es –dijo olfateando- no…no…no –dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraba el estirpe de la dulce candy.

Terry – que pasa –dijo siguiéndola-

Candy – porque lo hiciste –dijo furiosamente.

Terry – que cosa.

Candy – esto –dijo señalando- ya estaba floreciendo…a caso te molesta que la tenga –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – claro que no…no me di cuenta que.

Candy – no importa –dijo hincándose en el lugar mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla- por que le hiciste daño si no te agrada que la tenga me hubieras dicho –dijo mirándolo furiosamente.

Terry – no me mires así, te aseguro que fue un accidente.

Candy – claro, ahora ve adentro a darte un baño –dijo saliendo del lugar- sabes estoy muy molesta contigo cuando cambiaras.

Florida

Karen – buenos días familia –dijo sentándose en la mesa.

Señor Klaise – veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor.

Karen – es que soy muy feliz –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Klaise – me alegro mucho que lo seas –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Karen – gracias mama, y bien pudiste quitarte todas las dudas papa.

Señor Klaise – claro que sí, es una magnifica persona.

Karen – te lo dije –dijo tomando un vaso de jugo.

Beth – a caso no piensas comer.

Karen – no…hoy iré con William a caminar por la playa, ya debe estar esperándome.

Beth – está bien pero recuerda que debes alimentarte bien.

Señora Klaise – porque a caso estas enferma.

Karen – claro que no –dijo nerviosamente.

Beth – no mira lo flaca que esta señora.

Señora Klaise – tienes razón, no lo había notado.

Karen – bien nos vemos luego –dijo levantándose saliendo del lugar, dirigiéndose a la puerta; al mismo tiempo que Albert llegaba.

Albert – hola –dijo acercándose a ella.

Karen – siento la tardanza –dijo dándole un beso.

Albert – está bien justo a cabo de llegar.

Karen – que dices si empezamos a caminar –dijo tomándolo del brazo, llevándolo a la parte de atrás de la casa.

Albert – realmente es un hermoso lugar, no como tu claro –dijo besando su frente- te pasa algo te noto muy callada…y eso es muy raro tu nunca estas callada.

Karen – muy gracioso –dijo sonriendo mientras pensaba así misma que le diría cuando confirmara sus sospechas.

Albert –dime en que piensas.

Karen – es que deseo pedirte algo.

Albert – lo que tú quieras princesa, tus deseos son ordenes –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – quisiera saber si puedo llevar a mi nana con nosotros a Chicago después de la boda, ella ha sido mi mejor amiga mi confidente, por eso pido tu aprobación para llevarla con nosotros.

Albert – claro que si, puedes llevarla…tu no necesitas de mi aprobación pronto serás las señora de la casa y podrás hacer lo que tú quieras.

Karen – gracias –dijo abrazándolo- la necesito conmigo para que me ayude.

Albert – no necesitas darme explicaciones.

Karen – lo sé pero –dijo sollozando.

Albert – hey que pasa –dijo besándola- sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, últimamente has estado muy sentimental.

Karen – tú crees…es la emoción de nuestra boda que me tiene así; no sé qué haría sin ti te amo –dijo besándolo.

Albert – basta de lagrimas –dijo limpiando su rostro con sus manos- ahora es mi turno de contarte algo.

Karen – que pasa.

Albert – recibí un telegrama de Bobby diciéndome que Neal se puso mal.

Karen – que le paso.

Albert – aun no lo sé, pero debo regresar lo antes posible a Chicago, Archie esta solo al mando de las compañías y es mucho trabajo para él solo.

Karen – eso quiere decir que.

Albert – tu puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees en tu casa –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Karen – no yo quiero ir contigo.

Albert – pero y tu familia.

Karen – lo entenderán, por favor déjame ir contigo.

Albert – está bien –dijo sonriendo- creo que no hay nada que pueda negarte.

Karen – gracias, eres muy bueno –dijo acariciando su rostro- ya estoy ansiosa de convertirme en tu esposa.

Albert – yo también…ya quiero tenerte para mi solito –dijo sonriendo de lado- pensé que tu familia se opondría a que fuera en Escocia la boda.

Karen – me sorprendí mucho cuando lo menciono tu tía, pero me encantaría conocer el lugar.

Albert – creo que debemos volver, tienes que despedirte de tus padres…no los veras hasta el día de la boda.

Karen – tienes razón, además tengo que ir a empacar.

Albert – bueno vamos.

Chicago

Annie – buenos días señorita Pony –dijo sonriendo.

Señorita Pony – hija que haces aquí, no deberías de estar descansando.

Annie – estoy bien, extrañaba venir a verlas y a jugar con los niños; donde está la hermana María?

Señorita Pony – esta con el pequeño James.

Hermana María – ya estamos aquí –dijo mientras entraba al lugar con el bebe en brazos- hola Annie que gusto verte de nuevo, como te sientes?

Annie – mejor gracias –dijo sonriendo- que lindo estas tienes unos hermosos ojos azules pequeñín –dijo acercándose a él, mientras que James le respondía con una sonrisa.

Señorita Pony – pasa algo –dijo al ver la mirada triste de Annie.

Annie – es que no estoy embarazada –dijo cabizbaja- el doctor analizo mis exámenes y me dijo que era negativo, que tenía que cuidarme y vitaminarme para poder concebir, no sabe en cuanto tiempo podre hacerlo.

Hermana María – no te preocupes, sigue las recomendaciones de tu medico y veras que pronto serás madre.

Annie – lo deseo tanto, me ilusione mucho pensando que así seria.

Señorita Pony – y Archie que dice sobre esto.

Annie – nada, que el esperara lo que sea necesario; pero tengo miedo de que no logre hacerlo y que me deje –dijo llorando.

Señorita Pony – eso no pasara el te ama ya lo veras.

Annie – tiene razón señorita Pony, gracias por escucharme y por sus palabras no se qué haría sin ustedes.

Hermana María – sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras.

Annie – si lo sé, bueno creo que es hora de la clase de los niños hoy les traje muchos juguetes.

Señorita Pony – bueno reunámoslos a todos.

New York

Terry – puedo entrar –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Candy – que quieres –dijo seriamente.

Terry – necesito hablar contigo –dijo adentrándose al lugar silenciosamente.

Candy – no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero escucharte –dijo mientras seguía meciéndose en la silla.

Terry – perdóname –dijo hincándose frente a ella.

Candy – te dije que no quiero hablar contigo, déjame sola –dijo volteando el rostro para un lado.

Terry – vengo a pedirte disculpas por algo que no hice y tú me rechazas –dijo mirándola fríamente.

Candy – no te pedí que lo hicieras, así que déjame sola.

Terry – bien como tú quieras, pero luego no me busques –dijo cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Candy – no se lo voy a perdonar, el sabe lo que significan para mi esas rosas y las arruino apropósito –dijo sollozando, mientras un quejido de dolor salía de su boca- auch…supongo que eso significa que no te gusta que pelee con tu padre –dijo acariciando su vientre- está bien no lo hare…te amo mucho y estoy ansiosa de tenerte pronto en mis brazos; me pregunto a quien te parecerás a mi o Terry solo espero que no tengas el mismo temperamento que el –dijo sonriendo mientras imaginaba como seria el rostro de su bebe.

Florida

Karen – hasta pronto –dijo abrazando a su madre.

Señora Klaise – tengan buen viaje.

Albert – gracias.

Beth – cuídela mucho.

Albert – lo prometo –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – pronto les enviare los boletos.

Señor Klaise – estaremos al pendiente, y mucho gusto señor Andrey.

Albert – por favor llámeme por mi nombre pronto seremos familia –dijo dándole la mano.

Beth – cuídate mucho hija –dijo abrazándola- recuerda que debes de ir al médico –dijo silenciosamente al oído.

Karen – nana por favor, te mantendré informada pero ya no seas indiscreta –dijo sonriendo.

Beth – está bien –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – bueno nos vemos pronto.

Señora Klaise – adiós hija.

Albert – vamos al automóvil –dijo tomando la maleta colocándola en el baúl- que fue todo eso.

Karen – que cosa.

Albert – la nana y tú.

Karen – ehh nada es solo que se preocupa demasiado de mí.

Albert – pero porque te dijo que debes ir al médico.

Karen – como –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – escuche que.

Karen – es que dice que me veo muy delgada –dijo interrumpiéndolo- tu qué crees.

Albert – que te ves hermosa, para mi estas perfecta.

Karen – eso ya lo sabía –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – vámonos es hora de pasar por George y la tía.

Continuara…


	20. CAPITULO XX HOY MAS QUE AYER

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO XX**

**HOY MÁS QUE AYER**

"**Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, ya que es cuando más lo necesito."**

Chicago

María – buenas noches señor.

Archie – donde esta mi esposa –dijo entregándole el maletín.

María – lo espera arriba.

Archie – gracias –dijo subiendo las gradas- Annie amor ya vine –dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación- pero que es todo esto –dijo asombrado notando velas y pétalos de rosa por todo el lugar- o no lo olvide –dijo así mismo.

Annie – te esperaba –dijo abrazándolo por detrás.

Archie – pero que es todo esto –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Annie – es para celebrar nuestro aniversario –dijo sonriendo, mientras que Archie sintió las palabras de Annie como un bloque de hielo caer sobre el- que pasa porque estas tan callado.

Archie – nada es solo que.

Annie – lo olvidaste –dijo separándose de él.

Archie – claro que no.

Annie – dime la verdad.

Archie – claro que no, es solo que de tanto trabajo deje tu obsequio en la oficina y pensaba llevarte a cenar fuera.

Annie – por eso no te preocupes, la cena fuera quedara para otra ocasión esta noche la pasaremos en casa solos tu y yo.

Archie – está bien, como ordenes –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Annie – te quiero mucho, gracias por estos maravillosos meses a tu lado –dijo abrazándolo.

Archie – a ti gracias por aguantar mis malos ratos, te amo como nunca imagine hacerlo –dijo abrazándola estrechándola a su cuerpo- esto es apenas el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos.

Annie – Archie! –dijo dándole un beso, seguido por caricias llevándolos hasta el más sublime sueño de amor.

New York

Edward – bien Candy…te sientes mejor.

Candy – si –dijo acariciando su vientre- temía que le hubiera pasado algo a mi bebe.

Edward – no le pasara nada te lo aseguro, ya le avisaste a tu esposo que estas aquí.

Candy – le deje un recado.

Edward – no deberías enojarte mucho, debes estar tranquila y descansar.

Candy – es que a veces no puedo, Terry me hace enfadar fácilmente.

Edward – recuerda que estas muy sensible por el embarazo, trata de relajarte…te aconsejo que cuentes hasta diez –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – te prometo que lo hare –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Edward – así me gusta.

Terry – Candy estas bien –dijo entrándose a la habitación abruptamente.

Candy – si lo estoy.

Terry – buenas noches doctor que tiene mi esposa –dijo acercándose a ella.

Edward – nada grave, solo fue un cólico fuerte.

Terry – a que se debió?

Edward – a un fuerte enojo.

Terry – ya veo –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

Edward – por esta noche se quedara en observación.

Pamela – con permiso traigo tu cena Candy –dijo adentrándose al lugar- te dejo la bandeja aquí.

Edward – bueno los dejo solos para que platiquen, y recuerda trata de tranquilizarte y no tomar las cosas a la ligera o le hará daño al bebe.

Candy – está bien, lo hare.

Terry – gracias doctor.

Edward – vamos Pamela –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Terry – y bien que te pasa –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Candy – ya escuchaste al doctor necesito estar tranquila.

Terry – si lo escuche no necesito que me lo repitas.

Candy – por favor Terry no quiero discutir –dijo tomando un vaso de agua.

Terry – es que te enojas por algo que no hice.

Candy – ya lo sé –dijo dejando el vaso en la bandeja.

Terry – como dices?

Candy – que ya lo sé, Mark me conto todo, y me pidió disculpas por lo sucedido.

Terry – no puedo creerlo.

Candy – me dijo que no le gusta vernos enojados.

Terry – es un buen niño.

Candy – sí que lo es.

Terry – eso significa que me perdonas –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – no tengo nada que perdonarte, sino al contrario yo tendría que disculparme contigo por comportarme así.

Terry – claro que no mi amor –dijo acariciando su rostro- entiendo que estas muy sensible por el embarazo y tus cambios de humor es natural...pero sabes que, aun así te amo –dijo dándole un beso.

Candy – auch –dijo fuertemente.

Terry – a ti también te amo –dijo besando su vientre.

Candy – le gusta que se lo digas.

Terry – así será siempre –dijo sonriendo- es hora de comer.

Candy – pero tenemos mucho tiempo.

Terry – ya lo creo.

Chicago

Albert – bueno te dejo para que descanses –dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Karen – gracias –dijo adentrándose al lugar.

Albert – trata de descansar todo lo que puedas.

Karen – lo hare.

Albert – quieres que te traiga algo de comer, en todo el viaje no probaste nada.

Karen – no gracias estoy bien, el viaje me mareo un poco –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – bien como tu digas, te veo mañana –dijo dándole un beso.

Karen – hasta mañana.

Albert – que duermas bien –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Karen – si –dijo nerviosamente- si supiera que no comí nada porque no aguante el estomago –dijo para sí misma- y si es cierto…como se lo diré, cuál será su reacción aun querrá casarse conmigo –dijo suspirando- creo que iré a caminar un rato por el jardín antes de dormir –dijo saliendo de la habitación silenciosamente.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado de la mansión.

George – no te preocupes, le avisare a Albert que llamaste hasta pronto cuídate.

Albert – que pasa –dijo bajando las gradas.

George – era Bobby reportándose.

Albert – y como está todo.

George – al parecer Neal está mejor.

Albert – me alegra saberlo, no sé qué haría si le pasara algo es mi responsabilidad yo fui quien decidió que fuera allá.

George –pero lo hiciste por su bien.

Albert – espero que eso lo haga cambiar.

George - bueno me retiro, feliz noche.

Albert – que descanses.

George – a caso tú no vas a dormir.

Albert – en un momento…solo voy a estar en la biblioteca.

George – como tu digas –dijo retirándose del lugar dejándolo solo.

Albert – bien veamos –dijo entrando a la biblioteca- debe estar por aquí…historia, no…donde podrá estar –dijo buscando en las estanterías su libro- aja…aquí esta –dijo sonriendo mientras lo bajaba del estante- quiero enseñarle este libro a Karen me gustaría ir a África en nuestro viaje de bodas –dijo así mismo mientras se acercaba a la ventana- pero que hace afuera –dijo sorprendido- iré a ver qué le pasa –dijo saliendo de la biblioteca caminando hacia el jardín.

Karen – que hermosa luna –dijo fijando su mirada.

Albert – no se supone que deberías estar durmiendo –dijo acercándose a ella.

Karen – William –dijo sorprendida- pensé que dormías.

Albert – aun no…fui a la biblioteca por un libro que deseo enseñarte –dijo sonriendo- bien no has contestado mi pregunta.

Karen – es que no podía dormir, me sentía sola y hace mucho calor.

Albert – te sientes bien, te noto extraña…no tendrías porque sentirte sola.

Karen – es que estar en un lugar desconocido.

Albert – ya no será desconocido para ti, pronto será tu casa –dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Karen – de veras…es que aun no me acostumbro a todo esto –dijo sonriendo- y bien me vas a enseñar el libro.

Albert – claro...pero que dices si lo vemos adentro.

Karen – está bien –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Albert – a donde te gustaría ir de viaje de bodas.

Karen – me gustaría conocer Francia.

Albert – porque?

Karen – para ver las pinturas y esculturas…además dicen que es el lugar más romántico del mundo –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – me parece interesante conocer lo que te gusta, pero me tendrás que explicar mas detalladamente de pintura –dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Karen – claro que lo hare.

Albert – entonces iremos a Francia, y que mas lugares quieres visitar.

Karen – varios lugares.

Albert – si…iremos de viaje un mes.

Karen – tanto tiempo –dijo mientras subían las gradas.

Albert – que acaso no te agrada la idea…tú y yo solos lejos de todo esto –dijo abrazándola.

Karen – si me gusta la idea, pero y los negocios.

Albert – por eso no te preocupes George y Bobby se harán cargo durante mi ausencia.

Karen – ya veo…y dime tu a donde quieres ir.

Albert – me gustaría incluir en nuestra visita África.

Karen – Arica –dijo sorprendida- es muy lejos no lo crees.

Albert – si pero vale la pena el viaje, ahí aprendí muchas cosas y tuve la oportunidad de convivir con el pueblo; pero si no estás de acuerdo puedo descartarlo.

Karen – claro que no, quiero ir contigo y conocer ese lugar que te trae maravillosos recuerdos.

Albert – entonces no se hable más, iremos a África; pero por lo pronto es hora de ir a la cama.

Karen – es que no quiero estar sola –dijo aferrándose a él.

Albert – ya no lo estarás, será poco tiempo –dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Karen – si pero.

Albert – solo por esta noche –dijo interrumpiéndola- dormirás en mi habitación.

Karen – necesito tu compañía más que nunca.

Albert – eso sí…no te prometo que logre dormir –dijo galantemente.

Karen – así –dijo respondiéndole seductoramente- entonces lo veremos –dijo dándole un beso.

New York

Edward - bien Candy puedes ir a casa, pero recuerda mis recomendaciones…nada de enojos y mucho reposo –dijo mientras le entregaba el expediente a Pamela.

Candy – está bien lo hare.

Terry – gracias doctor me encargare que así sea.

Edward – seguiré al pendiente de ti.

Pamela – me alegra saber que estas mejor.

Candy – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Edward – Pamela por favor ayuda a Candy a cambiarse.

Pamela – si doctor.

Terry – te espero afuera.

Edward – con permiso.

Candy – como va todo.

Pamela – que quieres decir –dijo nerviosamente.

Candy – tu sabes –dijo sonriendo.

Pamela – bien…ahora soy su asistente gracias a ti –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – que bien, ahora estarás mas cerca de él.

Pamela – no sé si sea buena idea.

Candy – porque lo dices.

Pamela – no creo que él se fije en alguien como yo.

Candy – no te preocupes yo me encargare de eso –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Pamela – que quieras decir.

Candy – ya lo veras –dijo guiñando el ojo.

* * *

Horas más tarde en otro lado de la ciudad.

Karen – gracias por venir por mí.

Terry – no es nada Klaise, que te pasa te sientes bien –dijo abriéndole la puerta del automóvil.

Karen – si…es solo que estoy muy cansada, el viaje ha sido muy largo.

Terry – como digas, cuéntame como te fue.

Karen – de maravilla, ya todo está arreglado para la boda; la señora Elroy se está haciendo cargo de todo.

Terry – pensé que te quedarías más tiempo.

Karen – ese era el plan pero, William tenía que regresar a Chicago inmediatamente.

Terry – ya veo.

Karen – como esta Candy.

Terry – descansando en casa.

Karen – espero no haber sido inoportuna.

Terry – no para nada, bien llegamos.

Karen – gracias Terry por tu ayuda –dijo bajando del automóvil.

Terry – te veo mañana en el teatro –dijo mientras bajaba el equipaje.

Karen – tenlo por seguro –dijo sosteniéndose de él.

Terry – que te pasa.

Karen – no lo sé, estoy muy mareada.

Terry – estas muy pálida, quieres que te lleve a un medico.

Karen – no estoy bien –dijo separándose de él con media sonrisa, para luego cerrar los ojos y desmayarse pero Terry hábilmente la detuvo.

Terry – Karen que te pasa –dijo deteniéndola- creo que tendré que llevarte al hospital.

Chicago

Archie – bienvenido –dijo dándole la mano.

Albert – gracias, como ha estado todo.

Archie – muy bien.

Albert – has tenido noticias de Bobby.

Archie – no aun, le envié un telegrama avisándole que tu ya habías regresado.

Albert – bien, entonces solo nos queda esperar.

Archie – cuéntame como te fue.

Albert – todo muy bien.

Archie – así que ya es oficial.

Albert – si…ahora a prepararnos para el gran día –dijo suspirando.

Archie – me alegra saberlo, te veo preocupado.

Albert – la situación con Neal me tiene así –dijo sentándose en el sillón- si algo le pasa.

Archie – no te preocupes, según Bobby ya está mejor; ahora concéntrate en los preparativos de tu boda.

Albert – tienes razón –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – bien a trabajar.

New York

Karen – donde estoy –dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Edward – en el hospital.

Terry – estas bien –dijo tocando su frente.

Karen – solo un poco mareada –dijo sentándose en la cama- porque me trajiste aquí.

Terry - a caso no recuerdas.

Karen – no.

Terry – te desmayaste.

Edward – hace cuanto que no come.

Karen – dos días –dijo poniendo las manos sobre su rostro.

Edward - me lo imaginaba, pero es normal en su estado.

Karen – que quiere decir con eso –dijo nerviosamente.

Edward – a caso no lo sabe, usted está embarazada.

Karen – que dice?

Terry – vaya sorpresa.

Karen – pero…pero.

Edward – en un momento le traerán algo de comer –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Karen – no puede ser –dijo sorprendida- resulto cierto lo que dijo mi nana –dijo para si misma.

Terry – porque lo dices, todos sabemos que tu y Albert.

Karen – cállate Terry –dijo sollozando- que voy a hacer, que le voy a decir –dijo llorando.

Terry - tranquilízate –dijo abrazándola.

Karen – y si ya no quiere casarse conmigo.

Terry – el nunca te abandonaría.

Karen – es que no me lo esperaba, además está la obra.

Terry – no te preocupes por eso ahora.

Pamela – con permiso –dijo entrando con una bandeja- por favor coma lo que pueda, está muy débil.

Karen – no tengo hambre –dijo limpiando su rostro.

Pamela – hágalo por el bebe, volveré en un momento.

Terry – señorita disculpe puede prestarme su teléfono.

Pamela – si señor Grandchester puede usar el de la recepción.

Terry – gracias, en seguida vuelvo debo avisarle a Candy que estoy aquí contigo.

Karen - aquí te espero.

Pamela – yo me quedare con ella un momento.

Terry – está bien, gracias.

Chicago

Albert – porque no me habías dicho lo que paso con Annie.

Archie – no quería preocuparlos.

George – pero me imagino como se ha de sentir.

Archie – al principio estaba muy triste.

Albert – si ya lo creo.

George – no deberías estar ya en casa.

Archie – tienes razón, fue un día muy largo –dijo levantándose de la silla.

George – Albert ya firmaste estos papeles –dijo tomándolos en la mano- Albert…Albert.

Albert – que pasa George.

George – eso debería de preguntarte.

Archie – has estado muy serio que te pasa.

Albert – nada solo pensaba –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- bueno nos vamos a casa.

George – como tu digas.

Archie – hasta mañana chicos.

Albert – saluda a Annie de mi parte.

Archie – lo hare – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

George – voy a dejarte estos papeles ahora regreso.

Albert – aquí te espero –dijo levantándose de silla, mientras tomaba su saco.

Emily – hola…espero no importunar –dijo entrando al lugar.

Albert – claro que no, que haces aquí tan tarde.

Emily – vengo a despedirme de ti, mañana regreso a Escocia.

Albert – me dio gusto volver a verte –dijo acercándose a ella.

Emily – a mi también –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – te deseo todo lo mejor, espero que seas feliz.

Emily – tratare de serlo –dijo sollozando.

Albert – ven aquí –dijo abrazándola, mientras cerraba los ojos recordando todos aquellos momentos vividos años atrás.

Emily – siempre voy a recordarte –dijo llorando mientras se hundía en el pecho de el aspirando su aroma, tratando de memorizarlo todo sobre el- tu siempre serás mi príncipe –dijo levantando su rostro.

Albert – y tú la chica de las coletas –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- siempre te recordare Em…como mi primer amor.

Emily – yo también mi príncipe –dijo acercándose a él dándole un beso inesperado.

Albert – lo siento no puedo –dijo volteando su rostro.

Emily – lo entiendo…discúlpame –dijo separándose de el- sabes ella es muy afortunada en tenerte espero que te haga feliz; si no es así sabes dónde encontrarme –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Albert – no creo que sea necesario –dijo seriamente.

Emily – bueno me voy –dijo sollozando- despídeme de George.

Albert – lo hare.

Emily – hasta pronto –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Albert – adiós para siempre mi joven amor –dijo mirando una hermosa pintura que se encontraba ahí logrando sonreír- no sé que me has dado Karen pero te amo.

George – listo –dijo entrando.

Albert – si.

George – estas bien.

Albert – mejor que nunca –dijo sonriendo.

New York

Candy – buenos días Edward.

Edward- hola Candy que gusto verte, como te has sentido.

Candy – muy bien gracias.

Edward – me alegro saberlo, que haces por aquí.

Candy – vengo a ver a mi amiga Karen.

Edward – te acompaño…y vienes sola –dijo mientras se dirigían por el pasillo.

Candy – no, Terry viene conmigo.

Edward – esta es su habitación –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Candy – hola Karen como te sientes –dijo entrando al lugar.

Karen – Candy –dijo sorprendida- muy bien…ya quiero ir a casa.

Edward – puede ir, pero debe seguir mis recomendaciones.

Karen – está bien, lo hare gracias.

Edward – bueno me retiro para que puedan hablar, te veo luego Candy.

Candy – hasta luego Edward y gracias.

Karen – vienes sola.

Candy – no, Terry está en la recepción; y bien dime que te paso –dijo sentándose.

Karen – nada sin importancia –dijo nerviosamente.

Candy – porque creo que me ocultan algo –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Karen – porque lo dices.

Candy – porque Terry no quiso decirme nada, solo me dijo que era algo personal tuyo.

Karen – es que…es que el viaje fue muy largo y no comí bien –dijo levantándose de la cama- no te preocupes estoy muy bien.

Pamela – con permiso –dijo entrando a la habitación- hola Candy no pensé verte por aquí.

Candy – como has estado.

Pamela – muy bien –dijo sonriendo- señorita Klaise por recomendación del doctor tiene que tomar estas vitaminas.

Candy – que dijiste...déjame ver –dijo tomándola en sus manos.

Karen – gracias puede retirarse –dijo furiosamente.

Pamela – disculpe si yo.

Candy – puedes dejarnos a solas Pamela –dijo interrumpiendo.

Pamela – si…te veo luego –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Candy – felicidades –dijo abrazándola- veras que es hermoso estar embarazada –dijo sonriendo- pero porque no querías que lo supiera.

Karen – porque…es que.

Candy – no pensaras ocultárselo verdad.

Karen – claro que no, es solo que.

Candy – se que la noticia lo hará muy feliz.

Karen – tú crees.

Candy – claro que si, el es muy bueno y te ama.

Karen – pero tengo miedo a que me rechace.

Candy – no pienses eso, no lo hará además están comprometidos para casarse.

Karen – si…pero y si cambia de opinión.

Candy – no lo hará ya verás; que vas a hacer.

Karen – que quieres decir?

Candy – supongo que tendrás que dejar la obra.

Karen – no había pensando en eso –dijo levantando la ceja- Robert me va a matar.

Terry – siento interrumpir pero es hora de irnos.

Candy – está bien.

* * *

Varios días han pasado, el mes de Junio ya iniciaba, el clima ya era diferente en la ciudad, todos seguían en su misma rutina, Candy seguía de maravilla con su embarazo, Terry con los ensayos juntamente con Karen con todos los cuidados del caso; mientras que Albert trabajaba hasta tarde para no dejar nada pendiente y disfrutar del viaje de bodas, mientras que los preparativos de tan importante acontecimiento corrían por cuenta de la Tía Abuela quien ya se encontraba en Escocia haciendo los arreglos necesarios; la noticia no se hizo esperar; toda la sociedad de Chicago ya sabía de la tan esperada boda del patriarca del clan Andrey, todos los medios de comunicación de cualquier tipo hacían mención del evento **"Nos enteramos de muy buena fuete que el famoso William Andrey patriarca de una de las familias más famosas de Chicago y el soltero más codiciado de la sociedad pronto contraerá nupcias; aun se desconoce el paradero de la afortunada novia; pero desde ya felicitamos a la feliz pareja".**

Chicago

George – debes ver esto –dijo entregándole el diario en las manos.

Albert – de donde sacaran la información –dijo mientras leía detenidamente.

George – no lo sé, pero toda la ciudad ya está enterada.

Archie – creo que has dejado a muchas chicas tristes –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – jajaja…el más famoso y el más codiciado ehhh –dijo sonriendo- eso me gusta.

George – ya lo creo.

Archie – no presumas tanto –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – lo bueno es que aun no saben de quien se trata, a pesar que quise pasar desapercibido creo que no lo logre.

George – tú sabes cómo es la prensa.

Albert – bueno continuemos –dijo sentándose en la silla.

Robert – buenos días -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Albert – hola Bobby cuando llegaste –dijo sorprendido.

Robert – apenas a cabo de bajar del tren.

Archie – porque no avisaste para ir por ti.

Robert – no lo vi necesario, el chofer de la señora Legan fue por nosotros a la estación.

Albert – dime como esta Neal.

Robert – muy bien, se ha recuperado bastante.

George – supongo que al ver a su familia le hizo bien.

Archie – pero que le paso.

Robert – un virus en su sistema respiratorio, cuando llegamos se veía muy mal pero ya está mejor.

Albert – me alegro que este bien, pero creo que será mejor traerlo de regreso a casa; hablare con Sarah y John.

Robert – no creo que quiera regresar -dijo sentándose.

Archie – porque?

Robert – va a casarse pronto.

Albert – como dices...va a casarse.

George – vaya, pensé que cambiaria pero no creí que fuera tan pronto.

Robert – al parecer se enamoro en serio de la hija del señor García, y cuando se recupere se casara con ella.

Albert – y que dijo Sarah sobre esto.

Robert – al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero Eliza la convenció.

Archie – enamorado...no lo puedo creer -dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – bien me parece lo mejor, que bueno que haya encontrado a alguien con quien ser feliz.

Archie – así dejara de molestar a Candy.

George – en eso tienes razón me alegro por él.

Archie – vaya que sorpresa.

Albert – como te fue en el viaje con Eliza y Sarah.

Robert – muy bien -dijo sonriendo.

George – te veo muy feliz.

Robert – es que lo estoy, me siento muy bien con ella.

Archie – aja lo imaginaba es por Eliza cierto.

Robert – a ustedes no les puedo mentir.

Albert – a caso tu y ella.

Robert – si, ya somos novios.

George – que sorpresa, pero lo imaginaba.

Archie – queeee? -dijo sorprendido.

Albert – te felicito.

Robert – gracias, espero no te importe.

Albert – claro que no.

George – mis más sinceras felicitaciones Bobby.

Robert – gracias George.

Archie – vaya que estos días han sido de muchas sorpresas.

Robert – estamos conociéndonos y quiero darme la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Albert – es lo mejor.

Robert – aunque no me es tan fácil olvidarme de Candy, pero sé que debo hacerlo y con Eliza me siento muy bien.

Archie – bueno entonces me imagino que pronto habrá boda.

Robert – aun no.

Albert – que les parece si vamos a almorzar para celebrar.

Archie – buena idea -dijo sonriendo.

Robert – pero primero debo ponerme al día en los negocios.

Archie – tienes razón.

George – bien caballeros es hora de empezar.

New York

Robert – bien eso es todo por hoy chicos, ya estamos solo dos semanas del estreno así que quiero concentración y nada de distracciones; nos vemos mañana.

Karen – hola Robert puedo hablar contigo -dijo acercándose a él.

Robert – no puedo negarle nada a mi actriz favorita -dijo sonriendo.

Karen – no creo que lo sea mas después de lo voy a decirte.

Robert – no entiendo que pasa.

Karen – te conté que voy a casarme.

Robert – si, lo sé...como olvidar el reflejo de tu anillo –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – es que no podre seguir con la obra -dijo cabizbaja.

Robert – no entiendo, pero si quedamos que te irías a tu luna de miel y volverías.

Karen – si y te lo agradezco pero es que...es que yo.

Robert – dime Karen que pasa sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Karen – estoy embarazada -dijo sin dudarlo.

Robert – vaya que sorpresa...felicidades -dijo abrazándola.

Karen – no estás enojado conmigo.

Robert – claro que no, porque debía de estarlo.

Karen – por la obra, solo podre participar en unas cuantas presentaciones.

Robert – tu sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, y por eso no te preocupes luego veremos qué hacer.

Karen – gracias Robert.

Robert – ahora ve a casa a descansar que te hace falta.

Karen – está bien, solo una cosa más.

Robert – lo imaginaba -dijo sonriendo.

Karen – por favor no le digas a nadie, mi prometido aun no lo sabe.

Robert – está bien, cuenta con mi discreción -dijo guiñándole.

Karen – gracias, hasta luego -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – lista para ir a casa.

Karen – si.

Chicago

Archie – se fue sin decirte nada más.

Albert – no había nada más que decir.

Robert – tú aun sientes algo por ella.

Albert – por un momento al estar cerca de ella vinieron a mi mente todos los recuerdos que pasamos juntos, pero también recordé lo que hizo y me moleste mucho creo que eso nunca lo voy a olvidar -dijo seriamente- teniéndola frente a mi no dude en ningún momento de lo que siento por Karen se que ella no me ocultaría algo así.

Robert – me imagino lo difícil que fue para ti.

Albert – sí, pero ya lo he superado ahora lo que más deseo es formar pronto una familia con ella.

Archie – me alegro por ti, entonces aprovecha tus últimos días de soltería -dijo sonriendo.

Robert – vamos a organizarte una despedida de soltero que nunca vas a olvidar -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – buena idea.

Albert – por lo pronto debemos ir al estreno.

Archie – si y todos estamos invitados –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – y eso te incluye a ti y a Eliza, que dices si la llevas.

Robert – sería buena idea, hablare con ella y la señora Legan para que le permita acompañarme.

Archie – pero y que pasa con los preparativos de la boda.

Albert – la tía esta encargándose de todo, hasta del traje –dijo sonriendo- no puedo creer que ya falte poco.

New York

Terry – hola mi amor –dijo dándole un beso- como te has sentido.

Candy – muy bien.

Karen – hola Candy.

Candy – hola Karen -dijo sonriendo- siéntate por favor ya no tarda Eleanor.

Terry – bien las dejo, estaré arriba por si se te ofrece algo.

Candy – esta bien amor.

Karen – gracias por ayudarme con lo del vestido.

Candy – creo que ahora tendrás que hacerle unos arreglos.

Karen – ya lo creo.

Candy – y bien ya se lo dijiste -dijo entusiasmada.

Karen – aun no, lo hare este fin de semana que venga de visita; estoy muy nerviosa.

Candy – no tienes porque estarlo, y tus padres ya lo saben.

Karen – todavía no, esperaba primero hablar con William y luego decírselos a ellos.

Candy – me imagino su cara cuando lo sepa -dijo sonriendo- se pondrá muy feliz.

Karen – eso es lo que más deseo -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – tu bebe y el mío se llevaran poco tiempo espero sean buenos amigos.

Karen – y lo serán no lo dudes -dijo imaginando como seria su bebe- ojala y se parezca a William.

Candy – será el orgullo de la tía Elroy.

Karen – eso espero -dijo sonriendo- que dirá cuando se entere.

Candy – no te preocupes todo estará bien.

Eleanor – buenas tardes como están -dijo ingresando al lugar

Candy – muy bien.

Eleanor – como se ha comportado mi nieto.

Candy – de maravilla -dijo sonriendo.

Karen – que tal señora Beaker.

Eleanor – hola Karen…quiero presentarles a JeanCarlo, ella es Candy mi nuera y Karen la feliz novia.

JeanCarlo – mucho gusto -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Eleanor- traje a JeanCarlo para que vea lo de tu vestido.

Karen – excelente -dijo sonriendo- gracias Eleanor.

JeanCarlo – dígame cuando será su boda madam.

Karen – en un mes…bueno en menos tiempo.

JeanCarlo – como dice...no tenemos mucho tiempo debemos empezar lo antes posible.

Eleanor – tan pronto.

Karen – si, William así lo desea…en veinte días tenemos que estar ahí.

Eleanor – en donde será.

Karen - en Escocia.

JeanCarlo – entonces madam no perdamos mas el tiempo -dijo abriendo su baúl, tomando la cinta métrica en sus manos- venga madam tengo que tomarle las medidas.

Karen – está bien -dijo nerviosamente.

Eleanor – bueno a correr se ha dicho -dijo sonriendo, mientras pasaban un buen rato tratando de afinar todos los detalles del vestido.

Chicago

Robert – pasa, no esperaba verte por aquí -dijo acercándose a ella.

Eliza – necesito hablar con el tío.

Robert – pasa algo.

Eliza – no es de preocuparse -dijo sonriendo.

Robert – Albert no está, pero ya no tarda en venir si gustas puedes esperarlo aquí en mi oficina -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Eliza – está bien -dijo sonrojándose.

Robert – siéntate aquí, te ofrezco algo de tomar.

Eliza – no estoy bien gracias -dijo nerviosamente.

Robert – te pasa algo...te noto nerviosa.

Eliza – no nada -dijo sonrojándose.

Robert – segura -dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Eliza – solo abrázame.

Robert – está bien -dijo sonriendo, mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello- hoy te ves más linda que nunca.

Eliza – gracias –dijo fijando su mirada en la de él.

Robert – puedo darle un beso a mi novia.

Eliza – claro que si –dijo sonriendo, mientras acercaba su rostro al de él.

Archie – Bobby quiero que mires esto -dijo abriendo la puerta abruptamente- disculpa si te interrumpo.

Robert – no te preocupes, pasa –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Archie – hola Eliza.

Eliza – hola Archie.

Archie – si quieres mejor regreso después.

Robert – no está bien, dime que necesitas.

Archie – quería que revisaras estos documentos es sobre una sociedad que me están ofreciendo.

Robert – está bien los veré, pero te urge que lo haga.

Archie – claro que no, puede ser después del viaje.

Robert – está bien.

Archie – hablamos luego.

Eliza – de que viaje habla Archie.

Robert – el de la boda de Albert.

Eliza – me parece bien -dijo tristemente.

Albert – hola como están -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Eliza – hola tío.

Albert – como has estado.

Eliza – bien, necesito hablar contigo –dijo acercándose a él.

Albert – está bien, acompáñame a mi oficina.

Eliza – te veo luego Bobby.

Robert – cuando salgas te llevare a casa, necesito hablar contigo.

Eliza – está bien.

New York

Eleanor – gracias JeanCarlo tú crees que estará listo a tiempo.

JeanCarlo – claro que si madam, puede contar con ello.

Karen – gracias.

JeanCarlo – hasta luego.

Candy – adiós.

Karen – bueno creo que iré a casa -dijo levantándose del sillón.

Candy – pediré a Charles que te lleve.

Karen – no te molestes puedo ir sola, además tengo que ir al teatro a recoger unas cosas.

Candy – no puedes ir sola le diré a Charles que te lleve…insisto asi que no puedes decirme que no.

Karen – está bien, despídeme de Terry.

Candy – lo hare, y recuerda que ahora debes cuidarte mejor.

Eleanor – creo que ya no me necesitan más, me voy a casa.

Karen – gracias por su ayuda señora.

Eleanor – no es nada, las veré luego...y tu sigue portándote bien -dijo acariciando el vientre de Candy.

Candy – hasta luego Eleanor y gracias.

Charles – ya estoy listo señora.

Candy – bien, por favor llévala al teatro donde va mi esposo, luego llévala a su casa.

Charles – como usted ordene.

Karen – gracias por todo Candy -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – solo una cosa más -dijo acercándose a ella- te pido que por favor hagas muy feliz a Albert él se lo merece, es muy bueno, yo lo quiero como un hermano y no me gustaría verlo sufrir por favor cuídalo mucho.

Karen – te lo prometo...con toda mi alma -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – gracias Karen, significa mucho para mí escucharlo.

Karen – bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana.

Candy – hasta mañana.

Chicago

Albert – y bien que deseas hablar conmigo.

Eliza – es sobre Neal.

Albert – Bobby me conto que ya está mejor.

Eliza – si.

Albert – no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por él.

Eliza – como dices.

Albert – se que te sorprende pero es parte de la familia, aunque va a ser difícil de olvidar lo que le hizo a Candy.

Eliza – en nombre de el vengo a pedirte disculpas, me pidió que hablara personalmente contigo para decírtelo; esta muy arrepentido de todo lo que hizo.

Albert – dile que no se preocupe por nada, ya todo está olvidado; me conto Bobby que se casara con la hija del señor García.

Eliza – así es, solo espera recuperarse para hacerlo.

Albert – supongo que tú quieres estar ahí.

Eliza – si, a pesar de todo es mi hermano; quería pedirte que me dejes ir unos días más y te prometo que seguiré siempre ayudando en el hogar de pony.

Albert – no tienes porque pedir permiso, me alegra ver que has cambiado mucho…nunca espere que un castigo resultara de esa manera.

Eliza – pues gracias a tu castigo pude comprender muchas cosas –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – si ya lo creo.

Eliza – bueno me retiro y de nuevo gracias.

Albert – solo una cosa más.

Eliza –dime.

Albert – Bobby ya me conto que tu y el son novios.

Eliza – así es, pidió el consentimiento a mis padres; espero no te incomode.

Albert – claro que no, el es un buen muchacho solo espero que tu sepas apreciarlo.

Eliza – si lo sé, lo hare no te preocupes tío.

Albert – bueno entonces no me queda más que felicitarte –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Eliza – gracias, tengo que irme mi madre me espera.

Albert – salúdala de mi parte, y a Neal dile que le deseo todo lo mejor.

Eliza – gracias.

Continuara….

Hola de nuevo, aqui les dejo un cap mas...gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews que son importantes para mi...nos vemos en el siguiente. Cariños Angie :)


	21. CAPITULO XXI UNIENDO LAZOS

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO XXI**

**UNIENDO LAZOS**

"**Tú ya eres mía, porque la fuerza del destino te ha traído a mí para que tu sonrisa ilumine así mis días, que esos ojos lindos como estrellas sean la luz de mi camino en las noches que no estás; porque el amor sincero es para siempre, porque tu llevas la promesa de lo nuestro en tu vientre, porque tus labios me lo han dicho yo se que también me quieres porque este lazo es indestructible es más fuerte que tu y yo"**

New York

Charles – hemos llegado señorita –dijo estacionándose detrás del teatro.

Karen – gracias.

Charles – gusta que la espere –dijo mientras le abría la puerta.

Karen – no se moleste, no quiero abusar de la amabilidad de Candy.

Charles – por eso no se preocupe, ella me pidió cuidar de usted.

Karen – está bien solo voy por algunas cosas, regreso en seguida.

Charles – aquí estaré esperando, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme.

Karen – vaya que Terry y Candy si que saben vivir bien –dijo mientras entraba al lugar- Robert estas aquí –dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo- Robert…creo que no hay nadie aquí…pero porque estará abierto –dijo extrañada al ver el lugar vacio- debo ir rápido a mi camerino –dijo caminando lo más rápido que podía- por fin…sentí muy largo el camino…calma Karen no pasa nada, bien veamos –dijo tomando el vestuario que usaría en la obra- creo que ahora deberé arreglarlo porque dentro de poco no me va a quedar –dijo sonriendo, mientras acariciaba su vientre- amor no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Henry – hablando sola Klaise –dijo introduciéndose al camerino.

Karen – que haces aquí –dijo sorprendida.

Henry – viene a buscar a Robert…pero he encontrado algo más interesante –dijo acercándose a ella.

Karen – no te atrevas –dijo nerviosamente.

Henry – de que hablas…solo quiero saludarte –dijo tomándola del brazo.

Karen – suéltame –dijo mirándolo furiosamente- estas ebrio.

Henry – ven vamos a divertirnos un poco –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – déjame…crees que por ser mujer no se defenderme –dijo dándole un golpe en el rostro, logrando soltarse de él, mientras que salía corriendo de ahí.

Henry –a donde crees que vas mujerzuela –dijo tomándola del vestido, haciéndola caer.

Karen – déjame –dijo furiosamente, moviendo sus brazos y piernas.

Henry – cállate –dijo dándole una bofetada, mientras se sentaba sobre ella- eso es por lo que hiciste.

Karen – quítate me lastimas –dijo quejándose de un dolor en su abdomen- mi bebe –dijo así misma- por favor suéltame…ayúdenme por favor –dijo desesperadamente.

Henry – a caso no dijiste que te podías defender por ti misma.

Karen – déjame –dijo tratando de soltarse nuevamente.

Henry - veras que te gustara –dijo sonriendo malévolamente, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente- creo que a tu noviecito rico no le importara que pases un momento agradable conmigo.

Karen – déjame…suéltame no sabes con quien te estás metiendo.

Henry – hoy no está Grandchester y tu noviecito rico para que te defiendan –dijo sonriendo.

Charles – pero estoy yo –dijo dándole un fuerte golpe haciéndolo caer al suelo desmayado- está bien señorita Klaise.

Karen – creo que si…auchh –dijo quejándose del dolor- no puedo pararme.

Charles – yo la ayudo –dijo cargándola.

Karen – lléveme al hospital me siento muy mal, no quiero perder a mi bebe –dijo sollozando.

Charles – no se preocupe no le pasara nada.

Chicago

Señorita Pony – cuéntame como has estado.

Annie – bien, sigo las indicaciones del médico; pero no logro embarazarme aun.

Señorita Pony – no te preocupes, veras que será más pronto de lo que tú crees; además aun estas recién casada.

Annie – pero Candy logro embarazarse recién casada.

Señorita Pony – si pero.

Annie – no importa –dijo interrumpiéndola- espero pronto darle la sorpresa a Archie.

Señorita Pony – creo que es hora de que regreses a casa, o se te hará mas tarde.

Annie – está bien señorita Pony, solo déjeme jugar un momento más con James.

Señorita Pony – está bien.

Annie – cada día que pasa está más lindo –dijo sonriendo.

Señorita Pony – si, esperamos que pronto alguien quiera adoptarlo.

Annie – cualquiera podrá ser feliz con él, es un niño bien portado –dijo jugando con él.

Hermana María – hija ya vinieron por ti, el chofer te espera afuera.

Annie – gracias, hasta mañana jovencito –dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza al bebe.

Hermana María – dámelo es hora de la cena –dijo tomándolo en sus brazos.

Annie – nos vemos mañana, casi olvidaba decirles que en unos días iremos al estreno de la obra de Terry.

Señorita Pony – es cierto Candy nos lo conto en una carta.

Annie – les escribe seguido.

Hermana María – claro que si…y nos ha contado que va de maravilla su embarazo –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – no lo sabía –dijo cabizbaja.

Señorita Pony – ve a casa a descansar el chofer te espera.

Annie – si, las veo mañana –dijo despidiéndose.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad.

George – bueno eso es todo –dijo apilando varios documentos.

Albert – vaya…esas fueron muchas firmas –dijo recostándose en la silla- estoy cansado.

George – pronto tendrás muchos días libres.

Archie – si es que Karen lo deja salir de la habitación –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Albert – muy gracioso…vamos a casa quiero descansar.

Robert – hola chicos –dijo entrando al lugar.

Archie – como te fue con Eliza.

Robert – muy bien, y me acompañara al estreno de la obra.

George – me alegro por ti.

Archie – vaya…supongo que si le agradaste a Sarah, es una persona muy difícil.

Robert – pero se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

Albert – bueno entonces debemos prepararnos para el viaje.

George – supongo que tú partirás antes.

Albert – eso pensaba, pero creo que iré con ustedes…avisare a Karen que no llegare este fin de semana.

Archie – será mejor que no tenga distracciones.

Albert – tienes razón, le voy a enviar un telegrama ahora mismo.

New York

Candy – como esta Karen –dijo agitadamente.

Terry – le paso algo grave.

Edward – no afortunadamente, ella y el bebe están bien, solo tiene algunos moretones en el rostro y cuerpo pero debe guardar reposo por estos días.

Candy – me alegro, puedo pasar a verla.

Edward – claro que sí.

Terry – gracias doctor –dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Edward – es mi trabajo.

Terry – podemos pasar.

Karen – si.

Candy – hola Karen como sigues –dijo introduciéndose al lugar.

Karen – mejor gracias –dijo sollozando- tenia tanto miedo que le pasara algo a mi bebe.

Candy – no te preocupes todo estará bien.

Terry – dime quien te hizo esto, quien te ataco.

Karen – Henry lo hizo.

Terry – maldito me las va a pagar –dijo furiosamente.

Karen – si no hubiera sido por tu chofer no se qué hubiera pasado.

Candy – gracias a Dios no paso a mayores.

Edward – disculpen que los interrumpa –dijo asomándose en la puerta- puedo hablar un momento contigo Candy.

Candy – si…enseguida regreso –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí- que pasa.

Edward – creo que sería conveniente que le avises a su prometido y a su familia.

Candy – pero aun no lo saben, quería darles las sorpresa el día del estreno de la obra.

Edward – comprendo –dijo pensativo.

Candy – dime qué pasa, porque te quedas callado.

Edward – me preocupa el embarazo de ella, es de alto riesgo, además no se ha alimentado adecuadamente y después de lo que paso necesita muchos cuidados y reposo absoluto.

Candy – pero van a estar bien.

Edward – si…solo debe seguir todas mis indicaciones al pie de la letra para que se recupere pronto.

Candy – creo que deberé avisar a Albert, ella lo necesita más que nunca en estos momentos, puedo tomar tu teléfono.

Edward – claro, usa el de mi oficina; te acompaño.

Candy – gracias –dijo sonriendo- se que se molestara conmigo por esto –dijo así misma.

Chicago

Archie – hola amor ya estoy aquí –dijo entrando a la habitación.

Annie – hola Archie –dijo sin apartar su vista hacia la calle.

Archie – que te pasa, te sientes mal.

Annie – no estoy bien –dijo limpiando sus lagrimas silenciosamente.

Archie – porque lloras.

Annie – por nada.

Archie – dime qué te pasa –dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Annie – envidio a Candy.

Archie – porque.

Annie – pronto va a ser madre y yo no lo he logrado.

Archie – veras que pronto me darás la sorpresa, solo debes esperar y ser paciente.

Annie – esperar…esperar ya no quiero esperar –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Archie – tranquilízate…ven –dijo tomándola de la mano- que dices si seguimos practicando.

Annie – no quiero.

Archie – no puedes resistirte a mis encantos –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Annie – muy gracioso –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – así me gusta…que siempre sonrías.

Annie – Archie! –dijo sonrojándose.

Archie – te amo –dijo dándole un beso.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad.

Dorothy – con permiso, señor William tiene una llamada de Candy.

Albert – gracias…voy en seguida –dijo bajando las gradas.

George – que pasa.

Albert – es Candy que raro que llame a esta hora –dijo mientras tomaba el auricular- hola pequeña como estas? Me alegra saberlo, a que debo tu llamada…te escucho, como que me siente –dijo mientras ponía atención a lo dicho por ella- no te entiendo…que sucede, si estoy tranquilo pero no voy a sentarme –dijo sonriendo- bien te escucho…pero como, cuando, pero que fue lo que le paso –dijo nerviosamente- como dices –dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos- está bien, ahora salgo para allá inmediatamente…te veré pronto, por favor cuídala mientras llego, hasta pronto –dijo colgando el teléfono.

George – que pasa –dijo viendo el semblante de Albert.

Albert – atacaron a Karen y está en el hospital –dijo golpeando la mesa con su puño- me voy a New York inmediatamente.

George – te acompaño.

New York

Candy – hola ya volví.

Terry – porque tardaste tanto.

Candy – es que tuve que hacer algo importante.

Karen – que te dijo el doctor.

Candy – que debes cuidarte y guardar absoluto reposo.

Karen – eso quiere decir que.

Candy – talvez tengas que dejar la obra.

Karen – no puede ser –dijo agarrando fuertemente las sabanas.

Terry – ahora lo más importante es que el bebe este bien.

Karen – si tienes razón.

Terry – con mayor razón deberás decirle pronto a Albert.

Karen – pero el vendrá hasta el fin de semana, tendré que esperar.

Candy – no esperaras mucho.

Karen – que quieres decir –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – lo siento Karen pero tuve que llamarlo para avisarle, el ya viene para acá.

Karen – que hiciste que…pero que le dijiste.

Candy – nada, solo que estabas en el hospital no te preocupes no le dije nada del bebe que esperas.

Karen – pero –dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – es lo mejor, hace mucho tiempo tendrías que habérselo dicho –dijo interrumpiéndola- dime qué hubiera pasado si lo hubieras perdido.

Karen – no eso no –dijo abrazando su vientre.

Terry – el no te perdonaría que se lo ocultaras.

Karen – tienes razón –dijo cabizbaja- se lo hare saber cuándo lo vea.

Candy – siento haberle avisado sin consultártelo.

Karen – no te preocupes…te lo agradezco –dijo sonriendo.

Edward – permiso como se siente mi paciente favorita –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – ahora ya soy su favorita –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy- no te preocupes no me pondré celosa –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – oye…-dijo codeándola- recuerda que estoy aquí.

Candy – lo había olvidado –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Horas más tarde, el tren se dirigía a la ciudad de New York, la desesperación por llegar se hacía inminente en el rostro de un pasajero en especial.

Albert – oohh Dios que este bien por favor –dijo colocando sus manos en forma de petición- si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaría –dijo recostándose en la baranda.

George – te estuve buscando por todos lados.

Albert – no pude dormir en todo el viaje estoy muy preocupado.

George – veras que todo está bien…te traje una taza de café.

Albert – gracias –dijo recibiéndola.

George – pronto llegaremos, que vas hacer.

Albert – denunciar a quien le hizo daño, merece ser castigado.

George – tranquilízate.

Albert – no puedo, ella es todo para mi…no la dejare sola.

George – ya veo la estación, vamos adentro.

Albert – si –dijo adentrándose al vagón- estoy ansioso por verla.

George – no te preocupes de seguro que estará bien.

Chicago

Archie – buenos días amor –dijo dándole un beso.

Annie – buenos días –dijo sonriendo- que haces aun aquí, se te hará tarde para el trabajo.

Archie – este día lo pasare con mi linda esposa –dijo abrazándola.

Annie – en serio.

Archie – si, avisare a Albert que no iré a la oficina hoy.

Annie – está seguro que no tendrás problemas.

Archie - claro que no.

María – toc, toc.

Archie – un momento –dijo mientras se ponía la bata- adelante.

María – disculpe que lo interrumpa señor, lo busca el señor Brower.

Archie – en seguida bajo.

María – con permiso.

Annie – abra pasado algo.

Archie – no lo sé, iré a ver que quiere –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

María – en un momento está con usted.

Robert – gracias.

Archie – hola Bobby como estas.

Robert – hola Archie espero no interrumpir –dijo dándole la mano.

Archie – claro que no, estaba por llamarte –dijo ofreciéndole lugar.

Robert – pasa algo –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Archie – no, es que solo quiero quedarme en casa con Annie –dijo imitándolo.

Robert – entiendo, pero solo he venido a contarte que Albert se fue a New York.

Archie – con Karen supongo –dijo sonriendo- no puede dejarla un solo momento.

Robert – no es lo que piensas, anoche Candy lo llamo informándole que Karen esta en el hospital.

Archie – como dices, que le paso.

Robert – al parecer la atacaron.

Archie – porque?

Robert – no lo sé, bueno me voy a la oficina o se me hará tarde –dijo levantándose del sillón.

Archie – espérame voy contigo.

Robert – pero y Annie.

Archie – no te preocupes ella comprenderá.

Robert – está bien te espero.

New York

Albert – buenas tardes, la habitación de Karen Klaise –dijo agitadamente.

Recepcionista – un momento, segundo nivel derecha habitación 220.

Albert – gracias –dijo corriendo lo más que podía.

George – espera tranquilízate –dijo siguiéndole el paso.

Albert – entiende que no puedo –dijo caminando apresuradamente- por aquí…Candy –dijo al ver que salía de la habitación.

Candy – hola Albert.

Albert – y bien como esta.

Candy – mejor, pero necesita descansar y no puede alterarse.

Albert – gracias Candy, puedo pasar.

Candy – claro te espera –dijo sonriendo.

Albert - princesa –dijo abriendo la puerta abruptamente.

Karen – William –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – estaba tan preocupado por ti –dijo abrazándola.

Karen - auch –dijo sollozando.

Albert – lo siento –dijo separándose de ella levemente- que fue lo que paso, quien te hizo esto –dijo mientras la observaba.

Karen – me atacaron cuando estaba en el teatro.

Albert – eso ya lo sé, dime quien fue –dijo fijando su mirada en ella.

Karen – fue…fue Henry.

Albert – como se atrevió a tocarte –dijo furiosamente- me las va a pagar no sabe con quién se mete, lo voy a denunciar a las autoridades.

Karen – tranquilo ya paso.

Albert – no puedo estar tranquilo…tenía mucho miedo de perderte –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Karen – te aseguro que no te libraras tan fácil de mi –dijo sonriendo- ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Albert – te amo –dijo dándole un beso.

Karen – ahora te amo mas –dijo sonriendo- lo importante es que estamos bien –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Albert – no entiendo…estamos –dijo levantando la ceja.

Karen – si –dijo llorando- estamos bien…tu bebe y yo –dijo sin titubear.

Albert – espera un momento…me estás diciendo que.

Karen – si…estoy embarazada –dijo interrumpiéndolo mientras sonreía y una lagrima recorría su rostro.

Albert – mi amor –dijo abrazándola- es en serio lo que me dices es la mejor noticia que me has dado…me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo…te amo…te amo –dijo dándole de besos por todo el rostro- y a ti también te amo –dijo acariciando su vientre- pero cuando…como.

Karen – cuando no lo sé exactamente, pero como…mmm creo que eso tú lo sabes más que nadie –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Albert – cuando lo supiste.

Karen – hace tan solo unos días.

Albert – porque no me avisaste de inmediato.

Karen – es que quería hacer algo especial para darte la noticia, además tenia miedo.

Albert – a caso pensabas ocultármelo –dijo seriamente.

Karen – claro que no, nunca paso por mi mente hacerlo; es solo que pensaba en lo que diría tu tia.

Albert – no tendría porque decir nada, además estamos a unos días de casarnos.

Karen – pero no es normal que alguien este esperando un bebe antes de casarse.

Albert – por eso no te preocupes, un hijo…tuyo y mío fruto de nuestro amor –dijo emocionado- aun no lo creo.

Candy – pues créelo –dijo entrando a la habitación, seguida a su esposo.

Terry – felicidades Albert bienvenido al club de los papas primerizos –dijo dándole la mano.

Albert – gracias hermano –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – felicidades Albert.

Albert – gracias pequeña –dijo sonriendo

Terry – no sabes lo que te espera –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – Terry! –dijo en forma retadora.

Albert – oh no me olvide de George –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

George – puedo pasar –dijo asomando la cabeza.

Albert – claro…disculpa por haberte dejado atrás.

George – no te preocupes, que bueno que estés bien Karen.

Karen – gracias.

Albert – puedes creerlo voy a ser papa –dijo sonriendo- wooww no me había sentido tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo.

George – vaya que sorpresa muchas felicidades a ambos.

Edward –con permiso –dijo adentrándose a la habitación- siento decirles que no pueden estar todos aquí, debo revisar a la paciente.

Candy – está bien, esperaremos afuera…vamos chicos –dijo sacándolos de la habitación.

Albert – puedo quedarme.

Edward – lo siento, no se preocupe ella estará bien.

George – vamos a esperar a fuera –dijo tomándolo del hombro.

Albert – está bien…te veo luego –dijo dándole un beso, mientras salía de la habitación.

Edward – me alegra saber que tiene muchos amigos que se preocupan por usted señorita Klaise.

Karen – si…me siento tan feliz, no solo por tenerlos a todos ellos sino porque voy a ser madre –dijo sonriendo.

Edward – me alegra saberlo –dijo sonriendo.

Chicago

Robert – ya revise los papeles que me diste.

Archie – y bien que piensas.

Robert – me parece una buena oferta creo que puedes entrar al negocio sin problema.

Archie – perfecto…espero incrementar la fortuna.

Robert – lo harás solo que te aconsejo que sea poco a poco para no.

Annie – hola –dijo ingresando al lugar- espero no interrumpir.

Archie – claro que no amor –dijo acercándose a ella.

Annie – hola Bobby.

Robert – hola Annie como has estado.

Annie – mejor…gracias por preguntar –dijo sonriendo.

Archie – que haces por aquí.

Annie – viene a robarte a mi esposo un rato –dijo tomándolo del brazo- espero no te importe.

Robert – claro que no –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – que bien.

Robert – bueno creo que –dijo mientras sonaba el teléfono- disculpen un momento…dime Charlotte hazla pasar.

Eliza – con permiso –dijo entrando al lugar- que tal Archie, Annie –dijo sonriendo.

Annie – hola Eliza que sorpresa.

Robert – que tal querida no esperaba verte por aquí –dijo acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Eliza – hola –dijo sonriendo- vine a invitarte a almorzar, espero no estés ocupado.

Robert – claro que no, veniste justo a tiempo –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Archie – que les parece si vamos juntos.

Eliza – espero que no te importe.

Annie – claro que no.

Robert – bien entonces nos vamos –dijo sonriendo, mientras volvía a sonar el teléfono- permítanme –dijo levantando la bocina- dime Charlotte si claro.

Archie – que pasa.

Robert – es Albert –dijo tapando la bocina- hola como sigue Karen, me alegro…espera que Karen que –dijo sorprendido, mientras los demás solo observaban sus gestos- felicitaciones amigo…está bien salúdala de mi parte, no te preocupes Archie y yo nos haremos cargo…bien hasta luego –dijo colgando.

Archie – y bien que paso.

Robert – Albert no vendrá en una semana, se quedara con Karen.

Annie – está bien.

Robert – si, al parecer solo necesita reposo.

Archie – y me imagino que mi tío será su médico particular –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – hay algo más.

Eliza – que quieres decir –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – Karen está embarazada…escuche muy feliz a Albert cuando me dio la noticia.

Annie – como dices –dijo sorprendida.

Robert – pero en el ataque casi pierde al bebe por eso Albert se quedara con ella unos días.

Archie – vaya…nunca pensé que fuera tan rápido.

Eliza- que dirá la tía abuela –dijo escandalizada.

Robert – no creo que diga algo, además ya están comprometidos.

Archie – que dicen si vamos a almorzar –dijo cambiando el tema- tengo mucha hambre.

Robert – si vamos –dijo tomando la mano de Eliza.

Archie – vamos amor –dijo abrazándola- Annie…Annie me escuchas.

Annie – si –dijo sollozando.

Archie – que te pasa.

Annie – nada…mejor nos vamos a almorzar –dijo sonriendo tratando de disimular la tristeza que sentía en su corazón.

New York

Edward – ya puede ir a casa, recuerde que debe descansar.

Albert – no se preocupe me encargare de que lo haga.

Karen – y respecto a la obra, en unos días será el estreno.

Edward – puede hacerla…pero le recomiendo que no sea mucho tiempo y recuerde que debe seguir mis indicaciones.

Karen – está bien, gracias por todo.

Edward – de nada –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Albert – que te pasa –dijo al ver el semblante de su novia.

Karen – creo que tendré que dejar el teatro.

Albert – solo será por un tiempo, sabes que tienes mi apoyo cuando quieras regresar.

Karen – lo sé, gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – estas lista para ir a casa.

Karen – es lo que más deseo.

Albert – antes de irnos quiero proponerte algo.

Karen – que cosa.

Albert – Candy y Terry me ofrecieron que te hospedes en casa de ellos.

Karen – que tiene de malo mi apartamento –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – nada es solo que no quiero que estés sola, además Candy es enfermera y será una buena compañía.

Karen – está bien, pero solo será por un tiempo mientras me recupero.

Albert – si…lo que tu digas, ahora otra cosa.

Karen – que pasa me asustas.

Albert – lo que quiero decirte es que.

Karen- habla ya William –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – tranquila princesa –dijo sonriendo de medio lado- creo que tendremos que posponer nuestro viaje de bodas en tu estado no es conveniente que te agites mucho.

Karen – tienes razón –dijo cabizbaja.

Albert – pero tengo una mejor idea…si quieres podemos quedarnos un tiempo en Escocia y luego regresamos a Chicago antes que nazca el bebe.

Karen – a Chicago –dijo sorprendida.

Albert - si…quiero estar contigo todo el embarazo, mientras tanto me dará tiempo de mudar todos mis negocios y centrarlos en New York, después de que nazca el bebe iremos a vivir permanentemente ahí.

Karen – tú harías eso por mí.

Albert – lo que sea para estar a tu lado y de nuestro hijo.

Karen – yo –dijo cabizbaja.

Albert - que te pasa –dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos- a caso no estás de acuerdo.

Karen – lo siento no puedo aceptar lo que dices.

Albert – como…pero si yo.

Karen – escúchame por favor –dijo fijando su mirada en la de él, mientras ponía el dedo en su boca- no puedo ser tan egoísta contigo, se cuanto amas estar en Lakewood no podría apartarte de ese lugar por ningún motivo.

Albert – que quieres decir.

Karen – no va a ser necesario que te mudes a New York, quiero quedarme contigo en Chicago, voy a dejar el teatro definitivamente.

Albert – pero.

Karen – ya he encontrado mi verdadera vocación –dijo interrumpiéndolo- ser esposa y madre –dijo sonriendo- así que no acepto una negativa de tu parte –dijo sonriendo, recordando las palabras que el alguna vez le había dicho.

Albert – estas segura que es lo que deseas.

Karen – más que nada en el mundo –dijo dándole un beso.

Albert – se que no podre alejarme mas de ti –dijo acariciando su rostro- te amo…mejor dicho los amo a los dos.

Karen – entonces ahora podemos ir a casa, bueno a la magnífica mansión de Terry –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – vamos no exageres.

Karen – creo que tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme a eso.

Albert – solo quiero que seas tú.

Karen - está bien, nos vamos.

Chicago

Robert – que maravillosa compañía es tenerte a mi lado –dijo mientras caminaban por la calle, tomando la mano de Eliza.

Eliza – yo también me la pase bien contigo –dijo sonriendo- que le pasa a Annie.

Robert – creo que no le cayó bien la noticia del embarazo de Karen y fue mi culpa haber sido tan indiscreto.

Eliza – porque lo dices.

Robert – como no le ha sido posible embarazarse, se siente triste le ha afecto mucho la noticia de Candy y ahora de Karen…demonios –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

Eliza – no te pongas así, no lo hiciste intencional.

Robert – ahora tendré que pedirle disculpas a Archie.

Archie – amor estas bien…estuviste callada durante todo el almuerzo –dijo mientras caminaban de regreso a la oficina.

Annie – estoy bien solo quiero ir a casa.

Archie – estas así por lo de Karen cierto.

Annie – yo no.

Archie – si sigues preocupándote por eso nunca vas a estar bien –dijo interrumpiéndolo- será cuando tenga que ser.

Annie – a ti no te importa cómo me sienta verdad –dijo soltándolo de la mano.

Archie – claro que me importa eres mi esposa, pero no quiero que eso te haga daño.

Annie – me voy a casa –dijo alejándose de él, mientras detenía un carruaje subiéndose a él.

Robert – que pasa –dijo acercándose a él.

Archie – nada no te preocupes –dijo seriamente.

Eliza – mejor me voy el chofer me está esperando, te veo luego.

Robert – llegare esta noche a tu casa.

Eliza – está bien, hasta pronto Archie.

Archie – adiós Eliza.

Robert – quiero disculparme contigo.

Archie – porque.

Robert – por lo que dije, creo que fue una indiscreción de mi parte sabiendo que Annie no se siente bien.

Archie – no te preocupes, de alguna manera se tenía que enterar…ya me está desesperando su comportamiento, siento que no puedo mas –dijo golpeando su puño contra la pared- lo único que quiero es hacer la feliz y no lo he logrado, no he podido darle un hijo.

Robert – no digas eso, ella es feliz contigo y te ama; es solo que están atravesando una etapa difícil como cualquier matrimonio.

Archie – que voy a hacer.

Robert – solo dale tiempo al tiempo y veras que se cumplirá su deseo.

Archie – tienes razón, mejor entremos.

New York

Candy – bienvenida –dijo sonriendo.

Karen – gracias por hacer esto –dijo adentrándose al lugar.

Candy – te llevare a tu recamara.

Karen – espera y mi equipaje.

Albert – no te preocupes yo iré a tu apartamento, además tengo algo importante que hacer.

Karen – a te refieres de importante.

Candy – será mejor que le traigas ropa cómoda –dijo interrumpiendo.

Karen – contéstame William.

Albert – voy a la comisaria a denunciar a quien te hizo esto.

Terry – yo voy contigo.

Albert – bien.

Karen – un momento, creo que hay otra forma de resolver esto.

Terry – no es lo mejor que ande por la calle así como si nada, tengo que avisarle a Robert lo sucedido.

Albert – tiene razón Terry es lo mejor además no quiero que se te vuelva a acercar a ti nunca más –dijo furiosamente- lo siento princesa pero esta vez no podrás influir en mi decisión.

Candy – es lo mejor para ti Karen –dijo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- ya no te molestara mas.

Karen – está bien, si crees que es lo mejor.

Albert – lo es –dijo dándole un beso en la frente- nos vemos luego.

Terry – Charles venga con nosotros necesitamos testigos.

Charles – sí señor.

Candy – ven vamos tienes que descansar –dijo mientras subían las gradas.

Karen – tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarle a William.

Candy – no te preocupes Terry va con él, además Albert no haría nada que no fuera lo correcto.

Karen – es que si lo encuentra y se pelean.

Candy – no lo hará ya verás.

Señora Katherine – ya esta lista la habitación señora –dijo parándose al lado.

Candy –gracias señora Katherine, quiero presentarle a mi amiga Karen quien estará hospedándose un tiempo con nosotros.

Señora Katherine – mucho gusto, bienvenida estoy a sus órdenes.

Karen – gracias.

Candy – adelante –dijo entrando a la habitación- espero que estés cómoda aquí.

Karen – que hermosa habitación –dijo observando alrededor- claro que estaré bien en tu mansión –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – como dices.

Karen – vamos Candy no seas tan modesta, esta habitación es más grande que mi apartamento –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- te dejo sola para que descanses.

Karen – gracias –dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama- definitivamente me tendré que acostumbrar a todo esto.

Chicago

Archie – buenas tardes María, donde esta mi esposa.

María – que bueno que vino señor.

Archie – porque lo dices, pasa algo.

María – desde que vino entro llorando y se encerró en su habitación no ha querido salir.

Archie – por favor prepárale un te yo mismo se lo llevare.

María – está bien la señora.

Archie – si no te preocupes.

María – enseguida hago el te –dijo corriendo a la cocina.

Archie – Annie…Annie –dijo repitiéndose- creo que debo tomar una decisión ahora mismo.

María – aquí esta señor.

Archie – gracias y por favor que no nos interrumpan hasta que salga de ahí –dijo subiendo las gradas.

María – como usted ordene.

Archie – Annie amor –dijo tomando la manecilla tratando de abrir la puerta, pero su sorpresa fue que estaba cerrada por dentro- amor ábreme por favor –dijo tocando la puerta- Annie me escuchas.

Annie – déjame –dijo llorando.

Archie – tenemos que hablar…por favor abre.

Annie – no quiero hablar contigo.

Archie – no creas que yo no me siento igual que tu, también deseo que pronto tengamos un bebe, quiero proponerte algo…abre por favor –dijo mientras escuchaba que quitaba el cerrojo.

Annie – que quieres decirme –dijo sentándose en la cama.

Archie – primero tomate este te –dijo introduciéndose en la habitación.

Annie – está bien –dijo recibiéndolo- y bien que quieres proponerme.

Archie – que nos vayamos de viaje luego de la boda de Albert.

Annie – como dices –dijo sorprendida.

Archie – lo pensé mucho, y creo que pasar un tiempo alejados de todo esto nos hará bien; sé que no quieres estar sola y estas muy ilusionada con tener un hijo talvez lo que nos hace falta es estar solos, creo que te he descuidado últimamente.

Annie – lo dices en serio –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Archie – y así mientras tú y yo seguimos trabajando en eso –dijo abrazándola- no quiero verte triste.

Annie – oohh Archie me haces tan feliz.

Archie – es lo que más deseo.

Annie – siento haberme comportado así contigo.

Archie - no te preocupes…y bien que dices.

Annie – acepto, creo que debemos retomar nuestro viaje de bodas –dijo sonriendo.

New York

Robert – lo siento pero no puedo darte otra oportunidad, tu compartimiento deja mucho que desear.

Henry – te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Robert – lo siento, mi elenco esta completo…talvez para la próxima obra te tome en cuenta.

Henry – es por Grandchester y Klaise verdad.

Robert – claro que no, todos tienen las mismas oportunidades tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Henry – está bien, pero eso si…esto no se quedara así –dijo parándose frente a él, dándole un golpe al escritorio.

Robert – es mejor que te vayas, no quiero volver a verte cerca de aquí.

Henry – y quien lo va a impedir.

Terry - yo –dijo abriendo abruptamente la puerta.

Albert – nos volvemos a ver la cara –dijo entrando seguido de Terry.

Robert – señor Andrey, Terry que pasa.

Terry – siento mucho que hayamos entrado así, pero este cobarde tiene que darme una explicación –dijo acercándose a él.

Henry – que quieres decir, ya me iba.

Albert – un momento –dijo dándole un golpe en el rostro- esto es por lo que le hiciste a mi prometida.

Robert – que le paso a Karen.

Terry – este bastardo quiso abusar de ella.

Robert – ooh por Dios pero está bien.

Terry – afortunadamente sí.

Albert – pero casi pierde al bebe por tu culpa –dijo acercándose a él, golpeándolo nuevamente.

Terry – déjalo ya no vale la pena.

Robert – cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacer algo así.

Henry – yo no le haría algo que no quisiera –dijo sarcásticamente.

Albert – eres un –dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

Henry – se acostaría con cualquiera que le diera dinero.

Albert – no te lo permito –dijo golpeándolo nuevamente.

Terry – déjalo ya, pronto la policía vendrá por él.

Henry – no puedes acusarme no tienes pruebas.

Terry – claro que las tenemos.

Henry – me las vas a pagar Grandchester, y cuida a tu linda esposa.

Terry – con mi esposa no te metas o te la veras conmigo.

Robert – basta ya Henry vete de aquí.

Henry – no hice nada malo, Karen es la que anda de ofrecida eso tú lo sabes.

Robert – es mejor que te calles; no le haga caso señor Andrey no sabe lo que dice.

Albert – no se preocupe.

Terry – mejor nos vamos.

Robert – saluda a Karen de mi parte, iré a visitarla pronto.

Albert – está bien, gracias –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Robert – vaya que meterte con la prometida del señor Andrey, creo que de esta no te salvas.

Continuara…

*Fragmento de la canción La Fuerza del Destino, interpretes Cynthia y Adrian la cual es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y artistas utilizada con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

Hola...les deseo un feliz año 2013 espero que todos sus sueños y anhelos se cumplan, son mis mas sinceros deseos. Angie :)

Quiero pedirles su ayuda porque no he podido actualizar antes debido a que el sitio me indico que ya llegue al limite de documentos y me dice que debo convertir mis documentos a historias o capitulos...y no se como hacerlo :( por favor que alguien me ayude...SOS...MAYDAY...HELP porfis


End file.
